Moving to California
by Kanilla
Summary: NEW CHAPTERS UP for my old fans! Destiney Raiden and her twin brother Nathaniel moves to California due to the job of their dad. Destiney makes friends with the twin sister of Kai Hiwatari, her greatest enemy.Chapter 55 rated M due to lemon..
1. Default Chapter

**Hiya guys!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE!-read below-**

**I have been writing a new fanfic along with one of the greatest writers on the whole community,and is someone wants to read a story unlike all others..then check out the profile of Armith Greenleaf,you will find our ficcy there,it is called Fiat Lux...Lots of sexy Kai,freaky people,strange occurances and other supernatural stuff!In other words,it is GREAT!No kidding...and I aint saying this to just be cocky,cause I am not...trust me.**

**A friend recently told me that I should put this story back up...So that is what I am doing right now...-lol-**

**Anyways,here comes the first fourteen chapters(I dont expect any rewiews until we reach the place where ****my stories all got deleted again...yah,in case someone did not know that was what happened...it was,the admin took****out all my stories...but hey..I still have the stuff tucked away safely!-XD-)**

**So,I do not own beyblade,I only own my OCs and this plot...I guess.I hope someone are happy to be reading this again...-little sigh-**

**Anyways,I will probably be posting the next ten chapters or so within a week,and before you know,we will be back on track!-XD-**

**Chapter nr.1-Introducing Destiney**

Destiney Raiden was staring out the window,her surroundings quickly passing her by.At the moment she was deep into her own thoughts.She didnt even notice the sweat appearing on her forehead.Her thoughts were suddenly abrupted when her brother,Nathaniel,started to hum softly to his discman.For a little while,she looked puzzled.Then she noticed how hot it was today.She turned on the airconditioner and sat back to enjoy the ride.She let out a sigh when cold,refreashing air touched her face.

Destiney Raiden had recently turned 17,a couple of weeks ago.She had long,white hair with stripes in the colours of the rainbow.Most people thought she was tricking them when she told them that she was born with those.Her eyes were blue like the sky,always shining brightly.Destiney was not very tall,considering her age,she was actually only 1.60(that would be in cm,since Im not from either Britain or USA,I dont know how many feet that would be,ok?).She did look a little weak,but everyone knowing her knew that was decieving.She was very well able to fight,believe it or not.

She looked at her brother.He was totally into his music,she knew he was about to sing.She smiled to herself.Nate loved music,just like her.Destiney and Nathaniel were siblings,twins as a matter of fact.But even if they were twins,they didnt look much alike.They did look familiar though.Nate was a little taller than his older sister,and had spikey,silwerblond hair.His eyes were green,bright and sparkling as the ones of his sister,but somehow kinder.Physically,he wasnt anything to brag about,but like his sister he was stronger than he looked like.His face was "cute",as many girls had put it.She remembered how almost all the girls had been in love with him back at their old school.

Suddenly she became aware of the fact that the cab had stopped.She tapped his shoulder,making him return to the real world.He turned off his discman and put it away."Are we finally here then?"he asked,his eyes sparkling with excitement.She nodded and opened her door.Their cab had parked by a gate,leading to a big,white house.Nate came up beside her,smiling."Cool!Look at the size of it!Its huge,man!"The childish look on his face made her smile aswell.She went to get her belongings.This house was the biggest she had ever seen!And it was absoulutely gorgeous.She decided to leave her biggest suitcases for someone else to carry,and grabbed her skateboard.

Destiney loved to skate,and this skateboard was given to her on her 15th birthday.At the entry,their mother welcomed them to their new home."Now children,tell me about your trip".Destiney didnt say anything,knowing that Nate would start talking soon.Just like his mother,he enjoyed talking quite much.She decided to take a closer look

at her new home."Ill just have a look around,mom",she said before disappearing.She went trough the long,white corridors,curiosly popping her head in everytime she saw a door.It seemed like most rooms in this house were white.The house was fantastic though,unlike anything she had ever seen before.

After a while she decided to find her family.When she tried to get back to the entrance,she couldnt find it,so she asked a maid named Mari.It was a little awkward,but the maid smiled and told her that it was ok and pointed out the direction to her.

Her brother and parents had gathered in the living room,and she sat down on a big,black sofa."Now?What do you think,sweetheart?"her father asked.She grinned and put her arms around her knees."Its wonderful,daddy!I absolutely love it!"Her father smiled,satisfied with her answer."Yes,and we are the first family to live her too".

She twirled her hair around her fingers."Can I go and find myself a room?"Her father nodded,and she left the living room.Nate joined her.The Raiden family had moved from their hometown,London,because Mr.Raiden had been offered a better job here in California,USA.She didnt exactly know very much about her fathers job,only that he was working in a firm that developed software for computers.Their parents had arrived a couple of days earlier,making everything ready for their children.

Nate,being who he was,would not miss a chance to talk,and he started to blabber.In her head,she turned him off.That was something she had learned by living with him for 17 years.She was looking for a room she had sighted earlier,and she found it at the second floor.Destiney went inside and turned on the light,studying her chosen bedroom.

The room wasnt very big,but it suited her well that way.The walls were painted in a cozy,blue colour.It almost looked like her former room,which was probably the reason she liked it so much.It was quite empty in there.The only furniture she could see,was a pretty locker and a bookcase.But unlike her last room,this one had a balcony,made of stone!She opened the door to the balcony and went outside.It felt cool against her bare feet.She gasped when she saw the wiew.It was amasing!She could swear that she could see the wholearea from here!Destiney went back in,and noticed that Nate had disappeared.Hurriedly she went back to the living room to tell where she wanted her things to be brought.

After a nice meal that evening,she went back to her room.She wouldnt have to go very far if she needed to visit the bathroom,it was next to her own room.She could even enter it through a door in her own room.A sigh escaped her and she sat down on her bed.Most of the boxes in the room were still untouched.She would open them another time.Lying down onto the bed she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Tomorrow was Friday,but she wasnt going to school before next week anyways.It was going to be weird,she thought.She had never gone to a public school before,only a private all girls school.She didnt know why it had been that way.Maybe her father hadnt succeded in finding a girls school here in California.She decided to leave it and rather concentrate on what she was doing.All of her boxes contained memories from her past,and it made her a little sad to think that her life was going to be different from now on.She already missed London and her friends back there,especially her best friend,Aina.By noon she had opened all the boxes,starting to make room for all of her belongings.The rest of the day she used to explore her new home a little more.And considering the size of their house,it was a whole lot of exploring to do.

After she had brushed her teeth,she called Aina,who was thrilled to hear from her best friend.They chit chatted for hours before Destiney was forced to go to bed by her mother.

**Chapter two-A bad impression and schools first day**

Destiney just loved Saturdays.It was definitely the best day of the week,the only day you could wake up at noon and eat a late breakfast.The sun was shining brightly today aswell,and she was starting to wonder if it ever rained in California.

But then,she thought,they were still at the start of September yet.After breakfast she got her skateboard and went to see if she could find a skatingpark or somewhere else to skate."Be careful honey,and be back home for dinner",her mother called to her.

"Yes,mom!"she yelled and disappeared out the door.Rolling down the streets,she didnt have anything in the world to worry about.She could just use this day to relax.

"Ok,Ill see you later,Tala.Bye".He ended the call and headed for his bike,a big,black motorbike.He didnt notice that a girl on skateboard was coming towards him at full speed.Suddely there was a huge "crash",and he was lying on the ground,the girl sprawled all over his chest.He growled and pushed her away,sitting up.He noticed that she had long,white hair with stripes in all the colours of the rainbow and pretty,blue eyes.

She whimpered,a frown on her face as she sat back up."Oh,Im so awfully sorry!I really didnt mean to!"she apologied and offered him her hand.

He shoved it away and stood up.She definitely ahd to come from England with that accent,he thought sourly.He growled once again and brushed some dust of his jacket.The girl continued to make apologies,her bright,blue eyes looking worried.

"Are you alright?I wasnt thinking,and I just..."He abrupted her."Next time,try to skate instead of trying to kill people,you brat!"he snarled.

This seemed to hurt her feelings,but he didnt care anyway.She stared at her own feet.He pretended not to take notice of her expression and walked away,an annoyed look on his handsome face.

Destiney looked at the boy she had just knocked over.He seemed to be her age,and had spikey,blue hair and angry,grey eyes.He slapped her hand away and stood up on his own.

He didnt seem to take any notice of her apologies either."Next time,try to skate instead of trying to kill people,you brat!"he scoffed.

She was totally shocked by the boys rudeness._Brat?_He turned around and walked away.She just stoood there,staring at his back as he vanished.She frowned with displeasure and picked up her skate-board.Anger was welling up inside her._Brat!_

Who did he think he was?She pushed all thoughts of that rude boy totally out of her head,determined not to let such a dumb thing ruin her mood.

As Monday came,schools first day came with it.A hired chauffeur took them to school,about 10 min away.The weather was nice and hot today aswell.Nathaniel was just as excited as her,and his eyes shining with excitement.Their car stopped by a dull,grey building.They got out of the car,

taking a look at the schoolyard.Destiney couldnt help the butterflies in her stomach,her heart beating quickly in her chest.She took a deep breath before she went inside.Nate tagged along at her side.Inside she started to look for the principals office,like her mother had told them to do.They managed to find it after a while.The pricipals name was Mr.Avatory,and he seemed to be a very kind and helpful man.He greeted them with a "good morning" before he told them to sit down.

"I assume you are Destiney and Nathaniel Raiden?"They nodded their heads."Oh,there is no reason to be shy,is there?Well,how are you today?"

As usual,Destiney would let her brother speak.Mr.Avatory listened to Nate for a while before he decided to take them to their classroom."You better come with me,children",he said.They left the office and followed him down the corridors before stopping in front of a door.Mr.Avatory knocked the door before opening it,and popped his head inside.The teacher,a small woman with dark hair and big glasses,greeted them."Good morning,children!Mrs.Garnet,would you be kind enough to take care of the newcomers?"The small,darkhaired woman lead them up to the blackboard.The whole class were looking at them.

"well,everyone,this is Destiney and Nathaniel Raiden.They have just moved here from London".She smiled at them."Why dont you just go and sit down at the moment?"They did as they were told and sat down.The remaining time of the lesson,Destiney listened to Mrs.Garnet telling them about the French revolution.When the bell rang,the students were out the door before she could even say "biology".Mrs.Garnet gave them a book each and a schedule before leaving."Ill see you later,children".

They slowly walked towards the entrance,then splitting up.When Nate spoted the boys who were playing football,he headed that way.Destiney could see some of the girls nearby giggle and watch him when he passed them.He didnt seem to take notice of them though.She sat down on the soft,green grass.

A little later,someone came up in front of her,blocking her sight.She raised her head,surprised to see two boys,both blonde and blueeyed smiling at her.They sat down at each side of her."Hello,pretty",the youngest-looking of the two said.She stared at them in disbelief.Pretty?She didnt quite know what to do when one of them put his arm around her shoulder.She tried to push him away,but the other one held her aswell,

and she was stuck between the two of them.The second guy stroke his fingers over her long,white hair,and she shuddered at the touch.

She was starting to panic now.And when she thought she was lost,a girls voice suddenly called out:Barkley!Eison!"She assumed that this had to be the boys last names,because they both cast the intruder a dirty glare and got up.A girl offered her hand,and Destiney took it.

"Thank you so much.I didnt know what to do",she said."Oh,thats ok,I have never liked the two of them".She smiled at Destiney.The lass was pretty,with merry,grey eyes and a warm smile.Her hair was special,the hair at the back of her head looking like a darkblue "crown".The rest of her hair was lighter blue and curly.She was taller than Destiney,but most people were anyways.

"Im Malisia Hiwatari,but ya may call me Malis".She stared at the other girl,as if she was trying to remember something."Youre Destiney,right?Were in the same class".Malisia started to walk,and Destiney tagged along.This girl reminded her of someone,but she couldnt quite place her finger on whom that might be.

"So youre new around here?Where do you live?And do you mind if I just say Dizzy instead?".She smiled."Thats ok".Malisia certainly enjoyed talking."Well,Im not sure,but my gate is called Warley-street or something like that.All the houses there belong to rich families".The other girl looked at her with a peculiar expression."Warly-street?I knew there was something familiar about your name!"She snapped her fingers.

"The Raiden family,right?It appears that we live in the same street aswell!"Destiney smiled."Really?"The other girl put an arm around her shoulders."Yeah.And I bet mom has sent you guys an invitation to a "welcome-party" already.Just you wait and see!"

She snapped her fingers once again.The bell rang,and they went inside."You may have Ayas desk today,she and Jade aint here anyway".Destiney accepted the offer and sat down.Malisia sent the two boys an annoyed look.They had maths.

The bell rang for the last time that day,and Destiney and Nate were picked up by their chauffeur."Ill see ya!Bye!"Malisia called out.Destiney waved her hand at her.Nate looked curious."Who was that?"he asked."That,my brother,was Malisia Hiwatari.We live in the same street as her family does".He smiled in his usual manner."You dont say?"He turned on his discman and disappeared into his own world.

Back home,their mother wanted to know it all about her childrens first day at school.Nathaniel would as usual not miss a chance to talk.Destiney just listened.Her mother turned to her."What about you,sweetheart?"

Destineys smile widened."Great!I even got a friend,Malisia Hiwatari.She really nice".Her mother seemed as if she was trying to remember something."Hiwataris?They have invited us to come to a "welcome-party" tomorrow night".Nates face lit up."Really?When?"Their mother stroke his hair lovingly."At eight oclock,darling".He grinned and left the room.Destiney shook her head.Nathaniel was just Nathaniel,like hed always been.She went

to her room to find an outfit she could wear for the party tomorrow.

Destineys closet mostly contained jeans,cargo-pants and other boy-like clothes.She didnt like to wear skirts and dresses,like most girls usually did.She chose one of her few dresses,a dark,green dress made of silk and white pearls.It was a quite expensive dress,the only dress she actually liked to wear.

She hung it on her chair before going back downstairs again.Their father was of course interested in listening to what Nate would tell about his day at school,and Nate didnt mind telling it all over again.

After dinner,she spent the rest of the day to make her bedroom cozier.When nightfall came,she was already starting to feel at home in her new room.She brushed her teeth and went to bed after telling her parents goodnight.She didnt fall asleep at once.Her thoughts were whirling around in her head.She had made a friend already.Maybe life in California wouldnt be so bad after all?She turned of her light and went to sleep.

**Chapter three-Meeting the boys**

Tuesday was just as warm and nice as Monday had been,and today Destiney chose to wear a pair of shorts and a loose,green shirt that had belonged to her mother.She sighed and grabbed her bag.On her way out she picked up some breakfast.Even if she could let their chauffeur take her to school,she chose to ride her skateboard instead.As usual,she would let her mind drift of somewhere else as she rolled down the pavement,not noticing the people around her.At school,most people were sitting on the grass,enjoying the nice weather before class.

"Hey!"

She turned around,only to see Malisia walking towards her.Destiney greeted her with a "good morning".Today,Malisia was dressed in a cute,white sailor outfit and a matching hat.

"Hi,Dizzy!Youve gotta meet my friends!".She took her hand and lead her across the schoolyard.They were met by two girls their own age.

"Dizzy,I want you to meet my best friends,Jade and Aya.Guys,Dizzy".

The two girls flashed a bright smile and greeted her with a hallo.Destiney was a little stunned by the familiarity between the two of them.

Aya was a very pretty lass,in a somewhat mature way.Her hair was long and red,hanging loose against her back and had the colour of fire.Her eyes were the colour of dark brown and held a strange kindness.For some reason,she thought Aya to be the shiest of the two.Jade however,was very slender and girly-like,her face rather innocent and childish compared to her Aya.Her aquagreen hair barely touched her shoulders.Her greenish eyes sparkled with joy.Both girls were taller than Malisia and herself.Well,she thought,most girls are taller than me anyway.Both Aya and Jade were dressed in a short,blue skirt and a top that revealed their stomaches.

"Its nice to meet you,Dizzy",they both said in unison.Then they stared at each other for a second or two before they burst out laughing.Their laughter was so alike that it sent shivers down her back.She cleared her throat.

"Are you guys twins?"They stopped laughing and stared at her instead.

"Nope,but we are cousins",Jade grinned.The schoolbell rang.In the classroom,Destieny sat down as close to the girls as she could.

"Hey,pumpkin!"a boys voice called out.Malisia raised her head,a frown on her face.

"Yes,Tala?What is it this time?"A tall,nicelooking boy with a remarkable,red,spikey hair sat down at her desk.

"Is Kai sick today aswell?"She nodded and pushed him off her desk.He pretended to look hurt,his icyblue eyes all puppy dog-like and begging.

"But,pumpkin,I dont even get a little good morning-kiss?".He simply grinned when she rolled her eyes.

"Go jump of a bridge or something,Tala.The world would be a much better place then",she groaned.His grin widened,and he went back to his own desk after blowing a kiss in her direction.

Destiney watched the redhaired guy for a little while before she leaned over to the others.

"Hey,Malis,is that guy your boyfriend or something?".Malisia frowned.

"Are you nuts?".Aya laughed.

"Tala is the biggest ladys man at school!But everyone knows that he has been chasing after Malis since sixth grade".Malisia sighed.

"I just cant understand why he had to get a crush on me!I am probably the only girl at school who doesnt return his feelings!"She sent the redhead an annoyed look.The scowl vanished,being replaced by a soft smile.

"Nah,Tala is a great guy.He is just too fond of the opposite sex,if you ask me".The two other girls nodded their heads.

"Yeah!"

Their biologyteacher,Mr.Hearty,appeared in the door,panting a little before smiling at his class.He watched the class for a little while,then started talking as he walked across the room.

"Good morning everyone.Please open your books at page 74 and Darwins theory about evolution".

He begun to write something at the blackboard.Destiney opened her book and tried to pay attention to what the teacher was writing.

During their lunch break they went to the cafeteria to eat their food.Destiney couldnt stand cafeteria-food,so she had brought her own food.While they were eating,the three girls were educating her about their school.She got to know who were the geeks,who were the sport-freaks,who were the bimbos and so on...Considering everything the three girls knew about the opposite sex,you might start to wonder if they had been studying boys instead of school.A thought suddenly came to her mind.

"What about the guy Tala was asking for,Kai?"The girls started laughing.

"Kai is my brother",Malisia grinned.

"Hes been sick for a couple of days,but hes getting better now".She rolled her eyes.

"Thank God.I simply cant stand when he is vomiting all over the floor.Hell be at the party tonight,I assure you".Aya was giggling like a little girl.

"Jadey here used to have a crush on him".Destiney smirked.

"You dont say?".Aya pretended to be thinking.

"I must admit,he is a little hot.But not as hot as Tony anyway".Destiney gave her a questioning look.

"And who is Tony,if I am allowed to ask the question?"Aya smiled dreamily and suddenly seemed to be far away in her own thoughts and daydreams.

"Thats my man.Well,he is my boyfriend,but he goes to another school".Malisia chuckled slightly.

"Im glad!If he went to our school,you wouldnt do anything else than making out with him in our breaks!"Aya blushed.

"Yeah,so what?"She sighed,her mind wandering off again when she thought of her boyfriend.

"This Tala-guy,is he a friend of your brothers?"Destiney asked.Malisia raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you kidding me?They have been best-friends since kindergarten!"She silenced and sat biting her lip absently.

"Its always been Kai,Tala and Rei".Destiney smiled.

"Who is Rei then?"Jade pointed him out to her.Rei was a cute,Chinese-looking guy with spikey,black hair and a long ponytail.His eyes seemed to be golden,and he had fangs.Just like a tiger,she thought.

"He is a cutie".Aya smirked.

"What a shame that hes taken already then".She looked at the girl by his side,a pretty lasswith pink hair,golden eyes and fangs like Rei.

"Thats Mariah.They have been together for three years now".She took a bite of her sandwich.

"It is always possible to find someone else who is cute,right?"Malisia laughed.

"Yeah,youre right.But Im sure that 2/3 of all the girls in our school are in love with either him,Tala or my bro.Thats kinda strange,ay?"Destiney blew some hair out of her face.

"So Kai is hot then?"she asked.Jade smirked."Definitely".

Destieny quickley understood which of the lessons were boring,which were ok.Up until now,they have had both maths and biology,her favourite subjects.And she thanked God that the teachers in those subjects weren not as boring as their Englishteacher.When school was finished,all the pupils left in a hurry.Tala and Rei decided to join the four girls.

"Hi pumpkin!You need a ride?"Tala held out his carkeys.Malisia looked like she was considering it,her eyes narrowed.

"Alright,Tala".He grinned and put an arm around her shoulder.Destiney noticed that Rei was watching her with curiosity.He reached out his hand.

"Hi!Im Rei".She smiled and took his hand,shaking it before letting it go.

"Im Destiney,but youre free to call me Dizzy if you like to".He smiled and turned to his pal.

"Hey,buddy!"The redhead blinked and grinned at his friend.

"Yes,Rei?"

"You havent met Dizzy yet".Tala looked at her for a few seconds,then he smiled slyly at her.

"Hello,nice to meet you Dizzy.Im Tala".His grin broadened when she said that she already knew.He concentrated on Malisia again.

"Well,as I said..."

"Hey,Dee!"Nathaniel came up on her side,panting a little before starting to talk.

"Hi,girls!Im Nathaniel,but please say Nate".They got the introductions over with.

Malisia sat down in Talas car,a big,black cabriolet.They said goodbye to Jade and Aya,who were going in a different direction,and Rei went to meet his girl,Mariah.Nathaniel and Destiney waited for the chauffeur to pick them up so they could go home.

"Dont you forget the party tonight,ok?"She blew Nate a kiss.

"Ill see you tonight,cutie!"Nate blushed and looked at his sister.

Before Tala and Malisia drove off,they could hear Tala complain.

"Why did you call him cutie?You never call me cutie".She giggled,slapping the back of his head in a friendly way.

"Maybe because he is a cutie Tala.Have thought of that?"the voices were cut off.

A quarter later,Destiney was in her room,practicing dance-steps.She turned the music a little higher.Linkin Park was pounding in her head.Suddenly she could hear Nate play Red Hot Chillipeppers in his room,a little further down the hall.He turned the volume up,so that the walls were shaking.They kept trying to play the loudest music,but Destiney had to give in after a while.After all,Nate had a bigger and better stereo than her.She shook her head and continued to dance with her her brothers music in the background.

**Chapter four-"YOU!"**

That afternoon,all she could do was to look forward to the "party" at Malisias place.At half past seven,she decided to get ready.Unfortunately,she was no good at make-up.When she managed to hurt herself for the third time with the eyeliner,she decided to ask the maid,Mari to help her.When the time came to leave,she was very impatient.She just couldnt wait!In the hall she bumped into her brother and her parents.It seemed like they were waiting for her.

Her mother stroke her hair lovingly and commented on how beautiful she looked tonight.

"Thanks,mom".She didnt mention anythinga bout how difficult it was to get the make-up right.

"Have you got the gift,dear?"her mother asked.Her husband smiled and held out a small handbag.He bid his wife his arm,and she accepted.They left the house.

The Hiwataris lived about 15 min away,so they decided to take the car.Destiney watched the houses as they passed by,and she was quite surprised when it turned out that Malisias home was the biggest house shed ever seen!She lives here?she thought to herself.The place was huge!

The house was built in a chinese way.Destiney chuckled at the funny,tilled roofs.They stepped out of the car,admiring the sight.At the entrance a butler named Jeeves took care of them.He lead them around,and she couldnt help thinking that this place must have cost a fortune to build.You could almost believe you were in China,not California!

They entered a big room,more English-looking than what they had already seen.And there was a lot of people there aswell,dressed in fancy clothes.

"Hey!Dizzy!"a familiar,girly voice called.

She turned around to see her friend.Tonight she was dressed in a very pretty,navyblue dress that reached her knees,with a split on the left side.It was strange how that dress managed to make her look a whole lot more like a grown-up.She introduced herself to Destineys parents before she called out:mom!dad!"

Malisia sure looked a lot like her mother.They both had the same spikey,blue hair and the friendly-looking face.But she did look like her father too.Mr.Hiwatari was a tall,handsome and serious-looking guy.She could see where Malisia had gotten her grey eyes from.

"Mom,this is Mr. and Mrs.Raiden.And this is Destiney and Nathaniel".They shook hands,and their parents started talking.

"Sweethart,why dont you show your friends around?"her father suggested.She smiled and gave him a thumb up. with me,you two".Suddenly she called out her brothers name.

"You have got to meet my bro",she said.A tall,good-looking guy came over to them.

_A guy with untidy,blue hair and grey eyes_."What is it,sis?"

When Destiney and Kai noticed whom the other was,they both froze.

"YOU!"they said.

Nate and Malisia were just staring at them in confusion."I guess you two have already met then...?"she said.Kai groaned.

"Yes,we have sis.Your little friend here attempted to kill me with her skateboard the other day".Destiney snarled and crossed her arms in a very stubborn way.

"Well,if I am not mistaken,you said I was a brat!"Malisia sighed and pulled Destiney away from her brother,so they wouldnt start fighting or anything like that.

"Well,anyways,Kai this is Dizzy.Dizzy this is my bro".Kai frowned.

"Its a sure pleasure to meet you",he said in a fake,sweet voice.She smiled as best she could.

"Well,the pleasure is all yours".There was a flash of anger in his eyes,his fists clenching.Malisia pushed him away.

"You go somewhere else,alright?"He turned around and walked away.Malisia put an arm around her friends shoulder.

"Lets go and get something to eat,Dizzy".Destiney calmed down.

"You are aware of the fact that your brother is a total jerk,right?"Malisia laughed.

"Dont you think you are judging him a little too fast?"Destiney shook her head.

"I dont think so".They found Nate by the tables where they found the food.

"This food is super!"he said.

Malisia smiled at him and said:Im glad youre enjoying yourself,handsome".This caused Nate to blush,and he went off with a plate in his left hand.

"Your brother is funny",she chuckled.

"Dont you think this kind of partyes are boring?I do".Destiney smirked.

"Well,I havent been to this kind of "party" before,but yes,it is quite boring".Malisia laughed a little.

"Lets go to my room!"

Malisias room was not like Destiney had imagined at all.It was a rather small room,not even half the size of Destineys own room.The walls were painted in a nice,blue colour that gave a feeling of cosyness.It seemed as if blue was her favourite colour.Her walls were totally covered with pictures,postcards and drawings.

"Your room is gorgeous!"Malisia laughed.

"Its alright.You hungry?"Destiney nodded."Yes,a little".Malisia called the butler and asked him to bring them some food and hot chocolate with cream

"Wouldnt it take a while to make hot chocolate?"Malisia grinned."You kidding?I love cocoa!We have always got some cocoa at the kitchen,so I can get some whenever I want to".

The butler was back a little later,and they ate their food while they talked,getting to know each other better.Afterwards,Malisia insisted on showing her pictures from her photoalbums.Most of the pictures were of the three girls,but she had a lot of pictures of Kai and his friends too.

It appeared that Kai didnt smile on any of the pictures.Tala however,seemed to grin on all the pictures,while Rei just smiled or winked at the camera.

"How come your brother never smiles,Malis?"Malisia looked at the pictures.

"He does smile...Seldom though,I dunno why.For some reason he never smiled around people he dont know...He almost never smiles when around me and the guys either...He rather tends to smirk".Destieny couldnt really imagine Kai smiling a lot.To Destiney it seemed that Kai always appeared to be unsatisfied,cold and distanced.

At eleven,the butler,Jeeves,told her to go downstairs,her parents were waiting for her.Malisia followed her to the door.

"Thank you so much for a wonderful evening,Patricia",Destineys mom said.Mrs.Hiwatari let out a laugh.

"Youre welcome,Jennie.I really enjoyed your company.You must call me soon,and well go to town or something".They went to their car.

"Ill see you tomorrow,Dizzy!"Malisia called out.Destiney waved at her friend.The 15 min it took them to get home,she was in her own world.

So Kai and Malisia were twins?No wonder Malisia had reminded her of someone.And Kai was one of the hottest guys at school...She couldnt understand why.Òh,really?Is it not obvious?He is hot you silly,a voice in her head mocked.She pushed the voice into a corner of her brain,where she didnt have to listen to it.Kai was NOT hot,and that was it!The voice laughed at her before it faded away.

**Chapter five-Becoming enemies**

Kai was back at school the next day.I the hallway he met his two best friends,Rei Kon and Tala Volkov.They greeted him with a warm smile and friendly slaps on the back,insisting on telling him all the news and gossip,which turned out not to be very important stuff.

"That new lass,Dizzy was it?I must admit,she is pretty hot",Tala suddely said."Or what do you say,Rei?"

The Cinese boy blushed and said in his own shy way:She is not Mariah".Tala rolled his eyes.

"Why do you have to be like that?Take a look around,my friend!Were surrounded by girls,and all you can think about is your girlfriend!"

He shook his head in disbelief.Rei smirked.

"Well,maybe thats the difference between the two of us,Tala Volkov.Unlike you,I stay loyal to the girl I like,and in this case that girl is Mariah".Tala frowned for a second before he turned his attention towards Kai.

"What do you say,Kai?You think Dizzy is hot?"Kai crossed his arms and grunted."No,why should I?"Tala stared at him dumbfounded.

"Have you hit your head or something today?Man,look at those legs!"

His gaze followed Destineys legs around for a little while.

"Well,Im not sure if youre just crazy or weird.She is definitely on top of my list".He thought it over for a moment."Well,next to Malisia of course.She is Gods most beautiful creation ever",he said dreamily,a playful smile on his face.They arched an eyebrow each at the redhead.

"Nice to know you think so well of my sister",Kai retorted dryly.

Inside their classroom Tala blew a kiss at Malisia,who rolled her eyes and laughed.Rei sighed at his mate.

"Tala,dont you ever think of anything else than getting to the girls?"Tala grinned.

"No,why should I?I love the girls,they love me",he whistled.Rei shook his head.

"Well,everyone except the girl you love",he snickered.

They began to fight in a friendly way,not really trying to hurt each other.When Kai and Destiney locked eyes,they scowled at each other,both of them refusing to look away.It turned out to become a competition,competing over who could hold the stare the longest of the two.Kai was surprised the brat didnt turn away.Most people felt unwell when he stared at them.He sighed in relief when she turned her head away,a pouting look on her face.A little longer,and he would have lost,he thought in disbelief.

School was boring,at least in Kais opinion.He didnt bother to listen to what the teacher was saying,he knew it all from before...So he pulled out his MP3 player and listened to some blasting rock music instead.They went outside when the bell rang.Tala headed for Malisias gang,and the two other boys tagged along.Malisia didnt make any resistance when Tala sat down beside her and put an arm around her shoulders.Rei sat down beside Jade,who smiled at him.Kai realised that the only place left on the bench was next to the brat.

"Arent you gonna sit down,Kai?"Aya asked.

"No,thank you.I would rather stand than sit next to that _thing_",he said in his coldest voice.

Destiney turned her head in his direction,a fuming look on her face.Inwardly he smirked.He had managed to piss her off.

"And I would have kicked your ass if you did",she spat at him.The others noticed the intense hatred between their two friends.Malisia got up and took her brothers hand.She dragged him along till he was standing in front of Destiney.She was staring at him as if he was a disgusting,little monster she didnt want to touch for all the money in the world.

"Now,take each others hand and appologise",Malisia ordered.She put her hands on her hips in a very stubborn way.

_"There is no fucking way that Im touching that thing! _the two fiends growled at the same time.Malisia frowned in disappointment and raised her hands mid air in defeat.

"Alright,you just be childish",she said and shook her head.Then she sat down beside Destiney,now sitting next to the redhead.he smiled at her.

"So we meet again,pretty".

She glared at he ever shut up?Not even when she was glaring angrily at him did he take the hint.

"Hey,pretty,dont look so angry.Wont you smile a little?Not even for me?"

She felt her anger slip away,and a smile found its way to her face.Tala tugged at her ear in a friendly way and grinned.

"See,that was not so difficult,was it?"he smiled.She shook her head.The rest of the day it seemed as if Malisia was trying to keep Kai close to her,in pure stubborness.He groaned inwardly at the thought of having her following him around.That twin sister of his could be a pain in the ass sometimes...,he thought.But that was what siblings were there for,ne?It was still annoying though.And he hated being annoyed.

**Chapter 6-A ride and a chat**

"You ladies need a ride?"Tala asked in his non-stop merry voice.Malisia laughed."Is it not strange how helpfull he can be sometimes?"

Strangely enough,this remark made Tala turn scarlet-pink.Destiney held her brother back for a little while.She told him to tell their parents that she

dorve with Tala so they would not be worried."Wheres Rei?He always seems to disappear after school",she asked.

Malisia smiled at her."He is off to see his girl.Isnt that sweet?"Tala shook his head."Man,Rei can be so boring sometimes!He is totally crazy after Mariah!I just dont get why he sticks with one when there are so many pretty girls in this world!"

Malisia arched an eyebrow at this.tala blushed again,looking a little embarrassed when he noticed her expression."If it was you we were talking

about,it would be a different thing,pumpkin",he assured her.She turned her attention towards Destiney again.

"What if I come over to your place?You think that would be ok?"Destiney nodded her head."Alright!Tala,would you be kind and let us off at Dizzys

place?"The redhead smirked."Well,I could...If you would give me a kiss..."Malisia rolled her eyes."When it comes to girls,you always get it your way,

dont you?"

He chuckled and concentrated on the road."You just tell me where to stop,Dizzy".

Five minutes later they stopped at Destineys gate."Ill see you later,Tala",Malisia said and and gave him a light kiss on his lips before she grabbed her

bag."Hey Dizzy,is this yours?"she asked,holding up her skateboard."Yup".

Tala looked surprised."You skate?How long have you been doing it?"She thought about it for a moment."About four years".Tala smiled at her."Well,me and the guys skate too.Why dont you join us?"She smiled back."Sure".

His grin broadened."We have a deal then".He blew a kiss at his love before driving off.They opened the gate and went inside.

Malisia took a look at her surroundings."Wow!This place is gorgeous!"Destiney had to agree.Inside,she told her mother they would have a guest for

dinner today.Her mother became very happy when she found that this guest was Malisia Hiwatari.

"Come on!Show me your room!"They went up to the 2.floor,and Malisia gawked when she saw her friends room."Oh!This is so lovely!I adore it!"

Desitney almost had to laugh at her mates outbursts of wow,oh,how cute,and so on.She held one of Destineys pictures in her hand.

"Who is this?"Destiney carefully toook the picture in her own hands."Thats my best friend back in England,Aina,and thats her younger brother,Marco".

Malisias face suddenly turned sad."It must have been difficult to move to a place so far away from everything you know".

She smiled sadly."Yes,but I can still talk to her on the phone",she said.Malisia gave her a light hug."Well,if theres anything you ever want to talk about,

you know where I live.Youre already like a sister to me".Her friends words touched her heart."Thank you,Malis".

She smiled and brushed Destineys white hair behind her ear."Youre velcome.What do you have friends for?"

They were blinded by a sudden flash,and when they turned around they saw Nathaniel in the door,holding up his photocamera."Hello,girls!"he said

with a smile on his face and came into the room.Nates camera was one of those old-fashioned that would spit out the pictures after a little while.

He gave the picture to his sister,who put it on her desk."The first pic of us,Malis".

Her friend grabbed Nates kamera."Now I want to take a picture of you two together!And then we can switch afterwards!"While waiting for dinner,they took lots of pictures of all kinds of stuff,like her room,themselves and

the wiew from the balcony.And when they finally got the message about dinner,they rushed down to the kitchen.

The twins mother,who also enjoyed talking,managed to have a conversation with her children,the guest and her husband at once.After dinner they sat

on the balcony,eating ice-cream and enjoying the nice weather while doing their homework."Your mum is really nice.She almost treats me like a child of

her own.And I simply dont get how she is able to talk that much without being annoying!"

Destiney finished her ice-cream and sighed."And Dizzy?"Malisia sounded serious."Yes?"She took a deep breath before she threw herself into it.

"You do know that you acted childish today?"Destiney looked at her,wondering what she meant."You know,when you didnt want to take my brothers

hand".She snorted."Well,your brother was acting just as childish as me,Malis",she retorted.Malisia sighed."Yes,I know,but thats not my point.If you had

offered him your hand,you would have proved that you are mature.However,I just dont get why you two cant stand each other".

She saw the other girls face turn hard."Ok,so what if he said you were an ignorant brat?"They both became quiet.Malisia guessed that Destiney either didnt want to talk about it, or she didnt have an answer.She decided to change the subject.

"Do you realise how cute your brother is?"Destiney frowned."I am aware of the fact that other girls think so,but since he is my brother...Wouldnt it be a

little wicked if I thought so too?I mean,in that way?"Malisia laughed at her comment."Yeah,youre probably right".

They rest of the week turned out to be just as interesting as the rest.Destiney got to meet Reis girlfriend,Mariah,who was really nice,and Ayas

boyfriend,Tony,who was a tall,dark guy with a funny sense of humour.When the bell rang after their last class Friday,it felt like her first week at school

had lasted for an eternity already.They all agreed on meeting at Kai and Malisias place that afternoon to skate.

**Chapter 7-Skating and becoming a part of the gang**

When Destiney came home,she ate a quick meal before she picked up her skateboard and headed for Malisias place. Nate got his bike and tagged along. When they arrived at the Hiwataris house, it appeared that none of the others had come yet.The butler,Jeeves, met them at the door.

"Come in, children.Miss.Malisia have been expecting you".

He took them to the basement of the house.To Destineyssurprise, she found her friend in a gigantic skating room, the floor covered with halfpipes and skating ramps. Malisia,whom at the moment was sitting on a fence, came to greet them.

"Velcome to our basement, guys!This is where we usually do our skating".

They sat down at a bench standing by the wall, Destiney on her left side, Nate on her right. Malisia twirled Nates hair around her fingers,

smiling slyly at him.

"You have got very pretty eyes, Nate",she said. He returned her smile and stared into her own grey.

"Yours are much prettier, Malis.They remind me of a clouded day, the blue sky hidden before the storm".Malisia didnt quite know what to say.

"Thank you,sweetie". While they were sitting there, staring at each other, Destiney noticed that someone entering the room.

"Hello darling!"Tala sat down between the two girls, petting her head. She blushed,not sure what to do. Nate was looking slightly uncomfortable, his gaze directed at his feet. She felt two hands cover her eyes.

"Guess who", a voice whispered. She did recognize that voice, she just couldnt remember whom it belonged to. She suddenly remembered when the person laughed.

_"Rei!"_

He took his hands away,and she turned around to meet him face to face. A pair of golden eyes met her own blue.

"Hello,Dizzy", he smiled, his fangs glinting. Something else caught her attention.

She looked towards the door, and froze when her eyes locked with Kais. He smirked at her and came up to them.

Tala placed Malisia in his lap so Kai could sit down aswell. She blushed once again, but this time in offence and got up.She cleared her throat to get everyones attentoin.

"Well,now that everybodys here, can we get stared?" Destiney suddely remembered something.

"But what about Aya and Jade? Arent they coming?"Malisia shook her head.

"They dont skate, but theyll be here later". She turned her attention towards the others again.

"You guys feel up to a free, no limit-competition today?"Tala grinned.

"Sure!"Destiney looked at him.

"What does that mean?"Tala sat down beside her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"That means were having a freestyle-competition. And like my darling here said, no limits".She nodded. This was going to be fun.

"Im in".

Seconds after, Kai, Rei, Tala and herself stood ready to go on Malisias signal.

"GO!"she yelled,and Destiney threw herself into it.Malisia sat down beside Nate,smiling at him.

Her mind was only free when she was skating, like now. She felt wonderful, like a bird flying high in the sky. She loved that feeling. Her friends cheering went by without her noticing. After what seemed like forever, she stopped to breath. Malisia and Nate were applauding and yelling. She smiled. Destiney noticed that Kai was watching her from the corner of his eye, his mouth curled into what looked like a smirk.

She could feel herself grow anxious, somewhat tense.She glared back, as challenging as possible.Tala let out a laugh.

"Looks like we have a competition coming up!What do you say?" They turned their heads toward the redhead and nodded.

"Alright,the one who can do the best tricks in five min wins,ok? We will decide the champion".She looked at Kai, then smirked herself.

"Challenge accepted",she mumbled.She prepared, waiting for the redheads signal to start.

"GO!"

Once again she threw herself into it, determined to win.The world faded into a blurry maze of speed,and she lost track of time.

"Hey,guys!You can stop now!" Malisia called out.They sat down,both breathing heavily,waiting for the result.

"You were totally awsome out there!"Rei started. "And I am afraid it would be impossible to find a champion between the two of you".

Destiney and Kai glared at each other.Kai frowned and picked up his skateboard,ready to leave.

"Lets go boys.We are finished here",he said,walking towards the door.Malisia came up at her side,her hand holding Nates hand.

"You were the best,Dizzy! I think you thaught my brother a lesson! You see, he takes loosing very bad, especially when he looses to a girl".

Destiney frowned.

"How come? He didnt loose, did he?"she replied.Her friend chuckled.

"To him, draw to a girl is just as bad as loosing, my friend". They left the skateboard-hall and went upstairs.

"Hey guys! Wanna go eat ice-cream?"Tala stopped to wait for his love.

"Of course, kitten", he smiled and stroke her hair.

She pushed him away. While sitting in the kitchen,eating their ice-cream, the two cousins showed up.They were both dressed the same way today ,wearing blue silky-shirts and purple skirts reaching their knees.

"Im so sorry were late!" Aya appologied. "We just had to clean up our rooms". When her cousin discovered that the gang were eating ice-cream, she got very excited.

"One big bowl for me guys!"she yelled and ran to sit down by her friends. Aya snickered.

"You dont wanna come between Jadey and her ice-cream, trust me",she said. Now that everybody were here,things were getting more friendly. Everyone were making jokes, laughing and having fun.Destiney found it quite interesting to listen to all the stories about all the silly things this gang had done before.

"Jadey,you know its rude to lick the bowl afterwards", Aya sighed. "You really think I care,Birdy? Its ice-cream for Gods sake!"Everybody laughed,and Malisia pulled her closer.

"Sometimes I think it was a mistake that the two of them were born as cousins,not twins",she whispered.Destiney chuckled.The two girls acted just like they were siblings.

"You tell me,were you girls born at the same time?"They stared at her for a second before laughing out loud.

"No, Im four days older than her,as a matter of fact", Jade stated."And our mothers are twins, our fathers too".Aya shook her head.

"But that has got nothing to do with it, sweety!" Jade looked as if she were pouting.

"Yes, it has!"

They started arguing about it. The others just ignored them.

"Hey, you guys know that Pottey is having a party next weekend,right?" Tala suddenly said.

"What kind of a name is Pottey?"she wondered.

"No, thats not his name. His real name is Jake, but everyone calls him Pottey",Tala explained. "You see,when we go to parties and stuff, we use our nicknames, not our real ones",Jade said.

"My nickname is Fluffy. Aya here is Flashy,Malis is Queen Spikey,Rei is Fangs,Tala is Bangs and Kai is Phoenix".She thought it over.

"These nicknames,have you chosen them yourselves?"she asked.The others sniggered.

"Well, partly.The gang must agree first.Thats how the rules are around here", Rei explained.

"So if I want some crazy nickname, could I just pick one?" Nate asked. Rei frowned. "Yes, if we agree on your choice".

Jade twirled her hair absently between her fingers,like she always did when she wasnt aware of it.

"I have got it! From now on,your name is Greeneyes!"Nate shrugged.

"If you say so", he smiled(-snickers-Take that AG!).She turned her attention towards his twinsister.

"And you are Dizzy of course".

That made her smile.She was a part of this crazy gang now, without any doubt. And she was happy to be.The next day the three girls decided that they would take Destiney on a tour in the area.She got to know where all the most important stores where, the mall, the best places to eat dinner,and so on...

It was not very hard to see that the three girls had been friends for a long time.

Sometimes they just started to laugh when they passed special places,and it was difficult for Destiney to hang on, but she did her best.At the end of the day,she was sure that she wouldnt get lost if she went out.And more than anytime before, she was starting to feel that she belonged here.

**Chapter 8-Laughter at Reis**

Before she went to bed,Destiney decided to call Aina and tell her about her first week in California. Sunday turned out to be one of those days when everything is quiet, partly because Nate didnt get out of bed before dinnertime, partly because the three girls were out of town. Not wanting to be bored all day she decided to grab her skateboard and head for the park lying nearby.

The park was apparently a very popular place.Kids at all ages were skating and having fun this nice day in August.While rolling along a fence, she caught sight of a familiar redhead.

"Hey,Tala!" she yelled.

He turned around and wawed at her. When she came up to them, he put an arm around her shoulders. She smirked. He just couldnt help it, could he?

She greeted them with a smile.She didnt say anything to Kai though.

"What are you doing out here, pretty?"Tala asked.She giggled at the petname, giving him a smack at the back of his head.

"What do you think, redhead? I came to skate!" Tala smirked.

"I thought you came to look at all the boys".She crossed her arms." Are there any boys to look at here then? I havent seen any".

Tala laughed and pulled her ponytail.

"You guys spend much time here?"

For once, Tala would let Rei be the one to do the talking. It appeared that Tala himself was busy playing with her hair.

"Yes, pretty much. Were kinda the kings around here", Rei smiled. She brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Now you have got a queen too!"She chuckled."What are you guys doing today?"She noticed that Kai was giving her a warning glare,telling her that she was going to far now.

"Were probably going over to Reis place when we are finished here. Wanna come?"

He didnt seem to notice Kais deathglare. She smiled."Sure thing!" she said, smirking at her enemy.

Destiney was a little surprised when they came to Reis place."Do you actually live here?"

They were standing outside whatlooked like a fighting-sports-center-thingie-house.(I know that sounds silly,but dont worry,Ill call it a dojo later on,ay?).

"Yes,how come?"She shrugged."Nothing.But its not exactly a average house you know".

At the entrance,she counted the pair of shoes to be 23. It was a pretty big house, though lots of the rooms were gyms, bedrooms or places were you could chill out. Reis room was located in the sleepy-hall, as he said himself.

"It may not be very big or anything,but at least its mine",he said with a smile.

It had to be the smallest bedroom shed seen in her whole life! It wasnt bigger than maybe 1/5 of her own room,but even though it was very little ,it had its own charm. His bed was also the couch, and he had lots of teddybears and other plushies.Tala sat down on the couch, yawning for some

reason, while Kai sat down in the one and only chair. At the little table beside his bed, some pictures caught her attention.

Most pictures were of him and his friends, and like always, Tala looked silly on all of them. But he also had pictures of his girlfriend. Destiney took a picture of Rei and Mariah in her hands.

"She is very pretty,Rei".He smiled at her and let his fingers trace Mariahs face.

"I know.And I love Mariah, with every inch of my heart. We will probably get married someday".His smile broadened."You can come to our wedding then".

He put the picture back on the table.

"I would be honoured to".

"Thats enough chitchat,pretty",Tala suddenly said.She stared at him.A grin came to his face.

"Its time to play,boys!"The three boys suddenly threw themselves forwards,and Destiney was pushed away.

_**"Hey!Thats mine!I had it first!"**_

A little later,they leaned back,each of them holding a gaming control.Rei gave her the last one. The boys chuckled.

"What?"she asked,wondering what was so funny now."You got the worst one".

She rolled her eyes and got readyto battle.It turned out that compared to the three boys, she was an amateur when it came to gaming.The boys however, were equally good,and they all lost from time to time. There was no chance for her to beat any of them, so she sat back,deciding to watch the show instead. After a while, she noticed that Kai definitely was one the bad losers. Everytime he lost a game, he started to growl and curse.

Serves him well, she thought.

When she felt herself get hungry,she looked at her watch.And it was way past dinnertime.

"Hey,guys?"They didnt even look at her."I have to go now".

She got up and tried to sneak past Rei. And at that exact moment, Rei chose to get up, causing Destiney to trip over,straight into Kais lap.She felt the heat rise in her cheeks,and she knew that she was blushing terribly(-smirks-You remember this part AG? It has gotta be one of my faves indeed...)Unfortunately, some of her hair had gotten stuck in one of Kais buttons (does he even have any buttons?Well,pretend he does,ok?), which she painfully discovered when she tried to get back up, causing her to fall over over again.Destiney fell into Kais lap again,causing his chair to fall backwards with a loud "bang".

Both Tala and Rei were laughing badly now,Tala finding it troublesome to breath.

She was lying on top of Kai,face to face.The hair that wasnt stuck,covered them like a white blanket.She stared into the deep of his pretty, grey eyes, and for once he didnt look angry or displeased, only puzzled. Her mouth went totally dry, making her unable to speak. She could feel her blushing getting worse. Kai couldnt find anything evil to say,and his face felt like it was on fire.He looked shy, biting his lip.

The whole thing was interrupted when two strong hands got hold of Destineys waist, lifting her up. Carefully Kai sat up, looking confused."You ok?" Rei asked, not quite done laughing yet. She nodded,suddenly remembered her hair.

"Can somebody help me? I dont wanna be stuck to him all day",she said. After a little while they concluded that it was totally impossble to get her loose without cutting her hair.Rei sighed.

"Kai?This would be so much easier if you took off your pants".Kais eyes widened,and his expression turned angry.He crossed his arms stubbornly.

"No way".Destiney looked at him, her eyes begging.

"Please? I will just look the other way, Kai",she pleaded.

He thought it over.The brat was actually begging him!And she was actually saying his name without disgust! He sighed and rolled his eyes, signaling that she should turn around. He gave his pants to Tala who was about to laugh again.Kai gave his friend a warning deathglare.Rei began to work on it, telling Kai that he could get one of Reis pants in his closet.A little later she was free, which she was very grateful to be.

She almost started to laugh when she saw Kai,wearing Reis clothes.Since Rei was both smaller and thinner than his friend, the pants were both to small and to short for him.He glared at her,in a way that said "this-is-only-your-fault-and-you-know-it-so-you-better-shut-up".

"I will be off then", she said and followed Rei down the hall.They ended up talking at the door.

"I had fun today",she said. He smirked.

"So did I",he chuckled.She rolled her eyes.

"You will always be welcome here if thers anything you need,ok?"She smiled at him.

"Thank you,I really appreciate it".She looked at all the pair of shoes in the hallway.

"Does it live manypeople here?"He followed her gaze,frowning."Yes,you could say so.After all,it is a dojo.My uncles dojo actually".

She looked a little puzzled."Whats a dojo?"

He laughed.

"It sotr of a place where you can train on carate and other fighting-sports".She understood.

"So you train?"

He arcehed an eyebrow."Yes,twice a day".

She was a little surprised at this."Then you must be strong".He smirked,his fangs glinting.

"Yes".

She gave him a light hug before grabbing her skateboard and leaving.

"Bye Rei!Ill see you tomorrow!"she yelled,wawing at him."Why dont you come over on Tuesday?I can teach you some fighting".She gave him a thumb up to show that she would come.Then she put down her skateboard and rolled away.

**Chapter 9-singing and doing maths**

Home was quiet,as usual.Her mother was in the kitchen,her favourite room in their house,making buns.

"You are late,sweethart,where have you been?"

Destiney took one of the buns lying on the desk,cooling down."I have been hanging out with the boys",she said while chewing.Her mother stroke her hair.

"Did you have fun then?"She nodded her head and licked the sugar off her fingers."And eat properly,my dear".She looked at her daughter.

"And why cant you ever wear skirts and dresses like other girls at your age?"she sighed.Destiney finished her food.

"Because I dont want to...Mom,is Nate in?"Her mother shook her head and started to make the icing.

"No,he is with some guys he has been playing football with".

She managed to sneak some of the buns into her pocket before leaving the kitchen and heading for her room.Recently she had gotten her computer back at her desk,and she spent the rest of the evening chatting on the net.When she decided to go to bed,she told her parents goodnight and went to the bathroom.

Kai was lying on his bed,wearing only his pyjama-pants,his hands behind his head.Far away he could hear his sister play music.His mind wandered off,and he found himself thinking off earlier that day.The brat had actually tripped into his lap,and somehow manged to get stuck.And when the chair fell over...He had found himself enjoying it,enjoying to have her sprawled across his chest,enjoyed that she stared into his eyes...

He pushed these thoughts away.He did not like Destiney Raiden!Not at all!she was just an ignorant,mouthy brat anyway!He reached out his arm to turn off the light.

Tomorrow was a Monday,and Mondays meant going to school again.Destiney manged to get trough the day without any trouble,and she rode with Tala and Malisia back home.and as usual,Tala was driving them crazy with his talking.

"Hey,Malis,you should have seen Dizzy yesterday".The bluehaired girl turned her attention towards a blushing Destiney."What happened then?"

Tala giggled,sounding a bit girly."I dont think I have laughed that bad all my life!"His fingers were tapping against the dashboard.

"Dizzy here managed to trip into Kais lap and get her hair stuck in one of his buttons.And when she tried to get back up,the chair fell over,and they both ended up on the floor!"

Malisia was laughing too now.

"His chair fell over?"she said in disbelief.Dizzys blushing got worse.

"Yup,and they were lying there on the floor".He wiped away a tear from the corner of his eye.

"Your brother actually had to take of his pants so we could get her hair loose".Malisia put a hand on her friends shoulder.

"Poor dizzy!I imagine that brother wasnt to happy about that".The car stopped.

"Well,here is your stop,Dizzy".She picked up her skateboard and left the car without a word.They drove off.

Destiney felt as if she was going to melt away if she didnt put on something lighter soon.She regreted choosing pants instead of shorts today.Luckily,they had airconditioner in the house,and when she opened the door,a cool breeze touched her face.She sighed.Nate was already home,considering the fact that his shoes were sprawled across the floor.She shook her head in vain and put them back on the shelf.Nate had always been like that,leaving his things everywhere,and when he finally needed them he was not able to remember where he had put them.She hurried up to her room to change her clothes before she went downstairs.She could hear music from the garden,so she decided to check it out.

It was no big surprise that it was Nate and his guitar that caused the noise.It appeared that he had wired some cables and moved some of his speakers outside so he could play his guitar quite loud.apparently,he hadnt noticed her coming outside,because he didnt stop playing.Nate was a pretty good guitarist,and he played both el-guitar and bass-guitar.Like always,he was completely lost in the music,and his fingers were touching the strings in a way that made it seem like he was born to play the guitar.

She stood there for a little while,watching her twin-brother before she turned off the speakers.The music stopped,and Nate looked around,confused.He rolled his eyes when he saw her standing there with a cable in her left hand.He put his guitar away and came over to her.

"Why did you do that?"he asked.She smirked.

"Because I want to sing".

He grabbed the cable and put it back where it was supposed to be.

"Go and get your mikey then".

She smiled at him and went back up to her room.

Destiney loved to sing,she always had.She had gotten her first microphone when she turned six,and ever since she had been practicing to get better.She and Aina used to sing at arrangements in public,like school and in contests.After looking around,she found her favourite-mikey in the drawer beside her bed.Nate was sitting on the biggest speaker,waiting for her to come back.She turned on her mikey.

"Are we ready then?"she asked.He picked up his guitar and gave her a thumb up.

"Yup,you just pick a song".She thought it over.

"Lets take our own song,Tracks,ok?"

He nodded,playing a few tones before he started.She closed her eyes,making ready.Her heart was beating in the same rythm as their music,and she sang.The sad tones were all she could hear,and she was lost to the outside world.

_My steps leave tracks in the snow_

_and my breath turns to white smoke_

_the wind bites as it blows_

_sharp needles of ice in my skin_

_that I yet cant seem to feel_

_The people in this city sleeps_

_their eyes closed in the feverish happiness_

_of a welcome dream_

_They never face the night_

_and its endless hours_

_of loneliness and wait_

_For I am the only one awake_

_and my steps in the snow_

_still stand alone_

_Maybe sometime they will wake up_

_find me and take me in_

_but for now,I walk this road alone_

Song after song they played,without stopping.

They didnt even notice that Malisia came into the garden and sat down on a chair.Destiney first noticed her friend when she applauded after one of their songs.

"Thats great!"

Destiney put away her mikey and sat down beside her buddy,now dressed in a nice,darkblue skirt and a white shirt with a big,blue ribbon on her chest.It made her look at little cute and childish.

"What are you doing here,Malis?"she asked.Her friend held up a bag.

"Since you said you werent doing anything today,I figured that we could do some homework".She looked at Nate.

"You were pretty good.Very good actually".Nate just dismissed it with a wink.

"No,I mean it!"She started to get eager."You could join our band!"

Destiney arched an eyebrow."Your band?"

Malisia nodded.

"Yes,Jade,Aya and myself have our own band,Dazzling Butterflies".

A smile came to her face.

"We could join you?"

Malisia grinned."Well,I would have to ask the others,but I assume its ok".

"What do you say,Nate?"Her brother smiled and shrugged."Sure".

Malisia got on her feet and pulled Destiney out of her chair."Come on!"

She grabbed her friends bag and tagged the fact that it was so hot outside,they decided to sit at the balcony.

"Do you understand the stuff in biology?I dont",Malisia sighed and shook her head.Destiney got a strange look on her face."Yes,I do.Just look..."She started explaining it to her friend.After a while,Malisia was finally starting to understand.

"It wasnt so hard after all then",she smiled.Destiney shook her head and went downstairs to get some watermelon and something to drink.

"Ill be back in a minute". Malisia gave her a thumb up and continued with her homework.When she came back up she discovered that Nathaniel sat beside her friend,and the two looked quite cozy.She smiled to herself.There was definitely something between them,she was sure of it.

"Im sorry to interrupt your date,doves,but here is the watermelon".They both blushed and looked shy.

"Dizzy,have you seen how good your brother is at drawing?"

Nate shrugged."He helped me with the task we have in artclass".The look she sent him was more than just friendly.Nate decided to leave.

"Well,I better leave you girls alone and do my own homework".He grabbed one of the pieces of watermelon.Malisia sighed.Destiney smirked and slapped her face carefully."Stop dreaming!"

Her friend looed at her,eyes confused.Then she smiled shyly and bit her lip.

"I think you like my brother.And dont try to deny it!You act like you are an item already!"she laughed.Malisia shrugged and took some melon.

"I wont deny it.Your brother is totally adorable!"

"I wonder what Tala would say if he found out?"

Malisia frowned.

"My lovelife is my business,not his.Just because he has a crush on me,it doesnt mean he owns me",she stated.Destiney laughed out.

"Yeah,youre right".Malisia filled her glass with the cold drink Destiney had brought them.

"Shall we continue?"Destiney finished her piece of watermelon and found her mathbooks.When the day came to an end,the two girls had finished most of their homework.

"Thanks for helping me,Dizzy!You are a true friend!"

Destiney smiled."Youre welcome,buddy".

After Malisia had left,Destiney played a game of cards with her father before she went to bed.She was lying on her bed,unable to sleep.Her thoughts were filling her head,and she took her bedcovers and went to sit on the balcony.She liked it here in California.Well,she did miss London,but not as bad as before.She didnt want to forget her friends back in London,but her new life had turned out quite well.Malisia was her new bestfriend,and the others were nice too.Well,except from Kai,but she didnt count him as one of her friends,even if they both were a part of the same gang.He was just a bastard.And Rei...

For some reason,she felt closer to Rei than she had ever done to a boy before.It wasnt a romantic feeling though.She already thought of him as one of her bestfriends,and she enjoyed his company.Mariah was lucky to have such a sweet and caring boyfriend.She smiled to herself.They were such a cute couple.She just hoped that her next boyfriend would be just as sweet and caring as him.After a while she fell asleep under the open sky.

**Chapter 10-Rivalising**

Destiney awoke when she started to feel really cold.She opened her eyes,yawning.At first she could not understand where she was,or why she was freezing.After a little while she understood that she had fallen asleep out here on the balcony last night.After a long,hot shower she ate her breakfast and left the house for school.And it appeared that she was early today,because the schoolyard was near empty.She sat down on a bench while waiting for the others.Tala,Rei and Mariah arrived later on,and they sat down beside her.While Tala did most of the talking,Mariah played with her boyfriends hair,

which he seemed to find pleasure in since he was purring.

Just like a little kitten",she thought to herself.The moment the bell rang,the others showed up,making the gang complete.They barely had time to greet each other good morning before hurrying inside for their first class,English.Destiney hated English-classes,she hated writing and she couldnt stand the teacher.Their English-teacher,Mr.Bock,was a little,fat man with small eyes and a sour expression.And when he talked,he did it so slowly that he almost

made her fall asleep.

She made it trough first class that day without falling asleep.However,Destiney loved maths.This week they were learning about functions and that sort of stuff.(I totally hate maths myself,I suck at it)She sat down at her desk,the one beside Jade.

"Miss.Raiden,could you please tell me what the answer will be?"the teacher,Mr.Harty,asked.She smirked.Piece of cake.

"Yes,the function must be x+(320-10,5)-y154x25".Mr.Harty seemed quite impressed by her answer."Not bad,Miss.Raiden".

Throughout the class,Destiney answered several questions,and the teacher seemed surprised everytime it turned out that the answer was correct.Then

something happened that Mr.Harty did not expect.Kai put up his hand to answer the next question.As far as Destiney had seen,Kai never answered anything unless being asked by the teacher.Mr.Harty loked a little puzzled by this,but nodded at his

pupil.

"Y in this case has got to be 235,considering the fact that x127,7".The whole class started whispering to each other at this.Mr.Harty nodded.

"Your answer is correct,Mr.Hiwatari".Destiney noticed that everytime she had answered a question,Kai put up his hand to answer the next,just as if he was trying to beat her.After maths,Kai stopped at the door,smirking at her.She scowled at him and stuck her tongue out,making his grin broaden.

During their lunch break,Malisia asked her friends about new members in their band,like she had promised.A smile spread across

the two girls faces.

"Sure!So you do sing?And Nate play the guitar?"The words just kept coming form Jades mouth.Aya put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Yes to both questions",Destiney laughed.Jade started twirling her hair between her fingers without noticing.

"Well,we will need to listen to your singing,but Im sure its ok.Malis here was very optimistic about you and your brother".She turned to Malisia.

"Why dont you take them over to our place today?"she thought it over."Yes,I think that can be done".

Jade blew a big bubble that unfortunately broke and got stuck all over her face.

"Damnit!"she cursed and ran towards the toilet.Aya appologied and went to check on her cousin.malisia just shook her head.

"I have told her so may times that she shouldnt make them that big!It always happens".

Destiney chuckled.Jade was always chewing gum,and she was starting to wonder if that girl ever went outside her house without.Riding back home with Tala had started to become a habit.Even when Malisia didnt come with them,Destiney would ride with him.Being who he was,he would make jokes and talk in his all-merry-go way.Destiney could not help but laugh at him sometimes.

"Tala?"He didnt turn his attention away from the road and turned on the radio."Yes,pretty?"

She frowned at the petname."Could I stand up?You know".

He laughed,in his typical,weird Tala-way."Sure!"

She put away anything that could be blown away by the wind abd carefully stood up."Woooooho!"

She reached out her arms,and the wind brushed against her small body.After a little while,she could notice Tala looking at her legs at the corner of his eye.She grined.Ok,her shorts may be a little short,but it was very hot outside today.And besides,she was proud of her legs.Tala didnt seem to mind either.They stopped at her gate,and Destiney jumped out of the car,her backpack in her hand.

"Thanks for the ride,Tala".He smiled foxily at her,tapping his fingers to the beat of the music on the dashboard."You are welcome,pretty".

Before she turned around to go,she leaned on his car and said:what do you think of my legs then,Tala?"He smirked.

"I noticed how you were looking at them."

His grin broadened.

"How could I not?After all,I am a guy".

She shook her head and walked away.When she stopped and turned around,he was already gone.There was no way you could feel uncomfortable in that guys presence.He was so charming and friendly to everyone.And he didnt look to bad either,she added with a smile.After all,it wasnt so weird that lots of girls were keen on Tala.And the fact that he flirted with every girl that crossed his path didnt do much to change that.

**Chapter eleven-Visiting Jades place,lessons at Reis**

As usual,Destiney found her brothers shoes spread across the floor when she entered her house.Just as she had done the last ten years,she picked up his shoes and placed them against the wall.In the kitchen,her mother was busy making dinner.Today she was making pannecakes.

"Hello sweety.How was school today?"her mother asked.Destiney found herself a glass of cold milk.

"Alright.Can I help you?"Mrs.Raiden gave her daughter a bowl."Wash your hands first sweety".

She did as she was told,and she spent the next hour in the kitchen,making dinner with her mother.Dinnertime was not until around four,when Mr.Raiden would come home from work.

"Hello girls",he said and gave them a kiss each on their cheek.They sent the maid to get Nate,whereever he was at the time.

A little while after they had started eating,he sat down on the chair beside his sister.

"Hey Dee".His jaw dropped as his eyes wandered across the table,water coming to his mouth.

"Youre an angel,mum!"ha said before finding himself some food.

Their father would talk about work,as always.destiney coulnt help thinking that was boring,but impossible to escape.Nate interfered and started talking about football and guitars.Destiney said thank you and left the table.Her parents were to busy listening to their son to notice her leave.She sat down on her balcony to enjoy the sun while doing her homework.In the middle of her biology,the phone suddenly rang.She dropped everything in her hands and ran to pick it up.

"Destiney Raiden,who am I talking to?"she said.

Malisias familiar laughter answered that question.

"If you had not been to busy introducing yourself,maybe you would have understood that is was me?".

She frowned and appologied.

"Hey,it is ok.I was only kidding anyways.By the way,get your brother and come outside.I am waiting for you".She hung up.

"Nate!"she called.He opened the door and popped his head out.

"Yeah?"

She smiled at him.

"We are going to visit the girls place".he frowned.

"Why did you not tell me earlier?"he shook his head and went back into his room.Seconds later he was back,with his guitar in his left hand.He had put on a navyblue hairband to keep the hair out of his eyes...and in her opinion,that made him look ridiculous.

Nate actually collected hairbands,and his collection was quite big.But considering the fact that he had been collecting since he was 12 that was not so strange.She rather preferred to collect rings in all kind of shapes and sizes.

Nate was whistling some old melody she could not recognize,and he was already starting to become distant.Her brother was definitely a weird guy.Music was his great passion.

"Dad!We are out with Malisia!"she yelled before she left the house.No answer.Nate probably had his cellphone with him anyways,he always had.Just as she had said she would be,Malisia was waiting at the gate.She was driving a gorgeous,blue porsche.Nate gasped at the sight of her car.Malisia laughed.

"Is he not pretty?"Nate could only nod.

"When did you get this?"Destiney asked.The seats were really comfortable.Malisia caressed the dashboard carefully with her fingers,stars in her eyes as she let her eyes trail across the car.

"I got this baby for my birthday last year".They started driving,and Malisia put on a pair of darkblue sunglasses.

"You got a car?Dad would never have given me a car",Nate said.Malisia smirked.

"Yes.You should have seen my brothers cars.He has got three".

Destiney rolled her eyes.

"What on earth would he need three cars for?"Malisia shrugged.

"I dont know.There is something special about boys and their cars I guess".After a while they stopped at a nice,green house.

"Well,here we are",Malisia said and stepped out of her precious car.

They followed her to the door.She rang the doorbell,and a small answered the door.

"Auntie!"he cried out and hugged her leg.The boy seemed to be about four years old,and he looked very much like both Jade and Aya.She took his hand and went inside.The two twins followed her.The house was very nice and cozy,even though it was quite messy.In the livingroom they met more kids and two women Destiney guessed had to be the mothers.Malisia let go of the boy,and he went to his mother instead.

"Hi Lisa.Are the girls in?"

The woman who answered her could be no one else than Jades mother.Jade looked exactly like her.

"Yes,they are in the basement,playing their instruments non-stop.do you have an extra practise today?"Malisia pulled them into the livingroom to introduce them.

"Yes,we have got two new members.This is Nate and Dizzy".They shyly said hallo.The lady sitting next to Lisa had to be Ayas mother,and her name was Malin.Malisia took them with her down in the basement.She could hear someone playing a piano.

They entered a big room,mostly filled with different instruments and chairs.Jade was sitting by the piano,Aya had a bassguitar in her hands.

"Hiya girls!"Malisia said.They were hugged by the two girls.

"Welcome to our basement.This is where we do our practicing".Destiney took a second look around.

"Tell me,you say our...Who does actually live here?"Both girls started laughing.

Aya pointed at her cousin.

"Its Jadeys house,but I sleep over so often I could have been living here aswell.And she sleeps over at my place just as often.But officially,its Jadeys house".Destiney nodded.In the meantime,Nate had found his guitar and Malisia helped him find a contact.

Jade stopped playing the piano.

"Now you just find yourself a mikey,and then we can begin".She picked up one of the mikeys she saw and turned it on.Nate played a couple of tones before he gave her a signal,meaning that he was ready.She gave him a thumb up,meaning he could pick their song.She closed her eyes and waited.And of all the songs in the world,he chose an old Frank Sinatra hit.She started singing.

When they finished,the three girls applauded.

"You guys did great!"Jade said,her grin wider than ever.Aya placed a hand on Destineys shoulder.

"Congratulations to Destiney,our new lead singer,and to Nate,our new guitar-man".She couldnt help smiling.

Something came to her mind.

"If you used to sing Malis,who played the drums?"Malisia opened her mouth to answer,but Jade came first.

"Tala used to volunteer for that job.He refused to be a permanent part of our band though,he said it was no place for him.And he wont ever miss a chance to see malis here perform.Otherwise Kai used to play the drums".She started to play softly at the piano.

"Kai?He plays the drums?Somehow I find that hard to believe",Destiney giggled.Jade blew one of her giant bubbles.Malisia cast her an annoyed look and cleared her throat.

"Shall we try to play all five of us?"

In the beginning it was very ...weird,but in the end they found a method that worked.Even if destiney mostly would sing with her eyes closed,she did notice the spark between her brother and her friend.They were sending each other passionate,intense looks.She smiled to herself.

They would get together some day,she just knew it already now.

They played for a couple of hours,taking a few breaks when they felt like it.Jade and Aya showed them around in the house,and they got to meet all their siblings,which appeared to be not quite few.Both Jade and Aya had three younger brothers,two younger sisters and an older brother who had moved out.

Their room looked as if it had been a scenario in the second world war or something like it.

The floor,bed and chairs were all covered by clothes,books,makeup and other stuff.Jade frowned when they saw the mess and appologied for everything being out of place.

"Thats ok",Destiney said.

"You have not seen real mess until you enter Nates room".Nate blushed and ran his fingers through his hair,a habit of his.Malisia smirked.

"Is that so,Natey?"She let her fingers play with his hair.His blushing got worse.The three girls started laughing.

But Nate quickly got himself together again by asking when their next practice would be.Aya looked at a calendar that hung above their desk.

"What do you say about next Wednesday?"Destiney looked at Nate,shruging.

"Thats fine with me.What about you,bro?"He nodded.

Jade put her arm around Destineys shoulders."Ok!Then Wednesday it is!"

A little while later they decided to go home.The sky had started to darken,and it was colder outside.

"Is it not incredible that both Jade and Aya have got six siblings?"Destiney said."I mean,whats the chance?"

Malisia jawned.

"Very small,I guess.But then again,their mothers are identical twiws.That goes for their fathers aswell".Destiney was a little puzzled by this."Their fathers too?"Nate asked.

"Wow,thats gotta be rare".

They stopped at their gate.

"See you tomorrow then",Destiney said.Malisia nodded and blew Nate a kiss.

"Good night!"Then she drove off.

Tuesday was a very heavy and tiring day,with US History,Chemistry,English,Spanish on the schedule.

Destiney almost thought the weight of her bag would destroy her.She had told her parents the night before that she would be late today,and after a very long and heavy day at school,she made Tala drop her off at Reis place(when they had given Malisia a ride home).

He parked his car at the gate.

"Are you not going home,Tala?"

Suddenly she thought she saw his expression turn gloomy,but it was gone as soon as it had appeared,and she could not be sure.He shook his head. with me now".She was a little surprised when Tala didnt even bother to ring the doorbell,but just went inside.He saw her expression and explained that they were so used to him that he didnt need to ring the bell.

"I even have my own key",he said.

Walking down the hallway,Tala said hallo to everyone they met.It almost seemed like he lived here himself,because he lead the way without hesitating.

In the end they entered a hall,mostly equiped with punchingballs and other stuff you used for training.In one of the corners there was a boxing ring,and she could see two men fight there at the moment,one of them in his middle years,the other one very young.It seemed to be a trainingbattle,because they did not try to hurt each other,it more looked as if they were playing.

"Yo,Ty!"Tala called out.The men in the ring stopped and turned around.The eldest of the two whom had been fighting,got out of the ring and came over to them.

"Tala!Great to see you,old friend!What have you been doing lately?"He put an arm around the redheads shoulders.

"You know,been around,looking at girls and stuff..."he smirked.The other one laughed.

"You dont say".Then he turned to meet Destiney and gave her his hand.She took it.

"I am Tyler,Reis uncle,but feel free to call me Uncle Ty".She gave a nod.

"I am Destiney,but you can say Dizzy".Ty put his hands on his hips.

"So you have brought a girl today.Have you finally given up on Malisia my friend?"

Tala shook his head.

"Never!"

Only seconds later,Rei showed up.He greeted her with a hug while he made a bow towards his uncle.

"I see you have already come,Dizzy",he smiled,his fangs glinting every time he did so.She found it very interesting to compare Rei to his uncle.They did not look much like each other.Only the golden eyes,their fangs and their feline-like way of moving indicated that they came from the same family,as reis uncle had darkgreen hair and a beard on his chin the same colour.

"Uncle,Dizzy have come to train with me today.Do we have your permission?"

Ty nodded and ruffled his nephews black hair.The young man that had been training with Tyler when they arrived was gone.She took off her jacket.

"Are we starting then?"

Rei smiled at her and went over to a locker.When he came back,he was holding two long wooden sticks in his hands.Suddenly he threw a stick at her,and she took it,her reflexes kicking in.

"Good",he said and lead her to a corner of the room where the floor was covered thin matresses.Tala sat down on the floor to watch them.

"Now,my friend,do as me",he said and started to spin the stick around while switching hands.She discovered that it was not easy at all to do so,even though it might look like it.She dropped it over and over again.Rei muttered something to himself and came up behind her.

"First you have got to relax",he said and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Then you close your eyes".She did as she was told.She could feel his arms holding her arms up.

"Try now".

Destiney did,and to her big surprise,it worked,she did not drop it!.She opened her eyes,a huge smile across her face.Tala gave her a thumb up.

"I did it!"

They went through the basic stuff before Rei thought she was ready to try a friendly fight.

"Remember what I have told you dear,be relaxed,dont forget to breath and keep up your defences".Destiney knew she did not stand a chance against such a good opponent as Rei,but she did her best,which proved to be not nearly enough.After a little while she found herself lying on her back,staring at the roof.Rei had simply outclassed her without even trying hard.

"Are you alright?"a worried voice asked.She sat up and accepted the hand Rei gave her.

"Yes,Im ok".

Rei smiled.

"You did pretty well,considering the fact that you are a beginner.But you have to watch your defence,dear",he said.

He threw his stick at Tala,who grabbed it.Then he went to get another one for himself.

"Now you watch while me and Tala demonstrate".She sat down on the floor,her stick in her lap.They waited for her to give them the startsignal.She did the countdown.

In the beginning,the two opponents seemed equally good,but she quickly discovered that Tala was the weak part in this battle,despite his obvious talent for combat.Rei would sneak away everytime the redhead tried to attack him.Fascinated by this,she could not take her eyes off the two teens.

Then suddenly Rei made a move.He made his stick swing in a bow,and it hit Tala at the back of his knees.

He fell over,unable to stay steady anymore.He could not help but growl.

Though he accepted the hand Rei gave him,just as he had offered his hand to her.Tala got back on his feet and brushed some "dust" off his clothes.

"One day I am gonna beat you,Kon",he growled.Rei smirked.

"You dont say,Volkov".After that,they repeated some stuff before Rei was satisfied for now.While walking down the hallway,Destiney could feel her body grow stiff,her arms hurting and her stomach being noisy.Rei noticed and assured her that there was no need to worry,it would soon be dinnertime.

They entered a big hall where there were lots of tables and chairs.She could feel a strange,but very tempting smell come across her nose.They sat down at one of the cornertables.While eating dinner,Tala and Rei would tell about some of the crazy stuff that they and Kai and gone through during their time of friendship,being all their life.Destiney quite often became surprised that Rei had two bestfriends like Tala and Kai.They were all totally different.

But even though they were,they seemed inseparable,just like the three girls she knew.

"Tell me,is Kai just as arrogant and cool in your prescence as in the prescence of other people?"Both boys started laughing out loud.

"Are you serious,man?Kai is totally crazy!"Destiney looked at him,wondering what he meant.Rei rolled his eyes.

"What the dumbass here is trying to say,is that Kai is the least cool and arrogant person we know.Well,sure he can seem that way to others,but once you get to know him,you are in there for lifetime".He smiled.

"Very few people ever see the real Kai.On the inside,he is just as vulnerable and sensitive as everyone else".Rei smirked.

"But Mr.redhead here is right,Kai is totally crazy sometimes.He is always the one to come up with all our pranks".He smiled.

"Nah,Kai is a great fellow once you give him a chance".He continued his conversation with the redhead,leaving Destiney to her own thoughts.

So Kai was alright then?That was not exactly the impression she had.The little voice in the back of her head sniggered.

"Dont you think that his two best friends would know him better than you,my dear?And it is not like you have given him a second chance",it mocked.

"Dizzy?Contact?"She was pulled out off her thoughts.tala grinned at her."Man,you were totally gone!"he laughed.

The rest of the afternoon they spent playing the paystation.

**Chapter 12-"What is he hiding?"**

At the end of that evening,Tala insisted on giving her a lift home,as the gentleman he was.She accepted the offer without hesitating.

As usual,the sunroof was down,and the wind blew her hair everywhere.The stars,even though far away,were looking down at them this night in September.Tala was humming softly to himself,and Destiney recognized the melody as one of Dazzling Butterflies songs.

"Tala,where do you live?I have been at everyone elses houses,but not yours".He stopped humming,and his hands started shaking,his knuckles turning white.When he finally spoke his voice sounded tense.

"My house is a couple of blocks away".She just gave a nod.

There was something else too,she was aware of that,but the question was:what?

Tala was hiding something from her.They said nothing to each other until they reached Destineys house.When they stopped at her gate,she jumped out of the car,her backpack hanging over her shoulder."Thank you for the lift,Tala".He smiled at her,his usual grin.

"And Tala..?"His grin broadened.

"Yes,pretty?"

It seemed like he had turned into his normal,ever-talking self again.

"If you ever need someone to talk to about whats bugging you...you have my number".His smiled faded.Destiney kissed him good night and went inside.

Of all schooldays,Destiney hated Wednesdays the most.The reason was that they had all the subjects she despised,like art,English and geografi.Those were all the subjects she never had been good at.Sure,her grades were not bad,even in those subjects,but not as good as in science and maths.

In artclass today they were outside in the park nearby,drawing bushes and trees.Destiney sucked at drawing,she always had.Not like her brother.Nate was simply a natural when it came to this.

Right now Destiney was sitting on the gras along with Aya,who also turned out to be pretty good at drawing.Anger got the better part of her,and she growled.

"How can it be so damn hard to draw a bloody bush?"Aaya raised her head to study her friends drawing.Then she smiled and tok Destineys hand in her own.

"It is not hard my friend,you are just not doing it right.Did you not listen to Mrs.Mapple?"she said.

"Ill guide your hand,ok?"

Destiney nodded and let Aya guide her hand across the paper,only leaving light and swift marks.A little later,Aya leaned back with a smile.

"There you go!"

To Destineys surprise,it did actually look like the bush she had been trying to draw.When she tried to do like Aya,she better managed it.

"Thanks".

Aya smiled at her.

"You are welcome,my friend".She suddenly started to giggle,and pointed at Malisia and Nate when Destiney looked puzzled.

"Look at them",she whispered.It seemed like Nate was teaching the bluehaired girl to draw aswell.Destiney smirked.

When you saw the looks they sent the other one,the way they acted around each other...Well,you just knew that there was something special between the two of them.She concentrated on her own drawings again.

After a rather boring day at school it was wonderful to leave the place and go home.Tala let her off at her house,like he used to.Malisia leaned over Tala,who sweatdropped when she did,and told her not to forget the practice at Jades today.Tthe redhead sighed when Malisia sat back in her seat.

When dinner was finished,they got their bikes and headed towards Jades place.At the door,they were welcomed by the same kid as last time.The little blonde took them to the basement and then went to play with his siblings.

"Hiya!"Jade greeted them with a hug each.Malisia smiled at Nate,a smile he returned.Aya grinned.

"Well,if you two are finished with flirting,may we start?"

They both blushed,and Nate took out his guitar.After practice they decided to play cards.

"Oh,this is sooo unfair!"Jade pouted.Aya had just caught her when she lied,as she did every time.Cheater appeared to be the only game all of them knew..so that was what they were playing right now.Malisia grinned.

"Maybe it is just you who are a crappy liar,sweety?"Jade made a pouting face.

Everyone around the table were well aware of the fact that Jade was an excellent liar.Aya only caught her because she knew the aquahaired girl so well.They played a couple of games of liverpool before they decided to call it a day.

**Chapter 13-Sleepovers,a pillow fight and denials**

What was left of the week was over sooner than Destiney had expected,and suddenly the weekend was there.Friday night she and Nate were sleeping over at Malisias place,because their parents were going out on a date.Nate was given one of the guestrooms,while Destiney slept in her friends room.

Nate even stayed with them til they decided to go to sleep,playing cards,joking and lauging.Then he kissed them both good night and left the room.

When she turned to talk to her friend,she noticed how red her cheeks were.Destiney grinned and threw a pillow at Malisia.She was startled,but smiled when she realised it was just a pillow.They lay down,Destiney on a matress,Malisia in her own bed.They didnt turn off the light just yet.After all,they were not quite ready to go to sleep...They talked for a while,and when they were going to sleep,she suddenly remembered that she had forgotten to brush her teeth.

"Malis?"Her friend jawned."Hm?"She was about to drift off to dreamland.

"Could you explain to me where the bathroom is?"

Malisias voice was all groggy,which was not really any weird since she was half-asleep.Destiney didnt understand all she said,but the explanation was like this:follow the hallway until it splits into three,go left,continue til the hallway splits again and chose either the first or second door on the right.She did not get the last part before her bluehaired friend fell asleep.

After a while,she managed to find it.When she had finished brushing her teeth,she went back.While walking in the hallway,she became distant,thoughts coming to her mind.She wondered how many rooms this house had.It was so big!She could never have managed to live in such a big place herself.A voice interupted her thoughts.Curiosity got the better of her,and she found that it came from the door on her left side.

Carefully she knocked,but when no one answered,she opened the door a little.The person was sitting on the floor,wearing headphones and a black hat.

She could hear that the person was listening to Evanescence.Destiney just stood there,listening to that soft velvet voice.In the end,she lost track of time.

She returned to reality when the music was turned off,and a very surprised voice said:**What the f... are you doing in my room?"**

She was startled when she saw that the one talking was Kai Hiwatari(I know,I just thought he should have a lovely voice.Is that not sweet?)

When she took a look around,she discovered that she was actually standing in the middle of his room.

"I,um...I heard you sing,and I just had to find out who it was...I am sorry,I did not mean to barge in."

She gazed at her feet,a light blush at her cheeks.Kai could not believe it.Was the brat actually appolosiging?He made a mental note to remember that.

"Well,dont you know it is rude not to knock?"he spat.She raised her head.

"Actually I did knock".

Suddenly she realised that Kai was only wearing his pyjamapants and that black hat.She blushed badly,unable to help it.Her mouth went dry.His upper body was perfect,well-musckled and gorgeous.She could not help but stare at him.

The bluhaired boy smirked and said:See anything you like?"

She stuck out her tounge at him.

"Dont think so,jerk".

Halfway out the door something hit her in the back,causing her to fall over,hitting the floor hard.When she got back up,she saw that the _thing_ was a pillow.Kai was looking at her,his face a huge smirk.

"That was not necessary,moron!"she growled.

He shrugged.

"No,but I wanted to".She picked up the pillow,a smile coming to her face,and before Kai had said one word,she was hitting him as hard as she could with the pillow while laughing triumphantly.He grabbed one of the other pillows that was on the bed to defend himself.Like that it continued for a while,feathers flying all over the place.The suddenly Kai saw his chace to defeat his enemy once and for all.He grabbed hold of her legs and pulled,so that she fell backwards,onto his bed.She was completely taken by surprise,and before she could fight back she was lying on his bed,Kai sitting on top of her,pinning her to the down.And no matter how hard she fought back,he was ten times stronger than her.She lay still,breathing heavily.A smirk appeared on his face.

"It seems like I won,brat",he smiled.She made a pouting face,sticking out her bottom lip.

"If you had been a girl I would have won".

Not sure why,he moved closer,their faces were only inches apart,and Destiney could feel her heart beat rapidly in her chest.

**What the heck was he doing?**

_What are you waiting for?Kiss me!_the little voice shouted in the back of her head._Shut up!_This was Kai Hiwatari,her enemy number one!

But she could feel her anger slip away as he was just sitting there,staring into her eyes.He swallowed,his mouth dry.He gazed into her eyes,He had never really realised how beautiful those baby blue eyes were...They were looking at him with a surprised look,but somehow longing too.Destiney lay totally still.She could feel Kais fingers play with her hair,twirling it between his fingers.He leaned a little closer,their noses touching each other now.

His lips brushed against hers,and...**BANG!**

Kai must have pushed a button on the stereo remote by accident,because suddenly the music was on.Kai was actually so startled that he fell off the bed.He hit the floor hard.Destiney sat up and picked up the controller to turn down the music so that they did not wake everyone else.

Kai growled and got back up on his feet.He rubbed the back of his head and turned off the music.Destiney got off his bed.He glared at her.

"What are you waiting for,brat?Go!"he spat.She left his room in anger.

Kai did not breath normally again before she had left his room.His heart was still beating rapidly in his chest.He closed the door and gathered what remained of his pillows after their little fight.He would clean it up tomorrow.He lay down on is bed,his arms behind his head.

**What the f... had he been thinking off?**He had kissed Destieny Raiden!

_Come on,admit you do feel something for her_,a voice in his head mocked.

"Never!"he growled.

"I hate that brat!"The voice laughed at him.

_But Kai,is love and hate not two sides of the same case?_

He made that annoying voice shut up.No way he liked her!It was Destieny,his enemy number one.

"Never",he muttered before he fell asleep.

Somehow Destieny managed to get back to Malisias room without getting lost.She was still thinking about what had just happened.He had kissed her!

Only the mere thought of it made her wat ot puke all over.Kai Hiwatari,her enemy number one!

_But you did enjoy it right?_the little voice mocked.That voice always showed up whenever it had something to do with that Hiwatari.But some part of her longed for Kai to kiss her again,to embrase her.She pushed these thoughts away.It was time to go to sleep now.

**Chapter fourteen-Talas secret revealed**

While Destiney was standing there in the bathroom,just coombing her hair and braiding it so it would not get all tangled up in the morning,Tala came into the bathroom.He was very startled when he saw that there already was someone in there,but then he started lauging.

"Oh,it is only you",he said.He started brushing his teeth while humming some old hit to himself.

"Thats weird...",she thought."Tala already has a toothbrush here?But he did not sleep here last night,did he?Tala was at the moment being drunk and tired,and he pulled of his t-shirt,revealing a whole lot of bruises along his back.Destiney carefully touched them,and he shivered.

"What happened here,Tala?"she asked,her voice barely a whisper.He could hear that she was worried.He turned around so he faced her,and smiled as well as he could manage in his state.

"Oh,that is just a couple of marks I got when I was training with my pallie,Rei",he said in his so ever-merry voice.Somehow she knew he was lying,he saw that she did not believe him.Tala was way to good with the stick to let Rei beat him like this.And however,Rei did not beat people when he fought,he was careful not to hurt them,only defeat them.She noticed a bandage on his left shoulder.It needed to be shifted.

Tala looked like he wanted to leave,but she got hold of his arm,and said,her voice gentle and pleading:Let me shift that bandage,Tala.Please?"He gave a nod and sat down on the bathtub.The locker on the wall luckily contained all the medical stuff she needed.Carefully she removed the old bandage,and revealed a deep cut in his flesh,nearly a slash.It should have been patched up,but she did not dare to do that when she did not know how to.

She didnt ask how this might have happened,she doubted he would tell her the truth anyways.So they both sat there,all quiet,while she shifted put on some antiseptic so he would not get infected.Tala sat still all the time,not even whimpering when it hurt.She sat back,pleased with the result.Tala got up,not saying anything.

"Thank you",he whispered,barely hearable.She patted his head gently.

"Like I said earlier,if you ever need someone to talk to,you have my number".His icy-blue eyes held onto her babyblue for a while,before he turned around and left.She threw his old bandage in the garbage and cleaned up the mess before she went back to Malisias bedroom.The others had put on their pyjamas aswell,and were now playing a game of truth( kinda like truth or dare,but slightly different).

Destiney sat down on her own matress,not uthering a single word.She was still thinking about the redhead."What is it,Dizzy?You look so worried",Malisia asked.Destiney smiled sadly at her and reached out for some snacks.

"I met Tala in the bathroom.You should have seen his back!He was full of large bruises,even a cut in his shoulder.I insisted on cleaning his wound and put on a new bandage,so he would not get infected".The three others looked at each other,their expressions somwhat weird.Malisia was the first to say anything at all.

"We already know this,Dizzy".

She could not help but stare at her friend.They knew?

"But what happened to him?He said that he got the bruises when he was training with Rei".Aya shook her head.

"You see Dizzy,Tala is not treated so well at home".She understood.

"He never says anything about it,he doesnt even complain",she continued.

"He has only told Kai and Rei,and we barely managed to blackmail Rei into telling us.You see,Talas father is a huge man,and he has this problem with alcohol".Destiney felt anger come to her.

"Cant he just move out of there?"Malisia took over.

"No,he cant.Tala has a younger brother,and their father is his guardian.He always stays around to make sure his father wont hurt the kid.So whenever his father gets violent,he is there to take the hit for his babybrother.He feels responsible for the kid".This made Destiney very sad,and she was on the verge of crying for Tala and his brother.

"I did not know things were that way..."she whispered.

"Every morning,Tala will take the kid to school,and after he has given you a lift,he will go and pick him up.The he takes him to an old lady who used to be a friend of their mother,and he spends the day at her place",Jade said.

"But what about their mother?"She already knew the answer before Jade said anything,her friends sad eyes told her the answer.

"She past away three years ago".Destiney could feel tears spring from her eyes,but she did nothing to stop them.

"Why cant he just take his brother with?Or ask for help?Surely Kai would help his best friend?"

For instant,Malisia seemed angry.

"Tala being Tala,too proud for his own good,he refuses to ask for help.He thinks he is capable to handle everything on his own!"She sighed and shook her head.

"He swears that he is going to become his brothers guardian if it costs him his life!"Destiney could feel her tears,hot against her skin.They rolled down her cheeks,and she sniffled.Aya put a hand on her shoulder.

"Dont cry,Dizzy.Tala is strong,he can do it".She gave a weak nod,and Aya wiped her tears away.

"Does Tala stay here often?"Malisia smiled.

"Yes,quite often.He stays at Reis too.Sometimes he brings his brother with him too".She shook her head.

"That kid id a younger image of his big brother,I swear!A little cassanove,just like Tala!"She chuckled.

"Even though he is only 7 years old,he flirts with the elder girls,like us".The girls smiled at each other,thinking back.Malisia went to get something in her locker.When she came back,she was carrying three huge photoalbums in her hands(her locker is full of them).She gave one to her whitehaired friend.

It did not take long for her to realise that the girls were right about Talas babybrother.The two boys had the same fiercy,red hair,the same icyblue eyes and that charming smile.On the picture in front of her,the kid was sitting on his big brothers back,holding an ice cream and wawing at the camera.It appeared that Malisia had quite a lot of pictures of the two boys together.And they almost always looked happy.When they grew tired of looking at pictures,they went to sleep.


	2. 1623

**Hiya!gomen ne for taking so long-takes a deep bow-**

**Here comes chapters 16-23.**

**Twisted Whiskers:I am sorry that there were so many chapters all in ocne,but you see,this story had already come to chapter 40 I think when the admin deleted it,and first now I put it back up.And now I am just trying to get to the point I was at...gomen again,hope you can be bothered to read it anyways..enjoy!**

**Otherwise,thanks to my cousin,Sharon and Ghostie-smile smile-**

**So,the disclaimer...**

Nicholas:I wanna do it!I wanna do it!

**kanilla:What the ?What are you doing here,Nicky?This is not your story!**

Nicholas:I know,but I still wanna do it!-pleading look-'

**kanilla:-sighs-Ok,you can do it...But then you have to go back to your own story afterwards,ne?**

Nicholas:-nodds like a maniac-Alright!kanilla does not own beyblade nor the shows characters,but she does own her OCs,and that includes me!

**kanilla:pushes away Nicholas and shakes her headLets just move on,ne?**

**Gomen for any spelling erros you will find...I could not be bothered to look through all the chapters before posting this...heck,there are many you know...-little sigh-**

**Not only enemies,but arch-nemesises**

Destiney woke up when Aya suddenly started to yell.She sat up in her bed,pretty confused at the moment.Before she had been able to say anything,she was wet to the bone.You could probably say that she felt a little more awake now.Then she heard someone laughing.She turned her head,only to find Tala and Kai standing beside their beds,a bucket each in their hands while laughing.The boys had apparently filled up two buckets of icy-cold water and decided to wake up the sleeping girls.

"You will pay for this,Kai!"Malisia shouted out and chased him out the door.Tala laughed even more,but when he saw the glares the two cousins darted at him,he stopped."Hey,take it easy girls.It was only a joke!"he defended himself."You are sooo dead,Volkov!"Jade snarled,and then they were gone too.

Destiney was left alone in the roo,feeling like a drowned rat.She opened up the windows and changed into some dry clothes before she went to find her friends.

They were located in a living room,where it appeared that the girls were getting their revenge on the boys.Kai was lying on the floor,his sister on top,while lauging like a maniac."Stop it!I"he yelled.

Malisia just grinned and tickled him a little more.Jade and Aya had somehow managed to get Tala,and he was now pinned to the floor,Aya on top to keep the redhead down while jade was smoothering makeup all over his face.When Kai no longer was able to breathe,she let him go.He barely managed to get up on his feet,and sat down on the couch.

Malisia decided to help her friends keeping Tala down.He screamed in protest,but they pretended they didnt hear it."Help,Kai!"he begged.Kai just laughed and watched them torture the redhead instead.Destiney carefully tapped his shoulder.He turned around and arched an eyebrow in curiousity when he saw that it was her.The arrogant,cold behaviour instantly came back once close to her.His smile faded,and he scowled at the girl in front of him.

"What do you want,brat?"he growled.

Destiney held her breath and punched him as hard as she could,straight in the eye.He fell backwards and hit the floor.He didnt see that one coming,she thought to herself,smiling.Even though her fist hurt like hell,it felt good too.Kai sat up,his hand covering his hurt eye.She climbed off the couch and sat down in front of him so she could be on the same level."You know what Kai?"He looked at her."I dont give a damn!"

For some reason,this made him go totally mental.He threw himself onto her,and they rolled around on the floor,biting,scratching and trying to kill each other.The fight ended when the others pulled them apart.

"Let me go!I will tear him apart!"she yelled and fought to throw herself onto him again."And I will kick your sorry ass,you b...!",he snarled.

Tala held Kai tightly and dragged him out of the room.They could hear Kai curse and shout out loud all the way down the hall.Jade helped her get back on her feet.Destiney had to use all her self-control not to run after that bluehaired-bastard and kick him in the ass.

"What the heck is going on between the two of you?"Malisia said."When you see each other,you start throwing around insults.And then,you get into a physical fight!"

Destniey was almost breathing normally again now,but she was far from calm."I hate him",she growled."Can we have breakfast now?"

Malisia rolled her eyes.The rest of that day,Tala and the girls did everything they could to keep the to enemies apart.It was enough for Destiney to just see Kai to make her go all mental.At dinner they both had to act all friendly and kind towards each other,considering that Mr. and Mrs.Hiwatari were there.

But as soon as they left the table and got out of the room,they started throwing insults at each other again.In the end,the girls decided to get out of the house to avoid any more fighting.

Since it was Sunday,none of the malls were open,so they went over to Destineys house.In the hallway the met Nate,who had been totally forgotten due to the fight.When he saw the bruise on his sisters cheek,he had to ask what had happened.When they told him the whole story,he just laughed."Crazy!"he grinned and walked away.

Jade and Aya had not yet been to her house before,so she tried to give them a tour around the house,despite the fact that she didnt know half of it yet.When it got late.The three girls went home.Destiney went to the kitchen to grab something to eat and watch some telly before she went to bed.Her mother was worried when she saw the bruise on her daughters cheek.

"Oh dear!What happened to you,Dee?"she asked and carefully touched her face.Destiney growled and pushed her hand away."Nothing happened mom,just leave it!"

She got up and left the living room.But instead of going to her own room,she knocked on her brothers door.Nate was sitting at his desk,drawing.When Destiney came in,he quickly hid his drawing under in his drawer.She sat down on his bed."What are you doing?"she asked.

Nate smiled foxily."Nothing".

His room was pretty tidy,considering it was Nates room.Back in England his room had used to look like it had taken part in some war or something.His walls had already started to get covered by pictured and drawings."Was it something you wanted to talk to me about?"

She shook her head.Nate got up and sat down beside his twin sister.She did not resist when he put his arms around her and pulled her close.As twins,they were pretty close to each other,both mentally and physically.Sometimes they both felt the same,and they very often had the same dreams.Neither Nate nor Destiney would mind to get a hug or a kiss from the other.

"Dont let Kai get to you,sis",he said and stroke her hair in a gentle manner."Just ignore him the next time he is bothering you.I dont want you to get in trouble just because of him,ok?"She gave a nod."Thank you,bro",she whispered and kissed his forehead before going back to her own room.

**Their worst nightmare comes true**

Entering the new week,they also entered October,almost as hot as the previous month.Destiney was in a good mood when she left for school Monday morning.In the classroom she met the girls and Tala was as usual flirting with his love.Rei was talking with Kai,and they seemed quite amused.

Apparently Nate had grabbed one of the guys he played football with.She sat down at her desk and said her usual good morning to everyone.Monday was a nice day,considering they would have both maths and biology.Mr.Harty looked a little puzzled when he saw the bruises on Kai and Destineys cheeks,but he did not say anything.The class had gotten quite used to the two enemies arguing and competing to be the best,and most found it pretty amusing.It appeared that the two rivals hated no one as bad as each other.

At the end of the first lesson Mr.Harty made an important announcement.

"As you all know,our school has decided to take part in a new project regarding your exams this year".Destiney was curious.

Mr.Harty cleared his throat and continued.

"This year,our principal has decided that the pupils will be taking their exams as couples".The whole class started mumbling and muttering.Destiney arched an eyebrow.She had never heard of such a thing before."You will be paired with someone we teachers know you work well with,or someone at your own level".He smiled at his pupils."Thats it for now.Have a little break,and I will read out who will be your partners when you come back inside".

Jade was all excited."Hey Birdy,do you think we will be paired?"Her cousin gave a nod."Yes,I do.We have always been paired before,have we not?"she said."And besides,we are equals in almost all subjects".

When they came back in after break,they were pretty nervous and excited.Mr.Harty looked at all his pupils with a grin plastered on his face."Very well,then I will start reading the pairs".He cleared his throat and started.

"Aya and Jade Brookson,Jonathan Oldwen and Milly Natham,Rei Kon and Tala Volkov..."The two boys took a high five and looked very satisfied,and Mr.Harty gave them a warning glare before continuing to read.Destiney was very nervous.There were not many left now.Maybe she and Malisia would be paired?

She hoped so.

"And at lastly,Malisia Hiwatari and Nathaniel Raiden,Kai Hiwatari and Destiney Raiden".(Yeah,I know this is pretty cliche,but bear over with me,will you?I needed things to be this way for the story to work out)

At first it didnt sink in what their teacher had just said...Suddenly both she and Kai got up and yelled out:There is no way I am gonna work with that _thing_!"Mr.Harty ordered them to sit back down."I am sorry children,but you are my best students in both math and biology,so get over your hostility at instant!"He ignored the death glares both teenagers sent him.

"From tomorrow on,you and your partner will be working together in all classes.Now,find your books and turn to page 73...".

During their lunchbreak,Destiney was still furious.Malisia just laughed at her."Come on,Dizzy!Give him a new chance,and I am sure things will work out between you two!"

She growled."That jerk is not worth a new chance".Malisia shook her head in defeat."You know what?You two kinda remind me of each other.You are both just as stubborn and just as unforgiving".She smiled."Well,I am pretty satisfied with my partner",she said.Aya laughed.

"Yeah,I bet!It is not difficult to see that you have a thing for Nate!"

Malisia blushed slightly."Am I not allowed?"She smirked,and both cousins started laughing.Jade grinned."Yeah,but if you like Nate,then maybe you should stop encouraging Tala".

She arched an eyebrow."Encouraging Tala?But I dont!"she assured them.

"Well,you always flirt back whenever he starts",Aya said.

"Dizzy?Are you ok?"Destiney came back to reality again."Hm?Yeah,just fine..."she muttered.Inside she was boiling with anger.

First,she blaimed Mr.Harty for pairing them up with each other.Second,she blaimed Kai for being so good at maths."Why cant faith ever be nice to me?"she thought.The little voice in her head laughed at her."Have you ever considered that faith may have a purpose by doing so?"it asked in its usual mocking tone."Oh yeah?And what kind of purpose may that be?"she said dryly.The voice laughed again and went quiet.

Destiney was just happy Kai never tagged along with them after school.Usually he would go to his own car,being parked away from the others.

Since it was Monday today,Malisia came with her friend home.They had deciede to do homework on Mondays.

Luckily,the weather was good enough to sit on the balcony,and Nate went to get the girls some ice-cream.After a while,he left them to do his own homework.Malisia put away her English books.

"Done with the boring stuff!"she said and grinned."I think that has to be subject I hate the most".Destiney agreed.She sucked at writing essays and that sort of stuff."Imagine!I get to work with Nate for the rest of the year!"she suddenly said.

Destiney shook her head."If you are so keen on my brother,then why dont you ask him out?He would take the offer,I am sure of it".Malisia stared at her."You think so?"she smiled."It is a little too early yet.I want to get to know a little more before I ask him out".

They continued their homework in silence.When the bluehaired girl decided to leave,Nate showed up to say goddnight."I will see you tomorow then,partner",she smiled and blew him a kiss.Destiney started to laugh when she saw how Nate was staring after her.

**Another gloomy day at school**

On Destineys behalf,Tuesday was a dark and gloomy day.When she entered the classroom along with her brother,she noticed that their desks had been moved.All desks were put together in pairs,and there was a note with a name on every singel one of them.Dsetiney found her name on the row by the window,close to the blackboard.When Kai showed up,he got a dumbfound expression on his face,and when he found his own name next to hers,he frowned and sat down.He did his best to ignore her,and she answered by doing the same.

Mr.Harty learned fast enough that the pairing Destiney & Kai was no good.But he refused to let them have it their way,and gave them a warning.After that they did work together,even if they acted all cold and arrogant towards each other.Destiney could not wait for this day to be finished!When the schoolbell rang for the last time that day,she had to use all her self-controll not to start cheering and bouncing around in happiness.She grabbed her backpack and got up.Without saying a word,she walked past Kai.

In the hallway,she tagged along with Tala,who had promised to give her a ride to Reis place every Tuesday.At first,hwe gave his love a ride home before turning around and heading for Reis dojo.While Tala was talking in the phone,Destiney was enjoying the wind against her face,blowing her hair all over the place.

"Will you pick him up then?Ok,see you tomorrow then.Tell him I love him,kay?Bye".She hung up and started talking to her about everything and nothing all at once.She realised it must have been his brother he was talking about on the phone.

When they got there,as usual Tala would not knock,but go staright inside.They met Rei in the same hall they had used last time.Rei was training with his uncle,and they sat down to watch."Come on,Rei!"she cheered.It did not take long before Rei was beaten by the elder relative.

The two opponents bowed at each other and came over to them."Tala,old friend!How are things with your brother?"Tala smiled."Just fine,uncle Ty.And if you dont mind,I would rather skip training today".The elder man gave a nod."That is ok,Tala".He turned to Destiney."You are here today aswell,I see?"

He ruffled her hair and turned to his nephew."You treat the young lady nicly then",he said before he left.The hall was almost empty,the only people in here were someone fighting with sticks.

Today,Rei gave her a lesson on speed and stealth.He explained that these two was the key to win a fight.If you were good at them,you had great chances against an strong opponent.Rei insisted that she would have to run a track while he took her time.He was pretty satisifed with her result.

"2.05.Not bad for a first time",he smiled."I myself can do it on 1.48".He smiled again,his fangs glinting.She wondered if they had always been like that,his teeth and his eyes.But she found it rude to ask,so she did not mention it.After training they played some cards before Tala gave her a ride back home.

Also Wednesday turned out to be pretty gloomy.Not only did was all the subjects she hated on the schedule,she also had to spend the day with Kai Hiwatari.And she quickly found that Kai was very vicious and insulting when he was crancky.During the day it seemed as if he was trying his best to piss her off by insulting her at every chance,as if it would make him feel better by doing so.

And he succeded several times.Like in artclass.

**Detention**

In art class,they were drawing different motives.Kai leaned closer,and he arched an eyebrow when he saw her drawing.She noticed he was staring,and snarled at him.

"What is it,baka?"she hissed.This did not seem to scare him of at all.And when she saw his twisted,little smile she knew he was going to insult her.

"What is that supposed to look like?"he asked.She growled.

"What do you think,baka?It is a flower wase!"she spat back.

He took a closer look.

"You dont say...And I actually thought it was a shoe or smeething",he said in false disbelief.She knew that such a insignificant,little thing really shouldnt make her go all mental,but it was something about the way he said it,the way he always smiled whenever he insulted her that made the anger surface in her.

"Oh?You think you can make it any better yourself?"she said,her voice trembling with fury.Inwardly Kai was grinning worse than the Chesire Cat ever would..He had almost made it today aswell.Just a little more,and she would tic off like a bomb.He simply loved to pester the heck out of Destiney Raiden.

Yeah,sure he hated her,but it was the fact that she hated him just as much back that made the whole thing so much better.All he had to do was to pull the right strings.

So he leaned closer and whispered into her ear,his voice low and soft:I dont think,my dear,I know I can do it better".

And just like he had prediccted,that made her explode.She grabbed hold of his collar and pulled him closer.Her teeth were gritted as she growled at him.

"One more word Hiwatari,and I promise you that I will bind you to a chair and slice you into bits only to watch you bleed to death".He grinned slyly.

"Someone should go to anger management class before they hurt others".

That was the last drop for Destiney.She let out a snarl and threw herself onto Kai,eager to tear him apart.They both landed on the floor with a bang,rolling around,struggling to get on top.Destiney managed to win that fight,and she punched him as hard as she could square in the face.He flinched and got hold of a book,in which he proceded to swing it around and hit her straight in the head with..She whimpered,and Kai pushed her off and got on top himself.In the meantime,the whole class had stopped working to watch the violent fight between the two rivals.

Even their teacher,Mrs.mapple was standing still,watching them.Kai grabbed hold og Destineys hair and pulled.She screamed and wriggled so that she could loosen his grip on her precious hair.Snarling,she sunk her teeth into his hand,as deep as possible.Kai yelled out loud and let go.When he was about to hit her,Mrs.Mapple had ordered some of the other pupils to pull them apart.Now Kai started to feel how bad his nose hurt(it was bleeding,soaking his shirt),and his hand was bleeding too.Man,did that brat have sharp teeth!Destiney raised a hand to her forehead,her head feeling like it was about to explode anytime soon.Mrs.Mapple,who normally was a very nice and friendly,little lady now loked furious.

"You two,at the principals office,right now!"She pulled them both up standing again.

"And go to the nurse and get something to cool down your bruises and cuts so they wont swell".

They walked out the door,both teens holding their heads high,ignoring each other.Destineys brother,Tala,Rei and the girls just looked at each other before they shook their heads and continued with their work.After they had gotten a bag of ice each,they went to the principals office.Mr.Avatory was quite shocked when he saw the two teens.He asked them to sit down and explain why they were here.

"Mrs.Mapple sent us here",Destiney said.He looked at her.The artclass teacher almost never sent people to him unless it was really bad.

"And why would she do that?"Destiney scowled at Kai,who ignored her.

"Because this Hiwatari moron insulted me,and we started fighting".Her voice sounded cool,but Mr.Avatory understood that she was quite mad at the cocky,bluehaired boy that sat in the chair next to hers.He of the two rivals fighting had reached him aswell.

"You started to fight in the middle of a class?"The girl nodded weakly.

"You have detention for the rest of this week and the next",he said.Both Kai and Destiney stared at him,and Kai grolwed:But she started it!"(Oh,did she really?...hehe...).Destiney stood up,her cheeks flushing red in anger.She looked as if she was struggling hard not to choke Kai on the spot.

"Calm down children.If you dont except this punishment,then I would have to expell you for a couple of days".All colour left her face.There was no way she could get expelled!She could see the mental image of her mothers face if she did.She glanced at Kai,whom at the moment was holding the bag of ice against his right eye,his face just as readable as a stone.

"We accept the punishment Mr.Avatory",she said.He gave a satisfied nod."Good.Now you can go and have your break".

They left his office and went outside.When the others came out,they were quite eager to hear what had started the fight.

"Well,he insulted my drawing,and claimed that he could do much better",she explained while pouting.

"And then you just started to fight?Just like that?"She gave a nod.

"I cant believe it!"Malisia said and rolled her eyes.

It turned out that it was Mr.Bocks,their English teacher,that had the responsibility to make sure that they had someting to do in detention.And he gave them an assignment that included them writing an essay on one of the plays that Shakespeare has written.Destiney had never in her life read anything of Shakespeare!Alright,she had seen Roemeo and Juliet,and liked that movie.The only thing that made her feel better,was that Kai seemed to find the task just as difficult as she did.After Mr.Bocks let them go she walked home,her skateboard tucked under her arm.Her stomach was rumbling in hunger and her head still hurted as hell.

She just hoped that Kai was in just as much pain as she was.I hope I hurt him badly when I punched him,she thought.And when I bit him,she added with a smile.Back home,she went to the kitchen to find some food before she went over to practice at Jades place.Unluckily,that was where she met her mother.Mrs.Raiden stared at her daughter in disbelief when she entered the kitchen.

"Young lady!Have you got any idea about how worried I have been?"She understood that she was gonna get it now.

"At first Nate comes home and tells me that you have been fighting with Patricias boy,then he tells me that you have detention for two weeks!What can you say to defend yourself?"she demanded to know.Destiney shrugged.

"He started it mom".Her mother placed her hands on her hips."You go to your room!".

"But mom!I have band practice today!"she protested.Her mother pointed towards the door.

"No practise for you today.Now young lady,go to your room,and bring your food!"Destiney growled,but left the kitchen without a word.

Always did that Kai Hiwatari have to bring her in trouble!Always did he have to ruin things for her...She ended up sitting on her bed,pouting over her situation.She did not think it was possible to feel a hate as strong towards anyone as the hate she felt towards that arrogant boy with the spikey,blue hair.Sighing,she picked up her phone to tell Jade she couldnt come today.Then she turned on her stereo and comforted herself with a huge chocolate from her secret store.Oh,how she missed Aina now!

When Nate came home that evening from practice,he popped in at his sisters room to see how she was coping.He found her standing on the balcony,where she was admiring the wiew.

"Hi sis!Are you alright?"

She gave a nod.

"What did you do today?"

Nate giggled.

"Well,we practised that new song Aya wrote some days ago,then we saw a horror movie,Ghostship.It wasnt even scary,but you should have seen the girls!Both Malis and Jadey screamed out loud each time the got startled.And Malisia actually fell off the couch one time!"He laughed and shook his head.Then he came up at her side,his face more serious looking now.He could see that his sister was still mad about what happened earlier today.

"It will be alright sis.Just ignore him the next time,kay?"She smiled weakly.

"What do you think of Malisia then?"Nate blushed."Well,she is a nice girl..."

Before he could do anything,Destiney had tackled him,and was sitting on yop of him on the floor.He tried to fight.but he knew that she had won this time.

"Admit it,Natey!You are in love with her!"Nate smiled at his big-sister."Alright,I admit it,I am in love with Malis.Satisfied?"

She grinned triumphantly and moved.Then she reached out a hand to help him up."Ask her out for a date".

Nate looked a little frightened all of a sudden."A date?But what if she turns me down?"

Destiney put an arm around her brothers shoulders."I know she wont",she said.

It was as if those words lit a light in his eyes.He gave a nod."I will do it then",he said and kissed her forehead before he left.

Destiney was happy for him.She had known from the start that there was something special between the two.Sighing,she picked up the phone to call Aina.

**In a state of depression**

Next day at school was almost just at bad as yesterday.As usual,Kai managed to piss Destiney off by insulting her in every way possible.She felt as if he was doing it just to feel better himself,and it was an unplasant feeling.It was exhausting her.But she could answer back too,and Kai quickly enough discovered that.At the end of the day,they were both so angry and mad at each other that they would yeel at anyone who talked to them.Tala and Malisia picked her up after school.While driving,no one said a word.Tala was the first one to break the silence.

"Dizzy?Are you alright?"

She was about to yell at him too,but remembered that it was not Tala she was mad at,it was that bluehaired jerk.So she held her anger back and gave a nod.

"I am so sorry for my bad temper today",she appologied."But he always knows how to piss me off by just opening that big mouth of his.I hope you understand".

Tala smiled at her,a genuine smile.

"We understand".Malisia cleared her throat and turned around so she could look at her friend while talking to her(she is in the seat next to Talas,that is her seat).

"I am afraid that I dont understand,Dizzy.I cant understand why you hate each other so badly".She looked sad."Why cant any of you swallow your goddamn pride,and appologise to the other?"

Destiney bit her lip,her eyes staring at her feet."It is not that simple..."she muttered.

Malisia sighed and made Destiney look at her."That is just how simple it is,Dizzy!"

She shook her head,and her face softened when she saw how ashamed Destiney was.

"It is up to you.But you know I cant take anyones side in this case,right?"I love both you and my brother very much".Destiney gave a nod.

"I just dont want one of my best friends to fight with my twin brother".Destiney smiled sadly.

"I know Malis,but my hatred is not one-sided,and that is just the way it is".The car stopped,and she took her skateboad and her backpack.

"Are you gathering today,to skate and so?"she asked Tala.The redhead nodded.

"Are you coming?"Destiney frowned.

"Nope.Dad grounded me when he found out that I had got detention.I just hope I wont be grounded for long".Tala shrugged.

"We will see you some other time then".The car drove off,and Malisia wawed at her.She used her afternoon to do the rest of her homework and work on the essay from Mr.Bocks.It was very quiet around the table at dinner.If Nate hadnt rid them of the embarrassing silence,no one would have said a word.It seemed like her mother had forgiven her for the fight.Her father however...

"Dad?"she started carefully.Her father stared at her with his serious,brown eyes.

"Yes?"She would just have to throw herself into it and hope for the best.

"Am I...grounded for the weekend?"she asked.Her father looked at her."Yes",he answered and continued on his dinner.Malsia called her later that day to tell what they had been doing today.She could also tell that it was not only Destiney whom had been grounded.

"It seems like out mothers has bacome good friends",Malisia laughed."They apparently had a little chat last night about your dispute,as mom put it".

Destiney rolled her eyes.

"Why am I not surprised?"She looked at her watch.It was late."I better get to bed now,we have school tomorrow".

Malisia chuckled."Yeah,see you tomorrow then.And try not to tear my brother apart,will you?"she giggled and hung up.

Destiney turned of her lamp and sighed.This was going to be one long weekend.

Friday it appeared that Kai was even more grumpy and bad tempered than before,if such a thing was possible.Today he did not only try to make her angry,he tried to purposely hurt her feelings.She assumed that it was because it was her fault that he had been grounded just before the weekend.

After detention that day she walked home,her skateboard in her left hand.

At dinner she ate little,and said even less.When she finally could go to her room,she ended up lying on her bed,curled up in a ball while she was crying into one of her pillows.All this arguing with Kai,the thought of someone else hating her that much,had built up a pressure inside of her,and she was glad to finally release it.She knew that all the things Kai said shouldnt affect her in such a way,but sometimes he manged to hurt her even more than he could imagine.

She sniffled and buried her head deeper into the pillow.She felt her fingers get hold of something soft that remeided of a sweater or something.and she hugged it tight.Then she noticed that it smelled strange.It had a weak smell of...boys perfume?

She sat up,and she found that it was the shirt she had managed to win from Kai that poker night.Her first though was:Bloody hell!What is this doing in my bed,closely followed by the urge to throw it away.But something inside of her held her back.She lay back down and clutched the shirt to her chest.And like that she fell asleep.

**Who does he think he is?**

Destiney woke up the next morning,being rested and in a good mood.She threw the shirt into the bathroom to be washed.After all,no matter if she had not been herself last night,it was Kais shirt.

"You like him,you like him,you like him!"the voice in the back of her head yelled."What?No way,so you just shut up!"

The voice laughed.

"Destiney and Kai are sitting in a..."

She pushed that annoying voice into a corner of her mind,locking it safely away.She didnt like Kai!Who could like that bastard?

She spent the morning cleaning up her room before she had a shower and went downstairs to have breakfast.

In the kitchen she found Nate,who was eating the rest of the pannecakes from yesterday while reading the newspaper.She found herself some food and sat down beside her brother.When he was finished,he put his plate in the sink and walked towards the door.

"Nate?"He stopped and turned around."Yes?"

"Are you doing anything today?"

He frowned.

"Sorry sis,I am going over to Malis",he said,leaving his sister in her own depression.

Now she would have to spend the whole Saturday on her own.And on top of it all,the weather was bad.It was raining like mad outside,making her even more depressed.She finished her own breakfast and decided to see if they showed any anime on the television today.

Later that day,her father knocked on her door.When she called out:come in!"he carefully opened the door and entered his daughters room.Destiney was lying on the bed,flipping the pages of a youth magasine,not looking particulary interested in it.

"What is it dad?"she asked and put the magasine away.

He sat down beside her.She was looking at him with curious eyes.

"Is everything alright with you,Dee?"

She tilted her head to the side.

"Why are you asking?"He put a hand on her shouler."You have been so quiet lately,your mother and I have been worried about you".

She frowned.

"Sorry,I have been a little down,but I am ok now",she assured him.He gave a nod and got up."Then it is ok".

He stopped in the doorway and turned around."And by the way,you are grounded no more".

Her face turned into a smile."Really?"

He nodded.

"Yes,I dont want you to sit and mope over what happened between the two of you.You go and have some fun with your friends,kay?"She smiled gratefully."Thanks dad".

When she called Reis cellphone,no one answered.Neither did Tala.She held her breath and called Kais number.

"Kai Hiwatari,who am I talking to?"that familiar voice asked.She noticed that his voice didnt sound cold or angry at all,rather amused.

"Destiney".His reaction came instantly."What do you want,brat?"he snarled.

She frowned."Tala and Rei are not answering their phones.I was wondering if you might happen to know where they are today",she answered in a cold voice.

"Yes,I do",he answered her back,his voice as rejecting as possible.She could feel her anger rise."And where are they?"

She simply knew that he was smiling,the way he always smiled when he mocked her."Do you want me to tell you?"he asked,his voice amused.

She held back her anger."Yes".

"Beg first",he said.She growled.No way she would beg for him to tell!

"I dont see any reason to crawl in the dust for you,being the bastard and slippery eel you are",she hissed.Kai laughed evily.

"Now,now was that very nice,brat?"When she was about to answer with a curse,she heard some weird sounds on the other end of the line.

"Hello?"a familiar voice said.

She sighed in relief."Tala!I have been trying to reach you,but you didnt take the phone!"Tala laughed.

"Sorry about that,pretty.We have been swimming in Kais pool.What was it then?You must have been pretty desperate to try to reach me through Kai!"

She smiled.

"Not really.My dad un-grounded me today,so I was wondering if I could hang out with you boys".Then she heard those strange sounds again,like someone was fighting on the other end of the line,and suddenly Kai was back.

"Tala and Rei are busy right now,so go and find someone else to terrorise,brat!"he yelled and hung up on her.

She blinked in surprise.Then she felt the anger get the better part of her.How did he dare do such a thing!She threw away her phone in anger and growled.

Tala stared at his pal."Man,that was so not nescessary!"he said.Kai shruged,a smirk coming to his face."No,but I wanted to".

Rei shook his head."What is it that you have against Destiney anyways?She is a really nice girl".

Kai snorted."Yeah right!"

Rei sighed.Despite Kai trying to act mature,he could be so childish sometimes.Like when he refused to give Destiney a second chance.Rei was unable to understand it.Tala agreed with his Chinese pal,but Kai just shrugged every time they tried to talk to him about it.

Kai smiled to himself.He simply loved to pester Destiney.There was no way he would stop doing it now.In his own quiet mind,he decided that he was going to make her crawl for him.After all,who could resist a God like himself?He sniggered by the mere thought.Destiney Raiden had a thing for him,even though she might not be aware of it yet(woho..someone sure is cocky...-rolls her eyes-)

After what seemed like an eternity,she got contact with Jade,who today was at home all alone.Aya was on a date with Tony,and the rest of the famliy was visiting an amusement park.When she knocked on the door she was greeted by her pallie,now dressed in a comfy dress and an old,out-worn top.She appologied for her outfit,telling her that it was her relaxing outfit to wear when no one was around.She invited her in,and Destiney followed her to the kitchen."You want some mint-tea?"she asked,holding up a mug of water.She said yes,and Jade found two cups.

They started talking while drinking their tea,and in a while,the subject came to Kai Hiwatari.Destiney told her about earlier today,when Kai had hung up on her.Jade burst out laughing.

"I think Kai is worried that you will get too close to his best buddies,my dear":Destiney gave a nod."Yeah,probably..."

They started talking about other boys aswell.

"So Dizzy,tell me...Do you have anyone special on your mind at the time?"She shook her head.

"No,Kai is taking up way to much of my time for me to think of other boys..."Jade raised an eyebrow.Destiney blushed fiercly when she realised what she had just said.She had not meant for it to come out that way!It turned out very,very wrong.

"I did not mean that!You know what I..."Jade interrupted her."I know what you mean,sweetie",she smirked.Kai and Destiney would make a pretty cute couple.They sat like that for a while,both quiet.

"So,how long have Aya and Tony been together?"Destiney asked.Jade grimaced and thought it over.

"About eight months next week,I think".She smiled again."They actually met at the mall,in one of the cloth stores.Me and Aya were out shopping when we saw this really cute guy.I dared my cousin to walk over to him and say hi.You see,we like to challenge each other from time to time,just for the fun of it".

She went over to the desk and got another cup of tea for them before she continued.

"So Aya went over to him and started talking to him.It worked out pretty well.He actually asked her out."She smiled at the memory."And after two weeks they got together.They make such a sweet couple".

Destiney remembered when she first had met Tony.He had appeared to be a very nice and kind guy,giving his girl a lot of attention all the time.

"What about you then,Jadey?Anyone on your mind?"

The greenhaired girl tilted her head to the side."Nah,not really...Have you seen Evan?The guy paired with Anya,on the row infront of me and Aya?"

Destiney gave a nod."He is very cute,but I am not quite sure he is my type...".She had to agree with her pallie.

Evan was the captain of the football team on their school,and a very handsome,young man with blonde hair and pretty,blue eyes.After a while,they started talking about ex-boyfriends.It turned out that Jade had quite a few,compared to Destiney.She had only had two relationships before,and both had been long and memorable.

"Quite many of my exes are creeps,but I have had some decent ones..."She frowned."I am not entirly sure if Tala could be called decent..."

Destiney almost chocked on her tea."Tala?Our Tala?I thought he loved Malis!"

Jade laughed.

"Yeah,he always has,but a few years ago he tried to make her jealous by getting together with other girls.I had a huge crush on him back then.It didnt work though.Poor Tala has dated many girls,but it never worked out.This year he has turned down almost everyone who has asked him out.I think the girls at school have given up on him by now..."

Jade sighed.

"Just a shame that he has not got a chance with Malis.She seems to have gotten quite interested in your brother".

Destiney smiled."Yeah,and Nate fancy her aswell.It is just a matter of time before they get together,trust me!"

When they got tired of talking,they decided to fix each others hair and so.Or rather,Jade insisted on fixing up her pallie.Destiney did not protest before Jade tried to make her put on eyeliner,which she had never been able to wear and feel comfortable with at the same time.

When the rest of Jades family showed up,everything got very wild.Destiney was exhausted when she finally got home,and went straight to bed.

**Meeting the juggler**

Sunday luckily brought better weather than yesterday had done,and Destineys mood got much better.Nate went over to Malisia after breakfast today aswell.Jade had told her that she and Aya would be going out of town today,and she assumed that Rei and Tala was to be found in the company of the bluehaired jerk.So she helped her mother in the garden before she decided to take a walk in the park nearby to see if anything happened.

**-in the park-**

Nate and Malisia were walking beside each other along one of the paths,neither saying a word.In his own,quiet mind Nate tried to gain enough courage to ask the girl by his side out for a date.This was his big chance.

"Malisia?"She raised her head and met his green,kind eyes."Yes?"

She looked excited.He opened his mouth to say the words,but nothing came out.

"Nate!Malis!"a familiar voice called out.They turned around and saw Destiney come running towards them.Nate muttered a curse under his breath,angry at his sister for interrupting,but he greeted her with a friendly smile nonethless.

"What are you guys doing here?"Malisia arched an eyebrow."Walking.What about you then?"

Destiney smiled,not knowing that she had spoiled anything."Me too.What have you been doing today?"

Nate glanced at the bluehaired girl,and shook her head carefully."Nothing".

His sister didnt seem to have noticed that he had been hesitating to answer her question.She joined them.A bit farther away peopled had gathered in a circle.They got curious and decided to check it out.It turned out that what attracted so many people,was a girl who was performing.

She had a pretty face,and long darkpurple hair that was kept in its place with some kind of ribbon.Her eyes were like the hair,darkpurple.Her outfit was green cargopants and a simple,red top.She was quite good at what she did,walking on her hands,juggling and to Nates joy,breathing fire.

The audience backed a little away when she did that,but applauded fiercly.When she was finished,she bowed to them and picked up her stuff before she walked away.People started talking,wondering who that girl had been.

"That was incredible!"Nate said eagerly,like a little child.Destiney smiled.Her brother had always been very fond of the circus and jugglers.When she saw that her brother and her friend already had started walking away from her,she decided to leave them alone.Maybe Nate wouldnt dare to ask Malisia out in the presence of his sister.

"See you guys later!"she called out and ran after the mysterious stranger.

"Hey,wait!"The girl stopped and turned around to see who was yelling at her,"You were fantastic back there!"

The girl smiled."Thank you,you are not the only one to have mentioned that".

Destiney smiled."What is your name?Im Destiney,but feel free to call me Dizzy".

She reached out her hand for the other to shake,and the girl stared at it for a while before she took it.

"Silver".

They continued to walk down the path,side by side."Are you new here?I havent seen you before".

Silver raised an eyebrow."Geez,you sure talk a lot.But to answer your question,yes".

Destiney blushed."Sorry,I guess I like to talk".She shrugged,a smile coming to her pretty face.

"So,which school will you be attending to?"

When Silver told that she would be attending to East High,Destineys face turned into a huge smile.

"Thats my school!Maybe youll come in my class?"Silver just gave a nod."Maybe".

She looked at her watch."I must go now.Maybe I will talk to you tomorrow then",she said and walked off,leaving Destiney on her own.

She shrugged and turned around.Nate and Malisia were gone when she got back to where Silver had done her performance,and she assumed that they had gone to a place where they could be alone.For some reason,Destiney liked Silver.Even if she acted a little snobby,she seemed to be alright.

**Ticking off again**

Monday morning she was pretty excited to see if Silver had ended up in their class.But when their teacher said nothing during their first lesson,she came to the conclusion that the girl with the darkpurple hair had ended up in Mariahs class instead.Well,she could still find chances to talk to her during their breaks.

Nate,who normally would play football during the breaks,was now sitting on the grass beside Malisia,talking.The rest of the gang was sitting on a bench a little further away.Destiney noticed that Tala was somewhat too quiet today.He said nothing,just sat perfectly still and stared into space.

"Tala?"No reaction.He did not notice her til she wawed a hand in front of his face."Hm?"

She smiled."You were far away.Something on your mind?"

He avoided lookig into her eyes and muttered a yes.Even if she knew he was lying,she said nothing.The girls had told her that the red head was a very proud person,and Destiney doubted that he would start to talk about his problems in front of the gang,even if they were his closest friends.

Inside the clasroom again,Kai did his best to pester her.But she didnt walk into the trap this time,and he for once left her alone.She was concentrating on Tala.He didnt seemt o take any notice of what the teacher was talking about.She followed his gaze,and was not surprised to find that he was watching Nate and Malisia,who was flirting with each other.Destiney now understood what had been bugging her friend.

He was obviously jealous of her brother.She shook her head.There was nothing she could do about that.During their first break,when Dsetiney was on her way to the toilet,she unexpectedly bumped into Silver,who was sitting all along on a bench in the shadows under a big tree.

"Hey,there you are!"Destiney said cheerily and sat down beside her."You are in the other class,arent you?"Silver said nothing,just gave a nod.

"You havent found anyone to keep you company yet?"Silver smiled,a smile that made her wonder.It was at the same time foxy and mocking(did that make any sense at all?Hehe,sorry if it didnt,hope you get the idea still)."No,why should I have?"

Destiney shrugged.

"Want to meet my friends?"Silver smiled slightly."Whatever".

Destiney dragged her along back to the rest of the gang."Guys,this is Silver".Mariah smiled."Yeah,you are in my class!"

The others introduced themselves and Jade started asking her questions.She seemed to like the darkhaired girl.Silver answered all of her questions,her tone being a little mocking and snobby,but Jade didnt seem to notice.Tala seemed to have forgotten some of his anger and jealousy when Silver was introduced.Now he evidently tried to charm her,something which she failed to take any notcied of,it seemed.

Silver ignored Tala and rather spoke to Rei and the other girls.Kai turned all quiet,his arrogance shining through.Silver didnt seemd to bother.

When the bell rang,they said goodbye and went back inside.In this class Mrs.Aiden was preparing them for the test they would be having in History on Friday.And to no ones surprise,the two rivalising teenagres found it difficult to cooperate with each other.

The whole class raised their heads from the books when Destiney suddenly got up on her feet,knocking her chair over in the process.She was shaking with fury,and everyone was quite shocked when she raise her hand and slapped him across the cheek.

Then she left the classroom in a hurry,not bothering to tell where she was going.And strangely enough,Kai touched his cheek and smirked.

"Mrs.Aiden?"Their teacher turned around to see who was calling her name.

"Yes Hiwatari?"Malisia scowled at her brother who shruged."May I go after her?"Mrs.Aiden gave a nod.

Malisia got up and left her partner alone.Nate looked angry,and he glared daggers at the bluehaired boy.Mrs.Aiden came up on Kais side,her face clearly showing off anger.

"And you,young Hiwatari,stop insulting your partner!"Kais face darkened."Is that understood?I will not tolerate anymore of this from you two!"Kai muttered a yes.Mrs.Aiden was satisfied with that and demanded the class back to work.

Malisia found her friend in the girls bathroom,where she apparently had locked herself in."Dizzy?"she called.No answer."I know you are in there.Please come out".

A door was opened,and the whitehaired girl came out.Her cheeks were red in anger,and she seemed pretty frustrated.Malisia went over to her pal and hugged her."What did he say this time,sweetie?"Destiney broke out of her embeace,her gaze directed at the ground.

"Nothing",she said in an evasive manner,trying to get away from answering properly.

Malisia smiled at her."It cant have been nothing by the way you reacted to it,dear".Destiney raised her head,her eyes glinting dangerously.Her expression turned foul."I dont want to talk about it,ok?"she said in a final tone.Malisia gave a nod,leaving the subject behind.

She managed to convince Destiney to come back to class.When they came back,the whole class stared at her with curious looks.

She ignored them and sat back down by her desk.Kai grinned."So,you did come back after all?Of course you did,no one can resist me".She felt her anger boil at those words,and was about to slap him again,but decided that it would be beter if she ignored him.

**-Flashback-**

When Destimey reached out her hand to get the ruler,it came in contact with Kais hand,and she felt an electrical jolt go through her arm.They stared at each other."Give it to me,Hiwatari",she snarled.

He tilted his head a little to the left."Oh yeah?"Anger got hold of her,like so many times before.

"Are you sure you were actually reaching out for the ruler?"he asked.She blinked.What the heck was he trying to imply?

It was then she realised that she still had her hand on top of his.She quickly withdrew her hand,as if she had been burned by the touch.Kai smirked in satisfaction."Oh,I am not blaming you,my dear.After all,who wouldnt want to lay their hands on a God such as _myself_?"

He put extra emphasis on the last word.She frowned."Yeah right!"

That grin was driving her mad!Kai leaned closer and stared directly into her babyblue eyes."Come on,admit that you want me".

She stared blankly at him."Dream on,moron!"she whispered,trying to bite back her anger,quickly making its way to the surface.

He twirled some of her soft,white hair around his fingers,and felt very satisfied when she shivered."It is no use to fight it,brat.One day you will realise that I am right".

That was the last drop.She got up and slapped him as hard as she could before she left the classroom.

**-End flashback-**

When the bell rang,she could not help but sigh in relief.She left her bluehaired partner as quickly as possible and tagged along with Tala,Rei and Mariah.The pinkhaired girl was walking hand in hand with her boyfriend.The darkhaired Chinese boy was looking at Tala with worried eyes.It appeared that he too had noticed the sudden change in the redheads behaviour.

Talas gaze was directed at Nate and Malisia,who was walking in front of them,arm in arm while joking and laughing.Destiney met Reis golden eyes,and it was as if they mentally decided to do something,cause they both gave a nod.Outside they met Silver.


	3. round three

**Hiya!**

**Here comes the third round of chapters...this time number 24-29...Hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own beyblade, only my Ocs.**

**Sharon: Well,here you have them! Thank you so much for being such a faithful rewiewer little friend.**

**Saber Ice:oh,you liked it?I am glad...It was not only one chapter though...it was LOTS!**

**untoachable: you love my story?-stary eyes- Thanks a lot! Hehe,of course they are still fighting...Their way of saying that they care for each other?**

**Sis: YO YO !Hm..I like the word shitload aswell...you know,today I was saying some of the words you taught me to my mom, and she told me lots of French words that were almost the same as those you have...-O.O- Yah, Cant wait til I get my rewiewers back...sigh.**

**Midnight Devil:hm,I must have done some bad counting..Cause you see, none of the chapters are missing...I just wrote wrong I guess...Or I think none are missing at least...-X.xWhen you post that many chapters at ocen it can get just a wee bit confusing.**

**Animebabe:hehe,you used tor ead it back before it got deleted? I am getting to that point..even if slowly...**

**lilactouch:oh ? Feh, Tala does not like Silver...-insane grin-**

Worries and new meetings

What remained of the day Destiney did her best to shut Kai out, and when she didnt respond to any of his attempts to make her angry, he got annoyed himself. After detention that day she got a ride home by Tala and Malisia. Malisia appeared to be in a good mood today, her talking neverending. Apparently she didnt notice how tense Tala seemed to get every time she mentioned Nate. When they stopped by Destineys house, she expected her pal to come with her, since it was Monday. They always did their homework together on Mondays. But Malisia excused herself, saying that they would have visitors today,and she had to be there. "That is ok, Malis". As usual would the bluehaired girl wawe goodbye to her.

Destiney spent her afternoon with Nate,and they searched the house to see if they found anything interesting. When they found a secret room on the top floor they decided to make that room their own,secret place. They managed to smuggle some blankets,pillows and other things up there without being asked questions. When they had been kids, they had used to have a room like this,a place where they would hide when their parents were angry with them,whenever they were sad or just wanted to be alone. Destiney assumed that the reason they decided to have this as their new secret place was a result of missing the younger days. Later that evening she called Rei.

" Hello?"

" Hi Rei, Dizzy here".

She noticed that Rei sounded tired, or rather exhausted. He was panting really hard.

" What are you doing? You sound as if you have been running". He laughed.

" Yeah, I just finished todays training. I guess there was a reason you called. What is it?"

She sighed."I assume that you too have noticed Talas bad mood lately? That he has been very jealous?"

Silence on the other end.

" Yes, he is totally out of himself, Dizzy. But I have no idea what I can do to cheer him up, or to help him".

His voice was worried." Me neither...Is he coming over tomorrow?"

"I think so. He always spend Tuesdays at my place".

" I really need to talk to him.I dont get it. He has never really been jealous before, and today he was suddenly furious about it!"

" Yes...When we were hanging out at Kais place on Sunday,he went to pick up something in Kais room.He seemed very upset when he came back,he was almost crying.Something must have happened then".

Destiney thought about it,and it did sound resonable." Well, Nate was with Malisia at the time. Maybe Tala found them doing something?"

" Maybe...But either way we have to do something. This is tearing him apart,I can feel it whenever he is around".

" Ill see you tomorrow then.Nighty night".

" Yup, nighty". Then he hung up the phone.Destiney yawned and put the phone away before she turned off the light and went to sleep.

When she arrived at school next day, she decided to try and talk to Tala alone. Rei and she exchanged worried looks. Not even Kai was able to get her mind of the redhead. "Kai, do you know where Tala is today? I really need to talk to him".

He was about to give her a sarcastic reply, but changed his mind when he saw how worried she looked. She was probably just concerned about Talas mood.So he decided to be nice for once. "Yes, he is at home today. His younger brother is sick, and Tala is watching him".

Destiney sighed in relief,almost like she was afraid that the redhead could have jumped off a bridge or something like that.

Silver joined them in their break, and she was introduced to Nate and Malisia. Nate blushed slightly when Silver said hi to him. Malisia pretended that she didnt notice, and greeted the new girl with a polite smile.Silver greeted her back,and smiled to herself when she saw how hard it was for the bluehaired girl to ignore Nates blushing.So she decided to toy with their minds,just to get a reaction out of them. She totally ignored Malisia and started talking to Nate.Destiney barely managed to hold back her laughted when Silver did this. Malisias face got a weird expression,something in between despair and jealousy.Silver continued her little mind game the rest of the day, making Malisias mood turn foul. When school was over for today, and they were about to go home (Destiney and Kai managed to escape detention today,because there was no teacher to look after them today,kay?) Mariah showed up,hand in hand with her boyfriend. Her face was one huge smile,as ever.

" Hi girls! I figured I should have a slumber party on Wednesday, and I was wondering if you were available".

This seemed to improve Malisias mood a little, because she smiled and put her arms around Mariahs shoulders.

" Of course we are available! Right girls?" Jade laughed." You count on us,Mao!". Silver just stood there,arms crossed and an impatient expresion on her pretty face.Mariah glanced at the girl and smiled." You can come too Silver, if you want to".The girl with the darkpurple hair seemed uninterested. "No, I dont think so".

" Oh please?"Jade begged. Silver shrugged. "Ok then",she said and smirked.Jade grinned and put her arms around the other girl in a typical Jade-hug.

"I knew I could persuade you!"

Aya shook her head and sighed."What should we bring then?"

A grin spread across Mariahs face."You know,the usual stuff.Cds,snacks...".

Destiney remembered that they had a History test on Thursday."And the History books",she added.The others stared at her.Also they semed to have forgotten the test."See you later then!"she said and kissed her boyfriends goodbye before she walked away.Jade and Aya suddenly remebered their buss and ran off to catch it.Malisia caught up with her brother for a ride back home.Silver walked.In the end,only Destiney and Rei were left.

Rei smiled at her. "You wanna have a ride too?"

She gave a nod and tagged along with him. Unlike the others who had cars,Rei had a scooter.She borrowed a helmet,and they drove off.

At Reis place it was as wild as ever.The people there had gotten used to her,and greeted her with smiles,and many of them stopped her to ask how things were going. In the hall they used for training it was more people than usual.And in the middle of a friendly battle between Rei and herself,someone shouted out loud: Reeeeeeei!"

This caused Rei to loose his focus on the battle for a second,and Destiney saw her chance to finally defeat him.

" Hehe, you let a girl defeat you,cousin?"a male voice asked, the accent a bit strange.Destiney helped her pal back up on his feet. Rei smiled radiantly when he saw who it was. "Rydan!"

In front of them stood a young boy,about their age.He had long,light purple hair,bound in the same way as Reis hair was(well,you know what I mean...). He was about Reis height and also had fangs.But unlike Rei, his eyes were orange tiger eyes,not golden.Destiney had no difficulties with seeing that the two of them were closely related.Rei hugged the boy.When they broke apart,Rei introduced them to each other. " Dizzy,this is my cousin Rydan. Rydan, this is my friend, Dizzy".

The boy smiled and reached out his hand,and Destiney took it.Rydan glanced at her,a smug look on his face."Allow me to say,Dizzy,that you are really pretty.And your eyes are even prettier,the colour of the heavenly sky", he suddenly said. She thanked him for the compliment and Rydan concentrated on his cousin again.

" What are you doing here? I didnt think you would come before Christmas!"he asked.Rydan grinned.

" Yeah, I wasnt really.But dad had some business here,and I manged to presuade him into bringing me and Cherry too".Rei laughed."So,Cherry is here too?Where is she?"

The other boy snickered." She is probably pestering uncle Ty as we speak".Rei smiled and shook his head."That certainly sounds like they Cherry I know...How long will you stay?"

Rydan put his hand on his cousins shoulder and smiled. "We will stay for two weeks,then come back for Christmas".

The three of them went to find this so-called Cherry.They found her close to the kitchen,where she was talking to someone.When she saw Rei,she squealed in happiness and ran over to them.She glomped Rei and knocked him over."Its been a long time,cousin!"she squealed and hugged him.Rei coughed and got back up on his feet."Nice to see you too,Cherry",he said and rubbed his elbow.

Cherry was a little girl, hardly older than ten years with the same hair colour and eyes as her brother. But unlike Rydan,her hair reached her knees,and was braided in three long,thick braids that hung against her back.The braids were decorated with lots of huge,pink ribbons. "Who are you?"she asked Destiney.Rei introduced them."Cherry,this is my friend,Dizzy.Dizzy, this is my cousin, Cherry".

To Destiney,this girl seemed utterly hyper.The four of them spent the rest of the afternoon in the dojo.When it got late and Destiney had to go home,she was exhausted. She didnt understand how Rydan was able to live with that girl.

Love sucks,or at least for some certain redhead

Destiney sat on her bed,reading through some anime magazine when she suddenly came to think about Tala.She needed to see him.

" Tala here".

" Hi, its Dizzy".

" Dizzy! What is it?"

She took a deep breath and threw herself into it."I need to speak to you,Tala.About your jealousy".Silence on the other end." Rei and I are worried about you.Please Tala".

" Ok"

" Can I come over? I need the address though".

He went silent again." This is not a very good time,Dizzy".

" I am aware of your situation,Tala.I just want to have a word with you .

" Oh", was all he managed to say." Ok, Ill give you the address".

She wrote it down on a paper and hung up.Then she put on her jacket and got her bike.Tala lived about half an hour away from her,in a small,blue house. Destiney noticed that the garden was messy,and the paint on the walls had started to peel off. She knocked,and after a little while the door was opened by Tala. She entered, and he placed the index finger to his lips, telling her without words to be quiet. She gasped when she saw the bruise he had on his left cheek, but he simply shrugged and quietly said that it was nothing. They went upstairs,into a typical boys-room, messy with posters of football players and cars on the walls. On the bed close to the window a little boy was lying,sleeping peacfully.Destiney carefully sat down on the bed,her gaze directed at the boy.

" Is this your little brother?"she asked.Tala gave a nod and sat down beside her.

" Poor little Dmitri, he has been sick all day..." His eyes locked with hers,and the usual merry light in his eyes had faded,leaving him with a sad and serious look." What happened on Sunday,Tala?At Kais?"

His eyes darkened for a second."I was going to get something in his room. On my way back I came across Malis and your brother". He bit his bottom lip. "Lets just say that they were pretty close at the moment. Something just went off in my mind".

Tala looked angry by now,his hands shaking with fury. "I started crying,and they heard me. I couldnt bear to hear her talk to me, so I just left the place as fast as I could". Tears were brimming in his eyes, treathening to fall. "It is so unfair! I have loved her since I was ten,and then she falls for that moron!"

Destiney ignored the fact that he had just called her brother a moron. She embraced him,so that his head was resting against her shoulder. When Tala broke down and started crying, she stroke his hair in a caring manner and rocked him carefully. When he had no tears left he raised his head, iceblue eyes meeting babyblue. Destiney felt so sorry for Tala right then. Tala, the one with the wicked grin and merry mood seemed so small and fragile at that moment, so vulnerable.She cupped his face and leaned forward to kiss him.He didnt stop her, just sat perfectly still. When she sat back he had a little smile on his lips.Not one of his usual grins or smirks. but a genuine smile.

" Thank you",he whispered and wiped away his tears. "Youre welcome". They were both pretty startled when the little boy moved. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

" Tala?"his voice was groggy,like voices get when you sleep a lot.Tala smiled. "I am here lil bro".

The little boy smiled weakly. "Thirsty..." His big brother left the room,and returned moments later with a glass of water which he helped him drink.When he was done, he looked at Destiney and frowned. "Who are you?" he asked curiously. "Im Dizzy".

" Oh...You are very pretty Dizzy", he said and lay back down to sleep some more.Destiney couldnt help but smile. Dmitri was indeed Talas little brother,no doubt about that.She touched his forehead.

" He is burning! Didnt you give him any medicine,Tala?"The redhead shook his head. "We didnt have any..."Destiney stood up from the bed and put her hands on her hips in a determined manner.

" You two are staying the night at my place!"Tala blinked. "Are you sure?"

" Absolutely!"

She called back home and asked their butler to come and get them." And tell mom that we will have two guests for the night",she added.

Fifteen minutes later they were picked up, and they sneaked out as quietly as they could. Tala gasped when they entered her house.They were welcomed by her mother,just as friendly as ever. When she was told that the little boy was sick,she insisted on putting him to bed.Everything was made ready for the guests in one of the extra rooms in their house.Destiney brought the little boy some medicine to keep his fever down and tucked him in.Tala smiled gratefully at her.

" Thank you so much,Dizzy. I really appreciate this".She tip toed and kissed his forehead.

" I know. Goodnight Tala",she said and turned off the light. Tala had overcome his pride by letting her help him. She smiled to herself.Before she went to bed,she called Aina to chatter a bit.Around midnight she turned off her own light.

Everything was pretty wild when Destiney came downstairs for breakfast the next morning. In the kitchen she found her mother,Nate and the kid.Talas little brother was apparently wearing one of Nates old pyjamas.At the moment he was telling Mrs.Raiden something while gesticulating with his whole body. Nate was eating his breakfast while reading the newspaper. In the middle of breakfast Tala finally showed up.He hesitated for a moment when he saw Nate,but sat down beside Destiney. The twins mother put down a plate of pannecakes in front of Tala.

" Here you go, darling",she said and went to get Nate some more. It seemed as if Mrs.Raiden liked the two brothers,because she treated them like they should have been her own children.She even insisted on kissing them all goodbye, even Tala, who blushed fiercly.Talas little brother was staying at home today. He was still not quite well yet,and Mrs.Raiden was looking after him.

They fetched their bicycles,and Tala sat on the carrier.In the hall they met the rest of the gang,and Mariah was in the middle of a wild conversation with the girls,while the boys were standing a little further down the hall.Silver was nowhere to be seen.Nate went over to the girls and started chattering with them,while Destiney and the redhead joined the other boys.Rei greeted her good morning with a hug.

One she had not really expected to see was Rydan.Rei explained that his cousin was with him for fun,or to escape Cherry for a little while,as the purplehead himself said .Tala and Rydan were introduced to each other.Inside the classroom Rydan got to sit down beside Rei.The redhead looked as if he was trying to ignore Malisia and Nate.Destiney smiled weakly.

As usual,Kai managed to make her tick off again,but she didnt leave the room this time.He continued to tease her constantly,saying things like:Just admit it,you cant keep your hands of me,can you?I know that you want me,you are just to blind to see it,cause no one can resist a God".

And every time he insulted her,he got this evil look in his eyes,and she knew he was enjoying himself sooo much.God,she hated him!And she knew he hated her just as much back.They preactically loathed each other and everyone knew they did.

When the bell finally rang,indicating a break,she was glad to escape the bluehaired moron for a little while.When the girls and she sat down in the cafeteria to eat their lunch,they noticed that Jade was missing.Rydan seemed to be disappeared aswell.When they both showed up in the next class,Jade with that innocent smile,the one that definitely told that she had done something,and Rydan with a lot of marks from her lipstick,they all snickered to themselves.

During detention Kai and Destiney handed in their essay on Shakespeare,and Mr.Bocks gave them an assignment,an essay that was to be finished and delivered by next Wednesday.The only problem was that they were supposed to write that essay together.They even had the choice between different essays,and could not agree on which one to do.

"I refuse to write about the french revolution,Hiwatari!"Destiney growled.

"You do as I tell you to do!I am the man of us,I decide!"he hissed through gritted teeth.

She raised an eyebrow."So,the boy decides?"she spat."No fucking way,Mr-arrogant-bastard!"

Kai was about to go out of his mind,his fury reaching its climax by now.He closed his eyes and silently counted to ten in his head before he opened his eyes again and looked straight at her."Well,there is no way I am writing about apartheid".

Destiney crossed her arms."Lets just write the names of the different tasks on two pieces of paper,and well see what we get,ok?"Kai gave a nod."Fine with me".

Unfortunately for Destiney,things turned out his way."When do we meet?"he asked,his voice even colder and more distant than usual.

"Me and the girls are having a sleepover tonight.You come to my house tomorrow at five",she said and walked away before he even had a chance to protest.

When Destiney got home she found no one,not even Nate.Her mother,Tala and Dmitri showed up a little later on,the three of them full of paint.She had to laugh when she saw them.Tala smiled when he saw her.He noticed her expression,and explained that they had been repainting one of the rooms in the basement.She was not surprised.Her mother was after all educated as a painter,and she had used to sell pictures.Mrs.Raiden took Dmitri with her for a bath,while Destiney took Tala to her room.He gasped in awe when he saw her room,like he had done when they arrived at the house last night.

Destiney smiled.Tala stopped by her desk,taking a closer lok at all the pictures hanging on the wall.Even now,many of the pictures were of herself and her new friends here in California.

"So,this is your room...,"he mumbled and took a look around.After a while he sat down on her bed,his hands neatly folded in his lap.

"Dmitri like it here...He has never been in a pretty house like this before,except Kais".The redhead smiled sadly."I guess he doesnt want to go back home now that your mother is taking such good care of him..."Talas eyes were sparkling with tears.

"I swear,I will leave that house and take him with me!Even if it is the last thing I ever do".Destiney put her arms around him and pulled him closer.

"You should move out Tala,and take Dmitri with you".He laughed bitterly."And where should I go?Vivi is born and raised here,and all my friends are here.I cant just pack my bags and leave".She understood what he meant.Then she got this crazy idea,though it might work.

"Tala?What if you and your brother moved in here with us?We sure have enough space for two more".He raised his head and stared at her."You think that could work?"She smiled warmly at him."Of course it could.Nothing is impossible with a little will you know".

Hope was lighted in his pretty eyes.She stood up.

"But I will have to ask mom...She can handle dad,I am sure.But I really have to go now,practise calls.Do you mind keeping my mom company while I am gone?"He gave a nod and went downstairs with her."Could we stay here tonight aswell?"She laughed and hugged him."Of course!"

Destiney fecthed her brother,and the two of them went over to Jades.As usual they were greeted by her younger brother,Jason.This time they practiced what Destiney had missed the last time,when she had detention.After practise they decided to watch a movie,Hannibal.Destiney was not very fond of that kind of moviees,but the others insisted.She was way to easily scared to be able to enjoy scary movies.

Nate heard Malisia whimper,and she grabbed hold of his arm,hiding her face in his sweater.He smiled slightly.That girl got easily startled,that was certain!He felt lightheaded by the fact that she had grabbed hold of his arm for safety,not Ayas.His heart was beating faster when she sneaked under his arm so that she was resting her head against his chest.He was sure that his heartbeat could be heard.Malisia smiled when she noticed how fast his heart was beating.He would be hers.Silver would not be allowed to toy with him.

When the two twins came back home to their house,they found their parents and the two guests in the living room,playing cards.They seemed to have fun,and Destiney and Nate sat down with them for a little while.After a couple of rounds Destiney joined her mother in the kitchen,making pizza.

"Dee,sweaty...Tell me,is everything alright with Tala?"Destiney bit her bottom lip and met her mothers worried eyes.

"No,but I promised not to tell anyone".Her mother nodded."Such nice and lovable boys...They deserve a good home".

Destiney saw her chance."Mom?Do you think they could move in with us?"she asked.her mothers face broke into a bright smile."That was a good idea,Dee!I will have to ask your father though,but I can handle him well".Destiney hugged her.

"Thank you mom.But their father is Dmitris guardian.Tala cant take him away without permisson".Her mother smirked at her and pricked her nose."I am sure I can make a deal with their father.Everything can be done if you have the right cards,my dear".Destiney didnt ask what her mother was up to now,but she guessed it had something to do with money.

After dinner she went upstairs to pack her things for the sleepover tonight.She was a little late,but the girls wouldnt mind.

**Disclaimer anyone?**

Everyone:-looks at her,then runs for life-

**Kanilla:-blinks."What the hell?"-goes to get Nicholas-**

Nicholas:"You need my help?"

**Kanilla:-nodds-"Yup...Everyone ran away from me when I asked if anyone would do the disclaimer..."-all teary-eyed-**

Nicholas:-smiles-"We will find them hon."

**Kanilla:-smiles back-"Thanks"**

_They go searching._

Kai:"It is too tight in here...warm too.."

Destiney:"And out of all persons to get stuck with,I got stuck with you!"-growls-

Kai:-raises his hands in defense-"Hey,like I wanted this!"

Destiney:-pouts-

Nicholas:I think Destiney and Kai are hiding in that closet over there..."

**Kanilla:-frowns-Both of them?In that small closet?"-rolls her eyes and goes over to open it-**

Kani and Destiney:-blinks-

**Kanilla:-grins-you should have told me that you wanted a little privacy,children,no need to hide you know..."**

Kai and Destiney:-blinks again-Why you!"

Nicholas:-pulls them out of closet and holds them stuck-

**Kanilla:-smirks-Now,do the disclaimer,or Nicky here will force you to kiss each other".**

Kai and Destiney:-blinks again and pouts-"Kanilla does not own beyblade,but she does own her own OCs,whom are not to be taken away.

**Kanilla:-smiles and pats their heads-Very well done children-**

Kai and Destiney:-growls-

Nicholas:Should we get back to the story now?

**Kanilla:-grins and kisses him-Of course hon".**

Acting strange

Silver and Destiney had been given Mariahs address,and it appeared that the pinkhaired girl lived pretty close to Jade and Aya.

At the door she was greeted by a joyous Mariah,dressed in a bright pink pyjama.That girl seemed to be quite fond of pink,Destiney thought with a small smirk.Mariahs house was pretty ordinary,nothing special or fancy,but indeed cosy.The other girls were seated on the floor in the living room,playing cards.Silver was still not here.

They gave her a warm welcome and started their night by reading for their test tomorrow.Silver showed up a little later,and they welcomed her aswell.She seemed rather uninterested in taking part in their games and questions,and after they had seen a movie,Identity,she went to sleep.And strangely enough,five minutes later she was sound asleep,her breath steady and calm.The five remaining girls decided to play a little game of truth.You could refuse to answer a question three times,but after refusing three times,the others could force you to do something.

At the end of the game the results were these:Jade and Mariah had not even refused to answer one single question,Malisia and Aya had refused once while Destiney had refused twice already.It was Mariahs turn to ask Destiney a question.A sly grin came to her face as she asked:So,Dizzy...What do you find most sexy about Kai Hiwatari?"

Destiney felt her cheeks flush badly by those words."I...I..I refuse to answer that!"she stuttered.It was in that moment she remembered that she had already refused twice and was now obliged to do anything the girls might decide for her to do.Jade grinned innocently,and the four girls put their heads together,whispering.By the grin on their faces after they were done discussing,she simply knew that this had something to do with that bluehaired moron named Kai Hiwatari.She held her breath,not daring to move.

"Tomorrow,after the test you have to kiss Kai full on the lips,in front of everbody".She felt her face go pale."Kiss him?"she asked,her voice weak and shaky.Jade nodded."Yup,kiss him!"

She growled,her eyes glinting with anger."Fine,Ill do it then!"

A pouting expression came to her features when she saw how utterly satisfied the others looked,sending her smug looks.They spent the rest of the evening playing cards and chattering about girl stuff.

When she woke up the next morning,she noticed that Silver was not asleep anymore.She found the other girl in the kitchen,trying to make herself some breakfast but currently failing.She grinned when she saw Destiney."So,the little sleepyhead is finally awake?"

Destiney smiled.

"How long have you been awake then?"Silver opened the fridge and took out the milk."A while,I never sleep long".

It was still only half past six yet.She decided to wake up the other girls so they wouldnt be late,since Mariah only had one bathroom.And they barely managed to get to school in time,despite the fact that they got up early,because of Jade who spent forever in the bathroom.

They ran into the classroom,and the teacher sent them a curious look before he handed out their tests.It was only a two-hour test,and she got through it without any trouble.The next lesson came,and she sincerly hoped that the girls had forgotten their little challenge for her,but when she turned around and saw their smug faces,she understood that there was no way back.

Kai was as usual trying to make her tick off.And when he was unprepared,she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close,planting a big,wet kiss on his unsuspecting lips.Kai was too shocked to even protest.Even Mr.Hearty was shocked by her sudden move,and was now staring at the two teens.She leaned back and wiped her mouth."Dont think I did it of my own will,Hiwatari",she growled and went back to work.

Kai looked at her,then at his sister and her friends,who were grinning like hell.It had probably just been a bet or a dare between them.But he still couldnt help the fact that his stomach was full of fluttering butterflies.

Destiney was a little puzzled when Kai didnt even make any more attempts to piss her off that day.He was very quiet,and even though he did answer her in the same tone as always,he didnt insult her anymore.The teachers were relieved to get a break off from the two rivals arguing for once.

When they had finished detention that day they separated without a word.

At home she found Tala,Dmitri and her mother in the kitchen,busy making dinner.She had to laugh when she that Tala was wearing an apron,just like a little housewife.He grinned sheepishly when she raised her eyebrows and pointed to the pince of clothing.Then she tip toed and kissed him on the cheek before she sat down on the desk to watch.The radio was on,and Mrs.Raiden grabbed hold of Tala and started to dance with him.Dmitri climbed onto the desk aswell and seated himself beside her.

"Your mom is very kind,Dizzy.You are lucky to have her".She smiled."I know,Dmitri".

The young boy frowned at the mentioning of his own name."Just Vivi please.Everyone else calls me that".He grinned,the same grin his older brother had.

"So,Vivi..Is your name Russian or something?"He nodded eagerly."Yeah.Before I was born,mom,dad and Ki-Ki used to live in Russia.Mom was born there".

She frowned."Ki-Ki?is that your brother?"The boy smiled."Yes".In the meantime Tala and Mrs.Raiden had stopped dancing."Go and finish your homework before dinner,Vivi".

The boy jumped off the desk.His big,iceblue eyes seeked hers,and he took her hands in his own."Come and help me,Dizzy!"She appologised and followed him to the room he and Tala shared.It was quite messy already.Boys will always be boys,she thought.

It turned out that what Dmitri needed help with,was maths,the one subject he was struggling with to understand.After helping him read and do his maths,the doorbell rang.She suddenly remembered that she had told Kai to come around five,and figured that it had to be him.She took the boy downstairs again for dinner.

Kai showed up in the kitchen moments later.One of the servants must have lead the way for him.Destineys mother embraced Kai quickly and asked if everything was alright with his mother.Kai replied politly that everything was fine.He raised a questioning eyebrow when he saw that also Tala and his little brother were present.

"Dee,you said nothing about having another guest for dinner!"Her mother sent her a disappointed look before she concentrated on the guest again."Would you like some dinner,sweetheart?"she asked the newcomer.Kai accepted the offer and sat down beside Tala.Nate and Mr.Raiden turned up a little later,and they had a very cosy dinner together.

After dinner Tala helped with washing the dishes,Nate took Dmitri with him to teach him something on the guitar while Destiney and Kai went upstairs to her room.They sat down on her huge bed,and she started to make suggestions to how they could write this essay-crap.

"Hello?Listen to what I say,Hiwatari!"she hissed.Kai sent her one of his death glares."I am listening,brat".

She snorted.Then she noticed that he was wearing a black shirt.She also noticed that he had kept the upper buttons unbuttoned,his well-musculared chest showing off rather well.She felt her cheeks turn crimson red,without being able to help it.Kai noticed that she was staring,her face flushed.He grinned slyly.Destiney definitely had a thing for him,even though she was to stubborn to admit it yet.He would make her admit it one day,no matter the cost.

"You see anything you like,brat?"he teased.She crossed her arms,but avoided his gaze.Kai decided to take advantage of her uncertainty,and leaned closer to her,pushing her down onto the bed.He was absolutely thrilled to see how tense she became.

Then he whispered into her ear,his voice soft and sweet:One day you will admit that you want me,brat".She growled and pushed him off.When he tried to get back up she suddenly positioned herself on top of him,straddling his hips.His hands were kept down by her knees.

"Are you sure about that,Hiwatari?Are you sure that deep down,you are not the one to want me?"Kais face turned dark red at these words,his anger quickly rising.She gently brushed her fingers along his muscular arms,then across his chest,the touch featherlight and enough to make him shudder..A smile came to her lips when she saw that he was actually shivering!Then all of a sudden she started to tickle him,remembering how ticklish he was from the first time they had a fight.Kai yelled in surprise and tried to get out from underneath her.But she had locked her legs around his hips,and was not willing to let go yet.

Tala knocked twice before he opened the door carefully.He turned around at instant when he saw the position the two arch-nemesises were in at the moment.He blushed and closed the door behind him.That had sure been...interesting to say the least,he thought and coughed slightly.

Somehow Kai actually mananged to flip her onto her back,so that he was on top.Her legs were still wrapped around his waist.Kai smirked and started to tickle her back.She appeared to be just as ticklish as him.She screamed all she could,but he held her down with ease.When he finally quit his tickling,she was out of breath,tears stinging in her eyes.She was breathing heavily,and noticed that Kai was staring at her.Even in that moment she hated him more than she had ever hated anything before.But she did nothing to stop him when he brushed away strands of white hair from her face and leaned closer,planting a soft kiss on her neck.He grazed her ear with his tongue,sending chills down her spine.She moaned slightly when he stuck his tongue into her ear.

Something strange came over both of them,she pressed against him as if she was trying to get as close to him as possible,he pressed against her.She started fumbling with his shirt buttons,eager to get that damn shirt off.He kissed her neck passionately,stroking his tongue over her soft,white skin.He started unbuttoning her shirt aswell,just as eager as her.

In that exact moment they rolled off the bed.Kai hit the floor with a bang!Having Destiney on top of him did not exactly make it better.He pushed her off and got up.Destiney stood up too,putting her shirt back on again before she sent him a poisonous glare,saying:you-keep-your-mouth-shut-about-this-otherwise-you-are-dead-Hiwatari".She sat back down on the bed and started to talk again,as if nothing had happened a few moments ago.They barely wrote anything that evening.After a little while they ended up throwing insults at each other,and they both became pretty pissed off.Kai was sick of her prescence and decided to leave.When he was about to leave,she grabbed hold of his arm.He tried to shake her off,but she held him firmly.

"If you ever kiss me again,Hiwatari,you are a dead boy",she warned.He snorted."Why would I want to kiss you,brat?"

She smiled,though there was no humour in that smile,it was bitter."Ask yourself,not me,Hiwatari",she replied.He slammed the door behind him.Destiney returned to her room,her mood still bad.

Malisia noticed that her twin was extremely ticked off when he got back home.He slammed the doors and snarled at anyone who approached to him.She knocked on his door and ignored his warning about not coming in.Kai was lying on his bed,music thundering through the room.She turned off the stereo and sat down beside him.

"What is wrong,Kai?You are acting like a fucking bastard,do you know that?"

He said nothing.She sighed."I know something is bothering you,lil bro.Did something happen between you and Dizzy tonight?"

Kai growled and sat up,his face angry."No!And it is none of your fucking business anyway!"

She grabbed hold of his hair and pulled as hard as she could."None of my business,Kai Hiwatari?You are my baby brother,and I care for you.It is indeed my business!So you tell me what happened!"

He kept staring blankly at her."No".

She let go of his hair."Fine,just be like that!I know something is bothering you!"He smirked slightly."You talk for youself,sis.Dont you think I have noticed that you are bothered aswell?"

She frowned."So what?"Kai laughed at her."Jealous,are we?"The look on his sisters face told him he had hit a sore spot.She picked up one of his pillows and threw it at him before she hugged him.He didnt make any attempts to get her off,but allowed himself to be hugged this one time.Then suddenly he hit her with a pillow.She grinned and grabbed another pillow to hit him back.

Yours sincerly,kanilla

A part of the Raiden family

The next day at school,everyone seemed to be in a pretty bad mood.Malisia was totally jealous of Silver who was playing with Nates head,Kai and Destiney were pissed of at each other due to last night(which they had told no one of),Rei was tired and irritated due to lack of sleep and Aya was annoyed because she had argued with her boyfriend recently.Only Tala,Mariah and Jade were as merry as ever.Luckily it did help their moods that the teacher announced that there would be a hallowen party at school in two weeks.When he asked for voulenteers to help with the decorations,most girls signed up to help,among them Jade,Aya and Mariah.Both Jade and Rydan disappeared in the upcoming break,and in their own quiet minds everyone were thinking the same.

"Rydan?You think this is ok?"Jade asked,and giggled when he started to kiss her neck eagerly."Who cares?"

"Hm,you have a point there..."she replied and let him continue to kiss her.

Destiney and Kai managed to slip away from detention today,and when school was over they agreed on meeting at her house,same time as yesterday.They were both pesimistic when it came to spending their time off with the other,but they both knew that it had to be done.For the first time in ages she could start going back to her habit of having Tala give her a ride home directly after school.She was let off at her house,and Tala assured her that he would be back home after he had taken his other pasenger home.

"I will call later,Dizzy.There is something that I need to talk to you about".She gave a nod and said goodbye.Malisia turned on the radio and leaned back in her seat."Tala,what did you mean by what you said?That you will be back home?"

He glanced at her."I...um,temporarly live with Dizzy".She felt her heart skip a beat by these words.So he had finally opened his heart to somone?She smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.When Tala got back,Destiney was playing around with his little brother.Tala joined in,and a little later on they were sitting on the couch,breathing heavily.

Mrs.Raiden came inot the living room,dressed in a formal outfit,business suticase in her left hand.Destiney gave her a wondering look."Where are you going mom?"Her mother gave a her a light peck on the cheek and smiled."I am just going out.I have something to take care of,sweetie".

When she glanced at the two boys,Destiney quickly understood that she was going to visit their father."Mari will cook you dinner,so just relax".She gave a nod,and her mother left them alone.Mari was their maid.

They helped Dmitri do his homework while waiting for dinner.When Mr.Raiden showed up,he asked no questions about where his wife was,just sat down by the table and started talking with his children and their guests.Kai came when they had just finished their dinner,right on time as always.Tala grinned when he saw his pal."Wipe that smirk of your face,Volkov".Tala laughed at him.

Dmitri seemed to admire Nate quite a lot for his skills with the guitar,and the silverhaired boy had promised to teach the younger one a song.

Kai and Destiney were sitting on the floor in her room,trying to avoid strangling each other while writing.Kai thanked the Gods above that he did not end up in an embarrassing situation today aswell.They managed to roughly finish off their essay.They even managed to agree on checking one half of it each til Monday.Destiney felt relief when Kai had left.She gathered Tala and her brother,asking if they wanted to play a game of cards with her.But she noticed that Tala seemed somehow uncomfortable in her brothers prescence.When the phone rang she excused herself and went to find a place where she could talk i private.

Tala couldnt keep it in any longer."I want you to stay away from Malis".

Nate blinked."That is none of your business,Volkov",he replied blankly.

Tala growled."Dont you dare defy me,Nathaniel.You have no idea about what you are getting yourself into by doing so".

Nates eyes narrowed."Is that a threath,Volkov?"Tala smiled at him."No,that was a warning".

_**-On the phone-**_

"Hey Dizzy!"She recgonized the voice as Malisias."What did you want to talk to me about?"

"What happened between you and my brother yesterday?"Destiney blushed slightly at the thought.

"Nothing except from the usual arguing".

"Dont try to get away,Dizzy.Kai was pisssed off when he got home,something must have happened".

"Well,nothing happened",she answered in a final tone."Ok,I wont press the matter.And one more thing...Thanks a lot for helping Tala".

She smiled."No problem.Hm,by the way...It has been a while since we have had a skating day together.Can you ask the others if we can gather this weekend?"

"Sure!Come by tomorrow,ok?The weather is reported to be bad the next days,so we will just stay indoors then.bye bye!"

They hung up.When she got back to the others,she sensed that the atmosphere was extremely tense between Tala and her brother,as if something had happened the few minutes she had been away."Are you boys ok?You seem so tense..."

Tala smiled at her."Yeah,were cool".She did notice a certain hostility between the two boys while they were playing,and decided to separate them before something happened.Nate went to his room,while the redhead joined her downstairs.

In the middle of a movie,Dmitri came back into the living room."Are you not in bed yet,Vivi?"Destineys father asked.The boys shook his head.

"Well,you go to the bathroom,and Mari will take care of you,okay?"He gave Destiney a begging look.

"I have to,Dizzy?"She laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Yes,I am afraid so,sweetie.But if you go now,I will read you a goodnight story".His face broke into a smile,and he ran off.Mrs.Raiden did not come back home til late that evening.Tala and Nate had already gone to bed,and Destiney was on her way to her room when her mother stopped her.Her face was one huge smile.

"Things are fixed.Tala and Dmitri will very soon belong to our family".Destiney brightened."Already?"Her mother gave anod.

"Your fathers lawyers are taking care of the paperwork that needs to be done,and tomorrow their things will be moved in here.But now you are going to bed,young lady!"Destiney hugged her mother goodnight.On the way to her room she stopped outside the door of the two brothers.She carefully opened it and entered.She did not turn on the light,and managed to make her way through the mess.

"Pst!Tala,wake up!"she hissed.He yawned and sat up in the bed."Dizzy?Is something wrong?"He sounded confused."No,quite the opposite!You and your lil bro will soon belong to our family!"He simply stared at her,then smiled with his whole face,a genuine smile.

"Are you serious?"She gave a nod."Yes,my mom made a deal with your father.She will be your guardian in very short time".

Tala suddenly pulled her closs and hugged her,burying his head in her shoulder."Thank you so much,Destiney Raiden!"he whispered into her ear.

"You are welcome,my friend"she smiled and kissed his forehead.Then she said goodnight and left the room.

**A "friendly" chat**

There was a very warm and comforting atmosphere in the Raiden house Monday morning when Destiney came down for breakfast.She didnt notice that things seemed a little tense between her brother and the redead.Tala and Destiney shared her bike to school,Nate using his own.The met the rest of the gang in the hallway,chatting about different things.Aya was still in a bad mood(she hadnt made up with her boyfriend yet),while Rei was exhausted and about to fall asleep any minute,due to the fact that Cherry had held him up all night.Rydan didnt seem to be bothered by the lack of sleep(Cherry had kept him up aswell),and he merrily explained that he had gotten used to it a long time ago.After all,he did live in the same house as her back in China.

Tala was feeling great and was ever-smiling.

When they had sat down at their desks,Rei looked at his friend and asked:Why are you so happy?Did something good happen this weekend?"He yawned and was about to doze off.Talas grin wideened even more(if that is possible...).

"Vivi and I moved in with Dizzy this weekend".Rei was interrupted in the middle of a huge yawn,and he stared at the other boy,dumbfounded."You moved in with the Raidens?"Tala gave a nod."Yes,Mrs.Raiden is taking care of all the paperworks.She even made a deal with our father".Rei put a hand on his shoulder.Tala turned his head,and his expression darkened when he saw Malisia and Nate flirt as usual.

He clenched his fists and growled.For a moment there Rei almost hought Tala would try to rip out the other boys throath.But the redhead took a deep breath and took out his books.Or to rather say,tried to find his books."Um,Rei?Can we share?I think I forgot my book at home..."Rei grinned.

Silver joined them in their upcoming break.She was still trying to ignore Malisia ,who became obviously jealous,and Tala,who was trying to get on her good side.Destiney was starting to get a little worried that Malisia might do anything stupid.Tala on the other side smiled happily when he thought no one saw him and started talking to his love of heart.Kai staayed quiet,and did his best to ignore Destiney.

The two rivals would also compete in PE.That was the only subject they had together with Mariahs class,and even if they were splitted into groups after their own choices,both Destiney and Kai had chosen athletics.Nate,Tala,Rei and Rydan played football,Mariah played handball while the other girls played basketball.Also Silver were in the same group as the two rivals,but she mostly did running.Their teacher would usually pair Destiney and Kai,knowing that both teens would try their best to defeat the other in everything they did.Kai mangaged to defeat her when it came to throwing heavy things,while she would always beat him in running and jumping.

Destiney competed against Silver aswell,and the other girl easily won.She was indeed a fast runner.At the moment the two girls were sitting on a bench,watching the other students.

"You are a pretty fast runner,you know that?"The other girl smirked."Yes,I know.I used to be the captain of my group".Destiney smiled.

"So,where do you actually come from?You have never told us anything about yourself.I cant recognise that accent".Silver shruged."I was born in Canada,but I have been all over the world".This made her wonder."All over the world?But is it not terribly exhausting and lonely to move around a lot?"

Silver shook her head."Not really..."

"Are your parents working a lot then?"The other girl shook her head."I dont have any family,I run everything by myself".Destiney didnt ask anymore questions.No family?That had to be lonely.But then again,maybe that was the way Silver had always lived,on her own."Where do you live,Silver?"

She stared at the whitehaired girl for a second before she answered."About half an hour away,in an old mansion I bought".

Destiney blinked."A mansion?Then you must have money..."Silver shrugged again."Enough to manage".She just gav a nod and said no more.

After PE came biology,and the two rivals mananged to argue their way through that lesson aswell.Before they went home,they sat down and read through what they has written so far on their essay.

"Everything seems to be in order with your part",she said and handed him back his papers.A slight grin came to his lips."I know".She ignored that last part.

"Type your part into the computer and send it to me on the msn".He arched an eyebrow."And who said you could be the one to boss around with me?"he asked in a cool voice.

She sent him a challenging glare."I did".She scribbled down her mail on a piece of paper and handed it to him,trying to avoid touching him in the process."Be on tonight,around ten",he said and left.She sighed and ran to see if Tala and Malisia had waited for her and was utterly relieved when the car was still there.

Tala stopped the car at the gate by Destineys(and now his) house.The three of them went inside.On their way to the second floor,they met Nate."Hey Malis!Are you going to do homework?"She gave a nod and took his hand,walking hand in hand down the hallway.Tala glared daggers at the boy with the silwerblonde hair.He disappeared into his room.Nate joined the girls.They sat indoors,because the weather was not very good today.A huge amount of stormy,grey clouds had gathered and now covered the sky.All the time while doing homework,Nate and Malisia sent each other looks,turning their head away when the other one noticed.They seemed a little unsure of how to act around each other.

"Malis!"a voice called.Vivi jumped onto the bed and thrwe his arms around the bluehaired girl."Hey Vivi!How are you?"She kissed his cheek,and he curled up in her lap for comfort."I am very fine,thank you!I got a new mommy and daddy".

He smiled brightly.Malisia blinked."What do you mean?"Destiney explained to her friend what he was talking about."Tala and Vivi have moved in with us,as a part of our family.Mom is taking care of all the paperwork".Malisias face broke into a huge smile.

"So that stubborn goat of a redhead finally accepted help from someone..."He ruffled the little boys hair,and he turned to face Nate."You promised to teach me a song on the guitar!"Nate smiled and took his hand.A little later they ended up watching movie in the living room together with Tala.

When her friend had gone home,Destiney logged on the msn to see if Kai had turned up.And yes,he had added her to his list of contacts.A private window showed up.

**-Some certain whitehaired brat is making my life a living hell says:**

"finally"

She growled and changed her nick.

**-And some certain Hiwatari moron is pestering my existence says:**

"What do you mean by saying finally?I am on time,moron!"

**-Some certain whitehaired brat is making my life a living hell says:**

"oh?"

**-And some certain Hiwatari moron is pestering my existence says:**

"yes"

**-Some certain whitehaired brat is making my life a living hell says:**

"here is the damn thing".

He sent her his part of the essay,and she accepted it.

**-And some certain Hiwatari moron is pestering my existence says:**

"About time"

**-Some certain whitehaired brat is making my life a living hell says:**

growls-"About time?"

**-And some certain Hiwatari moron is pestering my existence says:**

smirks-"Yes"

**-Some certain whitehaired brat is making my life a living hell says:**

deathglare-

**-And some certain Hiwatari moron is pestering my existence says:**

deathglare back-

**-Some certain whitehaired brat is making my life a living hell says:**

"Is Tala there?"

**-And some certain Hiwatari moron is pestering my existence says:**

"nope"

**-Some certain whitehaired brat is making my life a living hell says:**

"see you tomorrow,brat"

**-And some certain Hiwatari moron is pestering my existence says:**

"yes,unfortunately".

She closed down the window and started to type her part onto the computer.An hour later she leaned back in her chair and yawned.

The documents were placed on her desk.

**Getting turned down**

Tuesday morning she most of all wanted to stay in bed.The wind was howling outside,and the rain was banging on her window.But she left the bed and went to the bathroom to get dressed.The gloomy weather seemed to affect the others in the house aswell,and almost nothing was said around the table.Only Mrs.Raiden kept her spirit up and kissed them all goodbye before they went to school.They luckily got a ride today.The met the gang in the hall,including Mariah and Rydan.Jade was walking around hand in hand with Reis cousin,always kissing him.Silver turned up in their first break that day,and Tala pulled her away from the others.Silver simply glared at him.

"What is it,redhead?"she snarled.Tala grinned."I have a favour to ask you..."She sighed,annoyance clear in her expression."Why would I do you a favour?"she said,apparently bored.

"I have noticed how you make your moves on Nate to make Malisia jealous".Silver shruged."So what?I am free to do as I like".

"Well,with the upcoming hallowen-party...I was just wondering if you could lure Nate to be your partner that night.Just ask him,I am sure he wont turn you down,he seems to have taken interest in you".She looked as if she was considering his suggestion.

"Please?"he sounded slightly desperate."Ok".Tala sighed in relief and went back to the others.

Malisias heart jumped a heartbeat when she saw Nate.He,Kai,Rei and Mariah was sitting on a bench in the cafeteria.The other girls were somewhere else,she didnt know where,She came up in front of her crush and smiled at him."Hi Natey!"He returned her smile and signaled for her to sit down beside him.She did so.Kai and Rei was currently in the middle of a funny conversation,both boys laughing badly.Mariah was playing with Reis hair,braiding it.

"Um,Nate?"Their eyes locked.Her heart was beating slightly faster now."Yes?"She was fumbling with the rings on her fingers,as she always would whenever she was nervous like this."Would you like to be my date for the Hallowen-party?"

Nate broke the eyecontact and bit his bottom lip."I am so sorry Malis,but Silver kinda asked first...",he mumbled.That line struck her with might.Silver?

In that exact moment Silver sneaked her arms around Nates waist,resting her chin on his shoulder.He blushed badly.

"You guys talking about me?"she asked,her face a huge smirk.Malisia tried to keep her tears back,but failed bady.Without a second thought,she stood up and ran out of the cafeteria.Mariah sent Silver a disgusted look and followed.Kai was staring at the door that Malisia had ran through only seconds ago,his face an unreadable mask.He looked at Rei,who gave a nod.The two boys left the table.Nate sighed.He knew he should have turned Silver down.But there was something about her he couldnt resist.

_-flashback-_

_"Hey Nate?"a familiar girly voice called.He turned around and saw Silver stand in front of him.He blushed badly without being able to help it.She laughed and smiled at him."Would you like to be my date for the Hallowen-party?"_

_A part of him was screaming no,go with Malisia,another part was begging him to say yes.His mouth turned dry,leaving him unable to speak.After a while he simply gave a nod,hoping in his silent mind that he could stop blushing whenever he saw this girl._

_-end flashback-_

"Malis?Answer me!"Mariah begged.She could hear her friend cry behind one of the doors in here(they are in the bathroom,ok?).After a while she managed to make the other girl to open the door.Malisia was sitting on the floor,her arms around her knees,as she was crying softly into her arms.Mariah pulled her to her feet and embraced her.

"Shhhhh...Everything will be fine,sweetie",she whispered.The girl raised her head to meet Mariahs eyes."Why would he say yes to that bitch if he is in love with me?Can you tell me that,Mao?"Big,salty tears were streaming down her cheeks.Mariah stroke her back.

"I dont know,sweetie,boys are strange".The bell rang,class would start now.She took her hand and lead her back to her classroom.The other pupils simply stared at Malisia when she moved her desk a little away from Nates.They were even more surprised to see that she did not greet her partner as she usually did.Destiney leaned closer to Kai and did for once not even bother that it was Kai Hiwatari she was talking to.

"What has happened between them?"Kai growled."That idiot brother of yours broke Malis heart by accepting to be Silvers date on the Hallowen-party".She blinked.Why would Nate do such a thing?He was deeply in love with the bluehaired girl!

But she had noticed how strange he always acted around Silver though.At the end of the lesson,Malisia called out:hey Tala!Would you like to be my date for the Hallowen-party?"Tala smiled."I would love to".

The rest of that day,Malisia was constantly clinging to the redhead.She would sit on his lap,even go as far as kissing him!Tala knew she was using him to make Nate feel jealous,but he didnt really mind,he felt good this way.They let Malisia off at her place and went over to Rei after school.

The first person Destiney and Tala met inside the dojo was Cherry.She litherally glomped Tala,clinging to him.Rei showed up seconds later,breathing heavily."Thank God!She is driving me nuts!"he exclaimed.Tala frowned when the little girl started to climb him.

"Tala-san!I have missed you!"she giggled.Luckily her father came walking down the hallway."Uncle Alex,do you mind taking care of your daughter?Me and my friends are going to do some training now".His uncle nodded.

"Come here,Cherry!"The girl let go of Tala and ran off.Tala laughed when he saw how relieved his friend became."Man,that kid is a hyper one!"

The Chinese boy nodded and signaled for them to follow him.

After traning they sneaked outside to the park to avoid any further contact with Cherry."Where is Rydan today?"Destiney asked.Rei chuckled to himself."He didnt say where he was going,but I know he is with Jade.I know that boy pretty well!"

She laughed."Yeah...They seem to have gotten along quite well..."Tala had brought his skateboard,and was currently skating around,just doing tricks while his friends were watching."Dizzy?Have you spoken to Malis?"She shook her head."I wonder why Nate would do such a thing.They are both in love with each other"Rei merely shrugged.

"I dont know...Kai was pretty pissed off when he found out.Even if he is not willing to admit that he cares for someone,he is very protective when it comes to his sister".An awkward silence fell between them.When Destiney came home she decided to go looking for her brother and ask him out.She searched all over the house without being able to find him.She asked her parents,the maid and Dmitri,but the answer was the same every time.

Then she remembered their secret room,and headed that way.And as she had predicted,that was where she found him.

He was sitting with his back against the wall,drawing.He didnt even raise his head when she entered."Hi Nate..."

He greeted her with a weak smile.She sat down beside him and took a look at his drawing.Nate was drawing the rain,how it fell and hit the ground,making little pools."Nate?Why did you say yes to Silver?"she asked.

Nate shrugged."I dont know.There is just something I cant seem to resist when it comes to her,like she has some kind of power over me".Destiney put her arms around him."How am I supposed to explain that to Malis?"She ran her fingers through his hair,rocking him carefully."Things will be alright".

He simply nodded.

The tense and uncomfortable atmosphere stayed for the rest of the week,making them all very frustrated.Malisia was always taking advantage of Tala to make Nate jealous,while Silver continued to mess around with Nates head as she pleased.When it finally came to Friday,the girls was so tired of it all that they wanted to just find a solution to the whole problem.They decided to talk together at Mariahs place.And none told Malisia.


	4. Round four

**Hiiiya...**

**I know this update comes WAY TOO major late..but bear oevr with me..I have like about ten different fanfics I am writing at the time being, kay? So dun be mad at me!- goes into chibi mode-**

**And after being bored shitless with spell-checking for two hours or so...(on this story and others...) I cannot be bothered with putting in the names of all my dear rewiewers...SORRY! But thanks a bunch to all of you anyways...**

**Disclaimer:I do not own beyblade,nor do I own Tala,Kai and Rei**

Jade:No,you just dream that you do every night!

**Kanilla:-blushes bright red-"What do you know of my dreams?"**

Jade:-smirks-I bet you dream that you...HMPH!-Muffled talking as Kai puts his hand over her mouth and drags her off-

**Kanilla:Thanks Kai!**

**Nate getting deeper in,Dizzy getting the gig**

They arrived at the pinkhaired girls house and sat down in a circle on the floor. Mariah served them soda and homemade cookies. Aya was the first to raise her voice. "Do any of you have any ideas about what to do about this mess?" They thought it over for a while, then shook their heads. Mariah sighed. "We should do something about Silver, try to get Nate to appology to Malis in some way".

Jade twirled her hair around her fingers and blew a huge bubble that unfortunately got spread all over her face.They ignored her muffles for help to remove the sticky gum. "You are right about that, Mao. But how?"

Mariah shrugged. They discussed it for a while,not really coming to a proper solution. In the end they decided to get Nate on his own to try and talk some common sense into his head. When Destiney was about to leave, Jade and Mariah told her that they had gotten her a performance.Or almost.

" Oh?" She was skeptical, and the fact that Jade was grinning madly did not help that matter. "We signed you up for an audition, about singing at the Hallowen-party!" She was speachless. "Audition?" Jade nodded frantically. "Yup! The entertainment was missing something, so we decided to hold an audition for a song. Just imagine, you get a chance to prove yourself in front of everyone!"

She frowned. "I dont know if that is a good idea..." They kept giving her those begging looks. "But since you have already signed me up for it, why not?" Jade and Mariah threw their arms around her neck. "When is this audition?"

" On Monday,third lesson", Aya replied. "And I am free to sing any song?" Mariah nodded. "Yup,as long as it fits into the term Hallowen. But you will have to sing without music on that audition though". When Destiney got home she spent the rest of the evening on the msn, talking to her bestfriend back in England, Aina before she went to bed.

Saturday she spent with her brother as Tala was out with Rei and Kai. Dmitri was out shopping with Mrs.Raiden. He appeared to be in need of some new clothes, as did his older brother. Destiney felt excitement flow in her veins Monday morning. She had been practising a lot on her song that weekend, perfecting it.Her friends gave her the thumbs up when he left at the end of the third lesson. Even Malisia seemed to have forgotten her dispute with Nate.

She had huge butterflies in her stomach as she walked down the hall. There were lots of other girls in the room the audition was taking place, the number of guys very few. She was surprised to find that Mariah was sitting in the leader-group along with some of the cheerleaders, a boy from her own class and some people she didnt recognize. She waited for her turn, and felt relief when she finally could step in front of the leaders and grab the mike. Mariah sent her an encouraging smile and muttered a goodluck. She closed her eyes and raised the mic to sing out her words.

When she finally opened them again she was met by staring faces. She bowed and left the room. On her way out,people started applauding. Her cheeks flushed, and she felt warmth well up inside. When she sat back down by her desk she noticed that Kai was staring at her. She simply smiled brightly at him and giggled when she saw his surprised expression.He got himself together and leaned closer to her.

" Why are you grinning like that, brat?" Her smiled grew wider and she only stuck her tongue out at him for an answer. Kai snorted and concentrated on his work again.

When their break came, all the girls gathered around her to ask her questions. Mariah, who had taken a pause from the auditions, assured them that their friend had been briliant back there. Rydan suddenly showed up, sneaking his arms around Jades waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Hello kitten". Jade giggled and dragged him off somewhere else. "When will we know the result of the audition?" Malisia asked. "At the end of today", the pinkhaired girl answered.

They spotted Nate playing football. The girl sent each other looks before appologising to Malisia and walking off.They called out for the silwerhaired boy. "How can I help you girls?" he smiled. Mariah cleared her troath. "We just want you to tell Silver to fuck off the next time she makes a move on you and tell our friend that you are sorry". His smile vanished, his expression turning dark. "Did she send you?"

Aya shook her head. "She doesnt know about it. Please tell her that you are sorry for everything". Nate felt trapped between the three girls. And when he felt trapped, he got frustrated and angry. "Why would I apologize? I never promised her anything", he replied, his voice cold. The three girls stared at him, not quite believeing what they just heard. Mariah was starting to get angry with the silwerhaired boy and she took a step towards him and grabbed hold of his shirt.

" Why?" she snarled. "You are a fool if you choose Silver over Malisia!" Then she let go off him and walked away. Aya spun around and caught up with her, leaving only Destiney and her brother. She could feel her brothers anger wash over her. She met his eyes and whispered:I am so sorry, Nathaniel". Then she also turned around and left. "What have I done?" Nate whispered to himself, despair grabbing hold of his mind.

When the day ended and everyone was about to go home, she was stopped by that boy from her class, the one who had been there on her audition. His name was Aydan. He smiled at her and asked if she could give him a moment. She told the others to wait for her outside. Aydan was actually a pretty cute boy. He had lots of brown curls and emerald eyes that seemed to always be smiling. "We decided that you should have the performance on Hallowen". She smiled brightly and threw her arms around him.

" Oh thank you so much!" she laughed and kissed his cheek. "Is it official yet?" He shook his head. "Not yet". He tilted his head to the side in curiosity and looked at her. "How come?"

" I just dont want anyone to know,that is all...I would feel better if no one knew". He smiled. "Sure, I will tell the other leaders about your request.Good luck, Destiney". He walked away. Happiness was filling her, making her bubble with joy. Malisia had a hopeful look on her face when her friend returned, and Destiney gave her the thumbs up. A bright smile spread across Malisias face.Tala looked from one girl to the other, puzzled at their behaviour.He would never understand them fully,they were such weird creatures.

He parked the car and locked the doors. Since the weather had turned so bad lately, he did not have the sunroof down anymore. It would be way too cold and wet for that by now. Destiney had never really liked the rain, she was more of a sunshine person. Nate however adored the rain and he could simply sit in his window for hours to watch it, listen to it. When they were little children he had used to sneak outside to play when it rained, without his jacket or his boots, getting all his clothes soaked.The first times he did this he always got a bad cold, but after a while his body could handle it better.

Rain always had a negative effect on Destineys mood. But not even the rain could ruin her moon today. While they sat in her room doing homework and talking, Nate knocked the door and came in. He froze when he saw Malisia,who intended to ignore him completely. "What is it Nate? We are busy right now", Destiney said. Nate bit his bottom lip and forced a smile. "I was just wondering if I could have my hairband back? The one you borrowed yesterday?" She gave a nod and left the room to find it.

" Nathaniel?" He raised his head and locked eyes with the bluehead. She had used his real name,not the petname she would usually call him by.

"Yes?"

" I finished that task we had in biology". She said no more. They stayed silent until his sister came back. She handed him his hairband. He took it and left the room, his head hanging in a sort of defeated way. "Dizzy?"She sat back down on the bed and grabbed her pen again. "Yeah?"

" I was wondering if you would like to come with me shopping on Wednesday. I need to find a costume for the party". She gave her friend the thumbs up and grinned. "Sure! What are going to dress up as?"Malisia shrugged. "I dont know. I want to be a vampire, but there is always a lot of people choosing that...So, I have no idea".She smiled.

" What about the other girls?" Malisia kept staring out the window while twirling her pen between her fingers. "Mariah makes her own costumes.Jade and Aya decided to go shopping today to keep their costumes a secret from everyone". She sighed and looked at Destiney. "What about you?You got any ideas?"

She shrugged. "Not yet".

**Celebrating Hallowen and dancing with strangers!**

The situation between Nate and Malisia did not improve during Tuesday or Wednesday, and Mariah got mad every time she even looked at the silwerhaired boy. Destiney appeared to be the only one who saw how sad her brother was. She felt it aswell, wawes of shame and sorror flowing from him, as they were twins. After school she tagged along with Maisia to her home, where they bumped into Rei and Kai. Destiney tried to make the blackhaired boy tell her what he was going to dress up as on Hallowen, but he refused to utter even the slightest hint about his costume. He simply laughed and shook his head each time she tried to catch him off guard. Malisias car was still at the garage, so she turned to her brother with a pleading look.

" Can I borrow your car? Pweaty pweaty pwease?" He grinned and handed her the keys. "You owe me". She smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Sure lil bro!" Destiney just had to laugh when she saw how red Kai turned by those words. Lil bro? So Kai was the youngest of the two twins?

She never would have guessed. Five minutes later they were on the road, heading for the mall nearby. "How long is it between you and your brother?" Malisia thought it over before she answered: Almost sixteen hours I think. We were actually born on two different days. He hates to be called lil bro in front of people. It always makes him so embarrassed...,"she giggled.

Malisia knew the mall pretty well. She knew the location of every shop, every door and every corner.She lead her friend to a huge costume shop at the upper floor. Destiney almost got lost among all the funny dresses and masks. She tried several dresses and costumes on,but found no one she really liked.

" Dizzy! You have to see this one!" Malisia called. When she popped her head out to take a look,the bluehead pointed. "That dress is just so...you!" It took her breath away, it was an incredible dress!It was made in a silk-like,white cloth, decorated with white pearls. It did not cover the back and parts of the stomach. A long,silvercoloured cloak was hanging around the shoulders. There was also a mask, one of those who covered everything except mouth and nose. She took a closer look,and discovered that the dress looked like it was made of shells. She assumed it was supposed to look like a mermaids dress.

" That is my costume", she smiled and took it down to try it on. Malisia gave her the thumbs up when she came back out with it on. "You will be the prettiest girl at the party with that dress, I am sure of it!" Since Destiney now had decided on a costume,she helped her friend look around for one. Malisia found her costume in a black dress with red stripes along the back, a split in the left side. There was also a completely black robe. Destiney herself thought the dress was a little too revealing, but agreed that it fit her friend perfectly. Satisfied with the shopping, they payed and left the shop to get some ice-cream.

" Malis! Dizzy!"a familiar voice called. They had not really expected to see Tala around here. He sat down beside them,and Malisia handed him her ice-cream.He grinned and took a bite before he said: I assume you girls are here to pick a costume?" Malisia grinned. "You bet!"She showed him her costume. Destiney insisted on keeping hers a secret.

" What are you dressing up as then?" she asked the redhead,who merely smiled at them. "I figured I should match Malis here, so I guess I go with black and red, ne?"Malisia raised an eyebrow,but said nothing. "You have money then?" He smiled. "Yeah, your mother insisted on paying..." Rei and Kai turned up too, both of them eating a huge ice-cream. Kai greeted his sister with a simple nod while he ignored Destiney. She snorted and answered by doing the same.

Not even after begging Rei a hundred times would he reveal his costume-plans for Hallowen. Neither would Kai. In the end Kai got tired of waiting for the others,so he dragged them along to the store.

_**-Kais POV-**_

I wonder what that brat is dressing up as? Gah,why would I care! I dont care, I really dont. Ok, so maybe I do care, even if just a little. And THAT annoys the hell out of me! She will probably just choose a silly costume anyway...I dont care about that brat...

_**-end POV-**_

_" Oh yeah?"_the voice at the back of his head asked _."You should be careful with calling others a brat when it is you who are the brat here...After all, that girl is a couple of months older than you!" _He growled at the annoying voice. Why did it always have to bother him? "Stop pestering me! Who are you?" The voice giggled.

_" I am you Kai"._

He blinked.

" You cant be me! I am me!"

_" Oh? Well,so am I!" _Kai was about to seriously consider to call a shrink when he got home_. "Now now,Kai...Take it easy". _He shook his head,as if to shake that silly voice out of his mind_. "What is wrong? You cant get Destiney off your mind?" _the voice teased_."Admit it,Kai..You do have a thing for her!"_

"Never!"

_"Yes!"_

"No!"

_"Yes!"_

"No!"

The voice sighed_."Ok,I will let you win this time"._It faded away to nothing."And stop acting as if you were me!"he hissed.

They entered the shop.It did not take long for Tala to find his costume,a strange, black dress.He also bought a pair of black angel wings and a black hairspray.Rei was still unwilling to tell them, so he bought his costume without showing it to them first.Kai was still not sure of what to dress up as yet.He stopped in front of a black,dracula-like robe. A smile came to his lips.Now he only had to find a shirt that would fit to it.He could already think of a pair of trousers he had in his closet. He bought the robe and a black mask,the same sort that Destiney had bought,though hers had been white.With a smile on his face he went to the counter to pay.

Thursday morning Destiney was asked by two boys who wanted her as their date. She did not know them, so she kindly told them to find someone else. She had been asked by other boys to,but turned them all down. Not to be mean though,it was just that she would much rather go with one of her friends than someone she didnt know very well.And all of her friends were taken.

While they were sitting in the cafeteria eating their lunch, Aydan suddenly showed up again.He bowed to her and asked if he could have the honour of taking her to the party on Friday. She smiled. "Ok".

He bowed once more. "Then I will pick you up at half past seven then, my lady",he smiled and turned around to leave. "Aydan! Wait! Do you know where I live?" He blinked, then smiled. "Silly me! Is it possible to be as stupid as me?" She wrote her address down on a paper and handed it to him. He smiled at her and took it before he left.

Kai felt a stab of..._jealousy?..._when the brat accepted the invitation from Aydan. For some reason it annoyed him to no end that Destiney would be going to the party with someone when he was not.Of course he had been asked by girls, quite the number actually. But he had turned them all down without any reason in particular.He snorted and continued with his lunch. He was not jealous of Aydan! Never!

Practice was cancelled because Jade and Aya was helping with making things ready at school for tomorrow.Malisia decided to help them,but assured Destiney that she would come over tomorrow and help her with dressing up. So she spent her afternoon alone,practicing her song.During their longbreak tomorrow she would have the piano accompanying her aswell. Friday came,and everyone seemed to pretty excited about tonight.Most of the pupils seemed impatient for the bell to ring and announce that they could go home. Even Kai could not hide his excitement.He was distant and spoke little all day.When school finally ended,everyone rushed to get home.Tala and Destiney went home, while the girls stayed at school.

The bluehead showed up around dinnertime.She had brought her costume and a whole lots of other things,like hairspray and accessories.Tala had disappeared a while ago to go over to Kais place. Malisia suddenly got the idea to spray Destineys hair blue.She refused,but gave in when her friend said that everyone would recognise her white hair. Malisias own hair was sprayed with black and red stripes.After what seemed like an eternity the doorbell rang,and Aydan was there to pick her up. She hurried downstairs and left her friend back upstairs.Malisia had assured her she would be fine,Tala would come by and pick her up in a little while.

The brownhaired boy was now dressed i a bat-like costume with wings sticking out of his back.He gasped when he saw her."As pretty as ever,my lady",he smiled and offered her an arm. She blushed and accepted. Aydans car was not a fancy one,actually an old car.But it was one of those cars that would last forever.It would always take you to your destination. They sat in and drove off.Destiney had spoken to Aydan on several occations,but she did not really know the guy. "So..Destiney".

" Just Dizzy please", she interupted before he could say anything else.He nodded. "So Dizzy,are you looking forward to the party then?" She smiled. "Of course I am! I am really excited about how the girls look!"He chuckled."Yeah..."

When they got there,he once again offered her his arm,and she took it.It was dark inside the hall,the walls decorated with ghosts and spiders.There were pumpkins on the tables.The room was almost empty,except from a few people hurrying around to take care of everything.Mariah,who looked liked like an Egyptian Goddess,came over to her.

" Dizzy darling, you look gorgeous!" She embraced her friend. "The same to you, Mariah".The pinkhaired girl turned to Aydan. "Sorry to bother you about this Aydan, but there was something with the sound system that the guys needed help with".

He frowned. "Ok...See you later Dizzy. I am sorry to leave you alone".She smiled and assured him that she would be fine.

" So, where is Rei tonight?"Mariah giggled. "He will be here in a little while, sweetie. By the way,you are on after a song called "Be there",so just be ready then,ok?"

She gave a nod and went to find herself something to drink.Slowly people started to turn up,dressed in all kinds of crazy outfits.She almost had to laugh when she saw her own gang.

Aya had put makeup on that made her face look like the face of a tiger.Her dress was clinging to her body like a swimsuit.Her hair was spiky,and she had coloured it orange and yellow beside her own red. By her side was Tony,looking like a warewolf.Jade was dressed in a beautiful lightblue dress,and she had a bow hanging on her back. Her ears were pointy,to resemble those of an elf. Destiney assumed that the one by her side was Rydan, but she could not be all sure as she could only see some purple hair, two eyes and a mouth.The rest was covered in bandages. Tala and Malisia matched each otehr,both dressed in black with wings on their back and fangs. But out of all her friend, Rei was the one to make her laugh the most. Rei was wearing a skirt made out a straws. His chest was bare, only half covered by a lot of flowers. His hair was totally wild, more so than usual and he had a fake birdsnest on top of his head. In his left hand he had a staff with a silwer skull in one of the ends. "What the heck are you supposed to be,Rei?" she managed to ask between her fits of laughter.He grinned and put his arm around Mariah.

" I am a witchdoctor from the jungle!"

Mariah rolled her eyes.Destiney didnt ask, but noticed that Kai was missing. Silver and Nate turned up right after,Nate looking like a pirate with Silver as a witch by his side.They sat down by a table and helped themselves when it came to finding food.The band that was playing was named "Dark Hour" and appeared to be a pretty good band.

During the song that was named "Be there", she was starting to get nervous.She said goodbye to the others and went backstage.Kathy,one of the cheerleaders, had responsibility for the things that happened on stage,and the poor girl was stressed to no end.She hurriedly gave Destiney a little briefing. On her signal the lights were turned off and Destiney manouvered her way over to the mic in the dark.There was no intro to her song,she had requested that there should not be.She took the mike in her hands and took one last,deep breath. Then there was smoke around her feet,and the lights were directed at her. She closed her eyes and waited for the piano to start playing.

_strange voices in my head_

_cant they just go away_

_I kept watching my back_

_but there was nobody there_

Kai took off his jacket in the wardrobe.Thank God he had brought an umbrella!If that stupid hairspray had been washed out by the rain he would have gone mad.That hairspray was the damn reason he was late for this party.

_this was my life_

_until you showed up_

_the voices became music_

_and you sang me a song_

He entered the hall and completely froze when he heard the voice.Such a soft voice...so enchanting...

He continued to stand still,just listening to the song.

_all this time I thought you _

_would make it better_

_how wrong is it able to be?_

_I thought it was_

_a lullaby_

_before I realised_

_it was night and we_

_had gone to bed_

_then you sang me_

_a requiem_

_and gave me_

_the kiss of death_

Those words struck him right in the face,and he was unable to move even an inch from his spot.His gaze was directed

upon the beautiful creature singing the song.

_your pale,pale skin_

_your drowning eyes_

_you cold,cold hands_

_I should have realised_

_the night is lovely_

_the day so cruel_

_I dont want to think_

_I was such a fool_

She was all dressed in white, blue hair running down her back. He wondered who she was, why she affected him in such a way with her voice.

_Im tired,I nearly dont_

_bare to breathe_

_all I want,is to_

_hear you sing_

_I thought it was_

_a lullaby_

_before I realised_

_it was night and we_

_had gone to bed_

_then you sang me_

_a requiem_

_and gave me_

_the kiss of death_

The music slowly faded away to a remarkable silence. It went all dark again,and when the lights came back on she was gone.People came back to their senses and started to applaud for the performance. Kais heart was beating very fast now, and he took a deep breath to calm down and sat down by some table.

Destiney felt her cheeks grow red and warm when people started applauding. Satisfied with her performance she decided to get something to drink.The rest of the gang was busy on the dance floor at the time being. She grinned when she saw the way Jade and Rydan was dancing.Those two were apparently not very afraid of being watched by others with their pretty wild dance.She stood close to the wall watching her friends.Tala was trying to kiss Malisia,but she got away every time with a smile on her face.For some reason her eyes were drawn to a tall guy all dressed in black with black,spiky hair.She kept watching him,fascinated by his appearance. His face was covered by a black mask, making him unrecognisable.

He turned around,and grey eyes locked with babyblue. She was paralyzed, unable to move for a second.And just like they were taking part in some kind of crazy movie,they started to walk towards each other. They met at the middle of the dance floor,and he took her little hands into his own.They slowly started to dance around to the music, a calm and sad song by Evanescence. The words were as familiar to her as her own voice,and she sang.Still she could not let go off his eyes.

She rested her head towards his chest, and could despite the loud music hear the beat of his heart. They moved to the slow rythm of the music.He put a hand under her chin to lift her head so he could stare into those babyblue orbs again. Kai felt strange, like he was walking on clouds somehow.There was something about this girl that made him feel like fate was involed for some reason. He dropped his head a little, moving closer to her.She could feel his breath on her face,it smelled of mint. Their noses touched. She stopped thinking rationally and threw herself into it.

Their lips met in a warm and passionate kiss,and she put her arms around his neck,one of her hands playing around with his dark hair.He placed his hands on her hips,pulling her as close as possible. She made no protest as his tongue made its way into her mouth,but welcomed it with her own,swapping their saliva around,making the kiss even deeper.Every sense of reason was gone out the window,and she did not even care that people were staring at them.His hands were now running up and down her sides,unable to find rest.She grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled.Every inch of her being was alive.

"I am sorry Tala,I need to rest my feet", she apologized and went to find herself a drink. Tala shook his head and tagged along."Can I have another dance later on then,Malis?"His eyes were begging for her to answer yes. "Please pumpkin?"

She pretended to think it over ."...I dont know..." She laughed when she saw his disappointed expression. "Of course you can you silly redhead!" He brightened and put an arm around her shoulders. She took anothyer sip out of her glass. "And if you do really well...Who knows, maybe I will allow you to kiss me?" His eyes widened for a second before he got himself together and grinned."You bet I will!"

She smiled to herself. That guy would never give up on her..." Guess who we should have switched places with,pumpkin?"She shrugged."How am I to know?"

He grinned again and pointed at someone at the dance floor.She almost choked on her drink when she realised who he meant,Bloody hell!she thought to herself. Why the heck is Destiney making out with my brother? Malisia put down her glass and cleared her throat.

Tala blinked and gave her a puzzled stare. "Wanna dance?"He smiled and bid her his arm.

Nate felt really sick to his stomach when he looked at Malisia and Tala,when he saw the way they danced together.When Malisia kissed the other boy,he could not take it anymore.He broke into tears and ran away,leaving Silver alone.The girl simply smiled and sat down by one of the tables.She had just twisted the favour Tala had asked her.

They did not let each other out of sight all night. The boy seemed to be a magnet,she was unable to leave him alone,even for a little while.She really felt tempted to remove his mask and see who was hiding beneath, but resisted.When it was past midnight and people had started leaving,she decided it was about time to go home for tonight. She kissed him one last time, and barely managed to break that kiss and find the courage to turn around and walk away.He watched her disappear.

" Hey Dizzy, wait for me!" a familiar voice called. Aydan stopped in front of her,his cheeks flushed,looking a little embarrassed. "I am so sorry I left you alone tonight...There was an emergency". He smiled sadly. "But you seemed pretty busy..so I figured I would leave you alone..." She suddenly fetl bad for forgetting her date. "I am so sorry Aydan, I dont know why I did what I did tonight...".

She blushed. He bid her his arm.

" May I have the last dance then?" She smiled and took his hands.The music was calm, almost hypnotic."Um..Dizzy?" She raised her head to stare at him."Hm?"

He simply smiled and shook his head."Nothing.."

Afterwards he gave her a ride back home,and neither of them said a single word.Being the young gentleman he was,he escorted her to the door. "Goodnight Aydan".He nodded. "You were great tonight..Your performance I mean. I didnt miss that".She blushed slightly. "Thank you..."He smiled once again and gave her a peck on the cheek before he left.

**The song used is written by my dearest friend,Irene...thanks a bunch hun!**

**First date and challenges**

It turned out that Nate already had come home. When she couldnt find him though, not even in their secret room it did not take her long to understand where he had gone. Nate had always liked to hide in lockers among clothes for some reason. When they had been little kids he had always gone to hide in a locker if he was offended or angry. When she opened the door to the locker it broke her heart to see the condition her brother was in.

He was still wearing his costume, his makeup smoothered all over his moisted cheeks. His eyes were puffy and red from crying. "Nate..." She sat down and embraced him,and he let out all of his tears. She rocked him while singing him a lullaby to comfort him. After a while he silenced, and she wiped away his tears with her thumb. "Lets go and get you cleaned up,ok?"

He nodded and followed her to the bathroom, where he sat down on the bathtub and waited while she found him a new pyjama. Then she left so he could change in peace and quiet.

Malisia and Tala showed up a little later, both teenagers all bubbly and hyper. When Destiney asked if she could have a word with her friend alone, Tala gave the bluehead a peck on the cheek and left. But before she got the chance to say anything, Malisia blurted out:Who were you making out with all night,Dizzy?" That only earned her a puzzled look from her friend. "I dont know".

Malisia first suspected that she was lying so she would not have to admit that she maybe didnt hate Kai Hiwatari after all. But when she looked into Destineys eyes, she could see no lie,only confusion. She almost had to laugh out loud. If she had known she probably would have given the boy a smack instead of dancing with him all night.

Should she tell her that it had been Kai, her brother? No,that would be her little secret. Maybe she could tell the girls though. Maybe they could get the two rivals together...Destiney stared at her,her babyblue eyes full of sorrow. "Please forgive Nate". She blinked. "He is really sorry, he is balling his eyes out". Malisia avoided her sad look and bit her lip. "Where is he?" Destiney sighed in relief. "In his room. I will make your bed ready. Meanwhile you go talk to him". Malisia nodded and headed to his room.

Nate was fairly surprised to see that it was Malisia when he heard a knock on the door. The bluehead(though now with red and black stripes..lol) took a step towards him and put her arms around him. He kept still, not moving an inch. Then she let go off him. A smile came to her face. "I am so sorry,Natey. I..I guess I was just jealous...". He smiled brightly,and she felt her heart beat faster. "I was just wondering if you had any plans this Saturday?" He shook his head. "Not that I can think of..." She brushed her fingers along his jawline with a gentle touch. "Then I will pick you up at eight, be ready", she stated and left.

When Malisia came to Destineys room, everything was ready for her to sleep over. When Destiney saw her friends smile, she knew things had worked out with Nate. Malisia smiled blissfully and jumped onto her bed, hugging Destiney. "Me and Nate are having a date tomorrow!" she beamed.Destiney simply laughed and hugged her back, happy for her pal.

Saturday morning both Nate and Malisia were in a good mood, already acting as if they were a couple. No one seemed to notice that the redhead was missing at breakfast. After dinner Malisia and Nate left to spend some time together at the blueheads house.

Destiney was starting to worry about Tala,she had not seen him all that he might have done anything stupid,she knocked his door and called his name.She felt relief when he yelled:GO AWAY!LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She opened the door and entered. Tala was sitting on his bed, his knees pulled up against his chest, his face buried in a pillow. "Tala? Is everything alright?"

He growled and threw the pillow at her. "Go away!"he yelled again. She ignored his warning and sat down beside him. "What is wrong?" He snorted. "What do you think?"came the muffled reply.

"Sweetheart...", she sighed and pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around him, just as she had done her brother last night. "Is it Malisa and Nate?" Talas face was answer enough to that question. "I am so sorry to see you in this much pain, Tala...Both you and Nate are younger brothers to me, and it really hurts me to see you fight like this. But I cannot do anything about this situation, you have to figure things out for yourself,ok?"

Slowly a smile came to his lips. It was small, but she didnt miss it. "You are right...Leave me now, I need to think things over..", he said and kissed her forehead. She gave a nod and left him alone.

Her car was still at the garage, so Malisia was driving one of her brothers cars tonight. They were driving in silence,and Nate was about to go nuts from curiousity. "Where are we going, Malis?" She smiled slyly. "I cant tell...Stop asking, we will be there in a little while". After about an hour of driving all together they stopped outside a nightclub named "Graspers Dark", if you were to believe the huge neon sign .

"But Malis, are we not to young to enter?" Malisia simply smiled and took his hand. They were stopped by one of the guards. "Heya Keel! We are expected by Danny". The guard nodded and let them inside. Nate gave her a curious look. "Being rich opens up a lot of options, dear Natey. I went to school with one of the owners. And besides, my buddie is performing tonight", she explained.

The music was banging, and Nate was certain he would be deaf by the time he got out of here. They sat down by the bar,the music was not as loud there. Malisia whistled at the bartender, a young,handsome man with bright, red hair and brown eyes. He came over to them with a joyous smile on his face. "Queen Spikey! Nice to see you again!"he greeted the bluehead. "How is Phoenix?"

Malisia smiled and assured him that everything was fine with her brother. She ordered drinks for both of them (a non-alchol one for her,as she was driving the car back home too). The bartender handed them a glass each, containing some kind of strange, blue liquid. "When will the show start?" The guy grinned. "In 20 min I think".

He glanced at the boy by her side. "And who have you brought today,Queeny?" Malisia put an arm around his shoulders. "This is Silwer, my date for tonight". The bartender smiled and chuckled. A few minutes later on Nate was dragged along behind stage.

"DANNYYYY!"Malisia squealed and let go of his hand to throw herself at a young man with sap green hair and a ponytail. "You came! Man, it is good to see you again, Queeny!"the guy said with a happy smile. She nodded and lead him with her over to where Nate was standing, looking shy at the moment.

"Danny, this is Nate,or Silwer as you may call him. Natey, this is Danny, a good friend of mine".

Danny reached out a hand, and Nate took it. "Nice to meet you,Silwer! Are you two an item?" Nate blushed and glanced at the bluehead, who smiled at him. "Yes we are", he replied. He congratulated them both. "Yo! Danny !"a male voice called.

"Sorry,I have to go, we are up next",he appologied and pecked Malisia on the cheek.On his way to the stage he suddenly called: You having a party this year too?" Malisia nodded. "Of course I am!" The greenhaired guy grinned and gave her a thumb up. "I will be there, trust me!" he said and disappeared.

"Come on!"Malisia beamed and took Nates hand again, dragging him back to the bar. The lights were focused on the stage, where they could see Danny and two other boys. Danny was the one with the mike and guitar, the two other guys had the bass and the keyboard.

"Heya guys! Are you having a good time here tonight?"Danny yelled into the mike,earning a loud "YES" from most of the people in the club."Goodie!Me and my budds,Jerry and Micheal will play you a couple of songs".

He started playing his guitar,getting ready to sing. It started off with pretty much only rock, but eventually calmed down. Nate placed his arm around Malisia, who was now resting her head on his shoulder. "This will be the last song we play tonight,and it is dedicated to a very special person. Thank you Malisia, for being my friend",he said. They started playing a pretty calm and mellow song,and Malisia was ecstatic about it. After they were done,they bid their goodbies to everyone and left the stage. Danny turned up a little later and sat down beside them,a huge grin on his face.

"Hello lovebrids!" he grinned and ordered a drink for himself. "You were great Danny! You still are the champ!" Malisia beamed and hugged the greenhaired guy. He simply shruged and emptied his glass. Malisia laughed and told him to be careful so he wouldnt get totally stoned by the alcohol.

He ordered another drink."No prob!You know it doesnt affect me!" He hickupped. "Yeah right...".She rolled her eyes. She cast a glance at her watch. "We better leave before it gets too late.." On her way out she turned around and called out:And Danny?You better call me!" He gave her a thumb up and continued with his drinking.

The night felt cool against their flushed faces. They got in the car and drove off. Malisia had luckily remembered to order non-alcohol drinks. Nate had never even tried to drive a car in his whole life, so if Malis had gotten drunk they would probably have had to call for someone to pick them up. And that would have been pretty embarrassing. During the trip back home none of them uttered a word. They glanced at each other,blushing slightly whenever they caught the other one looking their way. .He noticed that they drove another way back than they had come.

"Where are we going?" She smiled foxily and wawed a finger at him. "You be patient,Natey!"

They stopped at the top of a hill,the wiew just as great as the wiew in any romantic movie. "Isnt it pretty?" Nate gasped when he saw the full wiew. He could see the whole city from here. "Incredible..",was all he managed to mutter. Malisa rested her head against his shoulder,and he pulled her closer. They sat like that for a while,just watching the city from afar. Malisia sighed happily. "You are finally mine,Natey..I never thought you would be.." Nate kissed her forehead. He knew she was thinking of Silver.

"I think she did us a favour really".She frowned and raised her head to look into his eyes."What do you mean by that?"she asked.Nate smiled warmly at her and cupped her chin with his hand."I never dared to ask you out.What I meant,is that by creating jealousy between us,she ended up bringing us together in some twsited way, did she not?"

Malisias face broke into a smile,and she nodded. "Yeah,I think you are right".He couldnt resist any longer and leaned closer to kiss her.She met him halfways,their lips metling together in a soft and longing kiss.

"_See you tomorrow,Natey_",she said and gave him a peck on the cheek before she returned to her car.Nate sighed and closed to door behind him.

Tala felt his anger surface again, even though he tried to keep it under control.He had been sitting in his window,thinking about things when Malisia and Nate returned.He had seen them kiss,and lost his temper again.He couldnt help the fact that he was hot-headed.His anger always surfaced whenever he thought of the silwerhaired boy being close to his love.Normally he was quite happy with just being around the pretty girl,but when anyone stepped across the boundaries he had made,he got mad.Of course he had nothing against Nate.After all,he was Destineys brother,and he already loved her as his sister.The tears were stinging in his eyes,but he fought them back.He would have to talk to Nate face to face and get this anger out of his system.

Nate had a huge,blissful smile on his face when he entered the kitchen,where his sister was sitting on the table,reading biology while drinking a cup of tea.She arched an eyebrow when she saw his happy face."The date turned out ok,I assume?"He said nothing,simply walked over to the desk and poured himself a cup of tea.She made the best puppy dog eyes she could manage."Tell me about it!Did you get together?Did you make out?"Nate smiled slyly and kissed her forehead before he left the kitchen.Destiney sighed and shook her head before she continued her reading.

"Hey Tala!"Nate greeted the redhead with a friendly smile.The other boys face was emotionless,but his eyes were burning with a strange fire,a passion that sent chills down Nates spine.He stopped in front of the silwerhaired boy."What is it,Tala?"he asked,his voice a tad bit shaky.He was beginning to fear that Tala might harm him somehow.

"I challenge you to a duell".Nate blinked in surprise.Did he just hear what he thought he heard?Was the redhead really that jealous?He knew there was no chance for him to beat tala in a fight,the other boy was both stronger and more experienced than him.But he was not willing to let Malisia go that easily now that he had her.

"Challenge accepted.Where and when?"he asked,trying to keep his voice as calm as possible."In the park,tomorrow night at 9",Tala stated and walked past him.Nate sighed in relief.Tala was really driven to the edge by his jealousy.Nate came back to his senses and went to his room.

Destiney all of a sudden felt nervous.Wawes of fear overwhealmed her.She took a deep breath and tried to calm her stomach.There was no way these feelings could be coming from her,they had to come from her brother.What was he scared of?She sighed and turned off her lamp.She would ask him tomorrow.

**Oh,cliffie!What will happen to Natey?Will he get his ass kicked by Tala?-evil grin-You will have to wait...**

**This is not to torture you,not at all...**

Nicholas:yeah right!

**Kanilla:No,I am serious,I dont mean to torture anyone...**

Nicholas:Hmph!I dont believe you!I want to read the next chapter now!

**Kanilla:be patient,love**

Nicholas:I am not your love!-furious look on his face-

**Kanilla:Ohhh..I forgot...You are Olivères boyfriend!-laughs-**

Nicholas:What is so wrong about that?

**Kanilla:Nothing..I just never thought you would end up being gay...**

Nicholas:I am not gay!I am bi!

**Kanilla:ok..I did not really need to know that...-sweatdrops-**

**Yours sincerly,Kanilla & Nicholas**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Kai,Rei and Tala,just like I dont own Beyblade.Satisfied?**

**"How could you?"**

The next morning turned out to be really caotic.Mr.Raiden was going away on a business trip for a a couple of days,while his wife was going to visit a friend of hers for a while.On top of that,Nate and Tala were on the edge, the atmosphere pretty tense between them. The twins parents said goodbye after breakfast and Mrs.Raiden handed out kisses and hugs to everyone. Especially Dmitri was sorry that they would be away.

" I will miss you,mom!" he said and hugged her. She kissed his cheek and stood up." I am sure you will be alright, Mari will take good care of you".Then they left.

Tala could not blame his little brother for adopting the Raidens as his new parents.The boy needed someone to love him, a mother and a father.

Tala himself was unable to do the same, he still remembered his own mother too well. He glanced at Nate who did his best not to look nervous. A little later Nate was pulled aside by his sister. With a worried face she asked him if everything was alright. He faked a smile and assured her that he was fine. She glared suspiciously at him for a moment, then decided to let it go. Nate knew he hadnt fooled her, she knew him too well to be fooled.

When she later that evening came to ask him for help with some of her homework, she found no one.She took a look around the house but it seemed like he was gone, as was was Tala. She had this bad feeling that something was going to happen. Neither Tala nor Nate had left a message about where they had gone. Tala had not even told his little brother.

Nate stopped in the middle of the park, on the field of grass and looked around. It was dark outside by now. Nate didnt like the dark unlike his sister.Tala came walking towards him, relaxed as if he was on a stroll or something. He stopped in front of the other boy, a smirk on his lips as he said teasingly: For a moment there I thought you wouldnt come".

Nate said nothing, but raised his fists in defence. The redhead did the same, and they started to slowly circle around each other. Totally unexpectedly Tala threw a punch at the silverhaired boy, his fist making contact with his jaw. He fell over, hitting the ground hard. But anger made him stand up again, ready to go on.The rain started to fall, soaking their clothes, making them cling to their bodies.

Nate tried to hit the redhead but he moved right in time and drove his knee into Nates stomach. He dropped to his knees, cluthing his stomach in pain while he was coughing. The cold rain from above were making them cold and stiff. Tala was standing all still,waiting for the other boy to come at him again. Nate took a deep breath and stood up again. He directed a kick at his rival, but was unable to fool Tala, who had learned a couple of tricks from Rei. He grabbed hold of Nates foot and twisted it around-so that he found himself lying on the ground once more. He was seeing stars now, his head spinning, making him feel nauseous. He whimpered in pain, but grit his teeth and got back onto his feet again.Tala smiled,though there was no happiness in that smile.

" _You just wont give up, ne?"_

Nate flung himself at the redhead, knocking him to the ground. The sudden impact with the wet ground beneath him knocked all air out of his lungs. He gasped for air and coughed badly. A fist hit his cheek, making him growl in furry. He threw Nate away without any trouble. Their wet clothes made it more difficult to move around. Before Nate even had the time to get up, Tala grabbed hold of his arm and held it tight, making him whimper again. Nate now finally admitted his defeat. As a finish to the fight, Tala twisted his arm around, making Nate scream in pain as there could be heard a loud crack from his elbow.

Destiney all of a sudden felt all nauseous and sick to her stomach..She barely managed to drop to her knees in front of the toilet before she threw up.

After she was done she flushed the loo and washed her mouth. She felt really bad and went to lie down on her bed to calm down her stomach. This sudden sickness puzzled her. Then suddenly she understood it had to involve Nate. She reached out for her phone in panic and started to call her friends to see if they knew where her brother was. That proved to be good for nothing. About half an hour later she still didnt know where he was.

Tala showed up a little while after, soaked to the skin. Destiney brought him some dry clothes and got Mari too make them some cocoa.

" What were you thinking, Tala? You could get really sick!" she nagged while drying his hair with a towel. He said nothing.

" By the way,have you seen my brother?"

Tala simply nodded.

" Where is he then?"

" He is on his way", he replied and said nothing more. She figured there was something more to it, but let it go and concentrated on getting the redhead dry and warm again. When Nate came into the living room, wet and struggling to stand straight, she got pretty shocked. His expression was twisted with pain, and he was cluthing his elbow with his right hand. He also had a big,dark bruise along his jaw. She forgot everything else and ran over to him,supporting him so he could sit down on the couch. He was limping.

Destiney helped her brother get out of the soaked clothes, leaving him in his boxers before she wrapped him up in a blanket. He whimpered and gritted his teeth when she touched his elbow, now being swollen and purple.

" What have you two been doing? I demand you to tell me!" she exclamied. Both boys glanced at each other, but said nothing.After a while Nate was starting to get hot from fever, and they called a doctor to check on him.

His fever would still go up after two hours, near to a dangerous point. The doctor checked him, and could tell Destiney that he had gotten beat up pretty badly. He then twisted his elbow back into the right position.Nate screamed out loud when this was done,but was too weak to protest.

Afterwards,the doctor gave her some antibiotics that Nate had to take for the sake of his fever. Destiney thanked for his help, a thousand thoughts racing through her mind. Why had Nate been fighting? He had never been the type to fight,he was rather more of a wimp when it came to those things. She stayed up for a long time that night, watching over her brother, until the maid ordered her to go to bed.

The morning after she was dead tired when she got out of bed. She felt like a zoombie, wandering around half-asleep. Nates fever had gone down, but he would still have to stay in bed for a couple of days.Tala gave her a ride to school, and she noticed a bruise on his right cheek. When she asked what he had done he simply smiled and told her it was nothing.She glared at him with a suspicious look,her eyes narrowing.

" Tell me,are you the person the beat my babybrother up?" Tala blinked, his face then going into an emotionless state. Destiney simply couldnt believe it. Had Tala really beaten the crap out of her little brother?

" How could you do such a thing! You know that my brother cant compare to you in strenght!" she hissed.

Tala bit his lip, but said nothing to defend himself. She refused to talk to him the rest of the way, her anger fuming. She left the car instantly when they reached school and joined her friends. They sensed that she was not in her best mood, and acted careful around her. Even Kai seemed to notice her anger, and let her have some peace. He somehow figured this went deeper than just mood swings or regular anger. She said nothing during class either.

Their break came,and Malisia came over to them and sat down on her desk. "Um..where is Nate today? Is he sick?"

Destiney glanced at Tala and nodded,not missing the glint in his eyes as the bluehead asked her question.Malisia however did not notice and smiled.

" Ill come over after school". Destiney shook her head. " No,Nate is very sick,he needs rest. You do best by staying at home".

Kai pulled Tala aside in the hallway,wanting a word with him.

" What the heck have you done to piss Destiney off like that? She is totally on edge!"

Tala chewed on his bottom lip and refused to meet his pals puzzled look.

" I challenged Nate to fight me", he said in a small voice. Kai arched an eyebrow.

" Nate? You beat up Nate?" he asked in disbelief.Talas shameful face was an answer clear enough to that question. He shook his head and sighed.

" You are one of my best friends, you and Rei, but will you get through that thick skull of yours that my sister is no _property_! You cant just fight over her behind her back!"he growled. Tala kept avoiding his look and muttered something Kai could not hear.

" What do you think Malis will say when she hears about this? Because I can guarantee you, she will get to hear it, either from Destiney or me!" he pressed Tala against the wall in pure furry.

" I dont think my sister will be to happy to know that you kicked her boyfriends ass". Talas eyes widened, and he all of a sudden looked very guilty. He rubbed his forehead and was about to start crying any second now, his eyes wet and sparkling from unshead tears. He blinked them away, unwilling to cry in front of anyone, not even his best friend.

" What have I done? I didnt know they were together already..",he whispered, his voice low and bitter. He looked lost and Kai decided to put his anger aside and put his hand on the redheads shoulder in a comforting manner.

" I cant say it is ok..But you should tell her about it and beg for forgiveness, cause we both know she is going to flip!"

Tala nodded and wiped away his tears.

"I will tell her...Later..For now, I just want to be close to her,ok?"

Kai accepted his answer and stepped back to let his friend free. He felt really sorry for Tala. How could anyone be so madly in love?

Poor Tala did his best to act normally during what remained of their day but the others noticed that he seemed jumpy, slightly nervous. Malisia was the only one who didnt notice anything. She was still in heaven after getting together with Nate. Jade however was totally opposite, she almost seemed depressed.

" What is wrong, Jadey?"Mariah asked. Jade sighed and started to twirl her hair around her fingers as she always did.

" Rydan went back home this Sunday,and he wont be back until Christmas!" she complained. Mariah smiled sweetly and put her arms around her friend.

" You miss him already?" The aquahaired girl nodded. " You should have seen him this Saturday, he was so sweet!"

_-Flashback-_

_" Rydan! Cant I have a little peek? Where are we going?" she begged him to tell. He smiled and told her to be patient, they would soon be there._

_They were at the moment located in the dojo, and Rydan was leading his girlfriend around, his hands covering her eyes._

_" Have a peek now",he giggled and removed his hands.The sight that met her made her speakless._

_They were standing in some kind of cosy living room with lots of big, soft chairs and a fireplace in one of the corners where there was lit a fire. The light was dimmed,and there were plates of food on the table. She turned around and hugged him._

_" You are so sweet!"she smiled and gave him a peck. He lead her to the couch and they sat down._

_Jade was in heaven, enjoying great food in Rydans company, having him feed her. After dinner he left for a little while, and when he came back he was carrying two bowls of ice-cream. She had never felt so happy in any relationship before. She had used to envy her cousin for the way she loved Tony, wanting to feel those emotions for herself. Now she understood how Aya felt. After they were done eating they simply lay on the couch, cuddling,while he feeded her with chocolate." Rydan?"_

_" Hm?"he murmured. Jade sat halfways up, resting her chin on his chest,her pretty eyes looking up at him. _

_" I will miss you when you go back to China..." She embraced him. He cupped her face and kissed her softly. _

_" I will miss you too. But I will be back around Christmas..." She nodded quietly and curled up into a ball in his lap._

_-End Flashback-_

The girls did their best to cheer up their friend,and it didnt take long before the usual, hyper Jade was back among them. During lunch the girls were sitting by themselves, the boys two tables further away. Destiney got this uncomfortable feeling all of a sudden, as if someone was watching her. She looked around, only to find Kai Hiwatari staring at her with those grey eyes. She locked eyes with him, as if accepting a challenge. She soon enough found herself defeaten by him though, forced to look another way. He kept staring. After a little while she got pretty annoyed,and she was about to get up and yell at him when Aydan turned up.

" May I sit down?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.That exact moment Destiney found him awfully cute. She smiled back up at him and motioned for him to sit down by her side. The other girls cast knoing looks between themselves and giggled.

Kai growled.That jerk had just ruined everything for him! He had been so close to make the brat tick off!

It was a depressing experience for Destiney to get back her essay.She stared at her mark for a little while,as if though she couldnt believe it, then hurriedly stuffed the papers into her bag. Kai raised an eyebrow when he saw the dark look on his partners face, then he smirked. " Am I mistaken if I ask if that went straight to hell?" he asked.

" Go to hell Hiwatari!"she snapped, her cheeks growing a deep shade of crimson.

Kai tilted his head innocently to the side and smiled that evil, little smile of his.

" So, what did you get, brat?" She growled at him. " None of your damned business, moron!"

He leaned a little closer, barely inches between their faces,staring her straight into the eyes.

" I bet that even I got a better mark than you, brat".She he was about to yell another curse at him when his expression suddenly changed. His eyes for a moment seemed confused, and if something dawned on him. His mouth went dry. Those eyes...

**Hahahahaha!I am cutting it off here guys!**

Nicholas:Stop being evil,Kanilla!

_Dizzy:Yeah,I totally agree.You really need to learn to be polite to your readers..._

**Kanilla:Am I not?**

Nicholas:Definitely not!

**Kanilla: alrighty then...I will give another chapter then!**

Nicholas: like I said...evil...

**Brat from Hell**

_She was about to yell another curse at him when his expression suddenly changed. His eyes for a moment seemed confused, and if something dawned on him. His mouth went dry.Those eyes..._

_-Flashback-_

_He was leaning on the wall, casting glances at the the people dancing, eating and having fun. Most of the couples were located on the dancefloor. It was that exact moment his eyes fell upon the girl that had been singing the song. Something said click between them, and they walked towards each other, like faith somehow was involved. He took her hands in his own and they swayed to the music, dancing calmly, lost in each other. He lifted her head by placing a finger under her chin. Those babyblue eyes facinated him.There was also something special about them, something he couldnt quite figure out what was._

_-End Flashback-_

His eyes widened, and he seemed to be in a state of shock. This strange reaction made her forget her anger at once. " _What? _And close your mouth, you look like a darn goldfish on dry land".

Kai continued to stare at her for a little longer before he stood up and left the classroom in a hurry. Destiney frowned. What was wrong with the bluehaired moron? She shook her head and continued her work without her partner.

Kai his in the library, in the section of theoglogy. Very few people ever came there. Kai had discovered that there was a sofa there, and when he needed to think about things, he came there. Only Rei and Tala knew of this place beside him. He took a deep breath. His mind was a huge chaos at the moment, he had trouble understanding it. Out of all the girls in California, it had turned out that the girl of his dreams was the brat from Hell! He had danced with her all night on Hallowen, even made out with her! It almost made him want to puke then and there.

_" But Kai my dear_", the voice sighed_." You did enjoy it, didnt you?"_

He shook his head.

" No way!"

The voice laughed mocingly.

" _As you wish, but you cant fight fate, no matter how hard you try". _The annoying voice left him alone to continued his brooding.

The rest of their day at school he acted even more like a bastard than usual, and Destiney most of all wanted to woop his ass. When the bell rang,Tala carefully asked if she wanted a ride, but she smiled bitterly at him and bid them goodbye, walking home instead.

" What is up with her today?" Malisia asked.Tala shrugged, trying to hide his worry.

The first thing Destiney did when she came back home was to check on her brother. Nate still had fever, but it wasnt as bad as it had been last night. At the moment he was kept company by Dmitri, they were playing a game of cards.

" Hi sis!" Dmitri beamed and hugged her.

She lifted him onto her lap and cuddled him. Even though the boy was seven years old, he still loved to be cuddled and hugged by her or Mrs.Raiden. Destiney assumed there had not been much cuddling for the boy after his mother died. She kissed his forehead and told him to go and play. He smiled and kissed her back before he ran off.

" So, how was school today?" Nate asked and yawned. There was always little to do when you had to stay in bed all day. The only thing positive about it was that you could make other people do tihngs for you all the time.

" The same as always..How have you been? Did you take your medicine?" He nodded.

" I have been bored out of my skull all day...Can you put on Gundam for me? Operation one please..."

She chuckled and went to get his dvds. Out of all series, Nate loved Gundam Wings the most. He had all the dvds and the manga aswell. He was crazy about that anime. His sister had never liked the serie, she rather prefered more girly animes, like Yami,Gravi and so on_(-grins-)._She turned on the tv and handed him the remote control. He smiled gratefully and glued his eyes to the screen. She left the room and went to see what Talas little brother was doing.

Tala felt terrible. His conscience was nagging him constantly. Kai had been right about what he had said earlier. He didnt just have to apologizee to Malisia, he needed to appologise to Nate aswell. That was why he now was standing outside the silverheads door,trying to figure out if he had the courage to do this. He knocked and was invited inside. Nate scowled when he saw who his visitor was.

" What do you want?" Tala stepped closer to the bed, keeping his head low as he answered:I wanted to ask for your forgiveness...".

He then raised his head and stared into Nates clear, emerald eyes. Nate was about to open his mouth to say something,but the redhead came first.

" Before you push me away, hear me out".Nate gave a nod." You have my attention...Now explain".

" What I did to you was wrong, fight you behind her back,like she is some kind of prize. I was driven by my jealousy, I had no idea that you two already were together.."He stopped and took a deep breath.The next words came slowly,and Nate understood it had to be hard for Tala to say them.

" I love her more than anything in this world beside my brother. But if fate doesnt want me to have her, then I am willing to let her go. You deserve her, Nate. Be proud to have her and take good care of her for me". He silenced. Talas eyes were sparkling with tears, threatening to fall any second now. A warm smile came to Nates face.

" You have my forgiveness,Tala. I can understand your reasons".

Tala smiled weakly when he heard these words." Thank you", he muttered and left.

Malisia knew she probably should have stayed at home, but she really wanted to see her boyfriend. She bought him some chocolate, he loved that.The maid let her in and she assured the woman she could find her way on her own. Nate smiled brightly when he saw that is was maliisa that came to visit him. She sat down on his bed and handed him the candy.

" Dizzy said you were sick, but I figured I had to see you. So I brought you a little get well-gift".

He chuckled and took her hand.

" To have you here is gift enough for me".

She blushed. A terrified expression came to her face as she saw the big bruise on his jaw.

" What has happened to you Natey?" She let her fingers gently stroke across the bruise.

" Um..Me and Tala had a little fight", he said quickly, hoping she wouldnt pay attention to his words." So how was school today?"

Malisia stared him, her expression dumbfound." You and Tala fought about me?". Nate frowned and gave a nod. She felt her anger rise.

" How dare he!" she hissed.nate got worried for the redhead when he saw the dangerous glint in Malisias eyes." Is he home?"

Nate nodded again. She stood up and left the room.

Tala was surprised to find that it was Malisia when he heard a knock on his door." Hello Malis, what is it?"

Something hit him, and he felt a stinging pain where her hand had made contact with his skin. With shaking fingers he touched the now red mark.

" How dare you do such a thing!" she snarled. Tala assumed she had found out. He had never seen her this angry in his whole life.

" Just like I am some kind of silly property you refuse to share with anyone else! I am not yours Tala, have never been and will never be! So get over it and stop acting like a jerk!" she shouted and turned around to leave.

Tala just closed his door and sat down on his bed. Big, salty tears started falling, and he curled up in a ball, his shoulders shaking as he cried. The door opened, and Dmirti came inside. He saw his big brother and walked over to him, his childish face full of worry.

" Dont cry,Ki-Ki. Then I will be sad too!" Tala raised his head and sniffled. Dmitri smiled and hugged him. "I love you big bro".

Tala hugged him back. "Love you too,Vivi".

Destiney was still furious at Tala. She hadnt said anything to him since she found out that he had been the one to beat up her brother. She had been playing with Dmitri in the basement, and he had gone to get them a flashlight.he had been gone for a while now, and Destiney decided to go look for him.When she entered the two brothers bedroom she caught sight of the two sleeping figures on the bed. Her heart softened,and a smile slipped across her face. She tucked both boys in and kissed their foreheads.

" Dizzy? Is that you?" asked a pretty sleepy Tala." Yes", she replied in a monotone voice, her face expressionless now. She tried to hold onto her anger, but it slipped away as she saw that Tala had been crying. He smiled weakly. " I know you havent forgiven me, and I wont ask that of you. But I want you to know one thing", he whispered.

" Bring it on then".

He bit his lip and lowered his head. " I let her go. She belonges to Nate, only him".

By those words her anger was completely gone, and she stroke his cheek lovingly.

" You are forgiven, sweetheart". Slowly a smile appeared on his face.

" Thank you". She pulled him closer and put her arms around him, rocking him carefully.

" No problem".

**Kanilla: another chapter down...Hm...Did I ever mention I hate spell-checking?**

Nicholas: not hard to figure out by all your grammar errors...-gets smacked upside the head- OUCH!

**Kanilla: you deserve that for making fun of me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heya guys!**

**Disclaimer...hm, Nicholas, you do it?**

Nicholas:ok.. Kanilla here does not own beyblade, nor does she own any of the characters that appear on the show. Satisfied?

Kanilla:Y es ,my dear.

**Nicholas: I am not your dear!**

Kanilla: I know-evil smirk-

Dizzy: Why do you two always have to argue?

**Forgiveness and dates**

Destiny's mood had improved for the better when morning came. Malisia however was another case. She was still fuming with anger over what Tala had done to her boyfriend. She was so angry with him that she refused to talk to him. He couldn't stand the silence treatment, this hostility from her and left the others to be alone for a little while. Rei looked like he wanted to go after him, but Kai put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Rei looked doubtful, but sat still. Jade apologized, saying she had to go to the bathroom.

Tala was sitting on a bench under the roof, deep into his own thoughts when Jade showed up. She smiled and asked if she could sit down. He nodded quietly. "So.. Tell me Tala, why did you beat up Natey?" Tala blinked in suprise. Jade wasn't on Malisia's side? He cleared his throat and started to tell his story.

When he finished Jade smiled at him in that friendly way of hers and said: "You ought to find yourself a girl, redhead. You are no fun when you are moping around...I miss the good, old Tala, the one that flirts, laughs and plays pranks at people. Do you think, even if only for my sake, that you could bring him out again?" He nodded, a small smile coming to his lips. "I will try my best".Jade grinned and twirled her hair around her fingers. "And I want you to promise me one thing,redhead.At Malis and Kais birthday party you have to ask a girl to dance with you. Any girl, just ask one".Tala chuckled softly. That was exactly the kind of thing Jade could come up with. "I promise".

His day got quite better now that he knew that not everyone was against him. Malisia, Aya and Mariah were actually the only ones. Destiney,Rei and Tala headed towards Reis house after school was done for today. It was remarkably silent in the dojo now that Cherry had gone back home. Destiney almost wished she was still here, even though the girl was hyper enough for ten people. Rei on the contrary seemed to enjoy the peace. Today all three of them fought at once, Destiney and Tala against the Chinese boy to learn Destiney how to work with a partner. Rei grinned and dodged her staff with ease.

" Not bad, sweetie...But you do the same mistake as always, and that, my friend...,"he knocked the staff out of her hands and got her on her back, "makes you vulnerable!" He didn't stop to help her back up, but continued to battle his friend.

The two pals fought with great determination, eager to beat the other. In the end Tala had to give in, and Rei knocked him to the floor. Then he helped him back up and wiped the sweat off his forehead. Tala was panting, the sweat falling from his forehead. Destiney tilted her head to the side. No matter how hot a Tala running around with a bare torso had to be, she felt no phsysical attraction towards him at all. She considered him more as her little brother, just like Nate.They decided to turn in for the day and have some dinner.

When night fell Destiney and Tala headed home again, and she hugged Rei goodnight. He smiled and tilted his head to the side, watching her." Rei?Do you want to stay over at my place tomorrow? You have actually never been to my house".He chuckled. "Yeah,that would be nice. Do I just tag along with you after school then?" She nodded. "I guess so.."

Malisia called Nate later that evening to say hallo and hear how he was doing.

"Are you ok? When will you be back at school?"

"I still have some fever.. But I think I will be back around Thursday. Are you still mad at Tala?"

For a moment she said nothing.

"Any reason for me not to be?"

"Please forgive him, he meant nothing bad about it".

"Still..."

"I know, hon. But think about it, for my sake, ok?"

"Ok, I will sleep on it.. Nighty night".

"Nighty..."

The weather was stormy that morning, and Destiney barely managed to get out of bed. She envied her brother for staying home today, he could sleep for as long as he wanted to. And the fact that they were having a test in American History in the first lesson and an essay to deliver didn't make anything better. She finished in the bathroom and went dowstairs. Tala and his little brother were already up. She assumed there was little sleep for Tala at night with the boy sleeping in the same room as him. Dmitri was pretty hyper, and managed to wake her up. Tala gave her a ride to school.

Malisia didn't seem all that angry today, but she was not quite forgiving either. Tala watched his actions around her and stepped carefully. Destiney sighed in relief when the test was done. They had an English test tomorrow, and Destiney had a bad feeling about that test. She had not done too well at the last test they had, nor the last essay. English had never really been her strong subject, not like maths and biology.

Silver, that mostly kept to herself came to join them during their break. The other were surprised to find that Malisia wasn't even angry with her for trying to split Nate and her. She smiled at her and mouthed a low "thank you" to the dark haired girl. Silver said nothing but simply nodded.

Destiney had big trouble understanding what was bugging Kai. His mood would swing and change all the time. One moment he was all quiet and distant, the next he was yelling at her, fuming with anger.

Destiney really had a good time pestering him. For once it was him that had the bad temper and not her. It was not in her nature to be cruel, but Kai forced out sides by her that she had not even been aware of. So she simply couldn't help herself, she had to piss him off. It was incredibly satisfying to see him explode, and she could see why he enjoyed pestering her.

_-Kais POV-_

She still doesn't know, that must be the only explanation. Otherwise I know she would have been just as moody as I am. I still cant believe it! I actually made out with that brat! And this annoying voice in my head keeps bugging me...I wish she would stop tormenting me, turn my world upside down. I wish she had never moved here, I would have been better off then. Dont get me wrong, I do enjoy pestering her to death, but I don't like the way she influences me.

I wonder if anyone else knows about it? I have noticed the sly grin on my sisters face every time she casts a glance at me and Destiney. I just pray that she wont tell the others, they would bother me for the rest of my life if they knew.

_-End Kais POV-_

School ended, and they were all happy to go home for today. "And Dizzy? Dont forget practise today!" Destiney shook her head. "I wont,Malis!" She entered her house, Rei right behind her. He gasped when he saw the hall. She grinned and dragged him along. In the living room they found Dmitri playing around with a girl about his own age with curly, blonde locks and blue eyes. When he saw them, he ran over to her and insisted that he should introduce her to this friend. The girl stood up and smiled at them. "Sis,this is Madelene.Maddy, this is my big sis".

Destiney chuckled. "Hello there...You two play nice, ok?" Both children nodded and continued playing around. Rei was really fascinated by her room, especially all the pictures she had decorated her wall with. She had a whole lot of pictures of the gang, and it was always either herself, Nate or Malisia that took the pictures. "Your brother likes to take pictures, doesn't he?" She nodded. "How is he today?"

"Fine, except from a little fever and headache".They decided to get some of their homework done, and she let Rei correct her English-work.

He handed her back the papers with a frown and looked embarrassed. "Um, Dizzy? Have you considered to get a tutor? To help you and stuff like that, you know".She blinked. Was her spelling really that bad?

She shook her head. They were called downstairs for dinner. It turned out to be a pretty wild dinner now that her parents were away. They would be home this weekend. Destiney and Nate had decided to say nothing about the fight to their parents, in case they would be angry with Tala. The weather had calmed down, and it was luckily alright enough for them to use their bikes to get to Jades place.

Aya opened the door and invited them inside. The two other girls were already there. They were a little surprised to see that Rei had come too. "Hm, we are missing someone to play the guitar now that Nate is sick. You know how to play the guitar, don't you Rei?" He shrugged. "I only know what Kai has taught me...But I can give it a go".In the start it was pretty slow, it had been a while since they had been playing together, and on top of that Rei wasn't very used with the guitar. But they eventually got the hang of it.

"Well done folks! I think we can say we are finished for today".They packed their things away and went back upstairs. The girls started talking about typical girls-stuff. Rei wasnt embarrassed or bored by this at all. He simply smiled and took part in the conversation as far as he could. It was late when they came back to Destineys, and they decided to go to bed. While they were playing a game of cards she asked Rei: "Um,Rei? Do you know why Kai has been so moody? Yesterday he just split during a lesson".A teasing smile slipped across Reis face.

"Why are you asking about such a thing? Could it be that you are worried about him?" When Destiney understood the meaning of his words she grabbed a pillow and threw it at the Chinese boy ."No!" Rei laughed and grabbed a pillow of his own to defend himself. The cards flew everywhere, but they didn't care and continued their little fight.

Nate was back on his feet the next morning, ready to go to school. He was still a little sick, but well enough to be among people again. It seemed like everyone was glad to have the silwerhaired boy back in the gang. Only Kai showed no reaction, but stayed as cold and distant as ever.

Destiney felt terrible when their English-test was over. She just hoped she had done ok this time. They had their lunch break and all the girls focused their attention on Nate. Malisia was resting her head against his shoulder, an arm around his slender waist.

Tala felt loneliness well up in his chest at the sight, but he managed to suppress the urge to leave the table. On the way back to class Malisia pulled him aside. He avoided her eyes, his gaze directed at his feet. Most of all he looked like he just wanted to vanish. She put a finger under his chin and lifted his head so she could look into his eyes. Then she smiled. "I am no longer mad at you, Tala. I know how much you sacrifice by letting go of me, and I appreciate it very much. Friends again?"

A small smile came to his lips, and he nodded ."Forever".She tip toed and put her arms around him. He stood perfectly still. When she let go of him they both walked into the classroom in silence.

When they were about to leave for today Aydan came over to Destiney's desk while she was packing her bag. He bowed and smiled that cute smile of his. She felt her cheeks grow warm and red. "I was just wondering if I could have the honour of taking you out tonight? The new cinema is opening".She smiled. "I would love to come",she replied. He bowed again. "Then I will pick you up at seven".With those words he turned around and left.

She watched him leave a smile on her face. Kai felt his anger bubble under the surface. He barely managed to walk straight over to that jerk and punch him.

"A little jealous, are we?" the voice in his head mocked.

"No! So go screw yourself!" he snarled in reply.

"Just because she is your partner and nemesis it doesn't mean that you have the right to keep her to yourself. You know that".

He so badly wished that voice would go away and leave him alone. "I am not saying this more than once: I am not jealous!"

"As you wish..",the voice sighed and faded. He stared after her as she left the classroom.

Destiney finished her homework when she got home and took a shower. She did have a thing for Aydan, she had had ever since they danced together on Hallowen. And he was so much nicer than Kai was!Aydan was there exactly on time, ready to pick her up. She was wearing a normal outfit, baggy army pants and a black shirt, her hair braided. He smiled when he saw her. "As pretty as ever, my princess".

She blushed and stuttered a "thank you".

At the cinema they had some trouble deciding on which movie to see. "So, what do you wanna watch?" she asked while looking at the selection.

he shrugged. "You decide while I go and get us some popcorn".her choice fell upon an action movie .The romantic movies had never been very appealing to her. While watching the movie Aydan slipped an arm around her shoulders, and she leaned on him, a little smile on her face. She did really like Aydan.. So why couldn't she stop thinking about that blue haired moron?

Even without being present he managed to pester her life. Afterwards they bought some take away food before he took her back home. As the gentleman he was, he followed her all the way to the door. "I had a lovely evening, Aydan. Thank you very much".He tilted his head to the side and smiled. She felt her knees go all jelly. "You are welcome, Dizzy. I hope we can do this some other time?"

She nodded. Aydan gave her a peck on the cheek and walked back to his car. She had butterflies in her stomach when she closed the door behind her and went to the kitchen. The maid welcomed her home and asked if there was anything she could get her, but she smiled and told her no before disappearing to her room.

Kai was in a mood the day after aswell. But even his bad mood couldn't ruin hers. "So, how was your "date" last night?"he asked, venom dripping from every word. She just smiled at him and flicked his nose. "Great! Thanks for asking! By the way, what did you do in the last task in maths? I did it in several ways, but I am not quite sure which one is correct".He snorted .He really hated to see her this happy when he was feeling so down himself.

**Bed hair**

Aydan came to her in the break too, and bid her his arm. The two went to the cafeteria and got themselves a cup of hot tea. They sat on the top of the stairs, sipping to the tea while they talked. Aydan was a very good writer, he could write anything. She blushed bright red when she told him what mark her last essay had been given. He smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "It will be alright".She snorted.

Aydan reached out his hand and brushed away a strand of hair from her face. She blushed again when he leaned closer, as if to kiss her.

"hey, do you mind getting out of my way?" Aydan pulled away and made room for the interrupter. Destiney growled when she looked up and saw Kai, and she could swear he was trying to hide a smirk. She was certain he had interrupted on purpose. Anger and hate welled up inside of her. So he wanted to play, ne? She cast him a loathing look. She could play aswell. Aydan smiled at her and stood up.

"We should get back to our classroom I guess...Our break is over any minute".She nodded quietly and followed him.

After school she went to the nearest mall with Rei. They both needed to buy presents for the Hiwatari twins. When Rei slept over at her place he had mentioned that Kai and Malisia would throw a party to celebrate their birthday today, open for everyone to come. On Saturday they would have a little party for friends. They always did it that way. Destiney had a couple of ideas of what she might buy for her friend. Rei was unsure what to buy, but found something in the end, after wandering all over the mall. Afterwards he popped in at the dojo to pick up his toothbrush and some clothes before they went over to her. Both Tala and Nate refused to say what they had bought, as if they had made a secret agreement between themselves.

After Nate forgave the redhead for beating the crap out of him they had gotten pretty good friends, spending a lot of time together (of course when Tala wasn't hanging out with Rei and Kai).Nate naturally spent a lot of time with his girlfriend. Little Dmitri wasn't very happy about not having his siblings around for tonight, but Mrs.raiden managed to cheer him up by promising that they could make a cake after they had left. When Destiney, Rei, Nate and Tala arrived at the Hiwataris house, they could hear the music all the way outdoors. Malisia met them at the door, dressed in a short, black dress with splits that reached her hips. Her hair was even more spiky than usual. She hugged them all and took Nate's hand, leading them inside.

The party was located in a hall in the basement. All furniture had been removed to make room for a dancing floor and places to sit down. Along one of the walls there was long table with party food ,snacks, soda and alcohol. Malisia managed to get Nate with her to the dance floor. The light was blinking, the music booming. Tala turned down the offer of dancing with a red-haired girl and found himself something to eat. He sat down by a table in the corner beside Kai, who seemed a little uncomfortable. Rei apologised for himself when he caught sight of Mariah. Jade and Aya were both located on the dance floor. They weren't exactly difficult to spot with their bright colours. Even Silver was dancing, and pushed away any guy that made a move on her.

Destiney grabbed a bottle of soda and sat down. Even though Tala was quite fond of dancing, he turned down all the girls that asked him. There was only one girl he really wanted to dance with. But she was taken, and he settled with watching everyone else instead. Kai was grumpy because he had to be at this party. But his sister had insisted, since it was their birthday and that was the reason he was sitting here now. He noticed that Destiney kept to herself as well. She danced a couple of times with Rei, but that was it. Kai watched his rival as she was dancing. It was a calm song, and she seamed to be lost in the rhythm, her eyes closed. She was so...different in some strange sort of way. Not like the Destiney he hated so badly, but like a normal, pretty lass enjoying herself. he blinked. He did not just think that! Pretty? Had he really thought it? He growled in anger. Tala didnt seem to notice, he was thinking himself. He had promised Jade to dance with a girl tonight. But who?

He took a look around. Malisia and the others were sitting by a table, talking. He stood up and walked over to them. The girls and Nate greeted him with huge smiles on their faces. He offered Jade his hand and asked if he could have the honour of dancing with her. She smiled brightly.

"Are you asking me ,Tala?"

She stood up and took his hand. The music was slow, and they danced calmly, their bodies swaying to the beat." Tala? Why did you pick me? I haven't seen you dancing with anyone all night, and you choose to fulfil your promise by picking me?" he shrugged, a smile on his face. "I don't know why.. I was wondering about who to pick. You were the first person that came to my mind".

She blinked. "I was? Not Malis?" He shook his head. "Ill take that as a compliment, Mr.Volkov",she grinned. The dance ended, and Jade left him. Tala watched her for a little while as she disappeared into the crowd. What he had told her had been true. Jade had been the first person that came to his mind. Now he suddenly desperately wished that she had stayed for another dance. He shook his head and went to sit down by Kai again. His feelings were playing around with him tonight.

The party lasted until morning, and they were all dead-tired when they went to bed. Kai had been the first to leave already a couple of hours ago.The whole gang was staying over for the night. The boys snuck into their pals room while the girls stayed with Malisia. Everyone got their own mattress, except from Nate who slept beside Malisia, his arms around her while he ran his fingers through her hair. There was room for lots of people on her bed, it was king-size, and Nate didn't seem to mind sleeping there.

Jade was the fist to get up the next morning. She didn't wake the others, then she would only get a real beating, but rather sneaked down into the kitchen and made the butler make her some pancakes. In the middle of her breakfast Tala showed up, his hair all wild. He sat down by the table.

"Morning! Slept well?" she asked through a mouthful of food. He nodded and reached out for a pancake. "You should do something about your hair, it looks wild!" she giggled.

He chuckled and made an unsuccessful attempt to make his hair lie down. They sat talking, and Tala couldn't help but watch her, notice the way she held her spoon, the way she tilted her head to the side...he shook his head. During the last few days he had started to find the aqua haired girl very fascinating. She just seemed to draw his attention her way for some reason. It made him stop thinking about Malisia.

"So, want me to fix your hair?" jade asked all of a sudden. He snapped out of his thoughts and stared at her before he burst out laughing. "Fix my hair?" he repeated. She nodded. "Yup! wait here then!" she smiled and dashed out of the room before he could say anything. She was back minutes later with a hairbrush and a tube of hair gel. "Sit still,ok?"

He made no movement as she ran the brush through his hair. He relaxed as she put gel into his hair with gentle fingers. "Like that!" she grinned and handed him a mirror. he laughed when he saw the image staring back at him. It did actually look good.

" Maybe I should let you be my personal hair styler",he chuckled. She pecked his cheek and dashed out of the room again.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own beyblade, only my OCs. Try and ignore my spelling-errors...I am certain there are quite a few...I suck at spell-checking and right now I am too tired aswell...sure, I should not be updating when too tired to spell-check...but cannot help it though.**

**Party part one,gifts**

Not long after their meal they could hear screams and shouts from upstairs and someone running down the stairs. The door was slammed open and Rei and Kai came running in, both panting hard. They locked the door and sat down by the table. "What the hell is going on? What have you done this time? You didn't pour cold water over the other girls again, did you?" Jade asked, her eyes narrowing. Both boys grinned, and Rei burst into laughter. The moment after someone started knocking the door with full force, and they could hear Malisia and the others yell: You are so dead when we get our hands on you!"

"What did you do to them?" Tala asked, curious about what his pal had come up with this time. "At first we poured buckets of cold water on their clothes, then we poured water with foam on the girls".Jade rolled her eyes." You two will never grow up, will you?"

Suddenly both boys leapt off their chairs to lock the other way into the kitchen. They had totally forgotten that one. But alas, too late. The girls came dashing into the room and started to chase the boys round and round the table in circles. Rei and Kai both managed to escape from the kitchen and into the hall.

Kai snickered when he heard them pass by his hideout. He waited for another min before he sneaked out of the closet he had been hiding in. Rounding the next corner he bumped into Destiney. She fell backwards, and grabbed hold of him in sheer panic. They both ended up on the floor, him on top of her.

"Ouch!" she whimpered and tried to push him away.

Unfortunately for her, Kai didn't even move an inch. He was grinning. He had her in a pretty awkward position, and he was in control of it. She blushed fiercely when he stroke his fingers across her cheek, along her jaw before he settled with curling her hair around his fingers. "I have no clue about what you think you are doing, Hiwatari, but if you don't get off me at instant I will bite you".Kai snickered and sat up. She was about to stand up when he reached out his foot, making her trip over ,tumbling into his arms.

"I knew you were falling for me but I had no idea you'd fall for me like this. You cant keep your hands off me, can you?" She growled at him and stood up.

"Don't touch me, Hiwatari! Or you'll be missing some thing else on top of your manners! I ought to slap you for your rudeness!" she spat and walked away. When things had settled and the others ate breakfast, Destiney went to the bathroom.

She came back downstairs right after, her face all red from anger. She walked straight over to Kai and grabbed the collar of his shirt, jerking him up from the chair. "You are so dead, Hiwatari! You keep your fingers out of my stuff, I tell you!" Everybody sent her curious glances, wondering what had happened this time. Kais face was blank, and he tilted his head innocently to the side.

"What are you accusing me of, brat?" Destiney looked like she was about to explode any minute now. She pulled him to his feet. "You know very well what I am talking about!",she snarled. He smirked. "Innocent until the opposite is proven".Destiney let out a low growl and let go off him.

"Do that again and you are dead!" she yelled and left the room.

"What have you done?" A grin slipped across the blue haired teenager's face. "Lets just say that her clothes are hanging outside, dripping wet..." Tala arched an eyebrow.

"When will you two stop this?" Kai shrugged. Destiney turned up again a little later, still in her pyjamas. She was still furious, and scowled at her enemy. "May I borrow some clothes from you, Malis?" She smiled warmly at her friend ."Of course you can hon! Just take a look in my closet, ne?"

Before Destiney left again she walked over to Kai, staring him straight in the eyes. "From this point on it is war, Hiwatari" ,she spoke in a low voice so only he would hear it. He smirked at her and nodded. The rain as pouring down outside, and they decided to spend the day in the basement, skating. Jade and Aya used a pair of roller blades they had left there another time. Destiney borrowed on of Kais skateboards (he had quite many actually) after Malisia begged him with her big, blue puppy dog eyes. Destiney and Kai were at the moment in the middle of a duell, while Rei was helping Mariah and Aya. Tony and Silver had gone home the night before. Jade almost fell over, but was grabbed by a certain redhead right on time. She blinked in surprise and looked up at him.

"Did you just catch me in the air? "A smile slipped across his face. "It seems like that..."He placed her back onto her feet and released her.

"Maybe I should stay close? In case you fall again, I mean".She nodded and let him stand behind her. She blushed slightly when he placed his hands on her hips.

What was wrong with her? She was with Rydan! But she had to admit, Tala was really cute.

Destiney and Kai were in another world ,a world where only the two of them excisted. It came a sudden end to their skating when they crashed into each other and were thrown backwards. Everyones attention were directed at them, and the two rivals looked like they could kill each other any second now. They both picked up their skateboards and left the room ."Sometimes I seriously wonder if they will kill each other one day...",Mariah chuckled. When they came back upstairs they found the rivals in the kitchen, playing a game of cards. They were totally into the game, not noticing that the rest of the gang had entered the room too. And for once they seemed to enjoy themselves, not fighting like mad .Malisia called for Jeeves and made him find ice-cream for everyone.

Rei watched the girls as they dug in to bowl after bowl of the sweet stuff. He had never really understood what connection there was between girls and ice-cream. Especially these girls and ice-cream. After the little snack most of them headed home to pick up stuff for the sleepover. Nate and Tala were both very careful when it came to their presents, they refused to show them to anyone. Nate and Destiney said hallo to their parents and hugged them goodnight before they left again.

Back again at the Hiwataris Jade and Aya had been the first to arrive. Rei and Mariah showed up just after. When night came they covered the living room floor with a lot of mattresses. Mr and Mrs. Hiwatari had promised to stay out of their way tonight .Malisias buddy, Danny showed up when they had made everything ready. Malisia greeted him by literally glomping him, knocking him over. The others just grinned and welcomed him. Destiney was the only one who didn't know who he was ,and they explained that he had used to live here, but had moved away to San Francisco a year ago. Malisia was just like a little kid when it came to opening presents, eagerly tearing off the paper (somehow that does sound like me...).

She was really excited about the gift she got from Nate. He had drawn her a big picture of her and himself. Kai also got a drawn picture from him, one of himself and Destiney. He arched an eyebrow when he saw what Nate had drawn him, but said nothing. Destiney had chosen not to buy her enemy any gift. He didn't seem to disapprove of that. For her friend she had got a picture of all the girls, one of the first group pictures they had taken. Tala had bought drumsticks for her, with her name engraved in gold. Kai refused to show them what Tala had bought him and hid the present before they had a chance to take a look at it. Malisia was really happy when Kai simply handed her some keys.

"I figured I might get you a new car, considering that your old one is broken",he grinned. She threw her arms around his neck and planted a big kiss on his cheek. He blushed in embarrassment and wiped it away. "Thank you, lil bro!" she smiled, making everyone laugh Kais red face.

The two cousins had bought clothes for their friend and a black hat for Kai, just for the fun of it. He politely thanked them .As the reasonable person Rei was, he had gotten Kai new strings for his guitar and pair of roller blades for Malisia.

When they were done with all the presents they decided to make some popcorn and watch a movie, Spirited away. Nate and Malisia shared a mattress, and Tala couldn't help but feel a stinging pain in his chest .He gritted his teeth and ignored it. "Pst! Tala!" He turned his head and saw Jade, who now had stepped over Mariah and Rei to get to him. She pressed herself in-between Mariah and himself.

"What is wrong, redhead?" she whispered softly to avoid disturbing the others.

"Nothing...It is just so hard to let go of her, no matter how hard I try".

She nodded and put an arm around his shoulders. He felt his heartbeat increase and the warmth rise in his cheeks when she sneaked under his arm. He felt strangely...comfortable like this, with Jade snuggling close to him.

When the movie was done they picked up some more snacks in the kitchen before they sat down in a circle in the living room to play truth or dare. Kai joined in, a bit reculant, knowing that either Tala or Danny most likely would dare him to do something most embarrassing. They agreed that one of the twins should start the game, as it was their birthday. Malisia claimed that she would start after her brother assured her it was ok with him.

**Party,part two-Truth or dare?**

Malisia cleared her throat to get everyones attention." But before we start this game, we need to make everything clear...It is only possible to choose truth three times, and if you refuse to do a dare we must have a punishment for you..Anyone got any ideas?"

Tala grinned and nodded." Sure I have..For the girls, if they refuse to do a dare they have to go to school wearing only underwear for a week and dye their hair bright green too", he said. The girls stared at him with shocked faces. Malisia nodded.

" That will be fine..And girls? What will the boys have to do if they refuse a dare?" Mariah glared daggers at Tala." Then they will have to dye their hair pink and wear girls clothing for a whole week!" she replied, an evil grin displayed on her face.The other girls cackled evily and gave her a high five for the idea.Malisia chuckled.

" Then it is settled..."

She started with Jade.

" Jadey!Truth or dare?"

" Truth".

" Um..When did you first make out with a guy?"

Jade grinned mischievously.

" In fifth grade,with someone I bumped into in the playground".

She turned to Rei.

" Truth or dare?"

He took a deep breath,knowing he would regret this.

" Dare".

" I dare you to let Mariah cut of at least ten centimeters of your precious hair", she smiled and tilted her head innocently to the side.

Rei looked pretty shocked and grimaced at the thought. He was very emotionally attached to his hair. But then again, the thought of dying it pink was even worse so he made Mariah go get a scissor. He wanted to take revenge,but knew that Jade only would pick truth if he asked her back. A frown slipped acorss his face as Mariah cut off his hair.

" Danny..Truth or dare?"

" Dare".

" I dare you to eat a whole box of ice cream within ten minutes".

They grinned and went to the kitchen. When the ice cream was soft enough for him to use a spoon on it he took a deep breath and started. He ate in the most incredible tempo Destiney had ever seen, and when he was done he looked up at Tala. The redhead could tell them that Danny had done it. He looked pale, almost green but he assured them that he would be ok as long as no one tried to force him into eating anything sweet for a while. The turn came to Tala,who predictably enough chose dare.

" I dare you to stay awake til ten oclock tomorrow morning".

Tala blinked.He had expected something much worse than that.

He grinned and turned to Kai.

" Okies! Kai-truth or dare?"

Kai arched an eyebrow at him and smirked.

" Truth".

The redhead made a disappointed frown.

" Ok..Um,who was your first real kiss,and when did it happen?"

Kai blushed and looked away,seemingly embarrassed.

" Jade,when we were twelwe. I was sad, and she kissed me to cheer me up".

Destiney chuckled at his face as Jade blew him a kiss.That girl had apparently kissed everyone. Kai growled and looked his rival straight in the eye.

" Brat,truth or dare?"

There was a smirk on his face. She glared at him, determined to make any dare he gave her.

" Dare".

"I challenge you to be my slave for a week. That means doing everything I tell you to do".

Everyones jaws dropped, including Destineys." As you wish", she answered in a monotone voice and turned to her brother. Nate also picked dare,but knew he shouldnt have when he saw the innocent grin his sister had on her face.

" I dare you to dress up like a girl for the rest of the evening".

The girls burst into fits of laughter. Nate blushed deep crimson." But I dont have anything to wear...", he muttered in an attempt to escape.

Malisia put her arms around his neck." You can borrow some of mine...", she said.

All the girls pulled him to his feet and dragged him along upstairs. Destiney didnt bother to follow, so she waited along with the guys in excitement to see how her brother would look when he came back. They came back about ten minutes later. Nate was hiding behind the door, refusing to go inside but the girls laughed at him and forced him into the room. They were surprised to see that the clothing did fit him. The boys body was slender, almost feminime in a way, and the clothes fit him perfectly well.

He was wearing a light blue miniskirt with glitter and a pink spaghetti top with a big, red heart in front. They had even put something in his hair that made it lie straight down. If it hadnt been for the fact that he was missing breasts he could easily have passed for being a girl. They sat back down in the floor, and Nate was absently twirling his hair around his fingers, just like Jade used to do. He turned to tala.

" Truth or dare?"

The redhead grinned widely.

" Dare, sweetheart",he replied.

Nate scowled at him." I dare you to strip to your boxers while dancing to a song".

" As you wish, sweetheart..Turn on the music!"

Malisia turned on the stereo,and she picked "dirty" by Christina Aquillera to be the redheads song. Tala blinked when he heard her choice, but grinned again. He had absolutely no shame at all...They almost laughed themselves to death as the young man stripped off every piece of clothing apart from his boxers. They applauded for the performance. Tala laughed and put his clothes back on before he sat down again.

" Aya! Truth or dare?"

Aya simply didnt have the courage to choose dare when it was Tala who asked, so she chose truth.

" What is the most embarrassing things you have done this year?"

Aya became bright red and stuttered: I was a little early once for P.E,and I for some reason walked into the wrong wardrobe...meaning I walked into the boys wardrobe,seeing them all naked...That was so embarrassing.I am so glad that you guys werent there that day!"

She turned to Mariah.The other girl chose dare, and Aya dared her to eat something that Tala made. He was free to use anything eatable he found in the kitchen. Tala stood up and declared that he would be back in a hurry before he dashed of to the kitchen. When he came back a couple of minutes later he was carrying a plate and a spoon with him. Mariah frowned when she saw what was ON the plate. It looked like a mix between different kinds of food, mostly it looked like a pile of goo to her.

" Tala,what the hell is this supposed to be?" she whimpered. The redhead handed her the plate.

" Why dont you tell me?" he chirped. She took the plate and spoon in her hands and took a deep breath before she started eating. She had a pained frown on her face as she slowly chewed and swallowed. Then she smiled." What the heck did you put into this? It is great!"

They all sweatdroppped, a disgusted frown on their faces. Quite satisfied with the dare Mariah put her plate away." Malis?"

" Dare".

She waited in excitement while the pinkhaired girl thought it over.

" Hm..I challenge you to pretend to be Talas girl for the rest of the evening".

Her friend stuck out her tongue at her and kissed Nate one last time before she went to sit in Talas lap." Lil bro,truth or dare?"

" Dare".

" I dare you to treat Dizzy like a princess until tomorrow morning".

Kais scowl made her chuckle.He didnt exactly look happy.

" And that means, no cursing and shouting".

He glared daggers at her before he turned to his golden-eyed friend."Rei?"

" Truth".

Kai sighed.He really hated to come up with questions to ask.

" Alright...Who was your first crush?"

Mariah sent her boyfriend a curious glance as he blushed.

" Jade...",he muttered.

She looked prety stunned." When did you have a crush on me?"

" A long time ago..The summer you became thirteen. But I never told anyone about it".

Mariah put her arms protectivly around his waist and kissed him.

" Dizzy?"

She chose dare,believing that Rei would never give her anything really bad. Well...She was quite mistaken.

" I dare you to put cream all over Kais jaw and lick it away yourself".

Everybodys jaws dropped in shock.Destiney felt the heat rise in her cheeks.

" I refuse to do that!"she nearly squealed.

" You do? Do you wanna wear nothing but your underwear at school and dye your hair bright green then?"Danny teased.

She scowled at him before she told Malisia to get her some cream. Kai looked like he was trying his best to not let out his anger on Rei. Malisia came back a little while after with a bowl of cream in her hands. She handed it to her friend. Destiney sat down in front of her rival, and with nervous fingers she spread the cream all over his jaw. When she was done she hesitantly leaned forward. She frowned once before she started to lick it off. Kai could barely sit still. It sent chills down his spine. He would so kill Rei for this!

What was worst was not the situation itself, but the fact that he was actually enjoying this torture. She stopped when she came to his lips, but hurriedly licked off the cream that was there too before she leaned back and stared him straight in the eye. Her cheeks were crimson red, and he could feel a blush make its way onto his own face. He gave himself a mental slap for blushing like this. When she stood up she managed to trip forward and onto her rival, smoothering cream all over his shirt. He growled and pushed her roughly away. Unfortunately he couldnt tell her to fuck off,then he would fail his dare.The others snickered. Those two would despite their arguing make a pretty cute couple.

" Um...Danny?"

" Dare".

" I dare you to give Rei a real kiss, and it must last for more than fifteen seconds".

Mariah scowled darkly at her. Danny however grabbed his mate by the collar of his t-shirt and kissed him. And like that it continued.Tala had to suffer most of the time, but he didnt seem to mind at all. Like the time he had to call the police and report his teddy missing, at the same time giving a detailed description of it. The game was coming to an end,and the next dare wa given to Kai by Mariah.

" I dare you to give Dizzy a french kiss,meaning that you have to use your tongue".

Both rivals looked like they struggled to keep themselves from strangling her right then and there. Destiney really wanted to puke at the mere thought.

" And one more thing..you better start breathing through your noses,cause it has to last for more than a minute".

Both teens cast her a dirty look. If looks could kill Mariah would have been dead by now. Kai pulled her into his lap so that she was straddling him. Then he grimaced and kissed her. She stayed all passive until he pressed his tongue past her teeth. She got carried away and Kais eyes widened when she kissed him back. She placed her arms around his neck, and he placed his hands on her hips. The others couldnt help but stare in shock. Who had thought that the two rivals could be this passionate?

" Um..Kai?It has almost lasted for two minutes now...", Aya stated while she tried to keep herself from laughing out loud. They broke apart,both looking all flushed and embarrassed. Not a word was uttered between them as she got of his lap and sat back down on the floor.

" Tala?"

" Dare..."

" I have run out of ideas..I dare you to wear your boxers on your head all Monday".

The redhead grined." Sure thing...Kai, truth or dare?"

He growled at his friend. Tala knew that he had already used all his truths and was therefore forced to take dare.

" I dare you to share the matress with Dizzy tonight".

Kai could have killed the redhead if he had the chance. Just what he needed. Not only had he had to kiss her, now he also had to sleep with her!(no pervy thoughts,ne?-laugh-) After a wild game of cards they got pretty tired and decided to go to sleep. Poor Tala was the only one who had to stay awake due to his dare. The others had made sure there were no doubble-matresses left for Kai and Destiney. So no matter how they lay they ended up lying close together. Destiney was pretty embarrassed to find that Kai only wore his boxers when he slept. He lay down with his back against her and covered them with the bedcovers. Not long after she could hear him fall asleep,his breath steadying. She however couldnt sleep.

As it was all quiet in the room she was pretty startled when Kai suddenly flung himself around. He was now lying with his chest pressed against her back. One of his arms was draped across her stomach, the other one sneaked under her head in a mysterious way. He sighed and buried his face in her hair. She blushed bright red. It felt strange to be as close to him as this." Soft...", he muttered and rested his chin on her shoulder. When she tried to get away, his grip tightened. She sighed in defeat and settled in his arms. She would just stay here then. She let out a yawn and felt sleep sneak upon her. The next moment she was sound asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**From now on all posts are new chapters. Meaning the chapters that I had no time to post when the story was deleted last time. So enjoy!-winks hand-**

**And thanks a bunch for the lovely rewiews guys(girls)!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own beyblade,nor do I own the characters from the show that are used here in this ficcy.Satisfied?**

**All worried**

When she opened her eyes again it was cold, she was shaking. Something was missing. Sitting up she found that the reason she was cold was that the bedcovers were sprawled all over the floor and Kai was gone. She yawned and stood up. It was still night, but she couldn't sleep right now anyways, so she let her feet take her wherever they wanted. Strangely enough she ended up in the basement, in the skating room. There she also bumped into her nemesis. She was surprised to see him. Now he was dressed in a tight, black t-shirt that showed of all his muscles and a black pair of pyjama pants. He raised his head when he heard someone coming and froze when he saw who it was.

" What are you doing down here, brat? Shouldn't you be asleep now?" he asked mockingly. She stuck her tongue out at him.

" It is none of your business what I spend my nights doing, is it now?" He shrugged and continued his skating. Earlier that day when they had been skating down here, they had left their skateboards. She picked up one. "Wanna go for a round?" she smiled. He nodded. "Ready, set go!"

Both teens threw themselves into it with eagerness, determined to prove that they were the best. They disappeared into their own, little world where no one else existed at the moment, just like they did every time they were duelling in one way or another. Destiney was about to land after a leap when one of the wheels broke apart, sending her flying off the skateboard. There was a loud crack as she landed, and she screamed in pain when she hit her elbow hard. Gritting her teeth she tried to hold back her tears. The pain was unbearable, and she was gasping for air. Kai was instantly by her side, his face worried. She was clutching her elbow and whimpering while the tears were streaming down her now pale face.

" Are you ok?" he asked. Mentally he slapped himself. Such a stupid question to ask..."Hurts..",was all she managed to say. He realised he would have to take her to a doctor right away and scooped her up into his arms. Instead of waking up everyone he decided to take her to the hospital himself. It wasn't necessary to worry the others. He grabbed his car keys and a jacket before he disappeared out the door. The traffic was luckily not as heavy as during daytime. He glanced at Destiney. She was about to loose consciousness. "Hang on, Destiney.. We'll be there in a min, ok?"

He parked his car and lifted her up again before he entered the hospital. It took a while to get a doctor that could help them. Kai was asked to fill out some papers on the patient He was surprised to find that he remembered both her phone number and address without even thinking twice. When he finished this he dumped into a chair. Slowly he fell asleep.

He was woken up by a young nurse. He blinked sleepily and tried to stifle a yawn. "What time is it?" he asked. "It is almost 9 am, Mr. Hiwatari. You can come see Miss. Raiden now if you like to".He nodded and followed her.

Destiney was lying in a bed, her left elbow bandaged, her eyes closed in deep sleep. The nurse left him alone. With slow, uncertain steps he walked over to the bed and sat down in the chair that stood there. His movements were nervous as he took her hand and entwined their fingers. No matter how much he hated her, he found it totally impossible to hate her right now. She looked so little and helpless...so unlike the Destiney he was used to, the one that shouted at him and argued. He felt a huge relief at the thought that she was ok. It was starting to annoy him that he cared so openly. He could really just call his sister and ask her to come. But he couldn't get himself to do that. Destiney most likely needed to have someone here, and the others weren't here.

Destiney was slowly starting to wake up again, but couldn't open her eyes. She felt that someone was holding her hand. A soft, singing voice reached her ears. The drugs kept her down, and she felt sleep sneak upon her again.

Malisia panicked slightly when her brother called her and told that he was at the hospital with Destiney. Kai told her to calm down and wake up Nate so he could come home and get some sleep. "The brat managed to ruin my sleep pretty well",he stated and hung up. Malisia woke up everyone except Tala, who had just gone to bed and was sleeping tightly.

When Destiney Raiden finally regained full consciousness she noticed that she was lying in a hospital bed. What was she doing here? All she could recall was that she had been duelling Kai and hit her elbow. Looking down she discovered that her arm was wrapped up in bandages.

"Finally awake?" She recognised her father's voice and turned her head. he was standing by the window, watching her. "Is mom here too?" He nodded and sat down in the chair beside the bed. "What happened? Who brought me here?" She sat up to stretch her numb limbs.

"We got a phone call from the hospital about an hour ago. The doctor told us that the young Hiwatari had brought you here in the middle of the night".

She blinked in surprise. Had Kai brought her here? Maybe he didn't hate her as strongly as he wanted everyone to think? Maybe he.. She shook her head lightly, refusing to end that line. Kai hated her, and she hated him!

All her friends showed up later that day, gathering in a circle around her to hear what had happened, asking if she felt better and so on. She noticed that a certain arrogant bastard was missing. Rei had even bought her chocolate. The doctor told her that she would have to stay at the hospital until Monday evening before they could let her go. Then she would have to come for a checkups later in the week. She sure didn't mind having a day off from school. Most of her friends stayed for a long while, except from Mariah and Danny. Tala and Dimitri turned up in the afternoon. The redhead obviously felt guilty for being asleep while she was at the hospital. Destiney assured him that it didn't matter, he was here now. Nate and Tala stayed until the visitor-time was over. She made them go back home and pick up some stuff for her, like her toothbrush and so. They both got pretty embarrassed by the thought of finding underwear for her. She rolled her eyes and suggested that they could ask the maid to do that. When night finally fell she felt strangely warm inside. She had such great friends, and she loved them all.

Monday morning Kai felt really relieved to find that Destiney still was at the hospital. He could spend a whole day without having that annoying witch pestering his life. But as the day passed he found that he somehow was missing her. Now he had no one he could let his anger out on or shout at. He accidentally eavesdropped on Aydan, hearing how worried he was about Destiney. It annoyed Kai to no end that Aydan cared about her so openly. Rei, sitting beside him right now noticed his friend's disliking for the brown-haired boy.

" Hey what is it that you have against Aydan? He is a nice guy".Kai snorted and started drawing in his book.

" I just don't like him",he replied shortly. A smile spread across Rei's face ." Has it got something to do with Dizzy?".

Kai froze for a second, his face going blank. "No, why should it?" His voice had a sharp edge, but Rei didn't give up yet.

" You don't like the attention he shows around her?" Kai grip on the pencil tightened. " Why should I care?" He met Rei's eyes, and the cold glare sent chills down his spine. It reminded him of ice. Rei grimaced and raised his hands in defence.

" Chill down, Kai..I meant nothing about it, ok?" The other teen smirked." I really hope so, for your sake".

Destiney was surprised when Aydan came to visit her after school. He had brought flowers with him. " You really didn't have to...But thank you, you are too kind",she said. Aydan smiled warmly and took her hand. She felt heat rise in her cheeks at the touch. " I wanted to...It was no trouble at all",he smiled and tilted his head to the side. "This may be inapproporiate to ask right now...But would you like to go out with me someday?"

" Off course! I would be delighted to",she replied quickly and squeezed his hand lightly. It warmed her heart to see how his eyes were smiling at her. He frowned and started fumbling around in his schoolbag after something. She curiously arched an eyebrow at him when he handed her an envelope. "Mr. Bocks told he to give this to you".

She got a lump in her throat as she realised that it was her last essay in English. As she was a little handicapped at the moment she made Aydan open the envelope for her. She sighed when she read what Mr. Bocks had written. Her cheeks got red when Aydan asked if it had turned out well this time.

" Um.. Let's just say that I still suck at the subject...He actually advises me to get a tutor!" He stared blankly at her for a second. Frustrated she tried to get the papers back into the envelope, resulting in curling them badly. He smiled and took them from her, helping her. "If you want me to I can be your tutor",he suggested. Her mood got better already .

"Of course you can! That would be great!"

After all...Aydan was among the best students in class, and he was a superb writer. With him as a tutor she knew things would get better.

In the evening her parents came to visit her, bringing Dmitri with them. The boy was proud to give her a get well card that he had made himself. She smiled and hugged him lovingly. Both Nate and Tala were glad to have her back home again, and they had even threw her a little party. When Destiney entered the kitchen she had to laugh at the sight that met her. Both boys were full of flour and other sweet stuff like cream. "Welcome home!" they grinned.

She just had to laugh when she saw the cake they had made for her .It was covered by purple cream and lots of candy. " What the heck did you put in it?" she chuckled. They both smirked, but refused to tell her. The cake proved to be pretty good, despite the colour, and had a strange taste of banana and cherries. Tala had even tried to repair her skateboard. She appreciated his try, but concluded that she would have to buy new wheels for it and get it fixed. Or she could buy a new one. It made her a little sad. After all, she had had the skateboard since she was fifteen.

The girls gave her a warm welcome when she returned to school Tuesday morning. Kai was strangely relieved to have her back. Destiney could have sworn that she saw a smile on Kai's face as she sat down beside him. But it was gone so fast, and she couldn't really be certain. " Back again, brat?" She grinned and flickered his nose.

" You missed me?" He snorted. She then realised that he hadn't denied it. She shrugged. At the end of the day Aydan and Destiney had fixed it so that he would be her tutor. That meant that they were free to spend one class together every week. That made her really happy. She would get away from her arrogant partner for a little while. Kai was on his way out the door when she stopped him.

" What is it, brat? It has been a long day, I want to go home now".Her face lost all emotion, her eyes serious. " I just wanted to say thank you for taking me to the hospital".He shrugged. " Anyone would have done the same. It is below my dignity to let anyone in great pain suffer",he said and turned around to leave. Destiney grabbed him by the arm and held him firmly.

" One last thing, Hiwatari.. This changes nothing between us. Understood?"

He loosened her grip with his hand and smiled. "I didn't expect anything else, brat".

With those words he turned around and left. She smiled to herself. They were still enemies, and it would be her turn to humiliate him next time.

**What a dreadful haircolour,ne?**

Even if Destiney couldnt train with Rei today, she still decided to tag along with him and Mariah after school. The three of them ended up looking through old photoalbums. Destiney froze when she turned another page and simply stared at the picture. Mariah glanced at her,then at the picture she was looking at.

" He was so cute when he was little, ne?" Destiney just nodded. Kai couldnt have been older than two when the picture had been taken. Even at that time he had that blue,spiky hair and the grey eyes. But he was...smiling...a warm and friendly smile.He was sitting on a blanket in a garden, his arms around a teddybear, thumb into his mouth. An idea popped up in her head all of a sudden." Rei, may I borrow this picture until tomorrow?"

He looked at her with wondering in his eyes." Sure..."

She was struggling hard to keep the smirk of her face. It was about time the bluehaired moron was repayed.

Kai was really suspicious when he saw how Destiney was grinning Wednesday morning.

" What is up with you today, brat?" he asked while trying his best not to sound curious.

" Nothing!" she replied quickly.

He got this strange feeling that whatever she was up to somehow involved him.But he didnt find out what it was until they had their lunch break. It seemed like people were watching him from the corner of their eyes, grinning or smirking whenever they saw him. When he walked past the notepad in the hall something caught his attention. His face went crimson red with embarrassement when he saw that it was an enlarged picture of himself as a baby. Quickly he tore the picture down and curled it into a ball before he tossed it in the bin. At the next notepad he found another one, even bigger. He searched the whole school, and winded up with a bunch of pictures in his hands. Furious at this insult he returned to the classroom, well knowing who was guilty for this. At the blackboard he found another picture. He tore that one down too and threw it in the bin with an angry movement. Sitting down beside his rival he glared daggers at her.

" I know you did it! You just wait!" he hissed.

She smiled innocently and titled her head to the side.Kai had a hard time holding back is fury. So..she wanted a war? He would give her a war in that case!

After school she handed the picture back to Rei. He sighed and shook his head at her in vain.

" You do know that he is furious now right? He will pay you back for this somehow".

She nodded. She didnt really doubt that Kai would come up with something really humiliating for her. Before she headed homewards Aya and Jade wanted to talk to her.

" Um..We kinda need a place to practice...We are fixing everything,so our houses looks like a huge mess", Aya said.Destiney told them that they could have their practice at her place.They could met there around six tonight. Dmitri was totally hyper today, and he had brought a friend with him home. The two children were constantly running around the house,making noise. Destiney wasnt even half-finished with her homework when the others came. Because of Kais dare last weekend, the one about her being his slave she had to do all his homework this week. She was sick and tired of it, really wanting to strangle him.

Tala showed up in the middle of their practice, offering sandwiches to everyone. When he went back downstairs to get some more Jade tagged along to help him. They mostly just chatted about everything and nothing as they made ready the food. While Jade was cutting the bread she managed cut the back of her hand.

" Ouch!" she grimaced and let go of the knife.

" You alright?" She smiled." Im fine, redhead. I am so clumsy".

Worried about her he took her hand in his own, examining it. A strange warmth spread through her. Tala held her hand under cold water for a little while before he found some aid band for her." There you go!" he grinned and raised his head.

Their eyes locked,and an awkward silence fell between them. Slowly and hesitantly Tala reached out his hand and brushed his fingers over her cheek. Her heart was beating fast and she felt all paralysed. With a hesitant and insecure move Tala pulled her closer and cupped her chin to raise her head. She took a deep breath, but did nothing to stop him. He swiftly kissed her before he turned away, the touch sweet and chaste. He was staring at his own feet in shame,his cheeks red. Quickly he muttered an appology and took the sandwiches with him upstairs again.

Jade couldnt move from her spot. Her emotions were making her feel all confused at the moment. Why had she not pushed the redhead away? She was Rydans girl!But..she had to admit that Tala was cute. Was it possible that she somehow was in love with both boys at the same time? She shook her head lightly to clear up her thoughts before she returned to the others.

She was still just as confused when she got home that evening." What is wrong with you, Jadey? You are only this quiet when something is troubling you".

Aya was watching her with worried, brown eyes. She knew her cousin very well, and she could always tell when there was something going on with her.Jade smiled as best she could to calm her." Dont worry, it is nothing...I was just thinking of something".

Aya out a hand on her shoulder. As soon as Aya had gone to the bathroom she sneaked the phone into her pocet and disappeared into their room. After the weird day she had been through she desperately needed to hear Rydans voice.

" Hello?"

He sounded sleepy,and she assumed that she had woken him up.

" It is me, Rydan...Sorry if I woke you up".

" Nah, Ill be fine.So..what is the occation?"

" Nothing...I just neeed to hear your voice again. I miss you".

She simply knew he was smiling right now.

" I miss you too..I cant wait for Christmas holidays!"

She could hear her cousin in the hall.

" Shit! I have to hang up.Miss you!"

He wasnt even given the time to answer. Jade felt a lot better now,and went to sleep with a peaceful mind.

Destiney felt like a zoombie when she came to school the morning after. She was too tired to even argue with Kai, having stayed up all night to finish off all the homework they had. Kai grinned when she handed him the papers with a tired and angry look on her face.

" Here is your stupid homework! And dont dare complain, Hiwatari! I spent all night doing that for you!"

He said nothing, just smirked. When Aydan came over to her after class Kai felt his anger surface again. He didnt like the way Aydan seemed to be going along so well with his nemesis, the way he made her smile and laugh without any effort at all. He wanted to smack Aydan upside the head when he asked Destiney out. She of course had to say yes. She turned to Kai with a bright smile on her face as she sat back down.

" Kai, can I borrow a pencil from you?"

She blinked in surprise when he said in his coldest voice; borrow that pencil from someone else,brat".

His face and eyes were emotionsless when he said that, something that sent chills down her spine. She stuck out her tongue at him and asked Malisia instead. What was up with Kai? He was always acting so strange when Aydan was around. Like he was..jealous? That couldnt be it,it was just too plain weird to be true.

She felt great when she came home. Tala smiled when he saw how happy she was and asked if she wanted to come with Rei and him over to Kais place. Despite the fact that they were going over to see Kai she joined them, not really caring about anything her enemy might say now. He wouldnt spoil her mood today. Kai frowned darkly when he saw that she had tagged along, but said nothing as he let them in. Rei was already there. Destiney wasnt really surprised to find that that Kai and he were playing the PS2. The boys sat down on the bed, while Destiney ended up on the floor, leaning against the bed. Somehow Rei managed to spill his bottle of soda all over her hair and clothes.

" REEEIIIII!" she squealed. He hurried to clean up the mess, but she still remained wet and sticky afterwards. Kai had to seriously pull himself together not to burst out laughing right then and there. She groaned and stood up.

" Um..Kai? You think I can have a shower and borrow some clothes?" He nodded and motioned for her to follow him.In the bathroom he found shampoo and towels for her. He could barely keep the grin of his face when he handed the things to her. So...the bottle of special hairdye that Tala had given him for his birthday would come in handy...

" I will leave some clothes outside the door afterwards". She smiled gratefully and chased him out of the room. Rei cast him a curious look when he came back to them, a satisfied smirk on his lips." And dont ask what I have done,Rei. You will find out pretty soon", he said before Rei could open his mouth to ask the question.

Half an hour later Destiney showed up again,fuming with anger. Rei understood very well why she was angry. Parts of her hair had been dyed bright pink, while other parts only were lighter pink or white. She walked straight over to the guilty teen and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, jerking him up.

" How dare you do such a thing?" she hissed angrily. Kai simply smirked evily. Rei now noticed that she was wearing Kais clothing. The clothes were way too big, and she looked really hilarious. He loosened her grip and pushed her away. She hissed angrily,but sat down and crossed her arms, her face all pouty. She had to get him back somehow. While Kai and Rei were downstairs eating dinner she accidentally stumbled upon a scissor. She picked it up, and a smile spread across her face. Tala stared at her like she was insane, and she motioned for him to not say anything. He grinned and nodded.

When the two other boys returned she purposely sat down on the bed behind Kai, leaving him to sit on the floor. And when he was getting really into the game she found her scissor and cut of parts of his hair. His eyes widened as he realised what she was doing, but she managed to cut off even more before he could stop her. He growled and pressed her towards the bed. Tala and Rei watched the scene with amusement." You little brat!" he spat.

She grinned up at him and let go of the scissor. That grin of hers made the last drop fall. He flung her over his shoulder and walked out of the room. She screamed in protest, banging her fists against his back. He ignored her attempts to get loose and continued. Rei chuckled when he realised where his friend was headed. He already felt sorry for Destiney.

Kai entered the small swimming hall they had and walked over to the pool. Destiney screamed loudly when he dropped her into the water. It had not been warmed up today, so it was freezing cold. She panicked totally, splashing around wildly while she coughed.

" Rei! Tala! I cant sw..."

She went under.The three boys stared at each other in disbelief. Rei pulled off his sweater and jumped in. Moments later he returned to the surface with the girl in his arms. They helped him get her back onto dry land. Destiney had fainted, either from panick or the cold water. But she was breathing, that was what mattered right now.Tala shook her shoulders,and after a little while she opened her eyes. Rei and Tala sighed in relief and pulled her to her feet. Kai was standing a little further away, staring at his shoes.

" Sorry guys..I didnt mean to worry you..But I cant swim". She was shaking from cold, and Rei wrapped her up in his sweater. She glanced at Kai. He seemed ashamed somehow and walked past them without saying anything at all. The boys found some dry clothes and towels for her and Rei. A little later they were sitting in a small living room,curled up on the couch to get their warmth back. Tala had his arms around her, Rei was resting her head against her shoulder. She looked up at Tala.

" Thanks lil bro", she smiled.He laughed and ruffled her hair. She left his warm embrace and stood up,still holding the blanket close." I have to go find Kai...Ill be back in a while".

She found him in his room. He was sitting in the window,gazing into the air. She sat down in front of him." Im sorry".

The words were spoken in a low and bitter voice." Its ok..How could you know that I cant swim? The only thing you really ought to be sorry for is the dreadful haircolour you have given me!"She smiled friendly and tried to make him look at her,but he refused to raise his head.

" Hey..Forget it. I said its ok,did I not?"A silence fell between them.

" When Malis and I were little kids we always used to challenge each other to do all sort of wild stuff. We liked to compete, especially when it came to water. One day I swam far out,and even though I knew she wouldnt manage the same, I didnt stop her. She got a cramp and almost drowned. When you went under it felt like I was responsible for making someone almost drown again".

His voice was calm now. She blinked in wondering. So he was feeling guilty? He was startled when she reached out her arms and pulled him close.

" You are forgiven, so dont fuss over it", she whispered into his ear and pulled away again." And get a haircut, your hair looks terrible".

With those words she left a very confused Kai alone.

Nate started laughing badly when he saw her new haircolour. She simply told him to go to hell.Her parents seemed to find the whole thing amusing aswell. Destiney was about to turn off the light and go to sleep when there was a knock on her door. She was surprised to find that it was Dmitri.He was holding a pillow in his left hand,a bunny in the other.

" Can I sleep here? Tala is snoring so badly I cant sleep".She giggled and let him in.He begged her to sing him a song,and she did so.

" Nighty sis!" he chirped and pecked her cheek before he curled up in a ball beside her and fell asleep." Goodnight Vivi".

**Yours Sincerly, Kanilla & Nicholas**


	9. 41

**I do not own beyblade or the characters of the anime. But I do however own my OCs.**

**Chapter 41-Preparing for Christmas**

The other girls laughed badly when she told them about everything that had happened yesteday. She left out the part about the swimming pool-incident. And it annoyed her greatly that her hair looked like one big, pink mess as she was going out with Aydan tonight. But the boy with the brown curls smiled and insisted that the colour looked good on her, if it only had been done a little more professionally.

" Do you mind if we go out another night? I dont wanna go around looking like a big, pink neonsign".

He laughed and shook his head." Of course not...What about you come over to my place instead...? I could make us dinner".

" Sounds nice", she replied. She got his phonenumber and address, and they agreed on 7 as the right time.

Kai was back to his usual mood today,which made her incredibly relieved." So..you have a thing for Aydan?"Jade asked in a teasing tone.Destiney blushed slightly.

" He is pretty cute, if I must admit it..But I have to say, fearing that you are gonna hit me for this...You and Kai would make a much better couple", Mariah commented. This only earned her a dirty look from the whitehaired girl.

" Dont even think about it! Kai and I will never be an item, not even if the world should fall to pieces!"

Malisia had to struggle hard to hold back her laughter. She still had not told the other girls that Destiney had been making out with Kai on Hallowen. Maybe she should? Mariah was absolutely right, Kai and Destiney would make a darn cute couple!

Destiney was all hyper as the time for her little date was nearing. She braided her hair and put on one of Nates hairbands to avoid looking like a neonsign. She dressed in comfortable, baggy army pants and a white t-shirt with the letters saying:_ fallen angel _on her frame.Then she added just a little make up and made Tala take her there.

Aydan opened the door and invited her inside. He was dressed in an apron, holding a whisk in his left hand.

" You look gorgeous,Dizzy...", he smiled and blew her a kiss as he disappeared into the kitchen." Just sit down in the living room, Ill be there in a hurry!"he called.

It was a nice and cosy house he lived in,and she took a look around while she waited for him to come back. All the pictures on the walls made it seem like Aydan was a pretty happy guy." Here comes the food!" He showed up again with a plate in each hand.The rest was already on the table.They sat down.

Destiney really had a nice time. He was a good chief, the food was great. If she had only been a little in love with him before, she now totally had a crush on him. He was actually everything she was looking for in a boyfriend. He was sweet, kind, talkative, caring and polite. After dinner they ended up playing Twister, something that turned out to be hilarious.

" Thank yo so much for tonight Aydan, I really had a nice time".

They were standing at the door,and Tala was waiting for her.

" Anytime,Dizzy..One last thing before you go...".

He hesitated for a moment before he leaned forward and kissed her. He pulled away with a hopeful look on his face. She smiled and tip toed to kiss him back. It was a sweet and warm kiss, and it left them both with a smile on their faces. Aydan took her hand and ran his thumb over her skin.

" Um..I was just wondering if you would do me the honour of being...".

She interrupted him with another kiss.

" I would be delighted.Goodnight Aydan, sleep tight".

With those words she turned around and walked towards the car. Tala cast her a curious look when she sat in. Her face was litherally glowing with joy.

" Are the two of you...?"

She nodded."We are".

_(Please dont kill me for this,ne?I will make it up to you later on,I promise...-frowns-)_

The rest of November passed quickly.Destiney had not been as happy for a long time. Aydan was the cutest ever, and she was greatly fond of him. They entered the month of December, that proved to be a very busy month, with loads of tests and homework. Christmas presents had to be bought for friends and family. Dazzling Butterflies had been practising a lot lately for the performance they were going to have on the last day of school. Destiney felt incredibly relieved when by the thought of only having this week left at school.Then they would finally have their vacation.

It was Thuesday morning and they had the last test in English this year today. She was nervous as hell, but Aydan had spent a couple of hours with her yesterday to help her, even though he had a lot to take care of himself. Out of everyone she knew, Silver appeared to be the only one that wasnt to excited about Christmas. Destiney felt kind of sorry for her, the girl had told that she had no family around. Besides- she was a friend,so Destiney invited her to spend Christmas at her place.Silver accepted the invitation, and even though she said nothing about it Destiney knew that she appreciated it.

The girls had decided to do their shopping for gifts on their own. Destiney was going to the mall with Rei.Tomorrow was their last rehearsal in their spare time. So when school finished Destiney and Rei headed over to his place before they went to the mall. They picked one of those malls closeby that they didnt visit very often to avoid bumping into the others. Destiney was pretty uncertain about what to buy for most of her friends still.

For Jade she bought a couple of shoes she knew her friend had been drooling over for ages. For Aya she bought the books she was missing in a serie she loved. Malisia she bought a nice perfume she knew the bluehaired girl was fond of. In the end she only had Tala and Reis presents left.

She absolutely had no idea what to buy them. Rei and her were sitting on a bench, resting their feet after having walked around for hours on the lookout for a fitting present.

" What do you think Tala wants for Christmas?"she asked.

Rei shrugged. "No idea...But he did mention that he had been wanting to buy an MP3 player for a while now".

She smiled." Then Ill buy that for him!"

She stood up and stretched her legs." What about you Rei?"

He grinned." No idea! I know Kai is getting me a computer game...So, I dont know really".

Rei looked after their shopping bags while she went to get the missing gifts. After taking care of Talas present she went to look for one for the ravenhaired boy. In the end she bought a green scarf with his name on. She was exhausted when she got home and tucked her presents away in her closet before she collapsed on her bed and fell asleep.

Wednesday morning she showered and made ready for school. The presents she had bought for Aina and Marco would have to be sent to England soon. She had to call her friend and ask if they had any snow yet. Just the other day she had suddenly thought about snow, feeling sad when she remembered that they didnt get any snow here. She loved the snow, and the thought of a whole winter without snow was almost unbearable. Maybe she could persuade her father to take Nate and her back to England for a week or so?

At school she met Aydan,and he took her to the classroom before he kissed her goodbye and sat down at his own desk. She dumped onto her own chair beside Kai with a bright smile on her face.

" Good morning!" she smiled. He glared daggers at her. She shrugged and started humming softly to herself.

Kai was currently lost in his thoughts. Ever since Destiney got together with Aydan she had been so happy. She seldom got angry when he pestered her anymore and she was constantly smiling. He hated it, he really did. He wanted the old Destiney back, the one that shouted at him and always got mad. He wanted back the Destiney that...hated him. He missed to have someone to argue with, he missed a nemesis to fight with.

Jade and Aya finally had their houses back in order, almost everything new now in both houses so they had started using Jades basement for band practise again. All the kids in the house were totally hyper as Christmas was nearing. Rehearsal went great, all the missing pieces falling into place now. After they finished they played a couple of rounds of cards.

When Destiney came home that day she concluded that her mother was definitely acting weird today. She was smiling foxily all the time as if she was hiding something from her daughter. When she asked, Mrs.Raiden only petted her head and told her to wait and see. And no matter how she begged for her mother to tell her what it was, she kept her mouth shut.

Thursday became a busy day, everything made ready for the vacation that was coming close now. The students exchanged presents with each other and Destiney managed to get hers delivered to her friends, and got some in return from Malisia, Rei and Mariah. Jade and Aya excused themselves by saying that they had left their presents upstairs last night,and the floor had been painted, so they hadnt been able to reach them.

" But I promise to bring them to your place by the weekend, ne?"Jade said. Destiney smiled and told her that it was ok. Friday was extra short and all the students gathered in the common hall where they played games and held contests. Dazzling Butterflies held their performance. Destiney was incredibly nervous, but it quickly passed as she grabbed the mic and started singing. They even had Tala playing the drums so Malisia could sing along with her.

" I cant belive it! Holiday!" Mariah and Jade squealed once outside school, bouncing around in joy. Everyone gave each other a big hug before they parted (_well..except from Dizzy and Kai of course...), _and Nate recieved a big kiss from his girlfriend." See you later, hon!"

When Destiney,Tala and Nate came home the house had been decorated,and in the kitchen Mrs.Raiden and Dimitri were busy making cookies.

" Hello children..You wanna join us?" She turned to Dimitri and ruffled his hair lovingly.

" Vivi and I have been enjoying ourselves here in the kitchen", she smiled. Destiney had really planned to wrap presents after school today, but she figured it could wait for a little while. The three of them joined in and it ended with a food war.

**Thanks for the marvelous rewiews guys, I luuuv you!**

**Takker Morjonse-XD- Hadde aldri trodd en gutt ville like denne fanficen. Hmhm..husker ikke når eg lar Destiney få vite det, men det skjer nå..en eller annen gang-sweatdrop- Eg tror eg må sjekke de oppkommende kapittlene eg!**

**Yours sincerly, Kanilla & Nicholas**


	10. 42

**Um..I made HUGE mistake..I forgot to actually POST this chapter in the first place and skipped onto the next one..Forgive me will ya?**

**42-An unexpected guest arrives**

Around noon on the 24th Jade and Aya showed up with their arms full of presents. Aya handed her presents to her cousin to get something on their bike (as they dont have a car that is...).

" Tala, help me!" Jade squealed when she was about to drop everything.The redhead rushed to her aid and supported her.

" Lets get these inside,ne?"

On their way into the living room they had a little dilemma...The door got too small for one of the presetns.

" Um...lets turn it around..maybe itll work then..?"Tala suggested.Dimitri showed up,a mischievous grin on his face.

" Whats up with you,little one?" Jade asked. The boy grinned again and looked up. Both teens raise their heads,and blushed bright red when they saw the mistletoe that hung there.

" Now you have to kiss!" Dimitri squeeked while boucing up and down in excitement.

" Oh shut up!" Tala snapped and chased his little brother away before he turned to his friend.

" Um..."

His cheeks were crimson, just like his hair.Then he leaned closer and pressed his lips onto hers. Jade let out a surprised yelp.tala pulled away and smiled shyly.

" Shall we try again?" he asked and held the big present up.

" Okay...", she muttered and deeply wished that she woulds top blushing. What was it about Tala that made her become like this? She was aware of the fact that she was falling for the redhead...But at the same time she was head over heels in love with Rydan. She couldnt wait to see him again! Reis cousin had arrived last night and he was now sleeping because of the time difference between the two countries. She was going over to visit him in a little while. Before she and Aya went back home they said hello to Mr. & Mrs.Raiden and all the others and wished them a merry Christmas.

A little while after the cousins had left the doorbell rang. Destiney was sitting in the kitchen, talking to her father when she heard a familiar voice call her name. She was speachless when she saw who it was.

" AINA!"she squealed and flung her arms around her friend. The other girl just laughed and hugged her back.

" Ive missed you so much! How are you?"

She let go of her and took a step back. Ainas hair had grown much longer since last time, and it now reached her shoulders. She still looked the same apart from that. Aina was a Asian looking girl with jet black hair and bright,blue eyes.

" You havent changed one bit,Dee...Still quick to cry I see", she smiled and wiped away Destineys tears.

" I am great...Marco and I have missed you and Nate so much too..Marco couldnt come though, he was ill..But he told me to send a hello and a hug from him".

Destiney still couldnt believe it.

" How long are you staying?"

" Im staying for three days,then I have to head back home again".

" Three days? Come my friend,we have a lot of talking to catch up!" Destiney grinned and pulled her along to her room.

Silver turned up around dinner time. She had even bought a little present each for Destiney and Nate. And to their great surprise the Hiwatari family came too. Mrs.Raiden explained to her children that she had invited them to spend Christmas here. Malisia was thrilled about meeting one of Destieys old friends, and she quickly became friends with Aina. Destineys joy over the new guests quickly vanished when her eyes fell on Kai. Both teenagers glared daggers at each other.

Aina leaned close to malisia and whispered curiously: have they been arguing? Dee usually dont aruge with her boyfriends..."

Malisia blinked in surprise before she broke into fits of laughter.

" They would make a cute couple,ne?"

Aina nodded.

" Unfortunately they have been rivals ever since the day they met".

Aina smiled.

" There is something between them...I can see it in the way they look at each other..Dee is a very passionate person, not matter if it comes to hate or love".

Nate was thrilled to see Aina again too, and to know that his girlfriend would be spending Christmas there too. Dmitri was just happy to have that many girls around, and he especially seemed to get fond of Aina as she kept giving him attention all the time. They were quite the number around the table for dinner, and afterwards everyone helped decorating the Christmas tree and putting the presents under it.

Kai was given a spare room,while Aina, Malisia and Silver slept in Destineys room. Silver was pretty quiet as usual,and went to sleep after a little while. When Destiney was in the bathroom Aina saw her chance.

" Pst! Malis! Have you noticed all the mistletoes they have in this house?" she asked with a sly smirk. Malisia took her hint.

" Ill take care of my brother,you take care of Dizzy".

Aina gave her the thumbs up."Deal..."

Destiney knew that ehr two friends were up to something when she saw how they were smiling at her,but she couldnt ge them to say anything.


	11. 43

**Nicholas: Oh, and we do not own beyblade or the characters of the anime, just our Ocs.**

**Our Nicky? OUR?**

**Nicholas: -clears throat- Yours. **

**-Chapter 43: We all love Mistletoes-**

Next morning they were woken up by the pretty damned hyper fuzzballs named Nathaniel and Dmitri. Silver was already up, being the earlybird she was and located in the kitchen. Destiney had noticed that Silver seemed to always end up in the kitchen for some odd reason. Destiney had a bubbly feling in her stomach, she always enjoyed Christmas a lot. And after breakfast Malisia glued herself to Kai(not litherally of course) while Aina was taking care of Destiney.

" Um Kai? Come with me please".

He quirked an eyebrow suspiciously at his twin sister, mouth being a think line from the way he was pressing his lips together. Though he figured she couldnt have something really bad in store for him, she was usually quite nice around Crhistmas.

" Just wait here for a moment will ya?" she said and left him in the kitchen doorway. He looked slightly confused, but leaned against the doorway waiting for his sister to return. Unfortunately he forgot to raise his head and look upwards. Aina got the thumbs up from the bluenette girl and suddenly grabbed Destiney by the arm and started pulling her out from the living room.

" Aina, what are you doing?"

Her friend just flashed her an insanely evil smirk before pushing her into Kai who stared at the girl in even more confusion. Malisia appeared and flung an arm around Ainas shoulder and both girls giggled before pointing upwards. Destineys face fell drastically when she realized what was going on in the first place.

" YOU TWO ARE SO FUCKING DEAD!" she shouted, ready to kill the two any second. Kai almost got a heart attack from thw sudden outburst and what he spotted when he raised his head. It was a...mistletoe...

" MALISIA!" he shouted, joining Destineys shouting. Both teens looked ridiculous with their faces beet red and the hair litherally standing of their heads in severe anger.

" Kill us if you wanna..But first you gotta kiss! And I dont mean no kiss on the cheek kids!"

Malisia grinned and wawed a finger at the two. Aina nodded frantically in agreement. Both teens looked like they wanted to double over and puke then and there, but slowly they turned to face each other. And seeing that Kai was a lot taller than her he bent down and hesitated for a moment before pressing their lips together.

She was the first to pull away, and she wiped her mouth on her sleeve before making gagging motions. Looking up at him she saw a flash of something in his eyes and she could swear that it was...disappointment? He said nothing as he made his way past her and walked away from the three girls quickly. She shrugged her shoulders and started a wild goose chase after her two best friends.

After a very long and tiring chase she returned to the siting room where the others now were ready to open their presents. Destiney apologized to Aina for having sent the presents to Marco and her by mail already, but the girl laughed and said it was okay, they would have plenty of gifts to unwrap when they got back home. Aina handed her a present with a smile. Of all the people in the two families Nathaniel and Dmitri were the ones more hyped than all else. Nate was overjoyed to finally get the train set he had wanted ever since he was eight years old. Dmitri on the other hand was just...overjoyed to get as many presents as he did and he had tears in his eyes as he glomped Mrs. and Mr.Raiden.

Never before had Destiney received this many nice presents before. Tala and Rei had split their money and bought her a new skateboard. From Nate she for a drawn picture of all her favourite anime characters. She couldnt hold back her laughter when she saw that he even remembered to bring in a couple of yaoi pairings. From Malisia she got a photoalbum filled with pictures of the gang and herself. Jade and Aya got her a Linkin Park cd and Mariah had made a pretty, blue dress for her with her own hands. Dmitri had made a toy car from a piece of wood that he proudly handed her, a ribbon wrapped around it.

Not to mention she finally got the laptop she had been wishing for. To say, she got a lot of nice presents and it made her heart swell with joy that she knew so many kind people. The last present she opened that morning was from Aydan, and that one proved to be a book of poems that he had written himself and a flower. She melted when she read through the poems and decided to ask him over for dinner on Boxing Day. A little later that day they had a shared meal.

Kai was the only person who seemed to be in a realy bad mood today. He had always hated Christmas, it was nothing but noise and chaos in his opinion. Not to mention that everything was supposed to be so cosy...he couldnt stand it. And this Christmas there were too many people around and he hated to dress up nicely for the occation, it made him feel ridicuolous. Besides, he had something on his mind today.

They all stayed up until way past midnight, even Dmitri who was now playing games with the girls. He loved all the attention he was given. Tala watcehd his little brother with amusement while sipping to a glass of wine. Just a couple of months ago life had been a living hell. Now he and his brother were a part of a good family that treated them as if they were their own. He glanced sideways at Kai sitting in a chair. His friend was staring into the air with an empty expression. Tala grinned and wawed his hand in front of his face. Kai blinked and stared at him in slight confusion.

" Everything okay buddie? You look a little lost".

Kai nodded absently and ran his thumb along the rim of the glass he was holding in his hand. Tala knew it would be impossible to get Kai into a conversation when he was like this.

" Whats on your mind?"

Kai shrugged and kept his gaze lowered. Tala could tell that something was up, but he didnt press the matter, knowing that his pal disliked Christmas. He gave him a friendly slap on the shoulder and stood up to ask one of the girls to dance with him. At four in the morning they were all ordered to go to bed by Mr.Raiden and the girls settled in Destineys room, though they didnt fall asleep instantly.

Destiney lay listening to the sound of the heavy breathing of her friends, starting to feel tired herself. There was a weak knock on the door that caught her attention. She got out of bed and let the light stay off in order not to wake anyone up. Opening the door she couldnt spot anyone in the hallway. Who would go around knocking doors in the middle of the night anyway?

She was just about to close her door when she spotted something at her feet. It was a small wrapped gift. Picking it up from the floor she looked at it closely. It was terribly wrapped. Bringing it to the bathroom she sat down on the edge of the bathtub and opened it. The first thing she found was a note.

-Brat

Wear it and shut up about who gave it to you

Kai Hiwatari-

She blinked in surprise. Had Kai actually bought her a present? She gasped when she saw what was inside the small box under the note. It was a silver ring. On the inside there was a description.

_-To Destiney, the biggest brat I know-_

Her heart was pounding in her chest and she felt her face heat up. This ring looked expensive...Why had he bought it for her? This gesture confused her more than anything and she started feeling guilty for not buying him anything in return. She picked up the ring from the box and pushed it onto her finger. It was a pretty ring, simple but pretty and she liked it. But even as she went to bed she couldnt understand why Kai had done something like that. It was a little big for her and kept sliding off her finger..so she decided to put it around her neck instead. With a small smile she looked at her necklace, now holding the silver ring aswell.

**Yours sincerly, Kanilla & Nicholas**


	12. 44

**Me no owny Beyblade or the characters from the anime...-sniffs- Me just owney my OCs..a Nicholas**

**Nicholas: you do NOT own me...**

**I do sweetie...I created you, you are in my head**

**Nicholas: you are so mean...**

**I know-childish smile- And thanks a bunch for the rewiews guys! They make me happy!**

**Chapter 44-Ever heard of the green-eyed monster named Jealousy?**

Kai was really excited to see if she was wearing the ring when she came downstairs for breakfast next morning.

_»Why did you even buy the damn thing to her?»_ the voice in his head was wondering.

» None of your business!»he spat back quickly.

_» Its not?It is just as much my business as yours..We are the same person you know»._

He growled threatingly.

_» Have you started to fall for her?» _the voice mocked.

He rubbed his forehead in vain, trying to get rid of that stupid voice of his. He really wanted to deny that last question, but found it difficult. He was incredibly relieved to see that she actually was wearing his ring in the necklace around her neck. She blushed slightly and sent him a curious look before she sat down by the table to eat breakfast. He answered by smirking mischievously in her direction, making her blush worsen. When the doorbell rang aroung dinnertime, Aina was the first to answer the door. Destiney had mentioned to her friend earlier that day that her boyfriend would be coming by. He was very puzzled when the unfamiliar girl hugged him, though being the friendly soul he was he just smiled at her. Destiney and Malisia showed up just after.

» Aydan,this is my best friend from England. Aina, my boyfriend!.

Aydan smiled as they shook hands. Aina stared at him for a little while before she tilted her head to the side and said: he is cute, Dee. Glad to know that you havent lost your god taste in boys».

He blushed slightly and took off his jacket.

« You have to tell me everything about yourself, cutie!» Aina insisited. He smiled and started telling little things about himself,usch as his hobbies, faves and so on. Malisia and Aina stopped them on their way inside the kitchen.

»What is it..?» Aydan wondered. Destiney laughed and shook her head.

» You guys...you never give up, do you?»

Aydan looked at her confused and raised his head when she pointed upwards. He laughed a little too when he took the hint and bent down. They met halfways in a soft, sweet kiss. Kai stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted them kissing under the mistletoe. His hands balled up in fists just by looking at them. Growling low in his throat he returned to the sitting room.

Destiney and Aydan were sitting by the fireplace, reading each other poems. Aina and Malisia were watching them from further away, and Aina cast a glance in Kais direction. The tall teen was apparently deep in thought at the moment.

» Hey Malis..? Is your brother jealous of Aydan?»

The other girl looked at her puzzled before she blinked.

» Maybe you have a point there...Kai has always been a little too possessive».

Aina shrugged.

» Well, since they are partners it might be he feels that she belongs to him somehow?»

Malisia sighed.

» I dont know..My brother has a complicated mind...Im never gonna understand him».

Kai was frustrated. His head was aching like mad too. And jealousy was bubbling underneath the surface everytime he looked at Aydan. Oh, how he hated that boy! He snarled by the mere thought of him. Kai stood up and went to the kitchen to get some peace and quiet. Most of all, he was confused by his own feelings and thoughts. He so badly wished that he could push them away and clear up his head a little, because he stubbornly refused to accept these...feelings. The doorbell rang.

Mrs.Raiden came into the kithen to make herself a sandwich,humming to herself .

» How are you,Kai? You seem to be down» she asked and poured herself a cup of cocoa.» You want some?»

He nodded and took the cup she handed him. Mrs.Raiden sat down on the opposite side of him, smiling.

» Can this bad mood be cause by my daughter?»

He snorted.

» You know Kai...I know her very well, even better than she might think. The two of you are much the same. Both just as stubborn and passionate about certain things. And both just as hard to persuade when you have decided to not go along. It wont do you any good to fight it, Kai»

With those words she smiled and left him alone.he stared at her as she disappeared. What was that supposed to mean? Jade entered the kitchen, closely followed by Rydan and the girls. Kai watched ina from the corner of his eye. He didnt like the feeling he got when she looked at him, the way she smiled like she knew something he did not. It was like she could see right through him somehow. He shook his head. Jade put down a box on the table and opened it. Inside was a chocolate cake with white icing on top. Rydan slid his arms around her waist and grined widely.

» Since we spent all day baking cakes we figured that we could visit some friends and share, as a little Christmas greeting. Rei and Mariah were the first ones we visited..They ate a whole cake by themselves!» Jade explained.

» Go get the others someone».

Malisia and Aina grinned and walked off, and were back a little later with everyone. Talas mouth went dry when he saw Jade. She was so...pretty.he knew he had no chance with her, she was Rydans girl. Hesitantly she sat down beside her. Why did this have to happen to him? Why did he always end up longing for the one thing he could never have? He wouldnt handle being rejected or turned down again. That would surely break his heart once and for all. Kai glanced at his mate as he chewed on his piece of cake. Also the redhead seemed to be down today, a bit distracted. He wondered what was bugging Tala.

» Um..We better head back now..But well talk later!» Jade excused and took Rydans arm. Tala and Destiney followed them to the door to bid them goodbye. Kai threw a look at Aydan, now talking to Aina. In that moment he decided that enough was enough. He left the table and went to get his stuff. He was going home, he was fed up with being at this place.

» See ya!» Destiney smiled at her friend. Jade laughed.

» The two of you are standing underneath the mistletoe...».

Destiney sighed. Could that mistletoe never stop pestering her? She turned towards Tala and tip toed to kiss him. He bent down and let her do it. Jade felt strange when she watched them kiss. Her grip around Rydans hand tightened without meaning so. The thought of Tala kissing another girl was making her somewhat jealous, a lump forming in her throat. She really had to start getting her emotions under control...they were running rampant at the time being. Kai showed up just in time to catch the scene too. He snarled at the sight and pushed everyone out of his way as he walked through the door. They stared at him in wondering. Kai was furious. No one touched what was his,not even Tala! He became paralyzed when he realzsed what he had been thinking. Destiney his? Nooo way! Malisia and her parents went home later that day and she made sure to get both Ainas phone number and mail address before she left as Aina was going back home tomorrow. The two of them had become pretty good friends.

December passed by and became January and school was starting again. Destiney was not ready for going back to hard work again. Most of all she would miss the late mornings though. The gang gathered in the cafeteria during lunch, and Aydan was with them. He sat by Destiney as usual, his arm around her waist. Jade was a little down because Rydan had gone back home.

She looked at Tala, and blushed when he locked eyes with her. She was aware that Tala felt something for her, she was certain he did. But what could she do about it? If Tala opened up to her,should she turn him down? To be rejected again would probably send him off into great depressions. Besides, she wasnt sure whom she was msot in love with anymore..Tala or Rydan? She felt pretty much the same around both boys as a matter of fact. She didnt want to loose Rydan..but was it not better to be together with someone that didnt live on the other side of the world? Rydan did live in China after all. Far far away from her. Tala she could see everyday. She excused herself and elft the others.

Aya sensed that something was going on and followed. They sat in the stairs,talking.

» What should I do, Birdy? It shouldnt even be possible to be in love with two guys at once!»

Aya placed an arm around her shoulder in comfort and smiled.

» I cant tell you what to do...Youll have to sort things out by yourself this time,ne?»

Jade nodded.» I guess so...But it is confusing still, that I tell you! Be glad you have Tony, and just him...»

Aya giggled and gave her a quick hug before she stood up and left.

« Um..Dizzy? Is that ring new?»

She took a closer look. Destiney snatched it away from her and tucked it safely away underneath her shirt when her friend was about to read what was written on the inside of the ring.

» I got it for Christmas» she grinned.

» From who?» she wondered.

She couldnt remember that anyone had given Destiney a ring. But it was a very pretty ring so it had to be expensive.

» Um...No one you know» she answered hastedly.

Malisia suspiciously arched an eyebrow at her but didnt press the matter any further.

» See ya! Im going over to Rei and Tala».

Destiney sighed in relief and threw a look in her partners direction. He was apparently reading his book,but she could swear that he was smirking at her.

» What the heck is making you grin like that?» she asked and poked him in the ribs. He growled and poked her back.

» You little..!» she hissed and poked him again. In the end they winded up on the floor, trying to tickle each other senseless. Their classmates stopped doing whatever they had been doing to cheer at them. Most of the girls were on Kais side, most of the boys on her side. For now Destiney was the leader in this battle as she was on top. He would make that change, Kai thought with a grin. Both teens were laughing like mad, which made their audience grin and giggle. Kai grabbed hold of both her hands, flipping her onto her back before pinning her down to the floor. She shouted in protest and desperately tried to get away, but alas...too late. Kai held hands down by placing his knees on top of them before he started the torture. He didnt stop before the teacher entered the room. Both teens were panting, lying on the floor for a little while before they stood up and brushed the dirt of their clothes. Destiney had never seen Kai smile like this before, his lips curled into a bright smile. They sat down by their desks.

» That was fun...» she said and giggled. He grinned at her.

» The next time I wont let you win that easily!» she promised. He chuckled.

» Ill win anyways».

Malisia leaned over to Jades desk.

» I think we should play matchmaker and get them together» she whispered. Jade nodded nad whispered the message in her cousins ear, who nodded with a huge grin on her face.

» Agreed then..We need to get Mariah in on this too...»

-**End Chapter-**

**Hehe...Nåja, Kai kan da være søt når han vil, eller hva sier du Morjonse? Får litt fnatt av det nicket ditt...-blinks- Det høres så rart ut lissom. Bare lurte på en ting, hvor i vårt kjære land kommer du fra?-XD-**

**Yoo Sunken Sun, lenge siden sist gitt!-XD- Takker og bukker og nikker ...og spiser grøt-eats- Meg og Nicky liker å får rewiew vettu! Og neeei, du kan ikke få Dmitri til å erstatte lillebroren din...Men du kan få låne ham i helgene, eg kan sikkert spørre Tala**

**Yours Sincerly, Kanilla & Nicholas**


	13. 45

**Please PLEASE forgive me! I made a dreadful mistake by forgetting to post one chapter! I ended up messing everything up..but now the chapters from 41-45 are in order...This one is actually 45 and not 44 as I thought first...**

**And me and Nicky do not own beyblade or the characters of the anim, I own any character not from the anime though.**

**Dear violate them and you might find yourself tied up to a chair, having to listen to me sing out loud**

**Nicholas:-gasps in terror-**

**And as always THANKS GUYS! ME LUUUUVS YOU!**

**44-The fun in an argument**

A new semester, new challenges. They were having both a test in maths and one in chemistry next week, in American History the week after that one again. The maths were difficult to get, even thought she was skilled at the subject. Mr.Harty gave her and Kai a lot more difficult stuff compared to what he gave the others. She knew that Kai understood this part of maths very well, heck he was darn good at it! But she didnt really want to spend her spare time with him to learn it. But did she have a choice? She did want to do good in this semester.

« Um..Kai? I was just wondering if you can spare some time this week...Im having difficulties getting this stuff».

He couldnt belive what he just heard. Had Destiney Raiden asked him for help? The thought of speniding the weekend with her wasnt really bad in itself.

» Come to my place, not tomorrow but the day after that» he replied and continued studying. She smiled gratefully. He cast a glacne at her from the corner of his eye.

_« Did you just say yes? Without any ado at all? I am amazed»_the annoying voice in his head chuckled. He didnt answer and tried to concentrate.

_» You finally sick of arguing all the time? Have you started realizing that youve fallen for her?»_it asked.

He blinked, his fists balling up.

» No, so stop pestering me!» he hissed.

_» You cant hide from yourself, Kai...Youll understand that one day»_the voice sighed and faded to nothing.

He rubbed his forehead in frustration.Why couldnt that damn voice just leave him alone?

Thuesday Destiney was happy to be spending time at Reis again. After a couple of sessions with intense training Rei had to admit that she had improved since last time. Grinning she told that she had been practising on Tala during the holiday.

» Unfortunately I couldnt kick his ass though», he sighed. Tala laughed and nudged her in the ribs in a friendly way.

» Shall we get going?» Rei asked.

After going to bed she couldnt seem to fall asleep, not even when she closed her eyes and thought of the sea. She kept thinking about the ring Kai had given her for Christmas. Should she buy him something in return? That would be fair. But to give him what?

School ended Wednesday and she managed to persuade Tala to be her driver. He kept asking and begging for her to tell who she was buying a gift for, but she refused to tell him. She made Tala go buy some ice cream while she popped in at the goldsmiths, looking around for something approporiate to give her enemy. It had to be something silver...A necklace? But then there would be no room for the inscription...After thinking a lot she settled with a nice and simple silvery bracelet. She caught sight of Tala waiting outside the shop with two ice creams in his hand. She signaled that she would be finished soon. She handed the woman behind the counter a note with what she wanted to have engraved into the bracelet. The woman smiled and told her to come back in an hour or so.

« Cant you tell me whom you are buying it for? It has gotta be expensive when its that shop» Tala begged and handed her the ice cream. She merely flashed him a grin and shook her head. After picking up the bracelet they went back home again.

Destiney got her mathbooks and rode her bike over to Hiwataris. The butler, Jeeves could tell her that the young master Hiwatariwas located in his room. She smiled and thanked him for the information and headed that way. Carefully she knocked and opened the door. Kai was sitting by his desk working, the books open. The music was playing in the background and she recognized it as something by Hoobastank...as she also fancied that group. He raised his head. Kai was wearing...glasses.And they made him look quite...-cough-sexy-cough. She pushed all these kind of thoughts out of her head and got a chair for herself so she could sit down.

« I had no idea you use glasses, Hiwatari» she giggled. He shrugged.

» I prefer my contacts...Lets see what you need to work on» he said in that monotone voice. She opened her books and explained her problem to him. Kai arched an eyebrow at her and picked up a pencil.

» Watch..this stuff aint that hard really»

He started solving something while explaining what he did. She shook her head when he asked if she understood what he had done. Growling low in his throat he tried again. But even after explaining several times in different ways she had trouble with getting the logic. He let out an annoyed sigh.

« How is it possible to be this thickheaded?» he asked.

She hissed at him.

» Its not my fault,Hiwatari! So stop that!»

This started a major fight,and they kept hurling insultsat each other. Destiney was getting pissed off now. Kai on the other side was having fun. He had missed this, more than he knew.

» You-you bastard!» she screamed loudly and slapped him really hard, making him fall backwards off his chair. He landed on the floor with a loud bang. She tried to breath calmly and glanced at the mathbooks.

» I get it now!» she exclaimed and sat down to solve a problem.

To her big surprise she even managed to get the right answer. Kai groaned as he stood up from the floor,rubbing the back of his head.

» That was really not necessarry» he snorted. She stuck out her tongue at him. Kai inched closer to her ear and felt her tense up by having him that close.

» Do that again...and youre dead» he whispered softly and nipped her earlobe with his teeth, sending chills down her spine, her face turning crimson red. He smirked. Oh how he loved to tease her! She pushed him away and gathered her books before she stood up. She looked furious.

» This is for you» she hissed and forced a little wrapped gift into his hands before she left.

He stared at her then at the gift in wondering. With slightly trembling fingers he unwrapped it and took a closer look at the silver bracelet. It was really delicate in its simplness(is that even a word?-lol-). He noticed that there was a note lying under the bracelet and picked it up to read. A grin slipped across his face as he read what it said.

_Hiwatari_

_I tell you the same as you told me:_

_use it and shut up about whom gave it to you_

_-Destiney Raiden_

On the inside of the bracelet there was an inscription saying:

_-To Kai,my nemesis_

Had she really bought him a gift in return? He sat puzzled as he twirled the bracelet absently around his wrist. It was a litle big but not as big as for it to slip off.

Weekend finally came and Destiney just couldnt wait to get home. Kai Hiwatari had tried to push her over the edge all Thursday and Friday and had almost succeded several times. But she had managed to keep her temper under control, which seemed to piss him off. It was as if he was trying to get her into an argument. She could need an argument right now though to get all this frustration out of her system. She decided to call Rei to ask if he wanted to go for a walk.

Half an hour later they met in the park. She found him sitting on a bench cheering for the kids that was playing football. He eagerly wawed his hand at her when she appraoched to him. Destiney sat down beside him.

» Hi...How are you?»

She shrugged.

» I just neeed someone to hang out with...It is bothering me that Kai is always pestering me».

Rei chuckled and removed some white bangs from her face. For some reason he seemed to be amused at her cost.

» Dont you get it? He is craving your attention».

« What?»

« He seeks your attention..For him it doesnt matter how he gets it or what he has to do to get it, as long as you actually give it to him...Even if you scream at him, it doesnt matter. Thats just the way he is..It has only happened a couple of times before though. Every once in a while he finds someone to pester».

She frowned.

« But why would he want my attention?»

Rei flashed a wide grin and hurried to get out of hitting-range of her arm before he answered that question.

« Maybe he doenst dislike you as much as he wants everyone to believe?» he suggested.

« REI!» she squealed in offense and started chashing him around. He smirked mischievously and escaped on his skateboard.

Malisia had her heart in her throat at the moment. If Kai found out what she was doing..then she would be in deep shit. Carefully she opened the door to his room and sneaked inside. She left the lights off not to wake him up. Luckily her brother was no light sleeper. Malisia sat down by his desk and pulled out a book from a shelf. With her flashlight she checked that she had the right one. The grin seemed glued to her face as she turned the pages to the last part of the book. So..he would soon have to get a new diary.

Kai Hiwatari had been holding a diary every since he turned ten. And in this moment his sister was looking for something regarding her friend, Destiney. She was surprised to find that there was almost no day these last three months that he didnt mention her in one way or another..Her eyes widened as she read.

_25.12_

_I feel so confused. I have no idea what to do. On the one side I hate Aydan, on the other I really envy him. He gets her attention so easily. I hope she wont forget to wear the gift I bought her._

_26.12._

_I dont think I have ever been this mad in my whole life...well, except from that time when Tala managed to dye my hair pink by accident. Does Tala think he can do such a thing? I know he feels nothing but brotherly love for Destiney...but still._

_Kissing her!_

So..it was Kai that had given Destiney that ring. From what her twin had written it seemed like he was pretty jealous of Aydan. She almost fell off her chair when she discovered that Destiney had given Kai that silvery bracelet he had started wearing recently. A satisfied smirk slipped across her face as she turned off her flashlight and put the book back where it belonged. Halfways across the room she was stopped.

« Malis..? What are you doing in here?» asked a sleepy Kai.

Shit! An excuse, she thought in panick.

« I um, just had a nightmare and thought you could keep me company» she replied quickly. He lit the lmap on his bedsidetable.

« You serious?»

She nodded and hoped he was too tired to think about it. Rolling his eyes he made room for her beside himself. She smiled gratefully and jumped onto the bed before curling up. When they were little they had shared a room, and everytime one of them had a nightmare they would crawl into the other ones bed and stay there. But that had been a long time ago.

**-End chapter-**

**Ai ai, eg tror eg skjønner det nicket nå da Så du kommer fra Sørlandet? Hehe..Eg har jo faktisk vært i Kr-sand tre ganger jo! Wow...Men eg kommer fra området rundt Bergen da, og sorry at eg sier det, men eg klarer ikke la være...Sørlands-dialekt er...ikke blant mine favoritt dialekter-XD- Men bergensk kan være ganske irriterende for andre, så eg skal ikke klageHey, hvis du gidder kan du jo legge med til på msn(hvis du har) på mailen som er på profilen min!**

**Yoo, Sunken Sun-XD-! Nah, du fåkke låne ham i ukene..Og ta det med ro, eg skal nok få Tala til å gå med på en sånn avtale! Hvis ikke kan du jo heller få låne Nicholas? Så kan han og Romelius bli kompiser? Hvordan går det med Romy forresten? Har ikke hørt fra ham på lenge Ogsåe er han jo så skjønn.**

**Yours Sincerly, Kanilla & Nicholas**


	14. 46

**Hiiiiya!**

**Here comes another chapter...phehe, someone loves to fight-whistles to herself-**

**Nicholas: huh? Someone other than you and I?**

**Baka-smacks him upside the head-**

**I do not own Beyblade nor do I own the characters of the anime, only my OCs**

**Nicholas:-sulks-**

**46-The fun in a fight**

Saturday morning Destiney and Rei were woken up by Dimtri and one of his friends as they were running in the halls..screaming while playing tag or something like it. A little annoyed by being woken up this early in the morning (it was only 8am yet...) they got dressed and went downstairs to have something to eat.

Tala and Nate were already up, playing the playstation in the sitting room. She loved weekends. Those were the only times apart from holidays that you could relax. Besides, she wouldnt have to face Kai. That night she was told that Rei would be 18 next weekend.

"Is he the oldest one?"

She had assumed that either the two cousins or Tala were older.

"Nope! Rei will be 18 on Saturday, then comes Mariah in April. I have my birthday in July, Jade & Aya in August and Malis & Kai in November"

He tilted his head to the side and looked at her.

"Whens yours and Nates birthday then?"

" Next month, on the second of February" she replied.

When they arrived at school Monday morning Aya turned out to be in a bad mood.

"Curse that bloody Tony!" she growled.

" How can boys be so fucking dumb?"

Those two had apparently been arguing about something, but she refused to tell what. Not even Jade knew. However, Aya had been staying at Malisias to avoid her boyfriend for a little while. The girls grinned when they glanced at Destiney, and she suspiciously arched an eyebrow at them. The way they were looking so innocent was certainly...suspicious. Something was up, she would have to be on the lookout.

During math class Destiney totally ticked off. It started with a little discussion about how to solve a problem, then evolved into a fierce fight. Hell was about to break loose any second when Mr.Harty interupted them. Both teenagers glared coldly at him.

" Lets take this outside, Hiwatari"

Kai almost had his jaw dropping at that. Did she mean that they were going to fight? That wouldnt be fair, she was a girl! He always knew she could be a bit..boyish, but there were limits to it. So this was a matter of pride too. He nodded and stood up. Mr.Harty sighed and shook his head in vain. Those two would never get along, he thought sadly.

The other students tagged along outside,eager to see what would happen next. Destiney and Kai circled around each other outside after thrown away their jackets.

" Kai..Dizzy you cant do this! Youll get grounded!" Mariah said in a desperate attempt to stop this madness. But she was ignored by the two teens and they raised their fists, slowly coming closer.

Destiney was waiting for Kai to attack her first, but she soon figured out that he wouldnt. It came as a surprise when she lashed out, her fist making contact with his jaw harshly. He tumbled backwards, but quickly regained his senses.

Man, that girl could punch! He thought shocked. He directed a kick at her and managed to plant his foot in her stomach. She coughed and doubled over, gasping for air. He saw his chance to defeat her once and for all and sat down on top of her, straddling her waist. Her hands he kept pinned down with his left hand. He made ready to use his fist...Only to find that he could not do it. After all, she was just a girl, no?

But as he was thinking she got her hands loose and grabbed hold of his head, pulling him down towards herself. There was disturbing sound as their heads knocked together. Kai groaned and raised a hand to his forehead. With a swift move she was suddenly on top. Her head was hurting like hell, litherally pounding and she was having trouble seeing clearly. She directed another punch at his face, this time making his nose bleed. He growled low in his throat and grabbed hold of her, throwing her off.

Aydan watched the whole scene with nervousity, more like near being hysterical.

"Come on..Dizzy,you can do this" he muttered. He had his heart in his throat as Kai flung out his arm and both teens ended up on the ground, rolling around fighting for control. Kai was of course superior in strenght and ended on top after a long and intense fight. When he looked down at her he felt all his anger just seep out of him. Tears were falling from her babyblue eyes She went limp and stared up at him with empty eyes.

"Brat...Are you ok?" he asked and wiped away the blood that was running from his nose. As he was unaware, she threw him off and was about to stand up when she blacked out. Kai was quickly back at his feet, grabbing hold of her before she hit the ground. Their spectators stopped cheering and looked curiously at the two rivals. Kai just turned around and walked away from the crowd.

He took her to the nurse, whom gave him a shocked face when he told that they had been fighting. Kai assumed that she must be thinking of how _irresponsible _youths were nowadays by the look on her face.

Destiney opened her eyes and sat up. Dizzyness and headache grabbed hold of her, and she held her head in her hands groaning.

"Take it easy, little one" the nurse said with a little, comforting smile. She frowned. How had she ended up here? Glancing towards the door and spotted Kai sitting in a chair, bandaging a cut on his arm. Had he brought her here? He raised his head and locked eyes with her. She regained her senses and scowled darkly at him.

In the next moment the girls came bursting through the door, every single one of them worried.

"You ok, Dizzy?" Mariah asked and took her head in her hands. She gave a little smile.

" Yeah...just got a major headache, but I will be ok, dont worry" she replied to calm them down.

"I never thought you were stupid enough to do such a thing...What the hell were you thinking of?" Malisia asked puzzled. She shrugged.

" It seemed like the right thing to do in that moment..."

Kai stood up and left the room without anyone noticing. On his way back to the classroom he bumped into his mates. They seemed relieved to know that he was ok.

" What were you thinking of, Kai? Fighting a girl!" Rei exclaimed in a high-pitched tone. Tala was a little more understanding and placed a hand on his mates shoulder.

"Its ok,Kai. But you should really try to get along with her...It is no good for either of you to continue this way" he said smiling. Kai snorted and pushed the hand away.

It didnt surprise anyone that the two rivals were given detention for the rest of the week. But this didnt seem to bother them very much though. Aydan was acting like a worried mother hen, and she constantly had to assure him that she was ok. Of course she appreciated his concern...but it was getting annoying. Nate shook his head in vain and nudged his sister in the ribs with a friendly smile. She didnt aruge anymore with Kai that day. The two teens were casting nervous glances at each other. Destiney was relieved to get away from school after detention was finished. But at the same time she did so not want to meet a raging mad Mrs.Raiden. On her way out of the room she was stopped by the teacher, Mrs.Bran whom told her that the principal wanted to see Kai and her. Both of them knew what it was all about.

"This is the second time the two of you end up in my office because you have been fighting"

He cast them a strict look and sighed.

"What would you have me do? I have heard a lot about your rivalising, and it doesnt sound good at all..."

Kai kept his face lacking of all emotions but inwardly he was grinning widely. Destiney looked rather nervous.

" What can I do to make you two stop fighting? You will spend detention in each others company..and I will ask the teachers to give you some assignments that involves working together aswell...But if I ever see you in my office again for this reason, you will be expelled. Is that clear?"

Destiney was bubbling with anger on the inside, but tried her best to hold it back. To get a fit of anger at this moment would not be the smartest thing to do. She glanced at Kai and she could swear that he was amused for some reason.

"Dont say a word, Hiwatari!" she warned. He held his mouth shut, but still couldnt complately rid himself of that little, evil smirk.

Back home she was faced by a rather angry Mr.Raiden, not her mother like she had expected.

" Hon...you are smart enough to know that you just dont start fights at school! What the heck were you thinking of, daughter?" he demanded to know. That question was getting on her nerves...Her friends and her teachers had asked her the same all day. She lowered her head in shame, not wanting to look at him. Her father sighed and embraced her, of all crazy things. She blinked in confusion and looked wondering at him.

" I wont punish you this time by grounding you...But I expect you to keep your temper under control from now when it comes to that Hiwatari-boy, no?"

She nodded and gave him a little hug before she entered the sitting room, finding Tala. The redhead grinned when he spotted her.

"There you are..."

She smiled at him and snatched the remote control out of his hands, flipping through the channels. He was about to protest when Dimitri flung his arms around his neck from behind.

"Can we go now?" he asked impatinently.

" Go where?" Destiney asked.

" I promised to take Vivi to the mall to buy that ice cream he likes so much".

Destiney smiled when she saw how the kid was literally tip toeing in impatience.

"Have a good time then"

Tala nodded and stood up from the couch, taking his younger brothers hand in his own.

**-End chapter-**

**Hehe, de holder koken ser det ut som, eller hva? Hyggelig å snakke emd deg på msn Har ikke fått sett hele FF Advent Children enda, men skal nok få sett den skal su se! Cloud er bare...herlig i den filmen**

**Yo! hehe..kanskje v kan bestikke Tala med..Jade og kjeks som du så pallie Hmhm, sikker på at du ikke vil låne Nicholas og typen hans? De kan være ganske funny å se på når de blir lovey-dovey skjønner duHilse Romeliusen din fra meg da! Så fint at eg og han er enig i at han er skjønn! -gasp-Har han glemt den ene elefantvitsen sin?-pats his back-**

**Yours Sincerly, Kanilla & Nicholas**

**Weeheee, we passed the big hundred!**


	15. 47

**Hiiya!**

**Hmhm..You evil people dont want Aydan to be happy too-frown-I am fond of him..But either way, the show muuuust goo ooon!-sings as in Moulin Rouge-**

**You are all gorgeous people, thank you for the lovely rewiews! Well...our favepairing in this story seems to like fighting a lot...-cough cough-**

**Hmhm..I think my chapters are fairly long for now. And do not fear my reader, I will continue to update often!-evil laugh-**

**Hm..Dmitri is one smart little kiddo**

**47-Hell breaks loose**

It was pretty crowded at the mall today, and it made Tala feel a little awkward. He didnt like big crowds that much. He bought a big ice cream for his brother and one smaller for himself. They sat down on a bench to enjoy the sugary substance. Dmitri was thrilled to get his fave ice cream- a huge, childish smile on his face as he ate. Suddenly he leapt off the bench and ran away from Tala.

» Vivi!»

He relaxed when he saw who the boy had found. The boy took Jades hand and lead her along to where his big brother was sitting. Tala felt his heart skip a beat when Jade wawed her hand at him. wawed in return. He had trouble not thinking about how pretty she was today.

She was keeping her hair hanging loose, flowing down her shoulders like water, and as usual she was twirling it around her fingers. She was wearing some kind of dress with a split on the left side, the colour deep bluis/greenish. Tala had to mentally slap himself to not start drooling over her.

» Hey Tala!»

Jade wawed a hand in front of his face, he snapped out of his trance and laughed.

» Sorry..I was just thinking about something...» he apologized. She smiled.

» No problem, hon».

A ting of pink appeared on his cheeks, and he turned his head slightly away so she wouldnt notice. Jade looked at him puzzled. Had he really blushed when she said that?

» Kiki..why is your face so red?» the little boy asked curiously.

» Um..for no reason» he replied quickly to shut up his brother.

Inwardly he was fighting a battle with his inner demons. He so badly wanted to tell her how he felt about her. But on the other side..he was afraid to be rejected again. He didnt think he could handle another rejection very well. He smiled nervously.

» I should go...I have to get something for Aya. See ya boys!» she excused herself.

Dmitri wawed frantically at her for a little while before he turned to his big brother.

» If you like her so much, why dont you just tell her?» he asked.

Tala was jawdropped, not knowing what to answer. Was it really that obvious?

» None of your business,little one» he said with a little grin and ruffled his hair lovingly. Dmitris face became pouting.

On their way home Tala was deep in thought, and only half listened to what his brother said. He decided that he would have to tell her soon. He just needed to find the right time and place to do it...

Destiney went to bed, but could just not seem to be able to sleep. She felt lonely for some reason. Emptiness was overwhealming her,and she grabbed her pillow tighter. She left her bed and entered the hallway outside. She didnt bother trying to be quiet, no one would hear her anyway. Destiney knocked her brothers door and opened it. Nate was sitting on the floor, drawing something that looked like anime.

» Hi sis..whats up?»

She sat down and embraced him. He blinked in surprise and hugged her back.

» Whats wrong sis?»he asked softly. She shrugged.

» Dunno..I just dont wanna be alone. Can I stay here?» She let go of him and looked at him pleadingly with her big,babyblue eyes.

» Of course you can!» he grinned, earning a gratefule smile from his sister.

Monday she mostly stuck by Silvers side. There was something soothing about that girl. She would never bug her with questions, and her sarcastic sense of humour felt nice for a change. Spending the day with her made Destiney feel a whole lot better. Detention that day didnt go all smooth, as she might have wished for. Or to rather say...it was a living hell.

Kai of course managed to piss her off, and in the end they both ended up screaming at each other from the top of their lungs. At one point in the argument he managed to hurt her by shouting that she was just a worthless bitch that didnt deserve to be loved by anyone. She felt tears sting in her eyes, threatening to fall any second.

» Do you think youre so much better _yourself_, Hiwatari? If the only way you can feel better by is to shout at me..then you are really pathetic» she said bitterly and grabbed her bag before dashing out of the room.

He dumped onto his chair again, his face blank. He already regreted everything he had told her. She was right..he really was pathetic. A cold, cynical bastard, that was him...Despair grabbed hold of him, and he buried his head in his hands.

Destiney went straight over to Reis place after the intense argument. It was quite the long way to go, but she didnt bloody care.All she wanted right now was to get away from that blue haired bastard named Kai Hiwatari. Rei was a little worried when he saw her tearstained face.

» Dizzy..have you been crying?» he asked. She nodded and shortly explained that she had been arguing with her rival. He smiled in understanding and asked if she was hungry. A smile slipped across her face as she nodded and followed him to the kitchen. That was one of the things she liked so much about Rei. He would always understand and would always know what to do to make you feel better.

Wednesday afternoon it was band practice, and Destiney barely managed to get something to eat before she and Nate had to leave. At Jades house they were faces with a raging mad Jade, closely followed by a just as mad Aya.

» Leave me alone!»

Jade screamed loudly and slammed the door on her way out. Aya growled and shouted a curse at her cousin ebfore she stomped back up the stairs. They stood watching her disappear in confusion until Malisia came.

» They suddenly started arguing over some silly thing,and it developed into a major fight...» she explained.

» I assume there will be no band practice today then?»Nate asked. Malisia shrugged and took his hand.» Lets go keep Aya company meanwhile, ne?»

Tala was mildy surprised when Jade showed up at the doorstep. He had been in the hall to get his wallet (in the pocket of his jacket of course) when the doorbell rang. When he opened he had been faced with a teary Jade. In the next moment she was hanging around his neck.

» What is it, Jadey? Did something happen?» he asked worriedly and embraced her. She sniffled and wiped her eyes.

» Aya and I were fighting...and I didnt want to be all alone...Everyone else are busy» she explained. He freed himself of her arms.

» Come upstairs with me then, ne?»

She nodded and took his hand, entwining their fingers.Talas mouth went dry.She was holding his hand by free will! Dmitri was out playing with a friend,so the bedroom was all peaceful and quiet.

Jade dumped onto his bed and sat with her head lowered. Tala made the maid bring a bowl of ice cream and a cup of cocoa for the aquahaired girl. He had learned a trick or two during the years on how to cheer up a girl..as he had a couple of female friends. Jade smiled gratefully and dug in on the ice cream. While eating she told what had happened back at her house.

« We said so many awful things to each other...She said I was cheap...» She raised her head, tears in her eyes again.» But all the things I shouted at her were just as bad...» She put away the now empty bowl and cup and hugged her knees.

» What if she hates me now? We have been fighting before..but never like this» she whispered sadly. Tala hesitated for a second before he pulled her onto his lap and put his arms around her.

« She doesnt hate you...the two of you are too good friends for such a thing» he comforted. She leaned on him,resting her head against his shoulder. He felt his heart beat rapidly in his chest. He sure didnt want to exploit this situation..but what if he never got another chance?

« Jadey?»

« Um?»

Taking a deep breath he took the leap, not thinking about the consequences.

» I have a confession to make...I think Im in love with you». She froze for a second,and he was certain that he had fucked up everything. She raised her head and looked at him wondering.

» Really? You aint fooling around with me..are you Tala?»

He shook his head.

» No, I mean it..I cant stop thinking about you»He smiled and brushed away some bangs of aqua hair from her face. She sat all quietly and looked at him with those eyes, still with her arms around him.

» May I?» He dipped his head down. She didnt say he could, nor did she protest when he pressed his lips onto hers. It was a sweet and chaste kiss and he pulled away.

» I know you are Rydans girl...But if you ever get enough of him..Ill be here for you..maybe the two of us could-» She placed a finger onto his lips to shut him up.

» I need time to think about this, Tala...You understand that, dont you?»He smiled brightly,his eyes sparkling.

» Take all the time you need..I am in no hurry».

She nodded and leaned on him again, closing her eyes this time.tala was about to bounce on the walls in happiness. She hadnt turned him down! Right now hew as content like this...with just holding her close. He couldnt have felt better.

Destiney was also very surprised to find Jade in Talas company. Her friend didnt want to go home and asked if she could stay the night. The two girls sat listening to music while chatting and eating some snacks.

» Why did you go to Tala today?» Jade turned her head away,not wanting to let the white haired girl see that she was blushing madly.

» Well..I thought that sicne you guys were with Aya ,and Rei is with Mariah today...Tala was the only one left»

« What about Kai then?»Jade shook her head.

» Sure, Kai is my buddy and all..but we dont stand close to each other that way..We have never told each other secrets and stuff».

Destiney nodded in understanding. She did suspect that Jade had more than one reason for going to see Tala though.

» Jadey? Are you crushing on Tala?» Jade managed to choke on a piece of chocolate, and Destiney had to hit her in the back for her not to choke. When she looked up again her face was all flushed, her cheeks crimson red.

» Um..why do you think that?» she asked. Destiney giggled and ruffled her hair.

» Because you blush everytime I mention his name» Jade grinned mischievously.

» Yuppers..youre right on that one...I do have a thing for Tala» she admitted with her head lowered.

« But youre together with Rydan...?»Jade sighed.

» I just dont know anymore...I care about both boys exactly the same, and I really dont wanna let go of Rydan..But is it not better to have boyfriend that lives close by? I see Rydan like a couple of times a year Besides, I discovered today that Tala is in love with me»

Destiney put an arm around her shoulder and smiled.

» I wont tell you whats the right thing to do...But I can tell you that you sure do have a point.But you have to do as you feel like, little one» Jade nodded and rested her head on her shoulder.

» Thanks for being around when I need you...Normally I would tell these things to Malis or Mariah..but since they aint around, its ok to talk to you. But you have to promise not to tell anyone,ne?»

« Malis..Do you think she is mad at me still?» asked a worried Aya. Malisia shook her head and smiled. Aya hung her head.» You know Jadey...I dont she was mad really,just a little hurt».

« I wonder where she went yesterday after your fight» Mariah mumbled absently as she stared off into space. The three girls sat in their usual spot in the corner of the classroom.The bell had not rung yet, and they were almost the only ones inside yet.

» Um..I better go now..See ya later girls!» Mariah said and left them alone.They both raised their heads when they hear some familiar voices. Jade was staring at her own feet as she walked.

» Hiya girls!» Destiney greeted and sat down on a chair by their table. Tala and Jade sat down too.Then,in unison the two cousins started talking.

»I am so sorry for all those things I said! I didnt mean any of it!» Everyone blinked in surprise and burst out laughing. The two cousins blushed in embarrassement.

» Im so sorry,Jadey..Friends again?» Jade smiled brightly and embraced her.

» Of course we are!I dont know what I would do without you!»

Destiney scowled darkly at Kai as he came into the room, and earned a dark glare in return when she went to sit with Aydan. She dumped onto his lap and put ehr arms around his neck. With a smile she kissed him,and hoped dearly that she would piss Kai off by doing so.

He snorted and tried to look away but found that it was impossible to tear his eyes of the couple. A sharp pain grabbed hold of his heart in that moment. Finally he managed to look another way, and lowered his head, staring at his hands instead. He didnt like that she was Aydans girlfriend. He liked even less that she was sitting on his lap, kissing the brow haired boy right in front of him. His hands balled up in fists as his anger kept bubbling under the surface.

Destiney belonged to him! he thought angrily.

Jade was deep in thought all day, casting nervous glance sin talas direction constantly. Destiney smiled and gave her the thumbs up.

**-End chapter-**

**Heia Morten Hmhm..Nå har eg sett ferdig Advent Children da, ikke rent så verst den filmen nei! Men at den eier alle andre anime filmer vil eg ikke si meg enig i..Er nemlig verldig glad I Gundam Wings OVAen og en par andre anime filmer Som Cowbow Bebop og filmene til han Miyasaki vettu? Og sorry å si, men eg tror ikke det ligger noen sider ute på nettet som har GW og Beyblade liggende..Eg gleder meg sånn til neste uke, for da kan eg kjøpte den sjette GW dvden! Forresten, eg kunne kanskje sendt deg GW ovaen en gang da, for den har eg på cd og ikke dvd.**


	16. 48

**Disclaimer:Do not own beyblade,dont sue.Only owns her Ocs.Does not own the lyrics of the following songs either: Dont Fear the Reaper or Shinning Collection .Satisfied?You should be-clears her throat-**

**Nicholas:on with the chappie!**

**47-Friends can be a pain in the ass,ne?**

After detention that day Destiney went over to Jade. They had agreed on doing band practice today as they had no opportunity yesterday. Destiney had a suggestion that they could perform on Reis birthday. The others agreed,and she told them which songs she had been thinking of.

She was dead happy when friday came. Friday meant weekend, she thought with a little grin. She would never understand what went on in the mind of her rival. For some reason he had been acting all possessive today,which she found incredibly strange. She didnt like that he acted as if she was a part of his property. Annoyed she had turned to face him to tell him to fuck off. But as she opened her mouth and locked eyes with him she couldnt say a word.

What was it about his eyes that was...so intense? She frowned, her eyes narrowing for a second before both her brows rose to the hairline, her eyes wide like saucers. Those eyes...Hallowen! She turned her head away, her head in her hands.She refused to believe this...It had been Kai for Petes sake! Unwillingly she remembered how happy she had been that night...in his company.

« Are you alright?» asked Kai, a hint of concern in his voice. She nodded frantically. Fate seemed to enjoy fooling around with her...She wondered if Kai knew. Sighing she shook her head and tried to concentrate about what the teacher said.

« Shit, Im nervous!» Jade exclaimed and laughed a shaky laugh. Destiney smiled weakly. She was pretty nervous herself.It was Saturday evening,and the gang was located at Reis in the dojo. Every member of the raven haired boyss family and dojo were there, sitting by the tables chatting with each other. Rei himself sat with Kai and Tala in the middle of the room.

Destiney, Nate and the girls did the last checkup on their instruments before they took a deep breath and hit the spotlight.Destiney grabbed the mic and cleared her throat to get everyones attention.

« Hello everyone! It is an honor to be here tonight, and Rei! Happy birthday to you from us in Dazzling Butterflies! We would like to play a couple of songs for you guys..So just lean back and enjoy the music» She glanced at the others,and Malisia gave the thumbs up to say that they were ready to start. She turned towards the audience again.

« The first song well be playing tonight is called Dont fear the Reaper, and is dedicated to you Rei».

She closed her eyes and waited for the signal from Jades keyboard to start singing.

_**All our times have come  
Here but now they're gone  
Seasons don't fear the reaper  
Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain..we can be like they are  
Come on baby...don't fear the reaper  
Baby take my hand...don't fear the reaper  
We'll be able to fly...don't fear the reaper  
Baby I'm your man... **_

Valentine is done  
Here but now they're gone  
Romeo and Juliet  
Are together in eternity...Romeo and Juliet  
40,000 men and women everyday...Like Romeo and Juliet  
40,000 men and women everyday...Redefine happiness  
Another 40,000 coming everyday...We can be like they are  
Come on baby...don't fear the reaper  
Baby take my hand...don't fear the reaper  
We'll be able to fly...don't fear the reaper  
Baby I'm your man...

Love of two is one  
Here but now they're gone  
Came the last night of sadness  
And it was clear she couldn't go on  
Then the door was open and the wind appeared  
The candles blew then disappeared  
The curtains flew then he appeared...saying don't be afraid  
Come on baby...and she had no fear  
And she ran to him...then they started to fly  
They looked backward and said goodby...she had become like they are  
She had taken his hand...she had become like they are  
Come on baby...don't fear the reaper

Everyone were listening to Destiney and Malisia singing. The two of them made up the perfect duo, as Malisias voice was a bit deeper and darker than Destineys.People were spellbound by the beauty of the song they performed. The music faded and everything became dead silent for a moment before the audience started frantically applauding. The girls smiled. Destiney threw a look in her brothers direction, he was smiling brightly aswell. Then she raised the microphone and motioned for people to be quiet again. They obeyed her without hesitating.

« Were gonna play another song for you...» Now she was looking straight at Kai, a smirk playing on her lips

» And this song is dedicated to a certain enemy of mine. Thanks a lot for making me angry enough to write the lyrics».

Kai was jawdropped, to say the last. Had she really written a song because of him? He could feel Tala and Reis eyes on him. A little smile slipped across his face as he watched Destiney. She closed her eyes and waited for her signal. This song was hers alone. The signal came, and she opened her mouth to sing out.

_The motion of imprisonment in a bed of glass_

_that is first broken by the fumbling of a lady_

_a loose collection of feathers with a tail of soliday_

_that almost screams the innocence desired at night_

_dancing through freedom and lies in the mood of depression_

_fragile puzzle pieces that break away from this course_

_Kiss shining, we're kissing in my eyes_

_Melting away even the flower petals in our way_

_Make me shining, changing into the most exciting colors_

_That first shone in a vision_

_The field of view excels the dimension of panorama_

_a perfect mimesis that can only tremble_

_a cheap touch whose reaction is to look for secrets_

_you want to see them even if they are coldly obscene_

_a sea of gushing pleasure that alters the colors of the rainbow_

_that strikes into this world adding shadows to the fringed game_

_Kiss shining, imitating loneliness_

_Cutting into space with entwined regret_

_Make me shining, fragments of my scattered heart_

_A radiance that surpasses hope_

_Red soaked fingertips dye the atmosphere with fluttering butterfly tears_

_And all is turned to sand... Shining, make you cry_

_Kiss shining, we're kissing in my eyes_

_Melting away even the flower petals in our way_

_Kill me shining, changing into the most exciting colors_

_That first shone in a vision_

_Please don't cryin', imitating loneliness_

_Cutting into space with entwined regret_

_Make me shining, fragments of my scattered heart_

_A radiance that surpasses hope_

The whole sequence had been pretty intense to say. Kai could literally feel the air stir, jolts of electricity going through his body as Destiney sang. She loved to sing..And that she had made that song because of him? He didnt know what to say or feel. So he settled with applauding for the performance.

The girls and Nate bowed deeply and bid their thanks to the crowd before they sat down by the boys.

« Bloody hell! That was one heck of a performance!» Tala stated, punching his fist at the air in eagerness. Malisia grinned and blew him a kiss. Those who had the responsibility for the kitchen today brought a HUGE chocolate cake with lit candles on top, the cake shaped as a katana. Mariah dumped onto her boyfriends lap. He smiled widely and blew out the candles in one breath. The cake was split and shared at every and each of the guests. Mariah managed to drag Tala, Malisia and Jade away from the others, talking to them in a low voice to avoid anyone eavesdropping on them.

«Ok..lets put operation-get-Dizy-&-Kai-together-Nr.1 into life,shall we?» Mariah giggled. They had managed to get Tala in on this. Aya knew about it,but her job was to keep watch and cover up for them so the others wouldnt be suspicious.

« Yo Dizzy! You wanna come help me with a cake?» Jade called.Destiney noticed the mischievous grin on her face, and looked at her suspiciously for a moment before she tagged along. The others didnt even notice her leaving.

The cake Jade had mentioned was in a cottage, on top of the deep freezer, very well wrapped up. Actually so well wrapped up that there was no way in hell that they could get it open without a scissor.

« Damn! Wait here while I go get a scissor,ne?»

Destiney nodded and sat down on top of the deep freezer while waiting for her friend to return. The lights were flickering, almost about to die out now. And as she had predicted, it went pitch black in the net moment. It was cold too. Ok, it was rather silly to be scared of the dark when you were seventeen years old..but hey, she couldnt help it! She fumbled her way through the dark to the door, and had half-ways opened it when someone came tumbling inside. She screamed in surprise and fell backwards with the newcomer on top, all sprawled on the floor.

« I am bloody gonna kill Tala...»muttered a familiar male voice.

She could swear that her heart stopped beating right then and there.

«Kai...?» she asked carefully.

« Yeah? Is that you,brat?» came the reply.

«Yup, its me..but what are you doing in here?»

He growled low in his throat and moved away from her.

« Tala tricked me into this...But I will kick his sorry ass when I get out of here!»

She could barely see his silhouette in the dark as he stood up and walked over to the door.

« Damn it!Its locked!»

Her heart was beating madly within her chest as she added two + two in her head.

« Shit! They tricked us!» she exclaimed. He started banging on the door,cursing loudly for Tala to let him out. She felt her anger surface. What the fuck did they mean by doing this? Was this some kind of sick joke from their side? Kai kept banging angrily on the door for a little longer before he sighed in annoyance and sat down with his back against the deep freezer.

« I assume we are stuck in her until someone decides to let us out» he muttered and put his arms around his knees. She watched him from the corner of her eye. Her eyes had gotten used to the dark by now, and she could see a bit better than before. She felt the need to break the uncomfortable silence between them...and a song came to her mind, a song she had heard so long ago.

Kai looked at her puzzled when she started singing lowly. He recognized the lyrics, it was a song he had liked a lot when he was younger. Even now he would sometimes listen to it.

**_"D_**uring the twenty eighth hour, the night will end,it begins when the window is closed..."

She almost stopped singing in shock when Kai sang along with her. Only once a long time ago had she heard him sing, and his voice was even prettier than she could remember.

A smile slipped across her face as they silenced.

«I never knew you liked that song...»,she mumbled. He snorted.

« There is a lot you dont know about me,brat» he stated and became quiet once again. She was shaking from cold now, her lips starting to turn blue. He noticed her shivering. His lips curled into a smug smirk.

« You cold, brat?» he asked teasingly.

« No!» came the quick reply.

So she refused to admit that she was freezing her ass off in here. With a swift move he pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. She yelped and started struggling hard to get free.

« Let fucking go of me, Hiwatari!» she hissed through gritted teeth and tried to push him away.

« No..I know youre cold, I am too. So stop being stupid now».

She stopped fighting him and settled in his arms.

«So..what can we do to make time pass then? It can get very boring to just sit here without talking..Who knows? We might be stuck in here for hours still».

Kai didnt reply. She sighed and leaned her head back, resting against his shoulder.

« Aydan should have been here...» she muttered. Destiney felt Kai tense up at the mentioning of her boyfriend. She frowned in wondering.

« Is something wrong, Hiwatari?» she asked in a teasing voice.

« No» he answered, but his voice held a sharp edge. She decided to have some fun with him.

« Dont you like Aydan?»

She took his silence for an yes.

« You jealous of him...am I right?»

He was litherally shaking from surpressed anger now.

« No, is there any reason for me to be jealous...if I may ask?» he hissed through gritted teeth.

« I dont know...I think you ought to ask yourself that question...Right Hiwatari?»

The way he reacted to her teasing was...puzzling her a lot. Could it be that he actually was jealous of the brown haired boy? It almost seemed reasonable.

Kai felt her words cut deep and painfully. It hurt him that she was playing around with his feelings. Ok, he WAS jealous of Aydan, but he would never admit that to the white haired girl, even if he could admit it to himself!

« Shut UP ,Brat!» he snapped harshly. She silenced and decided to leave him alone.

« Hey..I was just kidding...Im going to sleep»

She yawned and snuggles closer to him, her head resting on his arm now. It didnt take her long to fall asleep. A single teardrop fell from his eye and made its way down his cheek. He didnt bother wiping it away.

_« Have you finally realized it? That there is no use fighting it anymore...?»_asked the voice in his head softly.

« Yes...» he said bitterly and closed his eyes.

_« Then all that is left is for her to do the same...» _it whispered before fading. Kai pulled Destiney closer, pressing her carefully towards himself. She muttered something in her sleep and stirred a bit.

« Do you think theyre ok in there? Its so quiet» Jade said worriedly, twirling a strand of hair absently around her finger.

« I dont know...should we unlock the door?» Mariah asked. Malisia shrugged. The three girls sat with their ears glued to the door, listening for any sound at all. It had been quiet for a while now.

« I bet theywe killed each other» Mariah said,half jokingly, half meaning it.

« I wouldnt be surprised...» Malisia muttered and rolled her eyes.

« Why are we doing this really? We all knowthat they will kill us when they get out...» Jade stated, wawing her arms frantically in the air.

« To get them together! They have to realize soon that they are perfect for each other...We are just giving them a little push ya know»,Mariah explained with a huge grin.

« Rei! Wait up!» they heard Aya call. The three girls hurriedly stood up trying to look innocent as Rei rounded the corner, closely followed by Aya. He suspiciously raised an eyebrow at them...he simply knew they had been doing something wrong by the fake innocent looks and the tip toing.

« What are you doing?»

Aya grimacedand wawed her arms behind his back.» Um..Nothing..?»

Rei rolled his eyes and tried to make his way past them to the door.» You cant go in there!» Jade exclaimed and stood in his way. He pushed her away and tried the handle, unlocking the door. The four girls looked at each other nervously.

«Why are the lights out?And what the...? Dizzy?Kai?»

He popped his head back out with a smile.» You girls just have to see this! And where is Nate? We need his camera for sure...»

The looked inside, and they could barely keep their laughter in by the sight that met their eyes. Destiney was sitting close to Kai, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist,h er head resting against his chest. He had his arms around her aswell, his head on top of hers. Both were sound asleep.

« Ill go find Nate» Malisia stated and ran off. Rei fumbled around and found a stool and a new light bulb,and without waking up the two rivals he turned on the light again. Mariah and Jade couldnt keep the grins of their faces. Aya was back in the next moment,closely followed by Tala, Malisia and Nate with his camera.

« So..where are the lovebirds?»

They pointed towards the tweo sleeping teenagers. Nate looked like he was about to burst into fits of laughter right then and there when he saw them.Unfortunately for them...Kai was woken up by the blitz in his face. He blinked in confusion, not quite understanding where he was at the moment. Then he noticed their grins and looked down at th sleeping figure in his arms. His face went deep red when he realized what they were grinning at. Nate raised the camera and took another picture. Kai blinked in surprise and growled loudly.

« Give me that fucking camera!»

« Uh-oh!» Nate chuckled.

Kai was suddenly at his feet, raging mad, and they decided that it was for the better to run for dear life now. Screaming they all got scattered across the house, running in different directions.

Destiney woke up when her head hit the floor painfully hard. She sat up and rubbed her temple with a slight frown. What had happened here? She remembered that she had been sitting here with Kai,that she had fallen asleep after a little while. But where was he? The lights were on, the door was open...Confused she left the room.No matter how hard she tried, she couldnt find any of the others either..they were all gone.

« He wont find us here...» Jade mumbled.

« Dont be so certain, Jadey. Kai has always been good at hide and seek, just think of when we were little».

She gulped. Tala was right. Kai had always been the best at that game. The two teenagers were currently located pressed tightly together in a locker. It was dark in there, and they could barely see anything at all.

« Not to sound complaining or anything...but your ass is sitting on top of my foot..and it hurts».

« Oh, Im sorry!»she apologized and moved so he could get his foot loose, and in the end she winded up on his lap. Tala was damn glad that it was dark in here, because he was blushing like never before. Jade leaned into him, feeling how his heart was beating in his chest. She smiled. Then the thought of Rydan came to her mind. She would have to break up with him..but it hurt so badly.

**-end chapter-**

**Eralda, thak you so much for the rewiew! It was simply lovely!**

**And Torrie, that language I speak at the end of the chapters is my own language. try saying it out loud to yourself and see how that goesI made people do that before, it is hilarious!**

**-takker og bukker-Skjønner det, Advent Children har en nyyydelig grafikk...eg satt nesten og siklet over Cloud til tider-blinks-Kunne du fortalt meg noe om Vincent? han var så mystisk..også vet eg ikke noe om ham heller.Hehe...anngående her om dagen-morningen-det gjorde ingenting, eg glemmer å slå av dataen av og til eg også**

**Yours sincerly, Kanilla & Nicholas**


	17. 49

**Hiiya guys and girls!**

**Love ya all, and a special thank you to BloodLust240 who left me a damned touching rewiew!**

**Hope you like the chapter! hmhm..There is more fluff to come ...I just dunno whenPoor Jadey..-sniffles-**

**And people, please dun hate Aydan! I am very fond of him!-shelters Aydan from mean readers-**

**And oh, I do not own Beyblade or the characters of the show!**

**In need of comfort**

Kai was furious when he returned home, slamming shut the door to his room before he turned on his stereo loud enough to make the walls quiver. Linkin Park was thundering through the room. Kai dumped onto his bed and lay there, hands behind his head as he gazed up at the roof.

He wasnt really listening to the music...it was just playing in the background, despite the -sweatdrops- volume. His thoughts were off somehwere else at the moment. How was he supposed to act around her from now on? He was clueless, he had never been in a situation like this before. Most of all he just wanted to bury his face in his pillow and shout in frustration.

But as the voice in his head had told him several times...there was no way one could fight destiny. How ironic,he thought,that the force that was toying with him had the same name as her. Did he even believe in fate? He wasnt sure anymore.

Destiney spent most of Sunday in the company of her boyfriend, and they went to the park to go rollerskating. Right now they were sitting on the grass, sharing a huge ice cream they bought. They ate in silence, and she enjoyed the company. But she couldnt get Kai Hiwatari off her mind though.

« Aydan? May I kiss you?»

He laughed out loud,a bright smile on his face.

« Of course, sweetheart...After all, I am your boyfriend,ne?»

She smiled and leaned closer to kiss him. His lips tasted sweet from the ice cream he had just eaten. She eased her tongue into his mouth, swapping saliva. He gently kissed her back. After a little while the need to breathe drove them apart. She smiled weakly at him.She had been in need to kiss him to find out a thing or two.

There was never any intensity between herself and Aydan...Everything was pretty careful and sweet. Not at all similar to how things between Kai and her were...That was the kind of intensity she was longing for. Aydan was a great guy in every way,but was that enough? She couldnt help but wonder.

Monday morning she managed to oversleep...When she opened her eyes, blinking like an owl for a couple of times before she could see anything,she not iced that what woke her up had not been the alarm clock.

« SHIT!» she exclaimed in panick and dashed off into the bathroom. Taking a look at her watch she realized it was past noon already.

_« Why didnt anyone wake me up?» _she hissed in annoyance while hurriedly getting dressed, grabbing the first thing she found. She braided her hair, though it looked rather sloppy and messy, not that she cared. About twenty minutes later she entered the classroom, panting hard, her face flushed. The others stared at her in quiet wondering,and she apologized for interrupting and dumped onto her chair.Kai arched an eyebrow at her.

« What are you looking at?»

He was staring at her shirt. Looking down he noticed that this actually was _his_ shirt, the one she had won during their game of poker. She grinned mischevously and wawed a finger at him.

« Dont even think about it, Hiwatari. This lil shirt is mine now!»

She could swear there was a little smile on his face.

« Did you hear me complain?» he asked dryly. She giggled and slapped the back of his head in a friendly way. He cast her a challenging look, and she glared at him in return, their eyes locked. The rest of the students were quietly paying attention to the litle staring contest, in their own mind making up the winner. Even Mr.Harty kept a lookout at the two teens.

For several minutes they just sat staring at each other until Mr.Harty interrupted them by slamming a book onto Kais desk. Both teenagers jumped into the air in surprise and scowled darkly at him. He flashed a triumphant smirk and demanded them to go back to work. When he turned his back on them they both flipped him the bird. Some of the other students grinned, some shook their heads in vain while others just smiled.

The first thing Jade did when she came home was to snatch the phone and sneak upstairs, locking herself into her room. She lay down on the bed with the phone in her hands. With trembling fingers she dialed the number of her boyfriend. It was now or never. She was half hoping that he wasnt home. But if she didnt do this now..she wouldnt make it the next time she tried. But he picked up the phone and answered in Chinese.

« Um...can you speak English, sweetie? Im not so good at Chinese ya know»

« Oops! Sorry Jadey...I just didnt expect it to be you...Whats the occastion?» he chirped.

She was trying her best to ignore the knot in her stomach.

« Rydan..I have a confession to make» she said in a serious tone. He silenced for a moment.

« What is it, Jadey? Everything ok with you?» he asked worriedly.

« Im just dandy, dont worry about that.What I wanted to tell you is that I have gotten myself into a pretty awkward situation...I have fallen in love with Tala,but at the same time Im in love with you» she said quickly.

« In love..with both of us?»

« And it would be easier to have a boyfriend that lives nearby that to have one that lives on the other side of the world...» she said, a little slower this time.

« So...what you are saying is that you are ditching me for Tala?» he asked,his voice a tad bit shaky. She felt tears well up in her eyes. Oh how she hated herself right now!

« No Rydan..Dont get me wrong,try to understand. I dont mean to choose Tala before you, but you do understand that it is a little hard for me to be missing you all the time? Long distance relationships never work...»

« Yeah,I understand..But I want you to promise me one thing, Jadey»

« Anything...»

« When I come to visit Rei again, you have to give me one last kiss, ok?»

She let her tears fall freely now, and her voice was thick with emotions as she replied.

« Of course, Rydan..I love you»

« Goodbye Jadey..love you too»

With those words she hung up and placed the phone on her bedsidetable. With tears streaming down her face she hugged her pillow tightly and buried her face in the soft fabric.

Next morning they were surprised to find that Jade didnt show up. Aya could tell them that her cousin had locked herself up in her room last night and refused to come out this morning.

« But whats happened then?» Destiney asked puzzled.Aya shrugged.

« I have no idea...We could try to call her, I think auntie mentioned that the phone had vanished. But that will have to wait until we finish school I guess».

Kai was the only one that didnt seem to be worried about the aqua haired girl at all.

« Jadey? Please come out..You cant stay in there all day» Aya pleaded. There was no reply. Mariah and Malisia tried as well, but neither of them were able to get an answer from their friend. Destiney glanced at Tala,seeing the worry written on his handsome face.

« Why dont you try, Tala?» she suggested with a little smile. The other girls looked at her in wondering, then at the redhead. With a quiet move with her hand she motioned for them to leave Tala alone.

« Um..Were just going downstairs to get something to eat...» Mariah excused and pulled the girls along. Tala had both his brows up to his hairline as he watched them disappear down the stairs. He shook his head and gently knocked the door.

« Jadey? Wont you open up..?Its me,Tala»

There was no sound for a moment, then he heard the sound of feet against the floor. The door opened.

« Jadey? Are you ok?»

In the next moment she was hanging around his neck, her face buried in his shoulder. He stood all paralyzed for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her smaller frame, tumbling into her room while trying not to let go of her. He sat down on the bed, and Jade ended up on his lap, her hands clutching the front of his shirt.

« What happened, Jade? I hate to see you sad like this...»

She placed her arms around his waist and looked up at him with big, teary eyes.

« I broke up with Rydan last night...I feel like shit»

Tala felt a sting of joy in his chest. Had she done that...for him? He rocked her gently in his arms. She sat quietly on his lap, her head resting against his shoulder.

« I am tired Tala...I couldnt sleep last night».

He smiled and placed her on the bed,tucking her in.

« Then go to sleep, ne?»

She nodded and closed her eyes. He was about to leave when there was a tug on his sleeve.

_« Stay...please?»_

He gave a little nod and sat down again,letting her curl up at his side.

« What do you think is going on up there?» Mariah asked curiously, casting a glance up the stairs. Malisia carefully pulled her along back into the kitchen. Destiney grinned at the sight of Mariahs pouting face.

« You sneaky little lass...Leave them alone,ne?»

« Cant we even peek?» she asked, a begging tone in her voice. Aya was sipping to her tea, gazing absently out the window.

« Dont bother her with questions, ok? She aint feeling so good, so lets just encourage her instead of asking her out,ne?»

They said nothing for a little while,nodding thoughtfully.

« But I have to peek!» Mariah stated and dashed out of the room. The others rolled their eyes at the pinkhaired girl and followed.

« Awww! Just look at them!» Mariah squealed, her face one huge smile. All four of them were standing in the doorway. Jade was lying all curled up by Talas side, her arm draped over his chest. He had his arm around her as well, and they were both sound asleep.

« But aint she together with Rydan? How can she cuddle Tala if she is?» Malisia asked puzzled.

« Maybe she is upset because she broke up with him or something» Destiney suggested. They looked at her in confusion.

« Why would she do that?»

« Maybe she has a thing for Tala too?» she suggested with a little smirk. Aya raised an eyebrow at her.

« But you better ask her, I am just making assumptions»

With the smirk still intact she walked back downstairs. The other girls looked at each other, then shrugged.

It was late when Tala got home that day. He had managed to persuade Jade to talk to the girls. He felt all warm and fuzzy on the inside. Jade cared for him...as more than a friend. He hoped she would get over Rydan in a while. A little smile appeared on his face as he sat down on his bed. Finally things were getting better. Maybe he could be spared the heartache this time...With that thought in mind he lay down and fell asleep.

**-End chapter-**

**And Torrie? I did not mean by saying "my language" that I had made it up in any way...That language I write things in at the end of the chapters is the language I speak on daily basis, my Mother Tongue. It is called Norwegian.**

**Heya Morten, står til? Eg har ikke fått sett den greia du sendte hin natten vi snakka...eg avbrøt den lengste av dem fordi det ble så sent...hehe, tror eg fikk to timers søvn den nattentakker for komplimentet anngående forrige kapittel, glad du likte det. Du skal nok se det blir fluffy nok etterhvert!-XD-**

**Someone said I rule..hmhmhm, rule what?-blinks- Maybe I can rule the world of the insane and proud to be people?**

**Yours sincerly, Kanilla and Nicholas**


	18. 50

**Hiya!**

**First thing, Thanks a bunch to Kat-chan and Morten who remembered my birthday! Not that i expected you other guys to know about it of course But it would be nice if you could tell me happy b-day even so in a rewiew!-XD-**

**Nicholas: you are way too demanding at times**

**I know Nicky-love, I know.**

**Nicholas: and for petes sake, do NOT call me love!**

**Why not? I created you after all-smooches-**

**And I do not own the characters from beyblade or that anime, neither do I own the lyrics which are from Will you send me an angel by Scorpions**

**Have fun!**

**50-Stop Worrying about me**

Destiney decided to keep an eye on Kai. Something was definitely up from his side.

-First thing: he didnt get mad when she teased him

-Second thing: he made no attempt to make her angry

-Third thing: he was veeeery quiet

And lastly...He was acting almost friendly towards her. She was wondering if he something not so good in mind. Well, she found his behavior incredibly strange, up to something or not up to something...The others seemed to find him acting strange today as well..but no one dared say anything, fearing that they might make him pissed off.

The teachers didnt seem to mind being given a break from the eternal arguing and competing though.

« Brat? Move your hand before I do it for you».

She blinked and noticed that her hand was touching his hand..This had happened once before, she thought. But this time Kai didnt smirk evilly or look annoyed at all, he just sat quietly watching her with those cold, grey eyes.

« Um..Sorry, dont ask me what I was thinking of!» she said and grimaced before pulling her hand away. But she didnt catch the look of hurt in his eyes.

« There you go, Mr.Harty!» she smiled and handed him the home assigment. He returned her smile with one of his own and took a quick look at it. The day was over and the others were waiting for her outside. The pages she had just delivered had been some extra work Kai and she had been given because they had finished the other work.

« Destiney?»

She stopped half way across the room and turned to him.

« Yeah?»

« I was just wondering if you know how Kai has been lately?»

His face was genuinely worried.

« How come?» She didnt quite understand what he meant.

«Well..his spirit has been a little weak lately, and he hasnt been working as much with his homework..Not to mention that he seems to be daydreaming all the time..and let me add the fact..no arguing from the two of you».

She shrugged.

« I wouldnt know, Mr.Harty..The two of us aint exactly the best of friends you know...»

He nodded in understanding and dismissed her.»And one last thing before you go...If Kai should be experiencing troubles at the time being..Then it would be best to act friendly towards him,ne?»

She nodded and went to find her friends. Everything Mr.Harty had said made sense, she realized. Kai had seemed pretty distant this week. Worry was stinging in her chest. Was everything ok with the blue haired teen..or was something wrong? She shook her head lightly and raised her hand to wawe at Tala.

« Hey Malis? You are aware that Nate and Dizzy have their birthday soon, ne?»

« Yuppers..Of course I know about it Aya..I am still stuck on what to buy him...»

« Is it next week?Or am I totally mistaken...?»

« Nope, thats correct, my friend».

Tala had joined them for band practice today. Jade had insisted that he should come to watch them, and he need not be asked twice. Tala was sitting on top of a broken speaker, watching his friends closely while they made ready to play. On the signal from Jade Destiney raised the microphone and started singing. Tala could understand very well why everyone was taken with her when she sang. She had a beautiful voice and she put all her soul into what she was doing as well. Her passion was...admirable.

The wise man said just walk this way  
To the dawn of the light  
The wind will blow into your face  
As the years pass you by  
Hear this voice from deep inside  
It's the call of your heart  
Close your eyes and your will find  
The passage out of the dark

Here i am  
Will you send me an angel  
Here i am  
In the land of the morning

Nate was just the same as his sister every time he held a guitar in his hands. His fingers were running over the strings quickly, his eyes closed in concentration. How much he reminded Tala of Destiney..But they were twins after all...

The wise man said just find your place  
In the eye of the storm  
Seek the roses along the way  
Just beware of the thorns

Here i am

Will you send me an angel  
Here i am  
In the land of the morning star

The wise man said just raise your hand  
And reach out for the spell  
Find the door to the promised land  
Just believe in yourself  
Hear this voice from deep inside  
It's the call of your heart  
Close your eyes and your will find  
The way out of the dark

His eyes wandered on to Aya, playing the bass guitar. She had a smile on her face,one of those blissful and happy that you usually see with a little kid.

Malisia was hammering away at the drums, and Tala thought it was weird to think that only months ago he had been on his knees..totally in love with her. He could clearly remember how crushed and broken he had felt when she had fallen for Nate and not himself. It was as if all the years he had been in love with her was a forgotten chapter of his memory..it seemed far away somehow now. His eyes fell on the last member of the band.

The girl with the aqua hair and the blue eyes let her fingers move across the keyboard, sometimes fast, other times slow in a pro manner. A little smile slipped across his face as she locked eyes with his. A pink tinge rose in his cheeks as she returned his smile with one of her own dazzling ones.

Here i am  
Will you send me an angel  
Here i am  
In the land of the morning star  
Here i am  
Will you send me an angel  
Here i am  
In the land of the morning star

« Kai? What is wrong with you today? Youre being so awfully quiet...You wont even get pissed off when I win!»

Kai kept his eyes focused at the TV screen as they played the PS2.

« Sorry Rei..I just have a lot on my mind at the time» he replied shortly. Rei cast a worried glance at him from the corner of his eye. What did Kai have on his mind? What had made him so quiet this week?

« So..can you tell me?»

Kai hesitated for a moment before he said: Its nothing important Rei, there is no need for you to bother»

Rei furrowed his brows in wondering. Kai had never kept secrets from him..not that he knew of. Him, Tala and Kai had always told each other everything. But he still didnt press the matter though, as his pallie seemed uncomfortable with talking about it. But it was impossible to get it off his mind though. Kai had said that he had a lot on his mind...What if it was the other way around? That he had _someone_ on his mind?

Reis mouth went dry when his brain added two pluss two. What if that someone was none other than Destiney Raiden? As Kai had behaved today it seemed rather likely...After casting another glance at his friend he concluded that this had to be the answer to the question. How ironic, he thought, that Kai should have fallen for his rival and enemy, Destiney Raiden. Just the mere thought of it made him want to smirk mischievously.

« I feel...strangely sad» Aydan muttered as he sat on the bench outside the entrance to school and watched Destiney fool around with her friends.

« Why is that?»asked Silver sharply. She was sitting here in the shadows with him because she didnt like the sun very much. She had always preferred the night over the day really. Aydan smiled weakly.

« I just have this feeling that she doesnt belong to me only..If you catch my drift».

Silver raised a lazy eyebrow at him. Sharp as she was, of course she understood what he meant.

« So, what you are trying to say is that you think Dizzy is in love with Kai Hiwatari without really knowing it or being able to admit it?»

Aydan blinked in surprise, those had been his thougths exactly. He gave a little nod.

« You are not stupid...» he smiled. She answered by flashing him a bright smirk of her own.

« I know...I get more than most people think I do..They give me way too little credit».

She let her fingers tap against the bench while she watched the boy with the brown curls over the table between them.

« What should I do about it? I know she will deny it of course...But there is a strange bond between her and Kai that I cant explain in words, a spark I have seen nowhere else» he said while gesticulating frantically with his hands.

« Yo, stop that wawing with ya arms...»

He blushed slightly and let his arms drop to his sides in embarrassment.

« I cant tell you what to do..and even if I could, I wouldnt want to make it that easy for you..would I now? But it is your choice, and yours alone..But whatever you decide to do, hurry up and make it quick before anyone makes a complaint about you being an lazy ass!»

Aydan laughed softly at he remark and smiled warmly at her. This girl was actually pretty nice when you got to talk to her.. On distance she always seemed so snobby and cold. But when you came closer she was really nice, despite her sharp comments and sarcasm.

Destiney had been thinking about what Mr.Harty told her yesterday..So today she had been acting all friendly and behaved around Kai. He seemed rather puzzled by her behavior.

« Kai?» She tilted her head to the side, looking at him.

« Hm?»

He didnt even bother raising his head from the book in front of him.

« Are you ok? You seem so..distant kinda»

He stopped writing and raised his head to look at her. She could swear there was a slight blush to his cheeks as their eyes locked.

« Im ok» he said slowly.

« You sure? Youre not acting your usual self...»

He nodded, making both her brows rise to the hairline in suspicion. He wanted for her to stop caring, he wanted for her to turn away right now. He couldnt take this pressure anymore, it was making him depressed. Emotions were swirling around in his head, making it pretty difficult to concentrate on doing anything other than daydreaming. Especially with her looking at him with those concerned, baby blue eyes that he adored so much. Adrenaline was rushing in his blood. Most of all he wanted to hide away from the rest of the world. Why couldnt he just be able to hold his usual, cold mask around her anymore?

« Destiney..Stop worrying about me, Im fine really» he said a tad bit more coldly than he should have and resumed to doing maths.

« Ok...Nate and Dizzy _CANNOT_ get to know about this, ne? Is that clear everyone?»

They nodded quietly in agreement.Malisia smiled in satisfaction.

« Well talk to Tala tomorrow...As their birthday is on Monday, lets make their party on Sunday, dont ya think?»

Mariah grinned wide.

» Of course! We will have to speak to Mrs.Raiden first thought so she knows about our plans...And you guys have to perform to their honour!

« Maybe I can conveince my brother to join in and sing a song..If I am lucky and he aint in a mood with me...»

Aya raised both her eyebrows at her.

« You really think you can manage that? You know how Kai hates to sing in public, Malis...» she said doubtfully.

Malisia smirked and jabbed a finger at her.

« But ya know, he has been acting weird lately...I think our plan worked girls»

The girls giggled, making Rei eye them weirdly.

« What do you mean? What plan?»

« Operation-get-Kai-&-Dizzy-together!» Jade smiled.Rei was mildly surprised to hear that the girls had been plotting to get Kai and Destiney together. He shook his head, letting out a little sigh, muttering something about »freaking females...always bossy...»

The girls smiled innocently and kept their plotting.

**-End chapter-**

**Hii Kat-chan! You know, you could try sending a mail on this address instead: I dont check it as often as my usual one, but I still pop by every now and then. Damn that the mails have not reached me-sulks- Evil hotmails-XD-And indeed, better late than never! Thanks for remembering!**

**Takker for rewiewet lille venn Eg vet at det ble litt lite Kai og Destiney i det kapittelet, men det tar eg jo igjen senere da, bare vent å se-flire lurt-Oioi, du har bursdag i morgen jo! bare i tilfelle vi ikke snakkes før det eller på selve dagen sier eg grattis med dagen nå eg da!-klem-**

**Yours sincerly, Kanilla & Nicholas**


	19. 51

**Happy birthday to a certain someone!(even if I said it last night...)**

**I hope you enjoy, cause this chapter was a pain in the ass to spell check cause it is..long..One of the longest chapters ever I tell you!**

**And I do not own Beyblade or the characters from the anime, just my OCs. hehe..read and see why I named this chapter Poor Natey-evil look-**

**51-Poor Natey!**

When she came home Friday afternoon she dumped onto her bed and stayed there. She had to buy a present for her twin during the weekend.It was no problem really, she knew of a couple anime movies he wanted. After she was going to visit Aydan, he had invited her over for dinner. She was pretty uncertain about her feelings regarding Aydan. She was fond of him,she really was...But was that enough? She would have to kiss him again to find out. It was still a while left until she was going to his place..might as well go for a walk in the park, no?

The park was for once quiet this afternoon, there were few children outside playing. Usually there would be a bunch of kids playing soccer nearby, shouting and cheering for their friends and teammates as they played. She dumped onto the grass, feeling relieved at the clam atmosphere of the park and the trees sourrounding her. The skaters caught her attention, and she furrowed her brows in displeasure when she spotted Kai among them.

He stopped and took one of his many skateboards in his hand, running his other hand through the messy bangs that were covering his forehead, slightly damp from sweat. He was wearing one of his usual black t-shirts and pairs of baggy pants, a chain hanging from his left hip. The wind gently tugged at his hair, whipping it about carefully. He looked like...some God from an ancient mythology, gorgeous and downright sexy. She blushed slightly at the thought, her nose turning up. Naaaw...It was Kai after all.

She wanted to leave the moment he spotted her sitting there. He was not coming over, oh no he was not! She prayed silently. Curse Lady Luck though, she sighed once Kai said something to one of the other skater guys and came her way. What did he want? Oh well, better not be too rude towards him..No matter how little she liked him. The tall teen stood before her, blocking off the sunlight with his frame.

« Hi there brat» he said casually.

« Hi»

He didnt ask if she minded having him join her, he just flopped himself onto the grass beside her, once again running a hand through his hair, almost as if uneasy by the situation. She eyes him warily from the corners of her eyes, she thought he knew already..He just didnt seem to care all that much.

« What are you doing here?»

« Hm...Making time pass» she replied truthfully.

He shrugged his shoulders as if to say «yeah, me too» and became quiet. It was hard to figure out what was going on inside that head of his, there was no readable expression on his handsome face. At least he wasnt being a bother. They sat in silence for a little while before she suddenly found him sitting face to face with her, staring intensely into her eyes.

« Um Kai, is something wrong?» she asked anxiously.

_« Yes»_

« Hm...I wonder if she is in. At least Ill surprise her if she is!» Aydan chuckled happily to himself, his hands tucked away in his pockets as he walked down the path at his feet, enjoying the warm weather. He had decided that he could go see Destiney today and surprise her..Maybe take her out or something instead of having her come over to his place. He stopped at spotting two familiar figures sitting on the grass further away from him. He doubted they could see him, but he could see them clearly. What was his girl doing in the company of that...that guy?

**-Kai pov-**

I never thought it would come to this...Here I am, sitting in front of the girl that has been my rival for months. What am I trying to accomplish? I dont know myself, I cant answer that question all that well..Or answer it at all if someone asked me about it.

She looks..really beautiful, even the flowers nearby doesnt catch my attention as I keep my eyes fixed on her, my rival..my-

I dont know. I dont even know what Im doing anymore.

**-Normal pov-**

Destiney was near to becoming scared from the thick silence between them as he just kept staring. What was going on? Was he testing her for some odd reason? She didnt understand...Even Kai seemed uncertain of what was actually going on here as he leaned forward and made her back away, ending up on her back on the soft grass. Kai loomed over her, his hands at the sides of her head as he inched closer.

« Kai..What are you-»

She never got further until a pair of warm lips were pressed to her own for a moment, the kiss being soft and gentle..and absolutely wonderful, she added as he pulled back. She stared up at him with wide eyes, heart pounding wildly in her chest.

Kai gulped, this time he had really done it(though why he didnt know...), she would get pissed. Partly he hoped she would get into a fit of anger and shout him senseless. Another part hoped she would throw her arms around his neck and ...kiss him in return. He supressed that part of him and forced a smirk onto his face.

« Gotcha there...You shouldnt let down your guard so easily brat» he said smugly, covering up his insecurity with the smugness. She stared at him in complete disbelief, mouth slightly open. Had he kissed her...just to be able to say that? What a bastard he was!

Aydans happy smile dropped considerably as he watched the scene unfold. That guy was kissing his girl, pinning her down and kissing her! He ought to get mad...but he just couldnt. Something had been off lately with their relationship, and all he could feel at the moment was despair, heartbreaking despair as he trotted back home.

Destiney narrowed her eyes and hissed angrily as she pushed him away, brushing grass off her pants before standing up to leave.

« Dont EVER do that again! You hear me?»

It was really cosy inside the living room ,and it reminded Destiney of her old house back in England, it held the same charm. Her old house may have been small, but indeed cosy. And Aydans house made her long to go back there. Candles were lit on the table, the lamp dimmed down. Destiney and Aydan were lying on the couch and she was resting herself against his chest while watching the telly.

«Aydan?» She sat up and looked at him.He smiled warmly at her.

» Yeah sweetie?»

He didnt say a single word about what he had witnessed in the park today.

She leaned closer and presed her lips onto his in a careful kiss.he kissed her back,his one arm still around her waist. Many a thought went through her head in the time their lips held contact. She couldnt feel the intensity when she kissed him. It was almost like kissing anyone really...Aydan saw the look in her eyes and decided to come ahead of her. But they started talking in unison.Aydan smiled for an apology and told her to go first.

« I have been very uncertain about how I feel...about us.That kiss was what I needed to make up my mind. Aydan, I dont think I can be your girl anymore»

She stared at him with her big, babyblue eyes. He smiled warmly and reached out his hand, brushing his fingers against her cheek.

« It is ok, Destiney...I meant to say something similar myself»

After what he saw..How could be not let her go? He would find someone else. This girl would be much happier with someone like Kai...even if they were fighting all the time.

Her lips curled into a little smile.

«But we are still friends,ne?»

«Friends»

She leaned on him again, her head against his shoulder. A sigh escaped her lips as he ran his fingers through her hair. Right now things felt pretty ok, even though she was a little guilty for earlier today..when Kai had kissed her. Well, what Aydan didnt know couldnt harm him. To tell him such a thing would surely hurt him. Little did she know that the same thing was going through his mind at the moment. He kissed her forehead and rested his chin on top of her head, sighing both in content and slight heartache.

Around noon Sunday she was dragged along shopping by Mariah, whom insisted that she should get out of the house.She gave in and went to the mall along with the pink haired girl.

«Dizzy! I have an idea!»she exclaimed and grabbed Destiney by the arm,pulling her along out of the store.

« What now,Mao?»

Barely moments later they were standing outside a beauty salon.Detiney glanced nervously at her friend.

«What are you thinking of?»

The other girl smirked slyly, a smirk that showed off her fangs.

«Youre going to get a haircut!»she stated and forced her inside the salon.When Mariah turned to look after her friend, she started laughing. Destiney looked dead scared.

«Its nothing dangerous!»she giggled. Detiney didnt seem to calm down though.

« I havent cut my hair since the day Nate almost shaved off all my hair when we were five..I still remember it like it should have been yesterday. I dont think I want to»

Mariah dismissed her protests with a move of her hand and caught the attention of a hairdresser.

« My friend here is getting a haircut»

Destiney found that it was totally impossible to say no as Mariah was very strongheaded..and stubborn as hell on that matter. In the end she winded up in the chair despite being unwilling. She twiddled thumbs as she felt her hair disappear strand by strand. She kept her eyes closed, not wanting to watch.

« Finished?»

She really didnt want it to get too short..that would be awful, she thought horrified.

«Just a little more..This will be great,Dizzy!»

She sighed and kept waiting.

« Ok..what are we missing now?» Aya asked and took a look at the list she had made.

«The food will be finished in a sec or two, decorations are up,instruments...The only thins missing now are the birthday-children!»Rei concluded after thinking it through. Aya smiled in satisfaction and tucked the list into her pocket.

«Kai, Tala and Nate will be here in about twenty min..And Mariah promised to not get too into the shopping and bring Dizzy back on time.So...we just have to wait then I guess»

Rei nodded and cast a glance at the room.

Destiney had to admit...Short hair looked better on her than the usual long really. But even though it fit her..It felt extremely weird. She found that she was trying to twirl her hair around her fingers all the time. It was cut very short in her opinion, above her shoulder,and had a little curly style now at the ends. She liked her new hairstyle for sure.But as said..It was extremely..weird.

«You see? It wasnt that bad,was it now?»Mariah grinned.

Suddenly her sight was blinded ,a sharp pain grabbing hold of her heart.She gasped for air from the intense pain, being so intense that she dropped to her knees having trouble breathing.

« Dizzy?Whats wrong?» asked Mariah worriedly.

« Nate..something...wrong» was all she managed to say through grit teeth before she passed out.

«Um...»

She moved,regaining her consciousness again.When she opened her eyes she recognized the place as home.»Huh?»

« Dizzy! How are you?» asked Rei and sat down on her bed. Jade, Aya and Malisia were there also, all of them casting her nervous looks.

«Im just dandy...thanks»

Then she remembered the reason for her passing out.

« Nate!Something is terribly wrong with Nate!»she said, panic in her voice.

«What do you mean?»asked malisia.

«I dont know...But I can feel it in here»,she said with her hand covering her heart. There was a dull,numb ache in her chest.

«Well..I cant seem to be able to reach Nate, Tala or my brother by cellphone..They probably turned them off»

Destiney felt her heart sink, along with her hope.

« We have to talk to them..» she mumbled in despair.Rei reached out his hand and placed it on her shoulder in comfort.

«Theyre probably fine,Dizzy..Just you wait and see» he said-not that it comforted her even one bit though.In the next moment Mrs.Raiden came bursting into the room, a horrified expression on her face.

«Destiney...We have to go to the hospital, they called just a moment ago...Nate and the others have been in a car crash» she said quickly.The others stared at Destiney in shock.She had been right.

« Oh no...Kai!» Malisia whispered in fear. Destiney was out of bed in the blink of an eye, Malisia close behind.The other seemed to want to come along as well,but Mrs.Raiden stopped them.

« It will only be chaos if we all go...Please stay here and take care of Dmitri and the house,ne?»

The nodded in understanding and watched their friends disappear out the door in a hurry.

«They just have to be ok...» Aya muttered.In their own quiet minds they all more than agreed to that.

Destiney felt her heart beat harder when they came to the hospital and got to talk to a doctor in the end of the thirties, his hair already grey,glasses on his nose.

« Where can I find Kai Hiwatari? Is he ok?» asked malisia, panic in her voice.The doctor nodded.

« He only had his shoulder badly bruised and battered and some minor cuts. The redhead,Volkov broke his wrist and has also a concussion»

They had their hearts in their throats.

«And..Nate?»asked Mrs.Raiden.

There was a flash of sadness in the doctors eyes,and Destiney just knew this was something she didnt want to hear really.

« Nathaniel Raide had a metal piece driven through his shoulder, a serious blow towards the head and some bad cuts.The doctors are operating him as we speak»

Mrs.Raiden palened at these news,her hands shaking slightly.

« He will survive...right?»

« Im afraid its too early to say still...But we will do out best to save the boy. If I can be excused I have things to take care of».

Mrs.Raiden nodded quietly. She seemed to be close to breaking down into tears any second now. Destiney was about to cry aswell. She turned on her heels and ran as fast as she could down the hall. Malisia called her name,but she didnt care.

Finally she was standing outside the door to Kai and Talas room. Entering the rom the first thing she spotted was Tala lying on a bed, the left side of his face bandaged. His other eye was closed and on the monitor screen she could see his heartbeat.

«Tala...» Her voice was barely a whisper. She stood by his bed, letting her fingers brush over his pale cheek.

« What happened to you..little brother?» she asked in a low voice despite that she knew he couldnt hear her voice. She smiled weakly and jumped into the air in surprise when a familiar voice could be heard behind her.When she turned around she found that it was Kai, sitting on another bed.His right arm was bandaged,and he had small cuts on his arms and face-none too serious looking.

« I am so sorry,Destiney...So sorry» he said lowly.She had never seen his face this sad, never seen his eyes this clear grey or intense in their stare. His eyes held despair.

« What do you mean,Hiwatari?» she asked suspiciously.Kai lowered his head.

« I drove the car..We were hit by a man driving on the wrong side of the road. If I had been a little quicker I might have been able to avoid this...» he explained.

She stared at him wide-eyed, her heart beating like mad in her chest. The pressure that had been building up inside her was dangerously close to be released. The tears were welling up in her eyes.

«Please forgive me» he begged quietly. Hell broke loose at those words.

She let her tears fall,and an anger she had never felt before refused to be controlled.

«FORGIVE YOU?DO YOU KNOW THAT NATE MAY DIE?HE CAN DIE,AND IT IS YOUR FAULT HIWATARI!YOU HEAR ME,YOUR FAULT!» she shouted at the top of her lungs,not caring if anyone heard her.

Kai looked to the ground,shame in his eyes. He gathered his courage and stood up, taking a few steps towards her.

«I know..and I beg for forgival» he whispered and pulled her towards himself. She fought him,but he didnt want to let her go, refused to do so.

« Let go of me Hiwatari! I hate you!»

Those words hit him straight in the face, the effect the same as if she should have slapped him with the back of her hand. She pushed his arms away and dashed out of the room.She stumbled over to the bed and dumped onto it. His heart was in his throat. He couldnt say anything, his voice was gone. Her words pained him more than he could describe with words. She might as well have driven a knife through his heart.

« Kai? Is everything ok with you?»asked Malisia hesitantly. He hadnt even noticed her coming into the room. She sat down in front of him,taking his hands in her own.

« Kai...?»

«She hates me..» he whispered lowly. Malisia looked at him with wondering for a moment before she sat down beside him on the bed and pulled him into her embrace. He hugged her back and buried his face in her sweater. For the first time in years he felt like curling up to cry.

« Just..let it out Kai. Its no use to keep it inside» she whispered into his ear and stroke his hair lovingly. He cried until he was empty, in the end clinging to his older twin sister while hiccuping and sobbing like a fragile, little child.

« If you want to tell me about it little brother..then you know where to find me» Malisia told him as he finally let go, giving a short nod and rubbing his eyes furiously.

Destiney ran until she had no more strength left in her body. In the end she sank to the floor by a stair and just sat there. She couldnt get Kais shocked face out of her head, the look in his eyes when she yelled that she hated him. Of course she hadnt meant that. She was just angry and needed someone to blame everything on. And Kai was the obvious choice, even though it wasnt his fault. If Nate should...die she wouldnt know what to do,he was a part of her.

« Are you ok, little one?» asked a kind voice. She raised her head and looked straight into two dark,brown orbs.

«What?» she muttered.

« I asked if you are alright..But judging by the tears on your face it doesnt seem so» the young mad said and pulled her to her feet.She smiled weakly. He appeared to be somewhere in his twenties , short blonde hair and a friendly smile.

« So...tell me whats wrong..A pretty lass such as yourself shouldnt be crying»

« My brother may not survive the night...».

She told the stranger everything. It felt good to talk about it even though she didnt know him at all he seemed kind enough. He smiled warmly at her and lead her along down the hall.

« Tell me if I am correct...This Kai drove the car, they crashed and you shouted at him that you hate him when you didnt mean it?»

She nodded.

« Itll be ok..If he understands how much you care about him then he will see that you didnt mean what you said»

She blinked in surprise.

«Why do everyone seem to think that we are in love? We aint!» she protested. The young man smiled again,amusement on his face.

» Maybe everyone think you are because it is correct...Only that the two of you are too blind to see it?»

She said nothing.

« I have to go now..Goodluck»

He wawed a hand at her as he walked down the corridor. She didnt leave the spot,thinking about what the man had just told her.

« There you are!» She turned around and was met by her fathers worried face.

« Dad...»

He wrapped his arms around her.

« Lets just pray that he makes it through..Nathaniel is strong,I know he can do it»,he mumbled as he stood holding her close to himself.

It was late in the evening,and Nate had just finished his operation.His life was still in danger.Destiney was about to fall asleep, though forcing her eyes open again.

«Come home, Dee...» her father pleaded. She shook her head stubbornly.

«I dont want to...I have to be here!»He smiled.

«You need to sleep...Your mother will stay the now»

He reached out his hand.For a little while she stared at it before she nodded and placed her smaller hand in his, squeesing it lightly.

The others had decided to stay the night and everyone were spread all over the living room, sleeping on futons on the floor. Everyone except Rei were sound asleep. Destiney was surpred to find the living rom decorated,instruments ready to be used. Rei smiled at her.

« We were supposed to surprise you with a party...Since the two of you turn eightten tomorrow I mean»She smiled weakly and hugged her friend.

» Good night...Thank you Rei» He kissed her forehead along with malisias and bid them to sleep tight. The two friends went upstairs.Malisia borrowed a pyjama from her to sleep in.

They sat on the bed, talking about their brothers and looking at pictures that had been taken earlier. Malisia became totally paralyzed when she took a picture in her hands.On the picture Nate and she was sitting under a cherry tree..kissing. Destiney had been spying, just having some fun with Nates camera.

« Dizzy...can I have this?»

She nodded,a little smile on her face.

«Sure..go ahead...»

Malisia smiled brightly and placed it on top of her clothes to not forget it tomorrow.

« Hey Dizzy?»

«Hm?»

«When I visited Kai today..he told me that you had been shouting that you hated him...I have never seen him that heartbroken before»

Destiney pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on her arms.She sighed.

« I did say that..But I didnt mean it though,I just needed someone to blame»

« You didnt mean it? You should have seen him...I only ever saw Kai cry once before and that was when he was four. Destiney, he was crying his heart out»

«Of couse I didnt mean it!Why would he care if I told him that I hate him anyways...? Its not like we havent said that to each other before».

Malisia smiled and brushed away a bang of white hair from her face.

« You still dont get it...I think kai is in love with you,Dizzy».

Destiney blinks and eyes her weirdly.

« You being serious?» she asked with both her brows raised up to the hairline. Malisia giggled and nodded her head.

« Yes darling..Just think about how differently he had been acting lately..by the way..your hair looks nice»

Destiney silenced. Could it be..that kai really had fallen for her? Could it be that Malisia was right? Even after turning off the light she couldnt go to sleep. If if was right...then what would happen next? Knowing Kai he could sure be trusted to deny it-his pride not allowing him to do anything about it. The thought of being with him actually wasnt so bad,she thought.

_Gah!What the heck am I thinking?_

She pulled her bedcovers above her head.

**-End chapter-**

**Yo Sharon, thanks so much for pointing out that error! I did not know it was written that way...reminds me that I should check my chapters better-XD-**

**And Silver89Wolf, you asked if I wrote the songs...no, not the ones used in this fanfiction But did you read Fiat Lux yet? I wrote all the songs used in that one..almost.**

**Kat-chan! You still cant send mails to me? Gawd, hotmail is such a pain in the ass too at times-glare glare-And my birthday was very nice thank you. I did not get any anime though..but I got an mp3 player and lots and lots of money..and a cookery book-XD-To help me cook(since I am absolutely awful when it comes to cooking..trust me, you would not want to be in the kitchen when I make food)I wanna see pictures from your dress party!**

**Heeeya bursdagbarnet! Fått masser av penger i dag da? Hva skal du kjøpe deg da? Noe spesilet du samler peng til? Hmhm...og klart alle andre enn Destiney og kai skjønner det selv-hehe- Skjønt stakkars Kai får gjennomgå da..men det vet du alt**

**And LASTLY, a thing I ALWAYS forget..-ahem- To tell you guys to read my co-written story with Armith Greenleaf, my big sis. You can find it on her profile and it is named Fiat Lux. And I aint kidding when I say that this story is unlike anything you ever read before Cause it really is. So stop by and leave us a rewiew if you are up for a story filled with action, supernatural stuff and a crazy bunch of people! A cookie for all of you who reads and rewiews that story too!**

**Yours sincerly, Kanilla & Nicholas**

**Next chapter: Kai...sings...and other stuff-evil laugh-**


	20. 52

**GOMEN!**

**This update is late...but my net was gone for two days and I got it back today**

**-sniffles-**

**You are all so sweet! I knew you loooove Nathaniel!**

**Nicholas: dun get cocky now...she**

**I am not!-hands on hips-**

**Either way, enjoy! I decided not to be mean in this chapter...some, a nice conversation between our beloved Kai & Destiney...**

**Disclaimer: the usual thing...said it so many times before I just own my OCs**

**Forgival in a song**

The house was quiet next morning.The guests had left to go to school.Mr.Raiden had decided to let his daughter and her friend sleep and stay the day home. He himself was at work. There was a note left on the kitchen desk, reading: _happy birthday Dee.There is cake for you in the fridge. Dad»._

She shook her head.

« Malis..I cant get it off my mind...I dont want cake, lets go see how Nate and Tala are doing instead»

Her friend nodded and suggested that they could take her car to the hospital, it was parked in the garage. It seemed like the sky was mourning too, grey clouds covering the sun beyond.Mrs.Raiden had spent all night in the hospital by her sons side and was now sound asleep in a chair. Destiney woke her up and demanded her to go home and get some sleep in a BED-and not a chair. She winded up sitting by her brothers bed, watching him closely. His life was outside danger now the doctors had told her and they believed he would recover and regain his strenght. If they were lucky maybe he would wake up soon too.

« Quite some birthday...Or what do you say, Nate? I just wish you could wake up soon..I miss you» she sighed. Nate stayed just as unmoving in the bed. She stood up from the chair and let Malisia stay with him for a while.

« But where are you going?»

« Im going to see Tala...» she muttered and closed the door behind her.

» And tell Kai that Im sorry for shouting at him...» she added to herself. But when she entered the room she could only spot Tala. There was no sign of her rival even spending time at this place.

« He has probably gone home then...»

Tala was apparently sound asleep, the one side of his head bandaged, bruises marking his cheeks. She sat looking at him, thoughts elsewhere.

« I wonder if your pal is avoiding me, Tala...I think I hurt him yesterday. But we are rivals, so why should what I said affect him so much? I mean...were rivals!»

« Well.. I think he likes you»

She literally jumped into the air at the sound of his voice.

«Youre awake?»

He nodded with a little smile. She helped Tala sit up in the bed, supporting him with two pillows behind his back. He raised a hand to his head with a snort.

« I probably look ridiculous with this thing around my face» he mumbled. She smiled and gave a nod in agreement.

« You sure do...But what did you mean by what you said? About Kai liking me?»

He smirked mischievously and placed a finger under her chin.

« Is it not just obvious, little one? Some time during it all..he must have fallen in love with you. I know my pal very well,Dizzy»

She lowered her head.

« If Malisia says so too..then it must be right...»

« How is Nate? The doctors wouldnt tell me anything at all...»

« He will survive..The condition was critical for a while, that was why I got so pissed off at Kai. Since he was the one driving the car I mean».

Tala nodded in understanding and squeezed her hand lightly.

« If my head could just stop pounding...» he sighed. She giggled and kissed him on the forehead.

« Dizzy? Happy birthday by the way...»

She smiled gratefully and left the room.

After school everyone else rushed to the hospital, every single one of them worried about Nate and Tala. Destiney just couldnt stand staying at the hospital anymore, it reminded her of the time she had fallen from the balcony at Ainas place and almost broken her back in the process. She had been handicapped for several weeks afterwards.

So she went back home to get something to eat. Her mother tried to cheer her up with her usual chit-chat, and she found the present from herself and her husband. Destiney looked at it with uncertain eyes, unsure if she should open it now or when Nate got better. Mrs.Raiden seemed to understand her issue and motioned for her to open it, a warm smile on her face. Inside was a video camera.

« Thanks mom...»

Mrs.Raiden hugged her daughter.

« Youre welcome sweetheart...Dont forget to thank your father too, ne?»

Destiney nodded and went to see if she could figure out how to use her present.

Kai felt pretty shitty right now. His shoulder was stiff and it hurt. Heck, he couldnt even move the damn thing! But it was the fact that it felt as if someone had crushed his heart and left him behind to bleed that hurt the most. Still he couldnt get Destineys words out of his head. Her eyes when she told him that...She had meant it,he was certain of it.

« Kai? What are you thinking of?» asked Rei worriedly.

Ha hated to see his buddy down like this. It didnt happen often,Kai usually held a lot of apathy, but when he got depressed it could get near to the point of danger. The last time he got really down he ended up running away for a couple of days, not letting anyone know where he had been off to when he came back.

« Nothing Rei..Why do you care? Im just thinking..ok?»

Rei decided once again to not press the matter any further. He had this feeling that Destiney Raiden was what Kai had on his mind.

Nate woke up again Thursday afternoon. Malisia was the one sitting with him at the moment and she practically glomped him, kissing his face all over. Nate just smiled weakly and asked if he had been long gone. Destiney was nearby too with her camera.

« Nate! Youre awake!»

He nodded and let them hug him carefully.

« Where did you get that camera?»

« I got it from mom and dad on our birthday...Congrats on being 18, Nathaniel».

It got quite noisy later on when the others showed up, and the nurse had to tell them to take it easy and dont tire out the patient entirely, he needed a lot of rest if he was to recover. Nate looked a little fuzzy after the blow to his head and he had forgotten a lot of things- like important dates, the color of his room and so on...Insignificant things maybe, but the doctors said that they would come back to him as the days passed by.

They wanted to keep him at the hospital until tomorrow. Tala had been released Wednesday and he wasnt wearing that bandage around his head anymore(which he was thrilled to get away from-lol-).He also had forgotten important things. Several times he forgot what he had just been doing in the middle of it, something that caused fits of laughter among them.

Destiney became worried when Kai didnt turn up at school the whole week. She hadnt seen him for ages, not since...That, she thought a frown slipping across her face. She just knew that he was avoiding her. Malisias answer when she asked where he was seemed a little uneasy, and Destiney assumed that she wanted to protect her twin brother.

« Come on Kai! Stop moping around and get your lazy ass out from that room of yours!» she exclaimed in annoyance as she tore the door open and entered her brothers room. Kai was lying on the bed, hands behind his head comfortably, eyes closed.

« You cant avoid her for all eternity! So get some decent clothes onto your body cause we are going to celebrate their birthday!»

She pulled out a pair of black, baggy pants and a black t-shirt from his closet and threw them right in his face. He growled, telling her to buzz off and sat up.

« Why dont you go? I dont feel like going out».

She rolled her eyes at him and grabbed the clothes then his ear and pulled him along out of the room.

« You dontt feel like it? Hah! You are coming along whether you like it or not-dear brother! You have a performance to do...and you are bloody going to do it, I wont let you back out on me now!»

He growled again but snatched his clothes from her and slammed the bathroom door shut as he walked inside. Malisia smiled to herself in satisfaction.

« Um..cant I even have a little peek?» Nate asked impatiently.

« No my dear...Just wait a little longer»

Everyone were gathered in the living room, the gang and Destiney and Nates parents, Dmitri as well. Aya glanced at her watch. As if on cue Malisia came dashing into the room, dragging Kai along behind her.

« Sorry Im late...Someone refused to leave their burrow» she said, glaring at a certain bluenette. Aya smiled and signaled for everyone to get ready with a quiet move of her hand. Malisia gave her the thumbs up and pulled Kai along over to the instruments.

Tala grinned widely at the sight of his pal being dragged around like this. Kai seemed strangely...passive today, he thought with a snicker. Everything was ready,and Rei signaled for the binds before the twins eyes to be removed. The sound of a piano could be heard followed by the guitar. Destiney could do nothing but stare at Kai as he raised his microphone and started singing.

_These games I playing_

_always going to far_

_hurting the ones I love _

_the ones who care_

_about me_

_Reaching the far end_

_I will standin solitude_

_cause even love has its limits_

_they will all leave me_

_at one pointed_

She was speachless. He seemed so much more alive, so much more vibrant when he sang than he usually did. His face was a mask of sadness, guilt and intensity. The normally cold,grey eyes were now like mirrors to his soul. She hadnt heard his voice many times, and both times before had been wonderful. But now...she had never heard anything like it. His voice was deep and soft at the same time, velvety.

_These games I play_

_leave no room for forgiveness_

_its a poison that runs through my veins_

_pushing aside my loved ones_

_In this game_

_we are all loosers_

_suffering the loss of what could have been_

_without my pervert destruction_

The song ended, the whole room silent as the grave. Kai opened his eyes, they were sparkling in the dim light. He cast a look at those watching him before he bowed and walked out of the room.

That song..He had just asked for her forgival, had he not? She looked to Malisia whom mouthed a quiet «go after him» and gave her the thumbs up.She stood up from the couch and ran down the corridor after him.

« Kai-wait!» she called.

He stopped and waited for her,facing her. He lowered his head as she stood before him. A smile slipped across her face when she placed a finger under his chin and raised his head again. His eyes were teary.

« The song...was beautiful. And you are forgiven...I didnt mean what I shouted at you-I just needed a scapegoat at the moment!»she apologized. He smiled weakly.

« Thanks...» he muttered.

She tip toed and placed her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. He stood passivly, his heart beating like mad. She let go of him and ran back the same way she had come.

She didnt hate him? His heart skipped a beat at the though.

_« You idiot! You shouldnt have let her go!» _the voice in his head hissed angrily.

« Why not?»

A moan could be heard.

_« Youre really thickheaded, ne? First you deny being in love for more than six months, then you miss the chance to tell her how you feel about her!»_

He smiled slightly.

« There will always be another chance...» he whispered lowly and walked away.

**-End chapter-**

**A HUGE thanks to my besty Irene for letting me use the song She wrote it for me on request for this particular chapter. She is much better than me at writing songs.**

**And Kat-chan? I AM exactly that bad at cooking.**

**Hehe, takker MortenSkjønner ikke egentlig at storyen skal være noe god..Eg er stolt av den da fordi det var den første store fanficen eg skrev, eg brukte et helt år på å fullføre den. Vet du ikke hva du skal gjøre med de ekstra pengene? Gi dem til meg...-XD- Eg trenger alltid peng til anime og manga eg Har du lest Samurai Deeper Kyo? Eg kjøpte det første volumet hin dagen og den er ganske all right.**

**Thanks a bunch to everyone for the lovely rewiews(and to you who mentioned my spelling..I blame it on being from ScandinaviaI know my spelling sucks at times).**

**And a huge thanks to Silver89Wolf who sent me a mail just to say happy late birthday!**

**Yours sincerly, Kanilla & Nicholas**


	21. 53

**Hiya!**

**You are all so lovely, I hope you are having a good time!**

**I hope you enjoy this one too! I dun remember how many chapters there are left..but it is not all that many-pout-**

**A shame I do not own Beyblade or the characters..cause then you would see them in a lot of...neat situations**

**«You serious?»**

« I cant believe it...We actually get next week off? All of it? Pinch my arm Jadey, I think I am dreaming...» Jade said with dreamy eyes. It was Tuesday and school had just finished. Aya smiled mischievously and pinched her cousins arm.

« Ouch! What did ya do that for? I didnt mean it for real!»

Aya shrugged. Destiney just had to smile at those two. It was true what Jade had said. Their headmaster, Mr.Avatory had announced that the school would be closed next week due to some trouble with the air conditioning and other stuff. The students ahd been too busy cheering and shouting in joy to listen properly. There had been some technical wrongs to the system that needed to be fixed immideately. The pupils were in a state of shock and extacy and Mr.Harty just had to let them go earlier today because of all the commotion and the fact that no one would even bother listening to him when he rose his voice.

So at this moment they were sitting outside school keeping Aya,Jade and Mariah company until their bus arrived (well...make Kai an exception of course). Tala was back at school despite his memory not being the best just yet. He kept forgetting things all the time...and he knew how to exploit it when it came to getting away with not having done his homework. Nates shoulder had come out of the bandages, but he still couldnt move it properly..or move it very much at all. Same as Tala-he was also a bit distant and forgetting when it came to most things.

Kai had made this rather cruel joke about them probably having lost a couple of brain cells, making Tala slap him at the back of his head with his well hand. Nate would be back at school tomorrow. Destiney looked to Malisia, seeing the distant, pretty quiet behavior of hers. It almost looked as if she was planning something that she didnt want to share with them just yet.

For the fifth time in a short while she found herself lying sprawled across the floor, the wooden stick knocked out of her hands. Rei pulled her to her feet again with a sigh and handed her the stick.

« You are not concentrating,dear...It will not work if you cant keep your mind focused on what you are doing»

She smiled in apology.

« I am sorry Rei...I was just wondering if Malisia is up to something. She seem to be a little distant, like she was keeping some secret from the rest of us».

Rei chuckled.

« I dont doubt that she is plotting something...The last time we had a couple of days off from school she dragged us all along on a trip to Russia to go skiing».

« To Russia?Wow...»

« Yeah...we had a great time and we quickly noticed who had been skiing before,and who had not».

Destiney laughed softly.

« Who?»

« Well..Kai and Malis were the only ones that could really ski. They spend two weeks in Finland each summer. The rest of us on the others side...Well, Tala could ski too since he comes from Russia».

They sat down on the floor, talking instead of training and Destiney listened closly to everything Rei could tell her from that trip.

« Tala?»

« Um..?»

They were walking side by side in the park, enjoying the lovely weather without talking...something that proved to be near to impossible for the two young teens. She reached out her hand seeking the warmth of his, their fingers entwining. Tala felt the heat rise in his cheeks when she tip toed and pecked him on the cheek. His face broke into a brilliant smile.

_My Jadey_, he thought proudly and squeezed her hand lightly.

«_WHAT?_» they all burst out in unison. Malisias grin seemed glued to her face as she crossed her arms, leaning back in her chair in a relaxed manner.

« You really serious about this?» Mariah stuttered.

Kai cast his twin an ugly glare when she nodded.

« Yeah,were going on a trip...to Norway»

**(Kanilla: hehe...tenker den kom overraskende på eller hva sier du Morten?)**

They all looked pretty baffled..Well, make Kai an exception as usual as he managed to pry that out of his sister the evening before.

« But..are you paying?»

She shook her head.

« Naaah, dad is the best, he told me that it was a great idea-that it would be fun...So he takes care of that».

Jade literally glomped her while laughing.

«We are going away from California!» she exclaimed. Malisia grinned even wider and pushed her carefully away. With Aya being the reasonable and logical person she was, she just had to ask when they were leaving.

« Friday night...And you are coming along too, Rydan».

The boy with the purple hair looked up, his face holding a bright smile that clearly showed of his fangs.

» Really? Here I come to California to visit my cousin..and I end up tagging along to Scandinavia instead...» he chuckled.

« Mom, we are going on a trip! Malisia is taking us along!» Nate chirped in excitement the moment he spotted his mother in the kitchen. She smiled warmly and ruffled his hair.

« I know,sweetie..Malisia called me last night and explained all the things that needed an explanation»

Dmitri, now sitting by the table drawing something on the newspaper raised his head, his eyes big and puzzled.

« You leaving? How long will you be gone then?»

« About a week» Tala answered, snatching an apple from the fridge.

Dmitris face fell all of a sudden.

« But then Ill be all alone here! Can you bring me something back home?» he asked, his eyes begging.

« Of course we will, Vivi! We will find something nice for you-trust me» Nate assured him with one of his huge grins and the boy seemed to calm down at his promise, resuming to drawing again.

« Maybe you should all start packing tonight?» Mrs.Raiden suggested. Destiney, who had just entered the room placed herself on the desk.

« Pack tonight? But we have all tomorrow, mom!»

Mrs.Raiden cast her a stern look and winked her down from the desk. Destiney grinned widely and jumped down.

« Start packing today...and dont forget that it rains a lot in Norway, and its colder than here. So dress for cold weather, ne?»

« How do you know that it rains a lot?» Nate wondered.

« Because I spent a year living in the city you are going to visit, studying art and art history. And believe me-it rains a lot. There is a reason that Bergen is called the city of rain. And this time of year it is bound to rain a whole lot» Mrs.Raiden explained with a smile.

« So...you will be away all week then?» asked Aydan with a little smile.

She nodded, lying down on the grass to look up at the clear blue sky above. Everything seemed beautiful today, she thought happily. The sun fell on the hill,making all the flowers look like the were glowing with bright light. There was a gentle breeze blowing,catching her hair and making it whirl in the air before it let go and moved on. She sighed and covered her eyes with her arm to shut out the sharp light.

« I heard Norway is a pretty country.. One of my uncles lives there...But I have never been there myself though. They have a pretty funny language, I know that much»

« Funny language? How come..?»

Aydan chuckled, lying down beside her with his hands comfortably behind his head.

« Whenever mom speaks with him on the phone there is a lot of noise in the background from his kids and they mostly speak Norwegian...It sounds kinda like German or something»

« You dont say...? Well lets just hope they are good at understanding English then» she smiled.

She had decided to ask Aydan if he wanted to tag along to the park today for a walk in the nice weather. He had nothing better to do so he had said yes..and here they were. Destiney wasnt really sad about breaking up with him anymore, now he was more like a brotherly figure to her. It was better that way, she thought.

The brown haired boy seemed to be of the same opinion as her and now they acted just like two friends who had known each other for years. Aydan had been hanging out a lot with Silver lately, the two seemed to get along well. Destiney thought they were a funny duo..Who knew? Maybe there would be something more than just friendship between the two one day. For now she could not bother herself to think about anything.

Kai was greatly annoyed at the moment. Of course the others had to occupy all the best seats before he got a chance to protest. He was sitting on a row with three seats, at the end. On his left side sat Nate and Jade, and Jade sat leaning over him all the time to talk to the other girls. And on top of it all, Nate was playing his disc man incredibly loud-and Kai really hated jazzmusic.

He had also forgotten to take his own MP3 player from the bag before they entered the plane. And the food you got here did so not taste good, he thought sourly and tried to think of something else, doing his best to ignore the constant chattering from the girls.

He closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep, but snapped them open again after just a little while. This was impossible, he thought and let out an annoyed sigh. He stood up from his seat and leaned over the one in front of his, Destiney and Rydan sitting there.

« Brat, let me borrow your MP3. Your brother is driving me nuts with that terrible music of his»

She looked up at him,one eyebrow arched.

« Be a little polite, Hiwatari. If you dont ask nicely I refuse to let you borrow anything at all»

He grit his teeth and tried his best to shut out Rydans sly smirk. This was pretty humiliating.

« May I please borrow your MP3 player» he said rather than asked.

She smiled and fumbled around in her little backpack to get it.

« Here you go! And Hiwatari? I expect it to be brought back in the same order as it was given to you» she said sweetly, a glint of amusement in her eyes.

Kai snorted and dumped back into his seat. Content with finally being able to get away from the blabbering and jazz he turned on the music and closed his eyes.

**- End chapter-**

**-lol-Tror ikke de har vært så mye på snakkefot før da Men det blir bedre etterhvert...litt synd at det begynner å minke på kapitlene nå. Men men, eg har da noe eg kan poste etter det er slutt på denne så det så! Og Samurai Deeper Kyo er en manga, eg kjøpte den på nærbutikken.**

**Yours sincerly, Kanilla & Nicholas**


	22. 54

**Hiya guys! I am back again with the update!**

**Nicholas: are ya expecting them to welcome you?**

**Course I am Nicky-shifty eyes- Either way...Enjoy!**

**And it is a real shame that I dun own Beyblade of the Beyblade folks..because if I did you would definitely see them paired up with each other...-dreamy face-**

**A little lost,lost,totally lost**

« _Finally_..I never thought that trip would end...» Aya sighed. Also she had been close to going out of her mind from her cousins constant chattering with Mariah. She glanced at the others, every single one of them seeming tired or exhausted from th flight. The time difference were about 6-7 hours. Only a few of them had managed to get any sleep on the plane, Aya and Kai among them.

**( Kanilla:I never travelled by plane..so dun shot me for getting the time wrong)**

Destiney felt like crap, she always did after being on a plane for a couple of hours. They were all waiting for their luggage to arrive and everyone kept a lookout for their own stuff.

Flesland, as their airport was named (and yeah,it exists for real I tell ya..I have been there),was pretty big,and people were passing them by constantly, both passengers and people being there to pick up either friends or family.

« Nate..Look after my backpack, I really need to go to the restroom right now...»

He nodded and took the backpack she handed him.Destiney managed to maneuver her way across the airport to the toilet by following the signs on the walls.She stood by the sink,splashing cold water onto her face.

« I hate flying...» she muttered and wiped away the water with some paper.

Kai growled in annoyance, wanting to punch someone. Where the fuck was his luggage? The others had managed to find their bags and stuff...But not he. He stood waiting for a little longer until he got fed up with waiting and decided to do something about it on his own.

**( Kanilla:dun worry...that does not happen often, so dun be scared to come to Norway!)**

« I am going to look for my stuff» he announced.

« But Kai...We have to go soon, were just waiting for Dizzy» his sister said worriedly.He shook his head.

«I will be ok, you just go ahead. I wont leave this place without my stuff» he said sutbbornly. Malisia sighed and shook her head at him.

« Ok...You do remember the name of our hotel, no?»

« Yeah yeah...see you later» he said dissimisvely and walked away from them.

It took Destiney quite some time to find the others again.

« Sorry Im late...I just had a hard time finding back to you guys...This place is like one huge maze for Petes sake!» she apologized.

**(Kanilla: Her sense of direction is just as bad as mine apparently...-X.X-)**

« It is alright Dizzy..Here are your bag and backpack» Rei said and handed her the things.

« Where is Hiwatari?» she asked after casting a glance at the others.

« He had some stuff to take care of...His luggage went missing,and with Kai being Kai he refuses to leave without it...So he went to look for it. He will come later» Malisia explained.

They stated making their way through the crowd, dragging their bags and other stuff along. Destiney got a glimpse of spiky, blue hair somewhere in the crowd and she stopped to see if it had been Kai. Not very likely, she thought, but it had looked like him. She stood looking for him for a second or two more before she turned around. Where the heck were the others? she wondered.

« _Fuck...I must have missed them!» _she stated in panic and started looking for her friends.

« Woho!We are here!» Jade exclaimed, bouncing up and down in joy. The rest of them dumped their luggage onto the floor and sat down directly on the floor, tired after the long night and chaotic morning.

« I will go check in and get our keys..You just stay here» Malisia said and went to talk to the guy behind the counter in the lobbey. Not that they needed for her to tell them to stay there...No one looked like they intended to move an inch for a while yet.

«Um guys? Where is Dizzy?» asked Rei curiously. They looked around themselves,discovering that the white haired girl was missing.

« Have anyone seen her?» asked Tala. They thought it over.

« Not since the airport..Now that I come to think about it» Aya said.They sweat dropped.

« Could we have lost her back at the airport?» Rydan suggested. They became quiet. Malisia cast them a puzzled glance when she returned with the keys, seeing their gloomy expressions.

« What happened to you? Did someone die or something?» she asked-half joking and half meaning it.

_«WE LOST DIZZY AT THE AIRPORT!» _they all burst out in unison.

To find the way out of this place was easier said than done, Kai concluded as he walked down the corridor. After speaking with a couple of the staff he had managed to convince them into helping him in his quest for the missing luggage. Thank god that nothing was missing from his bag. One of the women that worked there had offered him to show him the way out, but being the stubborn idiot he was he had turned down the offer, determined to find his way out on his own.

And added on top of that...he had managed to drop his cell phone to the floor by accident...And now it refused to be turned on again. That had been the last drop to the phone, it had been dropped to the floor one too many a time( because he had done that a countless number of times). So here he was, without his cell phone or a clue about where he was.

« _Kai! Wait up!_» called a familiar female voice. He turned on his heels and saw Destiney come running towards him. She stopped in front of him,panting hard and gasping for air.

« Brat...what are you doing here?»

She dumped her bag onto the floor, rubbing her sore and tired shoulders.

« I kinda lost the others...I have been going around in circles for ages in here now»

He would smirk at that..if it hadnt been for the fact that he was in the same situation himself.

**(Kanilla: tsk tsk...Dizzy and I appears not to be the only ones with bad sense of direction)**

«Well..since we are in the same situation...I suggest we help each other out of here» he suggested.

She blinked in surprise, her face breaking into a huge smile.

« Deal Hiwatari...So-which way?»

He shrugged.

» You pick, I am clueless»

After what seemed like eteniry they ended up asking a member of the staff, making the guy draw them a map. They borrowed a phone from a store and called for a taxi to pick them up. Finally sitting in the car Kai realized he didnt know the name of their hotel. So he made the chauffeur take them to the nearest hotel instead..Where they didnt find the others.

« Fuck...I dont give a damn about the others right now...We can call them tomorrow, I am tired» Kai muttered, letting out an annoyed sigh from his parted lips.

« I agree...Get us a room or something, and I will go find something to drink, I am thirsty»

Kai threw a coin in her direction as she walked away. His heart fell in his chest after talking to the lobby-guy...When he realized he had money for no more than one small apartment with a single bedroom...with_-cough-_ a doublebed. His hands became sweaty, and he rubbed them nervously together. Destiney would so not be happy about this...Most likely he would end up sleeping on the floor. But he would rather do that if he had to though...

_«So...are you sharing bedroom?_» asked the annoying, little voice in his head.

**«Oh, fuck off!»**

_« You do realize that this is your big chance, dont you? Tell the girl how you feel about her!_»

**« No-so shut up bastard»**

_«...Youre afraid that she is going to push you away or tell you that she hates you again, are you not?»_it asked strangely mildly and comforting this time. He didnt answer.

_« Take the chance I say..Good luck» _it chirped happily and silenced.

« Thanks...» he muttered, his head lowered.

Destiney was about to call out his name but changed her mind when she saw the expression on his face. He looked so...sad. She tilted her head to the side watching him curiously. He actually looked pretty cute right now. A red haze coloured her cheeks by the thought of it. Kai cute? Well...it was true, she thought-he was cute. Not even she could deny that anymore.

She had not seen him show off his emotions this openly very often. Maybe he was not as cold and lacking of feelings that he wanted everyone to think? Maybe he just used that as a mask to not let people in on himself, to not have to be vulnerable...He seemed so..human with that sad looking face.

She wondered what was bugging him and decided to be nice towards him.That was the least she could do if he was having a hard time. Destiney walked over to him, two cans of soda in her hands.

« Here you go!» she smiled and handed one of them to him. He looked at her puzzled for a moment before all emotion slipped away from him and his face turned lacking of expression again.

« Thank you» he said and opened the can.

« No probs! Which room?»

He handed her the keys.

« Room nr.271. Go ahead, I am just going to grab someone to help me with the luggage».

She flashed him a wide grin and ran off, dancing down the hall. He dearly hoped that she would not get pissed off when she realized that there only was one bed...

**-End chapter-**

**Tada, end of this round!**

**I am wondering if I should maybe edit the next chapter...you see guys, it is sort of..lemony and the admin has been breathing down my neck before...but if the story disappears because I post that chapter then mail me or something and I will hand them out personally(the rest of the chapters that is!)**

**If you love me, go read a story named Fiat Lux on the profile of Armith Greenleaf, written by me and her(she is my big sis btw). It is a story of magic, crazy people, emotions and battles. I promise it is worth your time**

**Gomen for the shortness of the chapter- . -I make it up to you in the next one, I do!**

**And Jixnce? I really really doubt you WERE pronouncing it correctly People that speak English on a daily basis have trouble pronouncing the words in my language.**

** Eg kjøper en del manga eg..Bare i dag var eg overlykkelig fordi eg fant volum fem, seks og syv av min absolutte favoritt manga, Yami no Matsuei(Descendants of the dark)! Der gikk det med tre hundre kr ja- . -**

**Yours sincerly, Kanilla & Nicholas**


	23. 55

**Hiya!**

**You are so nice to me! Thank you-heart heart-**

**Nicholas: eww...stop being so damned fluffy!**

**NO!-hits him in the face with pillow-**

**And just so you know..I did say this chapter would be lemony...and be nice, this was the first straight lemon I ever wrote-XD-**

**Nicholas: I bet you were spying on me and Olivère to write those gay ones...**

**-COUGH- Who knows?**

**And I dun own Beyblade or the characters, just my ocs!**

**Chapter 55-in a state of bliss**

" Hey guys? Do you think Dizzy and Kai are all right?" asked Jade nervously, twirling Talas hair around her fingers. She was currently sitting on his lap, her hand playing with his fiery hair...That today had refused to be tamed at all..not even by the brush had it been possible.

" Yeah...Dizzy can take care of herself...as can my brother. Maybe they have even found each other? There is always a chance for that", Malisia smiled.

Malisia let out a sigh, gazing out the window at the rainy weather. It sure seemed to be raining a whole lot here in Bergen, she thought. She did kind of miss the sun already...But it was ok, it was a charming city to say, despite the amounts of water that the sky seemed to pour onto their heads. She just hoped that Destiney would be ok. She knew her brother cold take care of himself, he always found a solution to any problem when needed. Beside, he had been lost in unfamiliar cities before like that time they went to Paris for the first time with their parents. Kai had gotten lost near the Eiffel Tower and hours later he had showed up at the hotel they had been staying at, stating that it hadnt been hard to find back there at all. Who knew..? Maybe fate had brought Destiney and Kai together at the airport...?

At the moment the gang was sitting in a sort of huge living room where you could relax, play games or just chat. While the others seemed to engage themselves in an interesting chat about different topics, she couldnt focus her mind right now. She seemed to drift away to other places...But she was perfectly fine with that really. Outside the rain splashed onto the windows, streaming down as if all the angels were crying at once.

When he came up to their room he was met by a furious Destiney Raiden. At instant when she saw him, she went over to him and slapped him as hard as she could across the cheek. He touched his now pretty red cheek and frowned.

" What was that for?" he asked.She put her hands on her hips and he knew she was about to explode.

" You ordered a room with only one bed!" she hissed.He shrugged.

" That was all I could afford".She was shaking in anger.

" Well, if you expect me to share that bed with you, then you are very mistaken Hiwatari!" she yelled. Kai sighed.

He could not take this anymore, he did not bare to resist. He had not been willing to admit to anyone until now that he was in love with the girl in front of him. She continued to yell at him, but he kept quiet. He stepped closer to her and her face turned suspicious.Then suddenly he grabbed hold of her shoulders and pulled her towards himself. Her eyes widened as he leaned down to kiss her.Their lips touched, and she was unable to do anything.

He pulled away and just watched her reaction. She was completely speechless, unable to understand what had just happened, her eyes big and teary. Had he just...kissed her? Why..? Malisia and Tala had been right for sure...He was really in love with her, she thought, feeling her heart skip a beat at the thought.

" Kai..."she whispered before she stepped closer to him,lessening the gap between them.

He was in love with her..Such an odd thought indeed. Here they had been fighting for six months- ever since she first crashed into him that time and knocked him to the ground. They had fought, rivalised and denied their feelings. Love. It really was odd, all of it. Odd...But she didnt mind. If he loved her, that was worth something right? Something to be returned and treasured. Maybe it wouldnt be so bad to be his girlfriend. He was after all a damned..hot guy, she thought, blushing slightly at the thought.

She bit her lip insecurely before she reached up to kiss him. She put her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer, his arms wrapped around her waist.They were both taken by passion, not sensing anything else than each other. Kai could not believe this! She was actually kissing him!

His tongue trailed her bottom lip, seeking hers and she let him in. She grabbed hold of his hair and pulled hard, earning a muffled sound from him. He placed his hands on her hips, holding her as close as possible. She started to unbutton his shirt and he helped her on her way. He threw his shirt away and helped her unbutton her own.They tumbled across the room, kissing passionately while trying to get their clothes off without having to pull away from each other.

Things were happening faster than Destiney would prefer them to..But after such a long time of being enemies there was no way either of them could just pull apart and act like nothing.

By the time they reached the bedroom they had both stripped down to nothing. He put Destiney down on the bed, leaning on her while kissing her passionately. She kissed him back, grabbing hold of his hair again. Then,whithout being able to help it she froze. Her body went all paralyzed when she felt Kai being so close to her, his body pressing against her own. He felt her body grow tense and stopped kissing her when he heard a low whimper against his shoulder. He looked down at her beautiful face, seeing how terrified she looked. He leaned closer,resting his forehead on hers.

" What is wrong, Destiney?" he whispered. Her eyes locked with his.

" I am scared", she said, her voice barely a whisper. He smiled slightly, his affection for her showing in his eyes.There was no point in holding back his emotions anymore,not with just the two of them here in this room.

" We dont have to go through with this, Destiney. I dont want you to be afraid of me", he assured her.She shook her head and kissed him.

" I want to...Kai, but I have never done this before.".He lovingly stroke her hair to calm her down.

" Neither have I", he answered. She stared blankly at him. He could feel her loosen up a bit at these words,but she was still tense.

" I promise I wont hurt you",he comforted her." Just relax, I will be gentle,ok?"

She gave him a weak nod and relaxed against him.

Destiney whimpered when he entered her, even though he was as careful as possible not to hurt her. He kept kissing her and murmuring into her ear to keep her calm. But she panicked at the feeling of having Kai inside of her,it hurt. She started crying,wanting it to stop.

" Stop Kai, please!" she begged, tears visible on her cheeks.He pulled out and lay still. His heart softened when he saw the fear in her eyes.

" I am sorry I hurt you. I dont mean to",he whispered and wiped away her tears.

" Give me one more chance", he begged. She looked into his eyes, seeing his affection and caring. Then she grabbed hold of his hair again and pulled as hard as she could." Dont you dare hurt me!"

He showed no sign of being in pain at all. When he looked down at her,she gave a nod. Destiney could not help but whimper when he entered her again. He noticed,but when she said nothing, he started to move slowly. Like he had done before, he kept kissing her and whispering to make her feel safe.

It did hurt. But there was something else too-a new feeling,a mix of passion,pain,love and pleasure. She joined his rythm, wrapping her legs around his hips. Kai let out a groan as she dug her nails into his back. This felt...pleasurable, she thought. Her mind was about to shut down, but she didnt give a damn about that. All she cared about right now was this moment,her being in this place with Kai. She realized that she had longed for this somehow, longed for him to be hers at the back of her mind. But she had supressed all those thoughts..and now they were overwhelming her with all might.

She pressed her lips onto his in a fiery kiss and he responded by easing his tongue into her mouth. She sighed and let him have domination. Passion floated through their veins, driving them closer to a climax. The need they had been denying for so long was finally being satisfied. She whispered his name,and he let out a moan as he pushed her over the edge. Her knuckles turned white from how hard she was balling her fists up. He let out another moan as he followed her over the edge, and he collapsed on top of her.They lay still for a little while, the sound of their hard breathing the only sound to be heard in the darkness of the room. Then he rolled off her and lay on his back by her side.

Destiney was shivering. He noticed and pulled her closer for comfort, wrapping his arms around her little body. She sighed and snuggled closer to his chest,entangling her legs with his.

" Thank you", she whispered. He laughed softly." For what?"

She smiled and stroke her fingers along his muscular arms.

" For being my boyfriend". He smirked." Then I should probably thank you too, for being my girl. Cause you are only mine now".She giggled.

" Yes, I am all yours and you are all mine.I pity those who put a finger on you from now on". Then she sat halfways up, leaning on her elbow, just watching him. She giggled again in a very unlike-Destiney-way, just like a little five year old. He looked at her,his face a big question mark.

" Are you making fun of me?" he asked.She shook her head.

" No, I am just watching you, cutie". She smiled at her own words. A couple of months ago she would never have imagined that she would end up sleeping with her greatest enemy. He pulled her closer for a kiss. She let him,and when they broke apart she lay down,her back against his chest, waiting for him to put his arms around her. He sensed what she wanted and embraced her. She yawned and sighed happily.

" Love you Kai...Im sorry it took me so long to realize that," she whispered before she fell asleep." Love you too,Destiney",he said,closing his eyes.

**(Kanilla: I am such a friggin SAP!-dies-This is almost too fluffy even for me...)**

When Destiney woke up she felt all warm and fuzzy. Feeling someone sleeping beside her she got frightened. Then she remembered last night and smiled happily as she knew it was Kai.

" Love you", she smiled and kissed his nose before she went to the bathroom. Kai woke up to the sound of streaming water. He yawned and sat up rubbing his eyes. She must have woken up before him and decided to have a shower, he concluded. He did not want to get up just yet,so he lay back down and closed his eyes.

A little later something hit him in the face and he heard Destiney chuckle. He opened his eyes only to find that it had been a pillow. She was standing in the doorway, her body only covered by a towel, her white hair hanging loose against her back. Then suddenly she jumped onto the bed, grabbing a pillow before she started hitting him with it. He grabbed a pillow of his own and joined the fight. After a little while he got tired of playing around and pulled her onto his lap. The towel was barely still clinging to her body after their little fight. He leaned closer and kissed her neck.

" Good morning to you too Kai", she laughed and tried to get up. He held her firmly in place, not willing to let her get away that easy.

" I am hungry. You go and have a shower, then we can go downstairs and have some breakfast".He smirked.

" What if I dont want to let you go?" he asked with a playful grin, his hands tugging at her towel.She smirked back at him.

" Then I would have to kick your sorry ass", she said." And I may not let you touch me at all". He sighed in defeat and let go of her.

" As you wish, brat". She grinned and kissed him before she got off his lap." And dont take long,I wont wait forever".

He made a pouting face and got out of bed,shivering as he was naked.Destiney smirked and stroke her fingers along his chest.

" I will find a phone and call the others while you take that shower, no?"she said and turned around to leave.He rolled his eyes and stepped into the bathroom.

Malisia had been angry indeed when she called her. She had been worried too,worried that Destiney and Kai may have gotten totally lost at the airport yesterday. And then she started apologizing for not being able to find them and so on. Destiney merely laughed and told her it was ok.

Now she was sitting in the restaurant, eating her breakfast. Kai was reading the newspaper the waiter had brought him. She grinned and stood up,only to dump into his lap. He was baffled at the sudden attention, a shocked expression on his face.

" What are you doing?" he asked. She rested her forehead on his,wrapping her arms around his neck.

" You were ignoring me. I dont want you to ignore me", she stated. He blushed slightly when she entwined their fingers.People were watching them from the corner of their eyes,amused smirks on their faces.

" Get off", he said simply,his face going blank. She arched an eyebrow at him.

" Pardon me?" He lifted her off his lap.

" I said:get off".

She cast him a dirty glare and sat back down in her own chair, a pouting expression on her features.He sighed.

" I just dont like to display my affection in public", he said. She huffed and crossed her arms stubbornly.

" Moron..", she said in a low, angry voice. He shook his head and resumed to reading again. How come he always managed to anger her in one way or another,no matter what he did? He just did not understand it. Girls were such weird creatures.He would never understand Destiney Raiden, that was certain.

" What is wrong with you? Are you still angry with me?" he asked as they walked down the hall. She said nothing,just glared at him.

" What did my sister say when you called her? Where are we supposed to meet them?"

Destiney stopped.He simply knew she was up to something,considering the smirk she had on her face.

" I will tell you if you kiss me right now", she said.He blinked in surprise.

" Destiney...", he growled, his fists clenching. She grinned and winked at him.

" I wont tell unless you kiss me...in public", she stated stubbornly,her hands on her hips.He sighed in defeat.

" Fine then", he said and pulled her closer, pressing his lips roughly onto hers. She sighed and pressed closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck again. A little while later he broke away,somewhat out of breath.

" Satisfied?" he asked and let go of her.She nodded.

" We are supposed to go to another hotel named the SAS at a place called Bryggen. It is not far away from here. So you better get your stuff packed again, cause we are leaving in half an hour".

With those words she left him standing alone in the hallway.he shrugged. Such a strange girl.

**-End chapter-**

**Herregud for en sap eg er-X.x- Føler meg nesten skamfull..men så er nicket mitt Master of Fluff da så det er okay! Eg har lastet ned ganske masse av Naruto mangaen men har aldri lest den ferdig da-lol-Også leste eg første volum av Bleach...har uheldigvis bare sett tre episoder da Og håper ikke at kapittelet var altfor teit da-XD-**

**Please rewiew!**

**Yours sincerly, Kanilla & Nicholas**


	24. 56

**GOMEN!**

**I am so sorry for being distant for such a long time! I have just been really busy with school nowadays, and my inspiration has been**

**on a vacation somewhere without my permission, so I have not been able to bother myself with spell-checking and that stuff.**

**Gomen ne, I will try and not let such a thing happen again though. The story is coming to an end, unfortunately.**

**But for those interested I will go and post a sequel after this is finished(though on the Mediaminer, link on my profile).**

**And I do by no means own Beyblade or its characters, just my own inventions And this story of course.**

**Could I have that kiss now?**

The moment they entered the lobbey they were practically attacked by the gang, every single one of them asking questions and wanting to know how they had been,what had happened and so on. Destiney had to smile at their worry. Malisia was a little annoyed still but it passed quickly. Jade glomped her, hugging her tightly. Destiney grimanced and signaled that she couldnt breathe properly. Aya grinned and placed a hand on her cousins shoulder.

« Jadey..let go of her and let the poor girl breathe»

The girl with the aqua hair grinned sheepishly at Destiney when she sighed in relief of being released. Kai stood further away from the girls, a displeased look on his face.

« What is it, Kai?» asked Tala.

Kai shrugged.

» Nothing...»

Rei smirked and poked him in the ribs to get his attention.

« So what happened last night?» he asked with a devilish glint in his eyes. Kai raised one eyebrow lazily at him.

« What are you getting at?»

Rei sighed and rolled his eyes.

« Everyone knows that you have a thing for Destiney...»

Kai made no sign to be surprised at all.

« Is that so? Nothing happened» he lied and walked away. He did so not want to have his buddies prying secrets and stuff out of him.

They were walking along a dock called Bryggen, looking at the old antique stores while Malisia was reading out loud from a piece of paper about the history of the place.

« Did you know that Bryggen used to be the centre for all ship trading in Vest-Europe back 600 years ago? A lot of merchants had their shops and stores here and people could buy fish and other stuff here...Mostly the germans were the ones to come here, they actually took control of the place for more than hundred years and literally ruled the town and the trading too»

She kept speaking eagerly and started a discussion with Mariah. Destiney was walking alongside Aya, her friend casting curious glances at her without her noticing because she was deep in thought. Every now and then she would look at Kai walking ahead with Tala and Rei. He was strangely quiet today. But a lot of things had happened since last night and they both had a lot on their minds.

« So..what happened between Kai and you?» Aya asked with a smile. Destiney snapped out of her transe and arched an eyebrow at her friends question.

« What do you mean by that?»

The girls had been asking her that question all day and she wasnt sure how much longer she could hold back.

« Come on! I see it in the way that you look at him, the way you behave that something indeed did happen between the two of you. Your eyes tell it all, dear».

Destiney blushed a light shade of pink.

« Um»

She didnt know what to reply. To be protesting now was useless-she knew too well. So she just smiled, something that made Ayas eyes widen. She leaned closer and asked: so..are the two of you together now?»

Destiney nodded and placed a finger to her lips as a sign for her to keep her mouth shut about it. Aya grinned and gave her the thumbs up. She could not wipe the grin of her own face. It felt pretty nice that someone knew.

« Just one question...»

« Yeah?»

« Was he good?»

Destiney choked on her drink and started coughing badly. The others turned to look at her, and Aya just smiled and wawed her arms dismissivly to make them go on.

« I wont dignify that with an answer...Aya»

« Oh! Lets go to the fish market!» Malisia exclaimed loudly and dragged Nate and Mariah along. The others just rolled their eyes and followed, in a slower pace. They were in no hurry to see it all. They had all day to explore and have fun. They spread across the whole market place as everyone wanted to see and check out different things. Kai stood by the fence looking out at the sea. The wind whipped their hair about as it willed.

« Hi..how are you?»

He looked down at her with one of those rare, little smile.

« Fine...»

Detiney placed her hand on top of his and entwined their fingers. he looked down at the linked hands with his brows furrowed, like he was thinking of letting go of her hand.

« You sharing room with Tala?»

He nodded. A mischievous grin appeared on her face.

« When he is asleep...you think I could keep you company?»

He shrugged.

« I bet that he is asleep before midnight...Thee time difference always makes him dizzy and sleepy for days when he goes to new places».

« Then midnight it is»

She let go of his hand when Nate and Tala called her name and waved at her to come help them with something. The two boys were standing at a small shop owned by a little lady with curls and kind, blue eyes. She apparently sold teddybears and hand made sweaters.

« We figured that we should buy something for Vivi in this place...Can you help us out?» Nate explained. She took a closer look then turned to the lady.

« Is not the moose something typical Norwegian? You think our little brother would be happy to get one..?»

The lady smiled wamrly at her and nodded.

« I think he would...And yes, those animals are something typical Norwegian»

Tala smiled and picked up the stuffed animal.

« I think well settle with this one then...Its cute»

She chuckled and gave a little nod.

« Yeah...»

They were literally exhausted when they returned to the hotel that evening after spending a whole day walking around in Bergen. In the middle of the afternoon they had been taken aback by a huge rainstorm and had been forced to take shelter in a shopping mall named Galleriet. The girls had gone wild, dragging the boys into every clothing store and jewelery store they found. Back at the hotel they finally had something nice and warm to eat and drink to get the frost out of their bodies.

Destiney was sitting on the window ledge, dressed in her lightblue, silky pyjama with white clouds on with a cup of cocoa in her hands. She liked Bergen..Despite the fact that it rained all the time here-this city held some charm that appealed to her.The people here had a funny accent when they spoke Englis ,and their language was even funnier. Destiney had even learned a couple of words, like how to say hello and such..and when she tried that while speaking to a guy from the staff earlier, he had smiled in amusement at her.

« Hey Dizzy? You turning off the lights when you go to bed?» Malisia asked as she popped her head out of the room she was sharing with Nate.

« Sure..Nighty night»

Her friend blew a kiss in her direction and closed the door. She herself shared a room with Aya, who had already gone to sleep in her bed.

« It has been ages since Ive done anything like this...You have some more paper for me, Rydan?»

He chuckled and ripped up another piece of paper for her. Jade tore it into many small pieces and curled them into balls and waited...for the next victim to pass by below.The two teenagers were sitting in the stairs, throwing paper balls at everyone that passed by on the floor below.

« Jadey? Do you remember what you promised when we spoke on the phone?»

She bit her lip and turned towards him.

« Yeah..of course I do»

« Do you think...that I could have that kiss now?»

She nodded and cupped his chin with her hands, pulling him closer. Hesitantly she took a deep breath and pressed her lips onto his. He kissed her shyly back.

Pulling apart she rested her forehead on his, arms around his neck.

« Thanks Jadey..I love you»

She smiled and hugged him tightly.

« No probs...Love you too»

Smiling they both picked up the paper balls and continued their tormenting of the people passing by.

Destiney carefully knocked the door and waited patiently. Moments after she stood face to face wtih Kai. He pretended to look surprised to see her, both brows up to his hairline.

« Who are you? I cant recall having called for room service...»

She decided to play along with his little game.

« No...But there is a lady that lives across the hall, and she asked if I could send you a kiss and keep you company for her».

« Did she now...» he asked amused, eyes sparkling.

» You better come in then, no?»

She giggled as he took her hand and lead her across the room. Tala was lying in his bed by the window, snoring peacefully. Oh well..He wasnt exactly lying in his bed...rather half of him was lying on the floor, the other half in bed. They sneaked past him as carefully as possible and shut the door behind them. The redhead just kept snoring and stirring a little in his sleep, unaware of everything that happened around him.

Kai turned on the little lamp on the bedsidetable. Destiney jumped onto his bed and quickly hid under the covers. Kai rolled his eyes at her childish behavior and pulled the covers off her. She giggled and swung around, hitting him with the pillow. He arched one eyebrow lazily at her before snatching the pillow and pinning her down, straddling her hips. Her hands was kept down by his right one over her head.

« I win..» he smirked. Her face turned pouty, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

« I would have won if you were a girl».

His lips started twitching, and he couldnt hold back the laughter anymore. Destiney stared at him,being in a state of shock.

" If I was a girl you wouldnt have kissed me".

« I don think I have ever heard you laugh like that...Sure, I have heard you laughing because you got tickled. But never by own free will...»

She pushed him off and rested against his chest.

« You are cute when you smile you know. I think you should smile more often»

He furrowed his brows.

« Why?»

« Because I say so» she replied quickly. He smiled again.

« There you see! Damn cute...and you are all mine too. I must be the luckiest girl in the world» she grinned and kissed his nose. He wrinkled his nose and rubbed it lightly.

" So it doesnt matter at all that you and I used to hate each other and ended up fighting several times?"

« Silly...» she mumbled and curled up by his side.

« Cant we tell the others Kai? They will get it sooner or later anyways you know. Better if we tell them than if they find us in an awkward situation, eh?"

He stayed quiet, his face holding a distant expression. She rolled ehr eyes.

« Is your pride really that important? Screw it I say»

She sat halfway up too look at him. He nearly seemed embarrassed. She snorted.

« Are you embarrassed about being my boyfriend? If that is the case..then you can forget about me staying with you» she said sharply, a hint of hurt in her voice as she stood up to leave. He didnt answer as she stood waiting for a moment.

« Dont..go»

He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back into his lap.

" It is just new to me, all of this. I could use some time to get used to it. But if you really want to, then go ahead. But let us make it a surprise at least".

Her face broke into a huge smile as she placed her arms around his neck.

« Thank you Kai» she whispered in his ear.

« ...»

Suddenly she found herself lying on her back, looking up at his mischievous face. That did scare her a bit.

« What are you thinking of..? The look on your face cant mean that you are up to anything good as far as I am concerned...» she said nervously.

He dipped is head lower, faces inches apart.

« Since you came to keep me company I suggest we might aswell have some..fun at the same time»

« Oh? What is this fun that you are thinking of then?» she asked curiously, already knowing what he was on and about.

With the smirk still present on his lips he kissed her, lips massaging each other gently. She sighed happily and wrapped her arms around neck. As they got more into it her legs wrapped themselves around his hips, her hands holding his hair in a tight grip. She moaned into his mouth and pressed up against him.

The need for the «thing» called air was what drove them apart in the end. She lay panting as she looked up at him.

« If that is what you mean by fun..then I dont think I mind»

Kai smirked.

**-end chapter-**

**Thanks for the lovely rewiews, I love you all!**

**Take a look at my co-written story with Armith Greenleaf if you may, my big sister! It is called Fiat Lux as you should know by now(because I mention it a couple of times already), and is located on her profile. It is worth your time(a promise from me) if you like a hot-hot Kai.**

**-hugs-**

**Kanilla & Nicholas**


	25. 57

**Back again peeps**

**You all feeling well? It is nearly Christmas now, so I bid you all a lovely holiday and a lot of good food and presents!**

**This is the last you will hear from me on this story before New Year I guess, only the epilogue to go now. Both are kinda short though.**

**Dont shoot me for that.**

**And as always, thanks for sticking with me this far folks, I appreciate it!**

**Nicholas: you just loove attention dont you? Cant blame you**

**-grabs Nicholas for a Christmas hug-**

**And tsk, we do not own beyblade or anything you recognize from that show!**

**Capische?**

**When? How? Where?**

Kai groaned as he unwillingly opened his eyes.Who the fuck had driven him out of his sleep? And what was that noise..? He furrowed his brows when someone shouted his name. What was going on? Did the others have a pillow fight..again? He could feel Destineys warmth by his side. Carefully he ran his fingers through her hair.The yelling and shouting was drawing nearer.

«Shit..» he muttered and poked Destiney to wake her up, telling her to stay quiet as he covered her. Moments later the door burst open and Tala came running inside with Jade at his heels.

« Heeelp me Kai!» Tala begged and jumped over the bed before running back outside. Jade flashed them a major grin before she followed closely behind. Kai could heard Destiney giggle under the covers. He rolled his eyes and poked her again before leaving bed.

« Today guys, we are going to Fløien!»

They stared at her in wondering, not quite understanding what she was talking about. Not to mention that her accet was not exactly perfect when it came to pronouncing Norwegian words.

«And what is that?» Tala asked puzzled. Malisia grinned wide.

« It is a place where you can have a great view over all of Bergen!»

Rei smiled slyly as Destiney and Kai tried to sneak into the room without anyone noticing them.

« Where have the two of you been?» he asked in a loud, clear voice...making sure everyone could hear him alright. Their heads turned in the direction of the two teens and they were surprised to find that Kai was blushing from head to toe. Or to rather say..they were jaw dropped. He pretty much looked like he wanted to dig a hole in the ground and bury himself in it to never be seen again. Destiney on the other hand was smiling brightly as she placed her arms around Kais waist and tip toed to peck him on the cheek. He did -if possible- turn an even deeper crimson.

They blinked...and blinked..and stared for whats seemed like ages before it dawned on them.

« When? How..? Where?» were the questions that could be heard as the gang burst into a wild round of confused questions.

Kais face lost all emotion, despite the lasting shade of red. Destiney smiled up at him. She did not mind him being so dull and emotionless anymore...It was just the way he protected himself from having people coming to close to himself. She had managed to talk him into this..or rather- kiss him into it.

It was..strange that Kai would be persuaded so easily now, as if he was afraid to loose her now that they finally got together. She was attacked with questions by her hyper friends but kept her head cool to answer them.

« Um..It did kinda happen the other night, when we stayed at the hotel by ourselves...So, here we are!» she chirped happily. The girls squealed and hugged her tightly, congratulating her while the guys just smiled encouragingly at Kai and gave him a few friendly slaps on the back. Tala opened his mouth to say something but smirked instead as Kai threw him a dirty glare.

« Not a word about the irony in this,Volkov..Or else wise I swear that I will glue your mouth shut» he warned.

« I wanna go see the penguins!» Mariah and Jade begged, insisting on dragging everyone along to what was named the «penguin pond». They sighed and let themselves be dragged along willingly, finding it useless to resist.

Destiney chuckled at Kais displeased behaviour. Slipping her hand into his she let out a giggle. He puffed his cheeks out and let go of her, refusing to hold her hand in public. She stuck her tongue out at him and walked ahead. Poor Kai, she thought, the others would not leave him alone with their teasing. Constantly they would smirk at him or whistle, and he would go red as a tomato every time. She didnt envy him for being picked out as their victim.

They stood by the fence watching the little birds named penguins, different species and kinds lying lazily resting on the rocks in the bright sunlight, others taking a swim in the cold water.

Jade and Mariah were so excited about being here at the aquarium in Bergen, they were nearly bouncing on the walls in joy. So far they had been to see the reptiles and the seals..and the tropical fish. It was a huge place so it would take ages to get through it all.

Kai was getting tired from walking around all the time and left the fence to sit down by a table in the shadow. He sat there with his head resting against the wooden table, eyes closed. This sunlight was not like the one back home...it was rather weak compared to the Californian sun, he thought. It was cold in this town too...But then again,they were up north in Europe though- nothing less could be expected from a country like this.

It was a nice town, he had to agree with that..But he was becoming homesick already. They had only been here for about three days and he longed to be back home. His girlfriend seemed to feel differently. She appeared to love this place, love the rain that was constantly pouring down on their heads, seemed to love the charm of small pubs and shops..and the markets by the docks. As long as she was pleased..he figured he could put up with it.

It felt weird to have a girlfriend...just the thought of it made butterflies flutter in his stomach. Ok, normally he wouldnt be the type to go all lovey-dovey..But it felt nice being in love and Destiney was his girl only. Somehow that thought made his heart jump in his chest.

He couldnt understand why they had so idly denied their feelings for each other, how they had refused to be anything other than enemies for such a long time...They had been stupid really, he mused and let out a little sigh from his parted lips.

« We have been quite lucky with the weather today..dont you think?» asked a female voice.He did not reply as his sister sat down on the opposite side of the table.

« So...What is it like,Kai?I know you have never been in a proper relationship before».

He raised his head from the table and shrugged.

« I cant explain it...But it feels nice»

Malisia flashed a little smile and nodded.

« I know...» she stated and cast a glance in the direction of Nate. The silver haired boy was fooling around with Rei and the two of them seemed to be having fun.

« He is the man I will marry one day»

Kai faked a cough and pretended to look shocked.

« What?»

« Did you just say man? He is just a boy..I mean, look at him! He looks like he is bloody sixteen,not eightteen!»

Malisia chuckled, a dreamy look coming to her face.

» Yeah..I know»

« So...despite the rain and cold temperature..We did have a lot of fun, did we not?» asked Malisia as they sat on the plane. Nate gave a small nod and slipped an arm around her waist, nuzzling her neck.

« My Natey...awww, take a look at Dizzy and Kai? They are so cute!»

Nate giggled behind his hand and planted a soft kiss on her hand. Suddenly Mariahs head popped over the seat.

« You guys wanna tape them? »she asked with a mischievous smirk on her face. Malisia rolled her eyes at her friend.

«Do as you please...I cant be bothered right now»

Mariah stuck out her tounge at her for an answer and disappeared again. With a little smile she looked to the sleeping couple on the row across the plane. The two of them had really gone through a lot before they got together. Malisia almost wanted to cast her head backwards, laugh evily and say: what did I tell ya?

But she didnt...That would only succeed in making her brother pissed off at her. Still the two former rivals would be fighting, but there was something playful and mischievous over it now. And Kai would purposely tease or pester her, something that often resulted in a kiss. Malisia smiled sleepily. She had this feeling that Kai and Destiney would be together for years ahead.

**And you know, it would make me and my big sister Armith-Greenleaf very happy if you could drop by and read Fiat Lux.**

**Yours sincerly, Kanilla & Nicholas**


	26. last

**Last chapter folks!**

**Ahhh, I feel so happy to finish with this! Look out for a sequel for anyone interested that concentrates mostly on Kai and Destiney and their life two years later(on Mediaminer, link to the site on my profile. Or you can just send me a message if you cant find it right? Since we now got this message system in here! Weee!)**

**As usual, LOVE YOU GUYS! THANKS FOR STAYING WITH MEEEE!**

**Nicholas: Love you tooooo!**

**And we dun own Beyblade or anything you recognize from the show..Anything else however**

**Epilogue**

Destiney opened her eyes and blinked sleepily a couple of times. It was dark in the room, a sliver of light slipping in through the keyhole of the door. Her head was rising and falling as Kai was breathing steadily. The sound of his heart was soothing. She blushed at the thought that neither of them were...dressed kind of. It had started off as a little argument about something insignificant that she couldnt remember now...then developed into a major fight and ended in the bedroom. In her opinion it was a pretty nice way to make up again after a fight.. Kind of strange too though. Every time they fought it would end like this...Not that she minded, quite on the contrary.

They had been together for about five months now. In the beginning it had been..weird to have a boyfriend, especially when that boyfriend was Kai Hiwatari. He would always tease and try to piss her off still. She could clearly remember how everyone had reacted to them being an item when they returned from that trip to Norway. It had annoyed her greatly that most people didnt even seem surprised by the fact,like they had known all the time that it would happen. Her mother had just smiled and congratulated her when she told.

And due to their passionate fighting and stubbornness they had managed to get top grades for almost all of their exams. Mr. Harty had indeed been pleased with them both, in which they could only smirk as he told them. They had managed that grade because of their rivalry...

With a little smile she brushed her fingers over his arm, making him stir a little and mutter something in his sleep. She giggled. Maybe it was about time to wake him up? She was starting to feel bored. She stroke her fingers along his sides, something that made him toss around in his sleep. She grinned wide when he suddenly had her pinned to the bed, pressing her down, his face clearly annoyed.

« Havent I told you to stop tickling me when Im sleeping?» he asked in a challenging tone.

« Yaah...but I couldnt leave it,you were so cute!»

He rolled his eyes once before his face softened.

« Destiney...I didnt hurt you this time, did I?» he asked worriedly. She shook her head with a little smile.

« Im ok...No need to worry at all»

A relieved smile slipped across his face. He dipped his head lower and rested his forehead against hers.

« Im sorry about all the things I shouted at you last night..I didnt mean a single one of them ya know»

She pressed her lips onto his in a soft kiss.

« Me neither...»

Destiney would get warm on the inside, her heart swelling everytime she saw Kai smile for real. He would never smile like that at anyone beside her...He had softened these last few months, his face held more emotion than it had used to do. Once she had asked why he only smiled in her presence and he had made her go red from head to toe by saying that his smile was for her only. He may not be the most romantic guy she knew of but she wouldnt trade him for anyone in the whole wide world. She was trembling slightly,as the covers only covered her upper body and not her feet and legs.

« You cold?»

She nodded and let him pull her close, their warmth shared. She sighed happily and curled up under his arm into a ball.

« You think Jade and Tala will be ok?»

Kai snorted.

» I know the two of them...My bet are that they have gotten lost somewhere by now...»

She smiled.

»Yeah..I guess youre right»

« Tala? Are you certain that we shouldnt have gone left back there?» she asked nervously and looked back.He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled to calm her down.

« Its ok Jadey...We have managed so far,havent we now?»

She rolled her eyes and poked him.

» Yeah...if you dont count in the fact that we managed to drive around in circles for a few hours before he got on the right track...You and your brilliant ideas about going on a road trip».

Tala grinned widely.

»Just admit that you think it was a great idea».

She laughed behind her hand and shook her head.

» You never give up...do you?»

He shook his head for an answer. Jade sank further into the seat and enjoyed the feeling of having the wind twirl her hair around. Tala glanced at her from the corner of his eye and smiled slightly. Life had really changed lately. Of course not without troubles and unexpected turns...But was the saying not like this...the one that waits long, waits for something good?

In that case he would do his best to keep what he had been given and feel joy over having it. And right now there was nowhere he would rather beenn in the universe than here in this car...with Jade.

**-End-**


End file.
